Mi nueva Profesora
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Anna Summers, una joven de 17 años y está perdidamente enamorada de su profesora de literatura quien parece que quizá podría llegar a corresponderle pues parece tener un extraño interés por su voz. Elsanna. Non-realted. Ranked M por una razón que todos conocemos. Es una historia llena de romanticismo poemas y un tortuoso SlowBurn
1. Soñar nada nos cuesta

Muy buenas tardes, días, noches mis queridos lectores, Uff… hace tanto que no hacia algo para ff… aunque créanme cuando les digo que no he parado de escribir ni un solo día… aunque sea algo solo personal :P

Hoy les traigo un fic que iba (iba, en tiempo pasado negativo de, ya no) a ser un one-shot o long-shot… pero me di cuenta que he empezado a odiar las cosas sin trasfondo y sexo sin lógica… no me malentiendan, amo leerlos pero no puedo tolerar escribirlos… Esta idea surgió de una "confesión" hecha por un Anónimo en una pag de FB llamada "Tijeras Troll" el Annon subió su confesión y yo propuse hacerla fanfic elsannico con fluff, historia y sexo y recibí buena aceptación a la idea así que… por favor disfrutad!

Sobra destacar que esto es Elsanna, non-related y que a cierto punto habra smut, no te gusta? abstente de leer, no digas que no se te advirtió.

**Soñar, nada nos cuesta.**

Todo empezó cuando llegó la noticia de que el profesor Arquímedes anunció su renuncia, no era realmente la materia favorita de la pelirroja pero el profesor era una buena persona aunque algo excéntrico y algo mayor también… Sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga, pues la Secundaria de Corona es una prestigiosa institución, incluso ya habían contratado al nuevo profesor y sin Anna saberlo, ese fue el momento de su perdición.

"Bueno jóvenes, fue un placer haber estado con ustedes este ultimo trimestre pero me temo que por motivos familiares y personales ya es hora de tomar otro rumbo" Dijo el anciano profesor con un tono llego de pesadumbre, digno de un hombre que ha pasado años dando lo mejor de sí para sus alumnos y todos lo miraron sumamente sorprendidos, no esperaban dicha declaración tan repentinamente, sin embargo el profesor los miró a todos y sonrió cálidamente. "Descuiden, todo estará bien, los dejaré en las capaces manos de mi colega, Elsa Arendelle, adelante profesora" Todos miraron a la puerta del salón, incluyendo a Anna, quien era curiosa por naturaleza y cuando la puerta se abrió dio paso a una preciosa mujer alta, de tez clara y cabello rubio platinado, unos preciosos ojos azules como un zafiro, poseía una gracia hipnotizante al andar y tenia unas caderas que simplemente dejaron totalmente estupefacta a la menor. A partir de ese momento para Anna el tiempo se detuvo por completo, al punto de no prestar ni un ápice de atención a la charla, ella sólo podía mirar a la rubia "disimuladamente" aunque dicha palabra no combinaba con ella pues de pronto la rubia dio una barrida a la sala con la mirada y Anna no tuvo mas opción que desviar la mirada lo mas rápido que pudo y fingir demencia, aunque igual su rostro la delataba por un creciente sonrojo. Anna sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabia que estaba totalmente perdida y que había caído en un_C__rush _imposible. -_Anna por __D__ios, c__ó__mo pudiste caer en esto?! Ella es la profesora, jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien como t__ú__…- _Pensó la menor tratando de meter algo de autocontrol en ella misma y dio un largo suspiro. -_Soñar… _nada_ nos cuesta.-_ Se dijo en sus pensamientos tratando de consolarse a si misma con esas palabras

De pronto todo el mundo en el salón se puso en pie -M_ierda de que me perd__í__?-_ Miró la menor algo desesperada a los lados buscando respuestas y notó que todos tenían un papel en la mano _ -__Q__ue?! Mandaron a anotar algo? que hago?!-_ Sin embargo una compañera de atrás, más bien, la mejor amiga de la distraída criatura, se compadeció de su estupidez.

"Tu nombre completo y edad en el papel Anna, también tu materia favorita y tu área literaria favorita" Susurró la joven llamada Ariel. Anna suspiró aliviada asegurándose de susurrar un "gracias" muy bajito y anotó rápidamente su nombre, apellido y todo lo demás solicitado, se puso rápidamente en pie como el resto tratando de entender que iba a suceder a continuación nuevamente mirando algo desesperada a los lados, digamos que la paciencia no era lo suyo. Nuevamente su mejor amiga vino al rescate "Nos van a llamar por nombre y van a tomar una instantánea para que la nueva profesora nos reconozca por nombre y cara" La menor asintió algo mas aliviada, definitivamente su mejor amiga la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no estaba en el planeta en ese momento. De pronto escuchó su nombre de la voz del profesor Arquímedes, respiró profundo mientras un sonrojo empezaba a subir despacio a su rostro, el hecho de pensar que vería a la rubia de cerca y la rubia la miraría a ella para tratar de aprenderse su cara y nombre la ponía nerviosa pero también de alguna manera la hacia feliz, quizá ella se aprendería su nombre primero? _ -No seas rid__í__cula __A__nna… hay 48 personas aquí, por qu__é__ ser__í__as especial?- _Pero nuevamente volvió a pensar _ -__S__oñar… nada nos cuesta_.-

Sin embargo, había algo que ella no sabía, y es que mientras ella esquivaba la mirada de la rubia cuando barría la mirada por el salón no pudo notar nunca que se detenía un momento en ella, pues Elsa también estaba nerviosa, era su primer día, y sin embargo ya había encontrado alguien que llamaba su atención. Una chica pelirroja que la miraba insistentemente, sin embargo se le hacía divertido ver como ella huía a su mirada y seguramente creía que no se había dado cuenta, pero oh sí, claro que sí, a Elsa Arendelle nada se le escapa. Al fin oyó el nombre de la menor… Anna… bueno, tendría que esperar un poco para saber su apellido. Sonrió cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

La rubia pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo que cruzaba su rostro y -… O_h por __D__ios, tiene pecas! Es adorable-_ Pensó de inmediato mirándola con una sonrisa. Anna, por otra parte sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, -P-_por que me sonr__í__e as__í__? Tendr__é__ algo? Oh no! Estar__é__ despeinada?! Ay no es cierto! siquiera me arreglé esta mañana?!-_ mientras la pecosa divagaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento le entregó el papel a la rubia.

"Mucho gusto Anna, espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo con su melodiosa voz y en ese momento el corazón de Anna se detuvo por completo, la voz de la rubia le resultaba tan hermosa como la rubia misma, -N_o para de ser cada segundo mas perfecta!-_ Pensó y asintió "M-Muchas gracias S-Señorita Arendelle…" dijo mirándola a los ojos pediéndose en ese precioso color azul cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la profesora "Una sonrisa por favor" dijo en un tono suave la mayor y anna algo atontada sonrió, por suerte para ella las sonrisas le salian natural gracais a su alegre personalidad por lo que la rubia tomó la foto asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa "Bien, puede entonces retirarse por hoy, nos veremos en la clase de mañana joven." La menor asintió aun perdida en la belleza de la rubia.

"S-si seguro, eh… gracias" Finalizó y salió del salón _ -__B__ien Anna, comp__ó__rtate como una idiota el primer d__í__a, __que__ éxito, mucho éxito- __S_e regañó mentalmente.

La rubia rio suave evaluando las reacciones de la menor, a Elsa Arendelle nada se le escapa.

A penas la menor llegó a la cafetería se sentó en una mesa cruzó los brazos sobre ella y se puso en posición de descanso ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos "uuuuuggg Anna por Dios, no podías comportarte un poco mejor frente a la profesora nueva? Noooo tú tenías que ir y quedarte mirándola como una imbécil todo el rato, ni siquiera le diste tu nombre completo en voz alta! Por que eres así?!" Maldecía no muy alto y de pronto una voz cortó sus barullos "oh Anna, no estuviste tan mal, pudo haber sido peor, pudiste haber dicho mal su apellido, o haber dado mal tu nombre, oh espera, no dijiste tu nombre… Peeero igual pudo ser peor y lo sabes" Rió su mejor amiga a lo que Anna nuevamente gruñó "uuugggr Ariel dime que eso no pasó!" Dijo en una voz de lloriqueo y súplica sin salir de su fortaleza personal y Ariel rió suave "Lo siento amiga, si pasó. Dime… del uno al diez… cuánto te gusta la profesora Elsa?" Anna suspiró y alzó la mirada hacia su amiga.

"bueno… un… siete? es que… No la conozco, no puedo decir que amo a alguien sin conocerla! Es hermosa…. Eso no puedo negarlo… Es totalmente mi tipo…" Ariel empezó a reír y miró a Anna quien le devolvió una mirada algo molesta por la repentina interrupción "Lo siento Anna, pero es que, jajaja, tu tipo son las personas con las que está prohibido tener una relación? y ademas mayores que tú? y que posiblemente no puedas alcanzar? Es que definitivamente los Dioses no te proveyeron de suerte ni cuatro dedos de frente!" Dijo volviendo a reír y Anna suspiró "Quizá tienes razón, pero mientras haya esperanza… soñar, nada nos cuesta" Sonrió y miró hacia el pasillo por el que había venido.

Fin del cap 1!

Pónganse en modo creativo y ayúdenme a ponerle un titulo a esto… aun no se me ocurre uno que me convenza...

Quiero aclarar algo. Esto no va a ser subido diario, porque soy una persona que trabaja 9 horas diarias y para colmo estoy en un país donde es invierno y mis dedos dejan de ser útiles luego de 30 minutos de teclear, literalmente se me congelan las manos y no puedo teclear decentemente. Pero les aseguro que será terminada porque tengo literalmente la historia planteada hasta casi el final de todo.

Acepto totalmente criticas constructivas y pueden decirme si hay personajes que les gustaría ver aquí (solo Disney) también me pueden decir si hay algo en particular que les gustaría que pasara (obviamente esto sólo si hay manera lógica de meterlo a la historia no me pidan que de la nada aparezca un dragón de GOT y calcine a Hans o Kristoff o algo así)

Y bueno, pues eso chiquillos y chiquillas, espero que todas las que comentaron en la pag de FB lean esto, lo hice por ustedes! dejen review confirmando así sea como "guest" aunque quién no tiene un perfil de FF? Y si no lo tienes? Por que no lo tienes? xD

Hoy mismo empiezo a escribir el segundo cap así que espero nos leamos pronto!

-Priscila-Senpai-


	2. A Elsa Arendelle nada se le escapa

Buenos días tardes noches! Chicos son los mejores, de verdad quería agradecerles por sus lindos comentarios, espero leer sus opiniones de este cap. Hasta ahora nadie me la dado ideas para el titulo o para algo o alguien que quieran ver aquí, por ahora dejaré en claro que el ofrecimiento sigue abierto.

No los molesto más, cabe destacar que Frozen no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Adelante entonces.

cap 2

Bien, Anna tenia un plan, vaya que tenia un plan! y el primer paso para llamar la atención de la nueva profesora era ser buena en su clase! Parecía simple, pero la menor estaba segura que era el método mas lógico, ella sólo debía dedicarle más tiempo a la clase y a la materia entonces la rubia se fijaría en ella y la volvería su ayudante de la clase y podría pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla y hacer que se enamore de ella y -… Qu_izá voy muy rápido…-_ Pensó la menor mientras seguía desarrollando su plan maestro.

A su favor tenía el hecho de que de por sí era amante de la literatura romántica, por algo había que empezar para demostrar que no era una tonta, estaba segura que Elsa era el tipo de persona que no tenía interés en perder el tiempo en la gente "ignorante" por lo que debía evitar notarse tonta o torpe frente ella_ -Suerte con eso Anna querida...-_ Se burló su voz interior mientras la menor dejaba salir un suspiro mientras iba a su casa.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron y la nueva profesora estaba en boca de todos, bueno no era algo de extrañar, ella era hermosa y tenía una manera muy sofisticada de vestirse, con esas faldas tipo ejecutiva que sin embargo eran hasta la rodilla, unos escotes leves y a la vez generosos, su cabello siempre en un moño alto, su maravilloso maquillaje leve y sus lentes de pasta negros… simplemente maravillosa!Suspiró de nuevo, quizá su alma iba a terminar escapando de su cuerpo si seguía así, era viernes, las cosas iban bien, al menos podía ver a la profesora fijo tres veces a la semana pues sólo tenían seis horas de literatura a la semana, dos horas los martes, dos los jueves y dos los viernes todas antes de la salida. Eran recién la una y media de la tarde, le quedaba poco para ir a su atesorada ultima clase del día y de la semana con su profesora. Se encontraba tranquilamente sentada en una silla de las mesas de la cafetería, Ariel volteó a observar a su pelirroja amiga y rió suave "Anna, que pasa? Fantaseando con miss Arendelle? Si sigues suspirando cada cinco minutos te juro que en una de esas vas a escupir fuego" La menor se sonrojó y negó escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos, su mejor amigo estaba ahí también, un chico alto de ojos azules y cabello negro. "oh Anna, no es posible que de verdad estés tan empeñada en llamar la atención de tu profesora de literatura, vamos ella es una profesora… No te parece un poco-" Anna alzó la cabeza cortando la frase del ojiazul.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, dejen de repetírmelo si? lo sé, Elsa es mayor que yo y no puede estar con una alumna, es más! Ni siquiera sé si le gustan las mujeres si? Dejen de echarme hacia abajo ya lo entendí pero yo no fui quien decidió fijarse en ella, sólo pasó si?!" Ambos amigos la miraron sorprendidos, pero el joven habló primero

"Oye… tranquila… Todo esta bien, no queremos echarte abajo. Sólo queremos poner almohadas en el suelo en caso de que estés volando muy cerca del sol" Anna suspiró y asintió bajando la mirada

"Perdón Olaf, Ariel… Es que… Estoy frustrada. Yo misma sé que no es algo que vaya a pasar o que vaya a ser fácil en caso de que existiese la mísera posibilidad de que pasase" Olaf sonrió comprensivo mirando a su amiga y como su expresión corporal demostraba que se sentía realmente mal de haberles gritado, él sabía de antemano que su amiga no era así.

" Ya, ya. Ven aquí, necesitas un abrazo" La chica rió suave sintiendo como sus amigos no estaban molestos con ella y se dejó abrazar por su mejor amigo. Ariel sonrió y se cambio de silla para estar al lado de Anna y también la abrazó. "Tranquila Anna, somos tus amigos, si es realmente lo que quieres, entonces tienes y tendrás siempre nuestro apoyo." Anna sonrió asintiendo fundiéndose con todo su ser en ese abrazo grupal de sus dos mejores amigos

"Son los mejores amigos del mundo…." Susurró la menor en un suspiro sintiendo algo de culpa en su pecho a lo que ambos amigos sonrieron para restarle importancia al asunto "Tranquila Anna entendemos que estás algo estresada… Pero ahora cuéntanos, cómo va el asunto? Digo, ya tuviste una clase ayer no…? Como fue? Algo que rememorar?" Anna hizo algo de memoria y sonrió un poco avergonzada "Bueno quizá..."

El día anterior Anna había llegado temprano a la secundaria, pues quería ser la primera en la clase de la Señorita Arendelle. Sólo pensar que estaría con ella todo el día, bueno con ella y con 41 personas más en el mismo salón, y viendo clase como una estudiante normal… No era como si ella pudiese ilusionarse por eso… De pronto notó que ella misma se estaba dando malos augurios. -_Tranquila __A__nna todo va a ir bien, ya vas a ver que todo estar__á__ bien...- __S_e decía a sí misma en un mantra para tratar de relajarse.

Al llegar al salón, aún no sonaba siquiera la campana por lo que asumió que estaría sola, pero no fue así para su inmensa sorpresa, ahí sentada en el escritorio estaba la despampanante profesora mirando unos apuntes y preparándose para dar su primera clase oficial. La rubia alzó la mirada para ver a la persona que había entrado oír el ruido de la puerta y sonrió cálidamente al ver de quién se trataba "Anna, que sorpresa, buenos días!" Le saludó cordialmente y la aludida quedó helada, cómo es que la profesora ya se sabía su nombre?!

"Eh B-buenos días profesora! No esperaba encontrarla aquí, bueno no, en realidad sabía que era una posibilidad porque usted es la profesora y sería normal que llegase antes para acomodar alguna de sus cosas y todo eso entonces tiene sentido es más debí haber supuesto que iba a estar aquí por que usted se ve tan responsable y maravillosa y y y~ ahora estoy balbuceando de más y me voy a callar un mes…." Soltó de golpe todas esas palabras gracias a sus nervios por estar a solas con la mayor, al cerrar al fin la boca se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba dejando muertos de envidia a los tomates. La rubia sin embargo al principio la miraba confundida al ver todas las palabras que salían de golpe de su boca como un río desbocado, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por entender todo, cosa que logró al acostumbrarse a la velocidad del habla de la menor y por su mente pasó el pensamiento de que en verdad el tono de voz y la rapidez del habla de la menor le recordaba al piar de muchos pajaritos, lo cual le pareció tierno, por lo que fue sonriendo cada vez mas ampliamente hasta que la menor se ocultó en sus propias manos. Rió suave y se inclinó ligeramente mirándola

"Em… Yo asumo que eres una chica algo nerviosa e hiperactiva por tu linda taquilalia no es así?" Preguntó sin animo de hacer sentir a su estudiante más avergonzada de lo que estaba, la menor alzó levemente la vista aun con un sonrojo.

"Taquique?" Preguntó ahora sintiendo que iba a ser capaz de controlarse un poco mejor viendo que la rubia la miraba con una sonrisa dulce dándole tiempo de recuperarse. Elsa rió suave y asintió dándole a entender que iba a explicarle.

"Taquilalia Anna, es el termino que se le da al habla rápida, suele suceder por nervios o por costumbre, en algunos casos a chicos criados en países, comunidades o regiones donde es común hablar así de rápido" Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente a lo que Anna terminó de sacar su rostro de entre sus manos y le devolvía la sonrisa algo nerviosa.

"Puede ser… es algo que a veces me pasa cuando estoy algo nerviosa..." Le confesó a la mayor quien asintió pero ladeo levemente la cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Acaso te pongo nerviosa?" Quizá la rubia no lo preguntó con mala intención ni con segundas intenciones ni mucho menos pero la menor volvió a ponerse totalmente roja _-Anna no, no vuelvas a balbucear locuras, control, di despacio que no es eso, ok? Vamos con calma, cerebro, por favor si? Prometo alimentarte con az__ú__car y chocolate si pones de tu parte viejo amigo.-_

"N-no, no es eso lo que quise decir, es que m-me da algo de nervios porque no se cómo irá a ser de distinta la materia de ahora en adelante e-eso es todo" Inventó lo mejor que pudo, incluso ella misma lo encontró convincente en un noventa por ciento, lo cual para ella, una chica totalmente honesta y transparente, era un gran logro. La rubia asintió pensativa haciendo una linea recta con sus labios mientras dirigía sus ojos a la esquina inferior, una pequeña manía que tenía al entrar en estado 'pensativa'. Miró de nuevo a la menor en medio segundo y sonrió

"Oh, eso es lo que te preocupa? Descuida, no soy ninguna tirana, además seguiremos por donde quedaron con el Profesor Arquímedes" Le aseguró y en el acto Anna sonrió, no por la explicación de la rubia, oh no, sonrió porque estaba orgullosa de haber logrado manejar la situación.

"Ah! Entonces todo esta bien!" Aseguró la menor mientras por dentro su "yo" interno hacía un pequeño baile de la victoria.

"Y dime Anna, te gusta la materia?" Anna asintió en el acto varias veces, grave error, claramente Elsa ya había visto el récord académico de todos y sabia que, o era poco aplicada para la materia o no le gustaba, y es que, a Elsa Arendelle nada se le escapa. Alzó una ceja y sonrió tratando de ayudarla a entrar en confianza.

"Ah si?" Nuevamente Anna volvió a asentir y esta vez sonrió mirando a la rubia.

"No soy la mejor de la clase ni nada, pero amo la literatura romántica!" Dijo en un tono feliz, cosa que no era ninguna mentira, estaba segura que incluso podría citar de memoria varias citas de varios autores.

La rubia le sonrió entonces complacida de la sinceridad de la menor.

"Oh, ya veo, y podrías decirme alguna de tus lecturas? Quizá tu favorita? O la ultima?" preguntó curiosa y Anna asintió haciendo memoria un par de segundos antes de contestar

"Bueno, la ultima… "Para siempre" de Judith McNaught..." Suspiró pensando por un momento en la trama romántica pero algo angustiosa de esta. La rubia sonrió y asintió.

"Algo bastante actual, si, un buen libro romántico para primavera… Cuéntame Anna, alguna vez has leído a Mario Benedetti?" Anna la observó un momento y asintió muy despacio lo que causó que la rubia sonriese "Que has leído?" la menor empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno… poesía… su poesía romántica" La rubia la contempló un momento mirando sus ojos tratando de leerla y y asintió serenamente, sentía que algo le ocultaba, hasta ahora parecía ir todo bien, pero había un algo… Sin embargo en la cabeza de la menor sólo había un pequeño caos sucediendo mientras sus pensamientos chocaban frenéticamente -_No tengo la mas m__í__nima idea de literatura! Que lea no me hace una experta! Que hago si me pregunta?!-_ Tenia los nervios a flor de piel, pero trataba de mantenerse calmada.

"Ah ya veo, entonces debes haber leído "Estados de animo" no?" Le sonrió amablemente y Anna internamente dio un vuelco de felicidad al ser un poema que de hecho si había leído. Asintió de inmediato mientras su sonrisa de par en par se hacía presente. "Si! Es muy bonito, habla de la impaciencia de esperar al ser amado" explicó tratando de demostrar que algo sabía a lo que Elsa sonrió complacida y asintió mientras frotaba sus propias manos para calentar un poco sus dedos.

"Recuerdas cómo está compuesta externamente?" La menor hizo algo de memoria, nunca se fijaba en algo así, y tampoco es que se acordase demasiado como es que se hacía el análisis aunque recordaba en algún momento haber estado en una clase donde estaban explicándolo… Empezó a sentir algo de culpa pues empezó a darse cuenta que quizá… Sólo quizá no prestaba suficiente atención a la clase del profesor. "N-no realmente..." Dijo algo avergonzada, la rubia asintió "No pasa nada quizá sólo no recuerdas, eso está bien, recuerdas que tipo de poema es?" Anna volvió a sentirse nerviosa, y es que … que tipo de poema era? No tenía idea que había tipos! sin embargo no quiso darse por vencida de inmediato "...Romántico…?" quizá debió haberse dado por vencido sin embargo... Elsa alzo una ceja y la miro un momento esperando algunos segundos a ver si ella estaba bromeando pero al parecer no era el caso, suspiró y en el momento que abrió la boca para decirle algo a la menor el timbre de entrada sonó, la rubia en el acto miró a la puerta poniéndose en pie, se acomodó un poco el uniforme y miró a Anna "Lo siento la clase empieza, después podemos seguir hablando" Le aseguro ya que era un tema que queria tratar pues en si era algo importante.

Anna lo sabía… ella estaba totalmente segura que había dicho una estupidez… Asintió y se dirigió a su puesto de siempre, a penas le dio la espalda a la profesora una expresión de derrota la embargó para su suerte su puesto estaba algo apartado hacia atrás.

Su mejor amiga entró y se sentó a su lado, en el acto noto que algo pasaba con ella pero no podía preguntarle en clase así que no dijo nada. Anna miraba a la pizarra mientras por su cabeza pasaba el hecho de lo que había pasado, cómo se supone que siquiera iba a conocer mejor a la rubia si ni siquiera podía hablar a un nivel intelectual básico con ella? Suspiró algo pesado y miraba la pizarra sin darse cuenta su mirada se desviaba y se quedaba clavada en la rubia, cautivada por ella y cuando se llegaba a dar cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a la clase sacudía un poco la cabeza y miraba la pizarra, al menos se aseguraba de tomar notas. Cuando la rubia hacia preguntas Anna no alzaba la mano pues no era capaz de responder nada, pero había un chico, el alumno estrella del profesor Arquímedes, Grillo? Ese era un apodo, pues su nombre era Arturo, la rubia parecía complacida de como él si era capaz de responder a todo mientras ella…

desvió la mirada a una esquina del salón sintiéndose cada vez mas pequeña.

Sin que siquiera lo notase la clase terminó y Anna se puso en pie en el acto, tenía que huir no podía continuar la conversación con la rubia pues seguramente diría mas estupideces… o denotaría mas su poca concentración en clase por lo que le habló a su mejor amiga, tratando de mantener su animo para no levantarle sospechas y le sonrió "Hoy tengo que trabajar en casa con papá así que me voy primero, saluda a Olaf por mí" Ariel la miró, dudó por un momento pero decidió dejarlo pasar y sonrió "Claro amiga, anda, yo saludo a Olaf de tu parte, que te vaya bien" Anna asintió feliz de que su amiga no hiciera preguntas innecesarias y se apresuró a salir pasaba al frente de la rubia para despedirse con la mano, la rubia también movió su mano en señal de despedida pero habló en un tono bajo sólo para ellas "Fue muy agradable nuestra conversación, espero que se repita." Anna sonrió sintiendo un leve sonrojo y asintió para irse más rápido del salón.

Volviendo al tiempo presente, mientras sus amigos la miraban algo sorprendidos. Olaf fue el primero en hablar no sin antes aclarar un poco su garganta "bueno. Eso no estuvo nada mal! Al menos hablaron y ella te dijo que fue agradable, a nadie mas le habló al salir?" Miro a Ariel quien se había ido después de Anna y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza "No, sólo a Anna, el resto sólo salimos del salón sin mas despidiéndonos al salir" Le aseguró Ariel. Anna no pudo evitar sonreír un poco sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"Ahora es la ultima clase de la semana, la tercera vez que la veré..." Ariel y Olaf asintieron notando a Anna pensativa, Olaf estuvo por decir algo pero la campana sonó y los tres amigos se pusieron de inmediato de pie "Bueno, nos vemos mañana, saldré de la clase directo a casa, tengo que ir a ayudar a papá de nuevo" Dijo a Anna y Ariel rió "Bueno, yo te veo a a salida Olaf, nos vamos juntos?" El aludido asintió y los tres se pusieron en marcha para ir a la clase, Olaf tenía las clases algo distintas a la de sus amigas ya que gracias a su altas notas tenía un plan de estudio acorde a su nivel.

Las dos chicas entraron al salón, Anna miró a la rubia quien al verla le sonrió "Buenas tardes" Saludó a ambas y ella devolvieron la sonrisa sin dudar " Buenas tardes profesora" Saludó Anna con una sonrisa, y Ariel asintió en señal de saludo, ambas se fueron a sentar y la clase empezó a transcurrir, nuevamente hablaban de Mario Benedetti, y justo la rubia empezó a hablar del poema que le había comentado a Anna el día anterior

"Algunos de ustedes seguramente han de haber leído un poema llamado "Estados de animo", de Mario Benedetti, este poema tiene una maravillosa composición, verán, está compuesto por una estructura externa de tres estrofas, las dos primeras estrofas conforman de 4 versos y una ultima estrofa de 16 versos y es un poema asonante, y en su estructura interna esta conformada de dos figuras literarias, alguno puede decirme cuales?" Miró a toda la sala y por un leve momento Anna sintió que se había detenido en ella, sin embargo la pecosa desvió la mirada, no sabia responder aquello, y de hecho acababa de entender que lo que le había respondido el día anterior era una estupidez y que claramente ya la profesora de seguro sabría que ella era una idiota.

Grillo se puso de pie "Metáfora y símil profesora" La rubia dirigió su mirada a él y asintió, sin embargo aunque sonrió su sonrisa tenia algo de… -D_ecepci__ó__n?-_ Pensó Anna y empezó a sentir en su pecho una opresión, por qué si a ella le gustaba la lectura nunca le había interesado aprender un poco mas? se maldecía a sí misma por eso… Suspiro y empezó a dejar de lado la clase mientras todos hablaban del poema, suspiraba constantemente y a veces se quedaba mirando a la profesora admirándola y sintiendo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

De pronto Elsa la miró fijamente y por suerte Anna alcanzó a escuchar algo de sus palabras "Podrías por favor recitarnos la tercera estrofa del poema? les deje una copia a cada uno debe estar debajo de su" No la dejó terminar y se puso de pie como si estuviese en modo automático.

"Unas veces me siento  
como pobre colina  
y otras como montaña  
de cumbres repetidas.

Unas veces me siento  
como un acantilado  
y en otras como un cielo  
azul pero lejano.

A veces uno es  
manantial entre rocas  
y otras veces un árbol  
con las últimas hojas.  
Pero hoy me siento apenas  
como laguna insomne  
con un embarcadero  
ya sin embarcaciones  
una laguna verde  
inmóvil y paciente  
conforme con sus algas  
sus musgos y sus peces,  
sereno en mi confianza  
confiando en que una tarde  
te acerques y te mires,  
te mires al mirarme."

Suspiró y se sentó en su puesto mientras por dentro se identificaba con la letra.

Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos pues Anna no había recitado la tercera estrofa sino el poema entero y de memoria, la rubia estaba totalmente sorprendida de la capacidad de la menor, quizá ella tenia esperanza… Sonrió y miró a su clase dándola por terminada, Anna se levanto y Ariel volteó a verla anonadada, intentó hablarle pero Anna se empezó a ir sin decir nada mas y al pasar frente a la rubia ella la detuvo "puedes quedarte un momento?" Se detuvo en seco, totalmente estupefacta, que había pasado? Quizá dijo mal el poema? Había descubierto que ella no estaba prestando atención? Asintió y se puso a un lado dejando que todo el mundo saliera, incluso Ariel, quien le sonrió y al salir cerro la puerta, Anna alzó la vista hacia la rubia notando la diferencia de altura entre ambas. Era casi una cabeza, Elsa por su parte la observó por unos instantes aun analizándola "Bueno, quería felicitarte por tu manera de recitar, las pausas y la forma en que lo recitaste, si bien… te falta estudiar… estoy segura que si empiezas a poner de tu parte podrías ser la mejor de la clase, sólo tienes que estudiar un poco y mirar mas hacia a la pizarra y menos hacia mí" Le guiño el ojo y rió suave "Te puedes retirar, no quisiera retrasarte, te veías urgida por irte" Dijo con calma y Anna aún con la boca algo entreabierta y con un sonrojo en su rostro asintió sin poder decir nada y salió del salón, en piloto automático se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la secundaria y tomo su bicicleta para irse a su casa y pedaleó como maniática sin siquiera hablarle a Ariel, Quien de hecho intentó nuevamente hablarle.

La rubia rio suave al ver salir a la menor, si, ella sabia que Anna tenía potencial, aunque fingiera que sabia de la materia había demostrado que era muy capaz de volverse la mejor y sus demás notas eran sobresalientes, solo flaqueaba en esta, también sabía que la menor la miraba más de lo necesario porque _a Elsa Arendelle, nada se le escapa._

_Fin de cap 2_

Bieeeen aquí está! Un día más de lo que pensé, lo siento, andaba algo… atareada con el trabajo y los estudios tengo el examen mas importante de mi vida en 4 días :) por favor deseenme suerte. Denme algo de tiempo para el cap 3, tengo que estudiar mucho.

Espero les haya gustado, creen que Elsa ya se haya dado cuenta que su alumna tiene un crush en ella o es muy pronto?

Aun me siento algo insegura en como mover los sentimientos de Elsa… Algún consejo?

Espero leer sus comentarios!


	3. si, Anna podía hacerla sonrojar

Buenos dias tardes noches mis queridos lectores, 10 review! son la luz chicos os amo, definitivamente, no me odien pero este cap me quedo tan reidiculamente largo que decidi picarlo en dos xD al menos piensen positivo, esta casi listo el segundo y estara en menos días :D

Bueno repetire que disney no me pertenece y advertire que hay un pequeño regalo "travieso" para ustedes porque los amo :) disfrutenlo

Cap 3

**Si, Anna tenia la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar**

Anna no podía creerlo, Elsa se había dado cuenta! se había dado totalmente cuenta de que ella la miraba en la clase! Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada?! Suspiró pedaleando a casa, incluso en medio de su aturdimiento no habló con Ariel, y estaba bastante segura de que Ariel había intentado hablarle… _-__V__aya amiga __que __result__é__ ser...-_ Pensó la menor estacionando su bici en la cochera de la casa. Suspiró y entró por la cocina "Estoy en casa!" Se anunció y su madre sonrió al oírla

"Bien cariño, estoy trabajando en la sala." Anna se acercó a la sala y vio a su madre en la computadora redactando algunas cosas, "Oye papá aun necesita ayuda?" Iduna volteó a verla y le sonrió dulcemente "No cielo, al final Kristoff, le ofreció su ayuda, así que estas relevada de tus servicios" Anna rió suave, Kristoff era su vecino desde toda la vida o al menos tanto como ella podía recordar, era un buen chico, a veces venia a la casa a jugar con ella pero desde que fueron creciendo no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, aunque la relación seguía intacta, eran amigos y si alguno necesitaba del otro ahí estaría, ademas a veces ayudaban juntos en el hospital, el padre de Anna, quien era medico general atendía las emergencias que llegaban en ambulancia y a veces hacía mantención él mismo a algunas ambulancias pues… Podía. Sentía que si era capaz, era un desperdicio no ofrecer su ayuda a la comunidad, de ahí Anna había heredado su sentido de la justicia y equidad, también era de eso de lo que su madre se había enamorado. Anna sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces subiré a estudiar, adiós mami te amo" Iduna volteó a verla girando su silla pero Anna ya había subido las escaleras _-__Q__u__é__ fue lo que dijo? Estudiar? Un viernes? Qui__é__n es esa chica y que le hizo a mi hijita?-_ Pensó la castaña y suspiró _-Bueno los chicos en alg__ú__n momento crecen y se preocupan __mas__ por sus estudios… __P__ero en qu__é__ materia __A__nna podr__í__a necesitar estudiar un viernes?-_ Pensó nuevamente haciendo memoria, pues la ultima vez que había ido a ver la boleta de notas iba excelente en prácticamente todo. Lo dejó pasar, quizá sólo tenía alguna prueba importante. Siguió con su trabajo en la revista para la cual escribía.

Anna subió y cerró la puerta, suspiró y tomó su teléfono para enviar un mensaje al grupo de Ariel y Olaf "Lamento haberme ido así Ari, pero todo bien, el lunes te contaré que fue lo que paso..." Iba a dejar el teléfono en su escritorio pero éste vibró de inmediato " Por favor si, quiero saber que fue eso! Haha" Anna sonrió "Te lo contaré todo el lunes" Le aseguró y en el acto Olaf intervino también "También quiero saber el luuuneees, haha tengan un buen finde chicas" Anna sonrió y dejó que ellos siguieran hablando mientras ella se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a sacar sus apuntes que parecían totalmente inútiles, si no tenia clases anteriores de que servían? Suspiro y sacó otro cuaderno donde se supone que tenia apuntes de las clases anteriores con el profesor Arquímedes, ya que Elsa les había pedido que cambiasen a otro cuaderno para que pudiesen mantener sus apuntes en orden de fecha.

Empezó a leer todos sus apuntes y sintió la urgencia de golpearse la cara con el cuaderno, por que sus apuntes eran tan malos?! Realmente era tan mala para la clase o simplemente no le importaba? Fue a la primera página donde estaba el pénsum de la materia y empezó a ver tema por tema, pasándolo todo al limpio en una nueva libreta, por algo debía empezar, encendió su laptop para empezar a rellenar las definiciones que ella no había rellenado bien en su momento, realmente nunca se había percatado lo floja que era para esa materia… Incluso en castellano y en historia tenia mejores apuntes que esto…

Tenia que ponerse al día! Iba a lograrlo, quizá no en un día, pero tenía el resto del viernes, el sábado, el domingo y la tarde del lunes para estudiar para que al menos pudiera responder preguntas simples en la clase.

Asintió para si misma y empezó a escribir y estudiar a la vez.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin que ella se diera cuenta, en algún momento había puesto a sonar algo de música para que el silencio no la atormentase, cosa de personas hiperactivas, lo único que logró sacarla de sus apuntes fue la llamada de su madre para cenar, suspiró y dejó a un lado sus apuntes revisando por encima, había llenado 16 hojas de su cuaderno! En cuanto tiempo…? Miró su celular, cinco horas… bastante decente. Sonrió satisfecha y bajó a comer.

La cena fue tranquila, era viernes así que solían pedir comida a domicilio, ganó la pizza, no era sorpresa, casi siempre ganaba la pizza lo que si fue una sorpresa fue ver a Kristoff en la mesa, resulta que su padre lo había invitado a comer, pasó un agradable tiempo en familia con Kristoff también, mientras comían conversaron del trabajo, del taller improvisado que había hecho su padre, y en lo interesado que estaba el rubio en aprender sobre autos le interesaba mucho la mecánica y estaba muy agradecido de que Adgar le permitiese aprender de él, eso y ademas de las clases de primeros auxilios que tanto Anna como él tomaban cada vez que iban al hospital pues a veces cuando terminaban de ayudar los chicos de las ambulancias cuando no había emergencias les enseñaban maniobras y técnicas, Anna tenia interés en la medicina por lo que para ella era una oportunidad de ir adquiriendo experiencia en el área, todo conocimiento era bienvenido.

Luego de la cena Anna se levantó y se despidió de todos dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su macizo amigo, acostumbraba despedirse así de sus amigos o de la gente cercana a ella, el rubio le ofreció una salida para el sábado pero Anna le dijo que tenía planes de seguir estudiando, sin embargo le prometió ir pronto a su casa a jugar videojuegos y ver a Sven, su pastor alemán. Iduna no perdió detalle de como Anna seguía inmersa en sus estudios.

Subió a su habitación y siguió llenando las paginas faltantes, si llevaba 18 le faltaban al menos unas 60 mas para tener toda la clase perfectamente copiada. Suspiró, lo malo es que ella no tenia todas esas clases faltantes, quizá tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ariel… Sin embargo optó por hacer dos paginas mas y se levantó de su escritorio, se estiró permitiendo que su espalda hiciera un par de sonidos de "pop" soltando los nudos de sus vertebras y se dirigió a la ducha.

Luego del refrescante baño se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir sintiéndose excelente consigo misma por haber empezado a hacer algo por la causa de mejorar en clase.

La rubia por su parte simplemente había vuelto a casa luego de su ultima clase en la academia, había preparado la cena y se había duchado, vivía sola con su pequeña mascota, un hurón blanco llamado Frost, era travieso pero muy independiente, así que no tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, empezó a revisar algunas anotaciones de la clase mientras estaba acostada en su cama con su pequeño hurón en el regazo, se detuvo ante una nota que decía "Anna Summers, poco aplicada, poco atenta a la clase, mucho potencial y excelente capacidad de recitar." Sonrió recordando como la menor había recitado ese poema de memoria frente a la clase, cuántos poemas mas se sabría de memoria? Habrá sido mera casualidad o quizá ella en realidad lee tanto como le había dicho? Suspiró pensando en eso y dejó sus cosas a un lado en su mesa de noche mientras el sueño empezaba a llevársela lentamente, se acurrucó y se dejó llevar por Morfeo despacio, no sabría mas de Anna hasta el día martes, que era cuando tendría clase con su grupo, hasta entonces no tenía caso seguir pensando en el tema. El martes llegaría rápido -_que son 3 dias?-_ Pensó para si misma y se durmió.

"Y bien señorita Summers?" Anna miró a la profesora totalmente sonrojada, en qué momento había quedado sola en el salón con ella? Ni siquiera llegó a darse cuenta!

"Y-y bien q-que?" La rubia rodó los ojos algo molesta de la pregunta, puesto que ella había sido muy clara.

"Dónde está la tarea? Cuántas veces quiere que se lo pregunte?" Anna se puso nerviosa pues ella no sabia que había tarea! O sea, había mandado a leer algunas cosas el viernes pero eran solo poemas de amor de Mario Benedetti de nuevo! Ya se los sabía de memoria que más quería la rubia de ella?

"C-cual pero cual tarea? Yo leí todo lo que usted mandó, a eso se refiere? Porqu-" La rubia se movió con brusquedad y se acercó al rostro de la menor quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios

"Recítalos Anna, quiero oírte recitar los poemas que mandé a estudiar" Le explicó y Anna aún muy sonrojada se puso en pie pero al abrir la boca Elsa puso su dedo indice sobre sus labios, "Anda al frente, quiero ver tu postura al hacerlo" Le explicó y Anna asintió sintiendo aún mas nervios. Al ponerse al frente del salón, que estaba vacío totalmente, podía ver a la rubia claramente parada ahí, mirándola fijo, tragó pesado y la miró a lo que Elsa rio suave "Qué te dije? Presta atención a la clase, no a mí. O es que te gusta lo que ves?" La menor se sonrojó más aún y Elsa no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese sonrojo tan marcado en su rostro. "Qué esperas?" Anna asintió lentamente y tomó aire para empezar a recitar

"Porque te tengo y no porque te pienso  
porque la noche está de ojos abiertos  
porque la noche pasa y digo amor  
porque has venido a recoger tu imagen  
y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes"

La rubia sonrió complacida y se acercó a Anna lentamente haciendo que ella parase un momento y la mirase nerviosa, Elsa rió suave "No te he dicho que pares Anna." La menor asintió y volvió a tomar aire viendo como la rubia no paraba de acercarse.

"Porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma  
porque eres buena desde el alma a mí  
porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo  
pequeña y dulce  
corazón coraza"

Elsa siguió acercándose y Anna retrocedía nerviosa hasta quedar pegada a la pared y la rubia sonrió poniendo su mano en la pared quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro "No pares" susurró mirando sus ojos esmeralda, Anna estaba cada vez mas roja pero asintió teniendo un leve escalofrío

"P-orque eres mía  
porque no eres mía  
porque te miro y muero  
y peor que muero  
si no te miro amor  
si no te miro"

La rubia rió suave casi contra sus labios, la menor podía sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de Elsa sobre sus labios "Por eso me miras tanto en la clase?" Anna cerro la boca de golpe y Elsa sonrió poniendo sus labios mas cerca "Sigue".

La menor sentía que su respiración fallaba, que iba a morir en cualquier momento, pero debía obedecer a su profesora, miró sus labios de reojo y luego volvió la vista a sus ojos y suspiró en un intento de tomar aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y conseguir la fuerza para continuar recitando

"Porque tú siempre existes dondequiera  
pero existes mejor donde te quiero  
porque tu boca es sangre  
y tienes frío  
tengo que amarte amor  
tengo que amarte  
aunque esta herida duela como dos"

Entonces Anna dio un suspiro y trató de cortar la distancia entre las dos bocas cosa que la rubia detuvo en el acto sujetándola por un hombro " Ah ah, no has terminado aún" Anna asintió resignada y mordió su labio inferior algo frustrada pero continuó.

"Aunque te busque y no te encuentre  
y aunque  
la noche pase y yo te tenga  
y no."

Susurró las ultimas palabras y esta vez fue la rubia quien acortó ese espacio uniendo sus labios con los de la menor en un casto beso, sintiendo la suavidad de estos, era mágico, la manera en que la hacía sentir al recitar un poema de esa manera, las pausas que tomaba la voz que utilizaba la energía que ponía en cada palabra, era maravilloso, ah, si tan solo fuese real… Si tan solo pudiese tenerla aquí recitando sólo para ella, pero no importaba, lo importante es que aquí y ahora la tenía sólo para ella y que podía oírla, su beso se fue intensificando poco a poco y lentamente empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de la menor quien sentía que su mundo giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa en su cabeza, sin poder soportarlo más dejó salir un gemido entreabriendo la boca, cosa que la rubia aprovechó a su favor para capturar su labio inferior y morderlo con suavidad.

"E-elsa~" Gimió la menor de manera nerviosa al sentir como la rubia tenia ese control sobre ella. La aludida sonrió ante la reacción de la pelirroja e introdujo despacio su legua en la boca de la menor, acariciándola suavemente, dándose el tiempo de conocer esa lengua que era capaz de recitar esos versos tan preciosos de memoria sólo para ella. Ah… Era maravillosa… La sensación de su boca contra la suya, puso su manos en las caderas de la menor acercándola más contra ella, sin embargo algo faltaba, empezó a sentir el contacto cada vez mas lejano como si no estuviese ahí, sintió un poco de desesperación por lo que trató de profundizar el beso sintiendo los leves gemidos y suspiros de la menor pero de pronto la imagen de Anna empezó a desvanecerse frente a ella y dejó de sentir el contacto de sus labios.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama asustando la vida de su podre hurón quien saltó de la cama e hizo un siseo de reproche, Elsa se encontraba sudada con el cabello enmarañado y su rostro sonrojado. Cómo era posible que ella hubiese tenido un sueño de ese tipo!? Y con una alumna ni mas ni menos! Qué habría pasado si no hubiese despertado?! No podía ser… Tenía que ser un error quizá simplemente le había traído memorias de su vida universitaria y por eso soñó algo así, si, tenía que ser eso, se tapó la boca con la mano imaginando el beso que había compartido en sus sueños, no podía volver a repetirse algo así nunca mas, notó que su rostro estaba caliente, que era eso? _-Ah… claro, un sonrojo… __Puede ser que ella tenga la capacidad de hacerme sonrojar…__?-_ Pensó la rubia levantándose de la cama para ir por algo de agua y luego volver a acostarse en su cama. De nuevo el pequeño animal se acomodó con ella y la rubia lo acaricio con afecto pidiéndole de alguna forma perdón por haberlo asustado así "Perdón Frost, mami no quiso asustarte así… fue sólo… sólo un sueño" besó su pequeña cabeza y luego de un rato volvió a dormirse esta vez sin sueños extraños de por medio…

Fin del cap 3

Si, esta algo cortado, igual son 5 paginas de word y es que no podía montar este capitulo de 13 paginas, luego cuando me salieran capítulos cortos me iban a mirar feo :(

Les gustó el sueño? Estuve a punto de hacerlo mas erótico pero… aun es muy pronto para eso, pero descuiden valdrá la pena la espera, se los prometo ;)

El siguiente cap es mas bien una continuación exacta desde aquí así que estará cuando la termine, me falta una pagina creo, y de ahí que corrija y edite un poco.

Espero leer sus comentarios de nuevo :D

Por si alguien se percató que el nombre de cada cap suele ser algo que pasa, el de este la idea era "Si, Anna tiene la capacidad de hacerme sonrojar" Tened eso en cuenta XD

Los quiero! Son lo máximo, hacen feliz a mi corazoncito de escritora!

Les aseguro que les va a gustar la segunda parte xD


	4. Si, Anna podía hacerla sonrojar parte II

Buenas mis queridos lectores, como va? Les gusto el pequeño regalo del cap anterior?

Les voy avisando que soy muy grafica en el smut #Sorrynotsorry

Esta es la segunda parte!

Cap con dedicatoria a una querida amiga que hoy 12 de agosto esta de cumpleaños, Gracias por leer mis fics :3

**Si, Anna tenia la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar. II**

El día sábado transcurrió sin mayor suceso, pues Anna seguía encerrada en su habitación, incluso se había levantado temprano para ir a desayunar y al terminar incluso lavó los platos y volvió a su habitación a seguir pasando la materia. Su madre empezaba a sentir curiosidad de que su hija estuviese tan inmersa en sus estudios, siempre había sido una chica estudiosa, bueno eso necesitas si quieres entrar a medicina en la universidad de Corona, pero… Qué era lo que ella estudiaba con tanto afán?

Anna siguió con esa motivación todo el día incluso después del almuerzo a penas estuvo media hora en la sala recreándose con alguna serie en el sofá pero luego volvió a su habitación y siguió así hasta las 5 de la tarde, cuando al fin bajó a la sala a juntarse con su madre que trabajaba en su revista, de cierta forma Anna seguía estudiando pues ahora estaba leyendo los poemas que la rubia había dejado de tarea, meramente para refrescar su memoria, pues para su suerte los poemas estaban en su poemario.

Iduna volteó a verla "Para qué clase estudias hija?" Anna sin despegar la vista de su libro respondió tranquilamente "Literatura mamá" Su madre alzó una ceja y la miró algo confundida "Y desde cuándo eres tan aplicada para literatura? Pensé que no te gustaba mucho la materia" La menor simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajó el libro "Me gusta mucho leer, pero en si… La materia no, pero llegó una nueva profesora y me da algo de vergüenza no participar en la clase, es todo" Le sonrió e Iduna asintió "Ah, así que es eso… Impresionar a la nueva profesora, bueno hija, recuerda que tanto de algo no es bueno, debes recrearte un poco si?" Anna se sonrojó e hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no tener ningún movimiento extraño o brusco y asintió con calma mientras trató de hacer una sonrisa calmada "Bueno, esta bien lo haré..." Dijo volviendo al libro e Iduna se quedó mirándola un poco más hasta que luego de un sólido minuto Anna sintió la mirada sobre ella y la miró "Qué?" Preguntó bajando el libro de nuevo "Estoy esperando" Dijo simplemente su madre y Anna rió "Justo ahora má? Son las cinco de la tarde! Ya ya, mira prometo que mañana iré al parque a dar unas vueltas y luego llamare a Ariel para que venga a pasar un rato conmigo" Le sonrió e Iduna asintió satisfecha "Mucho mejor, de hecho que se Ari se quede a cenar, recuerda que debes gastar energía en algo o vas a acumularla y luego no podrás dormir" Anna rió rodando los ojos "Mamaaá eso me pasaba cuando era niña, ya casi soy una mujer de 18 años! " Iduna dejó escapar una risilla "Bueno está bien, pero siempre serás mi niña pequeña" Anna se sonrojó y rodó los ojos con una sonrisa pero luego siguió leyendo e Iduna volvió a su trabajo. Luego de algunas horas llegó la hora de la cena y nuevamente transcurrió tranquila, pero esta vez sin el rubio en ella. Luego de cenar Anna lavó los platos y volvió a su habitación a rellenar algunas paginas mas, ya sólo le faltaban 5, podría terminar el lunes si usaba mucho el domingo, pues igualmente iba a decirle a Ariel que viniese pues habían dos clases que no tenia, las dos clases de la rubia. Negó para si misma pensando en la ironía del tema y luego de un rato más se quedó plácidamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, a las 9:30 en realidad, pero sin necesidad de su alarma, era una buena señal, seguramente seria un buen día, se metió a bañar ya que en la noche no lo hizo y luego se vistió con unos vaqueros azules cómodos y una franela negra con un dibujo de un muñeco de nieve, encima se puso una camisa de cuadros verde y acomodo su cabello en un par de trenzas, se puso unos converse rojos y bajo a desayunar, su madre la miró y sonrió "Me alegra ver que vas a salir un rato" Anna asintió comiéndose su sandwich y bebió de su jugo de manzana, "Sip, porque soy una buena hija y lo prometí, ojala me pidieras que saliera así cuando voy con mis amigos..." Rió suave e Iduna la miró alzando una ceja "Bueno es muy distinto ir a reuniones dónde no sé quienes vayan, además irás al parque no? Está a media hora de aquí en bus" Anna rió y terminó de desayunar, tomó su mochila y su madre la miró curiosa al ver que tomaba su mochila "Hija por qué siempre llevas esa cosa a todas partes? Podrías llevar algún bolsito pequeño y ya" Anna la miró casi como si ha hubiese ofendido "Madre! La mochila no es sólo una cosa! Es parte de mí, en ella van cosas que podría necesitar en algún momento! Sin ella me siento desnuda, en cambio cuando le llevo siento que voy preparada para el éxito!" Su madre empezó a reír cubriendo su boca "Olvida que te pregunté! Hahahaha eres tan ocurrente como tu padre Anna" Volvió a reír y Anna sonrió, sólo quería sacarle una sonrisa a su madre aunque en parte era en serio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa. Decidió ir sin la bici, por ende tomó un bus para llegar al parque, bajó en la parada correspondiente y miró su celular "Hm… son las 11, con que este aquí un par de horas y vuelva a las 2 a almorzar bastará" Sonrió y respiró profundo sintiendo el olor a naturaleza por doquier, lo maravilloso de ese parque era lo grande que era y que había un circuito para trotar, incluso había un pequeño lago en el centro.

Sonrió y empezó su caminata, quizá iría al lago a ver a los patos o al pequeño café que quedaba cerca y compraría un chocolate, cualquier cosa que matase un par de horas para satisfacer a su madre. Sin embargo, el destino no es siempre lo que nos imaginamos, oh no, el señor destino tenía unos planes distintos para la menor, después de haber pasado por el café a comprar un chocolate y ver a los patos y tortugas volvió al camino principal, el cual era circuito de trote y de pronto a lo lejos escuchó una voz conocida llamando su nombre _-No puede ser… __E__stoy oyendo cosas… si, eso es, estoy loca, __tarde o temprano iba a pasar,__ quiz__á__ mam__á__ ten__í__a raz__ó__n y deb__í__ haber salido antes-_ Sin embargo volvió a oír su nombre y decidió voltear encontrándose a penas a tres metros de la rubia, de su profesora de literatura _-OH POR DIOS-_ Pensó al verla pues tenía una franela de licra, de estas que se utilizan para hacer deporte, era pegada a su cuerpo destacando su cintura y sus generosos pechos, tenía a los costados parches de color azul cielo y sus pantalones eran del mismo material, con franjas azul cielo que iban por los lados de afuera de sus piernas, llegaban un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas y tenia unas zapatillas blancas pero con detalles azules, su cabello estaba atado en una trenza de lado que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras sus cabellos estaban hechos hacia atrás retando a la propia gravedad y se notaba que estaba sudando a causa seguramente de su rutina de ejercicio, se veía maravillosa, sintió su garganta secarse y tragó duro tratando de encontrar su voz en medio de una sonrisa para disimular "Profesora! Que gusto verla aquí" Dijo rápido mientras la rubia se detenía frente a ella "Lo mismo digo Anna" le sonrió y bebió de su botella de agua alzándola hasta arriba, Anna sintió de pronto sed con tan sólo ver como el agua bajaba por su garganta y una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su cuello _-Anna, por dios Cristiana controlate-_ Pensó en el acto y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Quizá debía evitar hablar mucho con ella, no quería volver a demostrar su poca capacidad en su clase, aunque había estudiado, seguramente podría responder algo… o no? Aún no quería arriesgarse a volver a hacer el ridículo frente a ella.

La rubia dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al terminar de beber agua y le sonrió "Que haces por aquí? Paseando? Vives cerca?" La menor le sonrió y negó "No, vivo a media hora pero mi madre me recomendó salir a dar un paseo" Le explicó a lo que la rubia asintió con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto para que la menor caminase con ella "Te molestaría acompañarme un rato?" Anna sonrió y sintió un nudo en la garganta _-__D__i que no, que no puedes quedarte, que te tienes que ir-_ Se dijo a si misma pero su cordura no fue suficientemente convincente para su corazón quien al parecer tenia linea directa a su boca, empezó a caminar a su lado en el acto "Seguro!" Sonrió mientras su cerebro y cordura le gritaban -_Anna maldita sea! Por que?!-_

La rubia asintió caminando con ella mientras recuperaba un poco el aire "Y… vive usted por aquí?" Preguntó Anna tratando de poner un tema que no tuviese que ver con la clase, Elsa rió suave "Si, vivo medianamente cerca de aquí, vine en auto porque fui primero a hacer algunas compras luego vine a trotar un poco, es mi rutina de los domingos" Le explicó y Anna asintió mientras estiraba un poco su brazo hacia un lado por encima de su pecho para tratar de moverse con "naturalidad" y no parecer un robot, la rubia la miró de reojo y notó que venia un perro hacia ellas, y al parecer Anna se había percatado incluso primero "Pero que cosita tan linda!" Dijo la pelirroja en un tono agudo, ese tono que todos usamos para hablar con nuestras mascotas, agachándose a acariciar al gran samoyedo blanco que se detuvo a recibir el cariño de la menor "Ayy quién es un peludo grandote eh? Quién quién?" Decía mientras acariciaba su inmensa cabeza, el perro movía la cola felizmente recibiendo el amor totalmente entregado a ella, Elsa rió un poco viendo la interacción entre ambos y el gran perro volteo a verla al oír su risa, ella le sonrió y acaricio suave su cabeza por encima y el perro dio un ladrido suave y Elsa río, entonces el dueño apareció corriendo "Kamuuuuui vuelve aquí!" El perro volteó a ver su amo y movió la cola pero se apego más a Anna buscando mas caricias y claro que ella se las dio sin queja, el chico rio suave y miró a las dos chicas y les sonrió "Disculpen a veces él es algo intenso" Anna sonrió "oh, descuida, kamui sólo estaba dejando que le diésemos unos cariños, verdad precioso?" El perro ladró como si quisiera darle la razón y los tres rieron, el joven se despidió y siguió su camino con su gran perro, Anna sonrió y se puso en pie sacudiendo un poco los pelos que quedaron en su franela negra y siguió caminando con Elsa quien la miraba cubriendo su boca riendo suave "Te gustan los perro por lo que veo" Le comentó la rubia y Anna rió suave "Me encantan pero no puedo tener uno porque no tengo suficiente tiempo para dedicarle" Suspiró algo triste y Elsa rió suave asintiendo "Descuida seguramente la vida te proveerá de uno en algún momento" Le aseguró y Anna asintió sonriendo "Y a ti? Te gustan los perros?" Elsa lo pensó un momento y tomó agua de nuevo "Hmm… me gustan pero no sé si tendría uno, tengo un hurón en casa y-" A anna se le iluminaron los ojos "En serio?! Un hurón? Que lindooo debe ser genial vivir con uno!" Elsa la miro un momento algo sorprendida por la reacción y Anna se sonrojó por haberla interrumpido, la rubia rió un poco al ver su sonrojo "Si, vivir con Frost es toda una odisea pero vale la pena, es un buen compañero de piso" Anna sonrió sintiendo que el sonrojo bajaba mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda entrelazando los dedos de sus manos "Vive sola profe?" Elsa asintió "Por favor dime Elsa, estamos en la calle y no creo que sea tan mayor para ser "profe" o "usted" todo el tiempo" Le sonrió y Anna desvió un poco la mirada asintiendo "Eh, si. Disucul...pa. Elsa" La rubia sonrió al ver el esfuerzo de Anna en tutearla, "Esta bien, si, vivo sola desde que llegué a corona, antes vivía en Andalasia, pero me salió una oportunidad de empleo aquí y aquí estoy, por suerte Frost se adapto rápido al apartamento" Dijo con algo de alivio en su voz y Anna la escuchaba con atención y asintió "Entiendo, bueno yo llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí así que no conozco Andalasia, pero quizá en algún momento pruebe suerte allá después de la universidad" La rubia asintió mientras hacia un movimiento para estirar su espalda "Es una linda ciudad y tiene casas muy pintorescas en las urbanizaciones, seguramente será de tu agrado" Le aseguro y respiró profundo "Bueno Anna, estamos mas cerca de la entrada que otra cosa, disculpa por desviarte tanto." Anna negó en el acto, "para nada, iba a ir a casa ya de todas formas" le aseguro y Elsa asintió mas tranquila "Yo seguiré mi rutina, que tengas un lindo día si? Gracias por hacerme compañía, realmente necesitaba hablar con una persona, hablar con Frost está bien, pero ya me sé su vida entera" Se encogió de hombros haciendo a Anna reír y Elsa le sonrió "Nos vemos el martes, cuidate!" Anna le sonrió " Igual tú!" Estaba sumamente feliz de haber podido hablar con ella sin hacer el ridículo! Incluso no titubeó tanto! Que buena idea la de su madre! Se detuvo en sus pasos y vio a Elsa irse trotando siguiendo el camino, se quedo viéndola un momento y luego dio media vuelta.

La rubia no esperaba encontrarse a la protagonista de su sueño en el parque, incluso había salido a trotar para sacarse la idea de ese sueño de encima, pero no pudo evitar quedarse a hablar un poco con ella, quería de alguna manera comprobar que no pasaría nada raro, que no tenía algún extraño fetiche por la voz de la menor, se tranquilizó mucho al ver que no tenia ninguna reacción rara hablando con ella, lo que significaba que la cuestión había sido un sueño y nada mas. Mientras aun pensaba un poco en el tema sintió una extraña sensación, sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo y de la nada estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito al sentir la caída. Notó que sentía un dolor en el pie y comprendió que había sucedido… se había caído por ir distraída…

Anna escuchó el grito e inmediatamente después el golpe seco en el suelo y volteo y vio a la rubia de rodillas en el suelo apoyada en sus manos "Mierda!" Se apresuró en correr a su lado "Elsa! Estás bien?" Se agachó a su lado y la rubia la miró algo confundida y miró la mano que estaba extendida hacia ella, de alguna forma no había procesado aun lo que había pasado "Si, yo… creo que me distraje y ..." Tomó la mano de Anna para ponerse en pie pero a penas afinco el pie dejó salir un quejido, Anna en el acto miró su pie "Espera, cambia de pie, afinca el izquierdo para pararte" Le indicó y la rubia así lo hizo, una vez en pie intento apoyar el pie sintiendo un dolor, hizo una mueca y Anna comprendió en el acto que le dolía "Ven aquí" Le indicó y cambio de lado, tomó el brazo de la rubia y lo paso sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar "Vamos a ese banco de ahí" Le indicó y la rubia asintió, estaba un poco avergonzada de tener que recibir ayuda de esa forma de una alumna, o mas bien ayuda en general, rara vez necesitaba algo así...

Anna la ayudó a sentarse y la hizo moverse al borde de la banca donde su espalda quedo contra el posabrazos, tomo sus dos manos y las reviso en las palmas, estaban algo rojas por el golpe pero no tenían nada mas, se las sacudió sacando un poco de tierra que se había quedado en su manos, la rubia la miraba atenta.

"Sube el pie aquí" Ordeno dando una palmadíta en sus muslos la rubia la miró sorprendida "Que?" La menor, aprendiz de su padre al fin y al cabo, sabía que algunos "pacientes" tenían tendencia a no hacer caso por nervios, así que simplemente suspiro y le sonrió amable "Sólo confía en mí" Elsa la miró un momento algo perdida pero asintió, de alguna forma sintió que confiar en ella era lo correcto. Subió el pie despacio y Anna tomó su pantorrilla y la hizo poner la pierna sobre sus muslos para que quedase su pie en el aire y empezó a desatar el zapato "Que estás?!" Anna rió suave cortando su pregunta "Voy a ver tu tobillo. Seguramente te torciste y hay que revisar que no se esguince, o quizá no sea nada sino sólo el golpe, pero hay que ver por si las dudas"

Anna hablaba con tranquilidad, como si tuviese experiencia, al menos eso sentía la rubia y por alguna razón se quedo más tranquila con la explicación, luego de quitarle con cuidado el zapato le quitó también el calcetín y la rubia desvió la mirada levemente, le daba algo de vergüenza. Anna miró su tobillo, empezaba a hincharse un poco "hmm… si, está algo lastimado..." Miró a la rubia "Dime si duele mucho" Le avisó y suavemente empezó a masajear su pie entero, para asegurarse que no hubiese afectado ningún ligamento o tendón, luego fue a la zona afectada, masajeando lentamente, haciendo poca presión, luego mas presión, cuando pasó por la zona mas hinchada la rubia dejó salir un gemido fuerte y Anna se detuvo y la miró "Sólo dolió aquí?" Elsa, quien estaba algo roja y con el dorso de su mano sobre su boca y una leves lagrimas aglomeradas en el la comisura de sus ojos asintió "Dolía poco en otras partes, ahí dolió… mucho." Anna por un momento quedó totalmente hipnotizada por esa vista, pero su lado 'profesional' no permitió que su imaginación se volviese salvaje, seamos justos, hay pocas cosas que harían que una mujer gimiese y luego tuviese esa expresión.

"L-lo lamento, debiste decirme antes que estaba doliendo y no hacerte la valiente Elsa..." Le Sonrió para darle animo y ella asintió sonriendo levemente "Bueno, está torcido nada más, no es grave, sólo una leve torcedura que en un día o dos estará bien" Le aseguró y movió su mochila para ponerla a su lado, la abrió y saco de ella unas vendas a lo que la rubia la miró sorprendida "Cómo es que tienes vendas ahí?" Anna rió un poco recordando la conversación con su madre "Mi papá es un sujeto que siempre va preparado, y siempre me ha enseñado a ir preparada, siempre dice 'Preparate para lo peor, Y espera lo mejor!' " Le explicó y empezó a vendar su pie, la rubia dejó escapar un quejido y cubrió su boca nuevamente, Anna la miró un momento "Lo siento, tengo que hacer un poco de presión para evitar que se vuelva a torcer, pero va a estar bien" Le prometió y al terminar le puso el calcetín para la vergüenza de la rubia y le puso también el zapato, le amarró las agujetas y sonrió "Eso es algo, ahora… Está lejos tu auto? Me temo que la sesión de trotar terminó" Le dijo en un tono algo triste y Elsa suspiró algo decepcionada "Si… está cerca, descuida puedo ir sola" Anna rió y se levantó poniéndose su mochila "Mi padre me mataría si se entera que pude haber ayudado y no lo hice, vamos dejame acompañarte y deja de hacerte la valiente" La rubia la miró, miró su mano que estaba extendida hacia ella y se sonrojó un poco sintiéndose por unos segundos, menor que Anna. Tomó su mano y se puso en pie "Está bien, muchas gracias" Anna asintió y se puso del lado del pie lastimado y dejo que ella se apoyase en su hombro, fueron el silencio despacio, Elsa se concentraba en no hacer un mal movimiento al caminar, por suerte no le dolía casi. Llegaron al auto y la rubia suspiro aliviada, al acercarse su Mazda 6 el cual se desbloqueó solo y Elsa abrió la puerta del piloto, Anna le sonrió ayudándola a sentarse y al cerrar la puerta se dio media vuelta para irse, Elsa la miro sorprendida bajando el vidrio "A dónde crees que vas?" Le preguntó de pronto y Anna se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta mirándola algo sorprendida. Rasco su cabeza en señal de estar nerviosa y se encogió de hombros "A…Mi casa?" Elsa negó alzando una ceja "Oh no, yo te voy a llevar a tu casa!" Le aseguró y Anna en el acto movió las manos en señal de rechazar amablemente la propuesta "No no no, por favor no te preocupes puedo tomar un bus no pasa nada, no te desvíes por mí" Elsa sonrió por la amabilidad de la pecosa y negó "Insisto, eres mi salvadora, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" Se miraron un momento y Anna suspiró derrotada y asintió "Bueno, muchas gracias Elsa" La rubia asintió y Anna rodeo el auto y subió al asiento de copiloto, una vez que la menor se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad Elsa encendió el auto. Por suerte no le iba a costar manejar pues el movimiento en el pie para presionar el acelerador era menos forzado y podía presionar el freno con el otro pie.

Puso el auto en marcha y miró a Anna "Puedes poner la dirección en el GPS o si prefieres puedes guiarme" Anna asintió algo nerviosa y opto por poner la dirección en la pantalla del GPS y este rápidamente señaló la ruta. Elsa empezó a seguirla y Anna la miró, no podía creer que estaba sola con ella en su auto! "Eh… Cuando llegues a tu casa ponte un rato una compresa fría, luego de quince minutos quítala y si duele mucho, puedes tomar ibuprofeno… Si tienes algún gel de diclofenaco sería estupendo que te lo pongas y trata de no caminar mucho el resto del día..." La rubia la miró sorprendida "Parece que sabes mucho del tema, hablas como toda una profesional" Anna rio suave "Voy a estudiar medicina y mi padre es medico internista y esta a cargo de la zona de las ambulancias los fines de semana, a veces voy a ayudar o a mirar si es que es algo grave en lo que no debo meterme. Sólo he prestado atención, es todo." Elsa rió suave "No es algo que haga cualquiera, yo diría que tienes vocación!" La alentó y sonrió "Entonces eres una chica que se ira por la rama de ciencias, ahora entiendo porqué la literatura te flaquea un poco" Comentó y Anna se sonrojo avergonzada fue entonces que Elsa notó que quizá no era el comentario correcto para el momento, hubo un silencio en el auto, era levemente incomodo y ninguna sabía qué decir, por lo que la rubia optó por darle play a la música del auto y empezó a sonar 'Si me besas de Sin Bandera'.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió "Oh Dios! Amo esa canción!" Dijo con un tono emocionado, pues gracias a su madre la menor conocía casi todas las canciones de ellos. La rubia rió y y subió un poco más el volumen "En serio?! Es muy vieja ya! Hahaha a mí también me encanta!" Ambas empezaron a cantar en el auto sin siquiera importar la letra que hablaba de… Pues de besarse y hacer lo que sea por un beso.

Después de que terminase empezó a sonar otra canción también del mismo álbum esta vez era 'Para alcanzarte' esta vez la letra si alcanzó a Anna, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, simplemente era el álbum que la rubia tenía puesto en Spotify y ambas siguieron cantando. Al fin llegaron a donde el GPS indicaba, justo frente a la casa de Anna, esta la miró y le sonrió "Es aquí, muchas gracias por traerme Elsa" Le sonrió y la rubia negó "Gracias a ti por la ayuda Anna, nos vemos el martes, seguiré sus recomendaciones doc" Bromeó y Anna rió abriendo la puerta "Debería si quiere mejorarse pronto señorita Arendelle" Bromeó también y se inclinó para besa su mejilla en forma de despedida "Hasta el martes" No lo había hecho con segundas intenciones, ni siquiera lo había planeado así ni nada parecido, simplemente fue impulso por costumbre. La rubia se sonrojó un poco y vio a la menor bajarse y entrar a su casa, sonrió de lado y puso retroceso para seguir ahora a su casa, Anna la había hecho sonrojar? Que acaso ella tenia la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar en serio? No, seguro sólo fue el momento, se aseguró a si misma.

Anna subió a su cuarto saludando a su madre rápidamente con un simple volví. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama ocultándose entre las almohadas, había besado la mejilla de la rubia! Cómo había tenido el valor de hacer algo así!? Quién besa a sus profesores como saludo o despedida?! Era su maldita costumbre hacer algo así con la gente que sentía cercana, se había dejado llevar por el momento y lo que había pasado entre ellas.

No podía creerlo, ademas había ayudado a su profesora, había descubierto tanto sobre ella… Definitivamente ir al parque había sido la mejor idea de la vida! Sentía su estomago dar vueltas y sentía pequeñas mariposas revoloteando como locas, definitivamente tenia que tener fe! Quizá sí había manera de que ella pudiese llegar a la rubia…

Respiro profundo y se sentó en su cama, tomó el teléfono y envió una nota de voz al grupo de sus amigos "Chicos, alerta Azul. necesito que vengan aquí, el lunes esta muy lejos y voy a enloquecer… Ariel, ademas podrías traerme tus apuntes de literatura? Graciaaas" Envió el mensaje y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla, arriba salía que ambos estaban escribiendo.

"Roger that, voy en camino, pasare por Ariel" Escribió el pelinegro y enseguida llego otro mensaje "Oh Dios Anna, me visto y espero a Olaf! ah y llevo los apuntes niña!"

Anna sonrió, tenia a los mejores amigos del mundo sin duda alguna. Bajó a la sala y se mordió el labio viendo a su madre "Eh… mami?" Iduna volteó en su silla y miró la cara de circunstancia que tenía su hija "Qué pasó?" Anna sonrió algo nerviosa, debió haber hecho esto primero pero como a ella le encanta hacer todo al revés… "Olaf también puede venir un rato?" Iduna la observó unos segundos y Anna puso ambas manos juntas a forma de ruego y ella rió "Ya le dijiste que viniera no?" Anna dio un leve brinco, cosa que confirmo la sospecha de su madre y rió "Hahaha, claro cielo, puede cenar aquí también si quiere, son mas de las dos anda a la cocina y come algo ya que no almorzaste aquí, tu padre vendrá a cenar esta noche, no tiene turno en el hospital" Anna sonrió ampliamente "Gracias maaa eres la mejor!" Corrió hacia ella y besó su mejilla luego corrió a la cocina a hacerse un gran sándwich en pan francés, tomó un cartón de jugo y subió a la escaleras pero su madre la interrumpió "Cómo te fue en el parque?" Anna sonrió con su pan y la caja de jugo en la mano "Fue la mejor idea de la vida mamá" Subió a su cuarto y su madre sonrió complacida. -_Sabia es mamá, siempre Anna-_

La rubia había al fin llegado a casa, podía caminar con un leve dejo de dolor, en el acto fue a su mesa de noche y de la gaveta sacó una caja de ibuprofeno y se tomó una. Suspiró y fue al baño, estaba sudada y tenia que ducharse antes de tirarse a la cama…

La ducha fue bastante fácil, lo difícil fue quitarse el zapato, sonrió al ver la venda que le había dado la menor, se metió al fin a la bañera, el agua caliente había calmado mucho el dolor por lo que al salir se puso ropa cómoda y fue por una compresa fría, la envolvió en una toalla y antes de ponérselo en el pie busco la dichosa crema que Anna había sugerido, tenia aun un tubo al cual le quedaba un poquito pero era suficiente, se la puso masajeando su pie y recordó como Anna había masajeado su pie sonrojándose un poco, sacudió la cabeza y se puso la compresa fría. Suspiró y se quedo mirando al techo, Frost subió a la cama y se acercó a oler su pie, pero el olor del mentol lo hizo retroceder en el acto y Elsa rio suave, "Ven aquí tonto" Lo abrazo y empezó a hacerle mimos mientras aun pensaba en el incidente… había algo que… había cambiado… _-Elsa por __D__ios… __N__o puedes empezar a verla como m__á__s que una alumna qu__é__ te sucede!-_ Se regañó mentalmente y cerró los ojos para tomar una siesta sin embargo hubo un pensamiento, mas bien una afirmación en su cabeza, Si, Anna tenía la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bieeeen, esta es la segunda parte, ven a lo que me refería? Aquí se supone que iba a terminar el anterior, era mucho XD

Espero haya valido la pena, déjenme un comentario para hacerme saber que estoy haciéndolo bien si? ;_; soy una persona muy ansiosa XD

Espero leerlos en el próximo cap que ya se encuentra en desarrollo.

Nos leemos pronto!

Priscila-Senpai.


	5. Tengo algo por su voz

Buenas mis queridos lectores! Bueno, tengo un anuncio, este fic va a tener 17 capítulos, 18 si tengo que picar alguno en dos a penas lo termine lo voy a traducir a ingles… Espero tenga éxito xD

Ah y para vuestra calma, si, hay smut, está confirmado.

Eso, disfruten.

Cap 5

**Tengo algo por su voz… **

Ariel y Olaf ya estaban acomodados en la habitación de Anna, Ariel estaba sentada en un cojín gigante en forma de Hámster mientras Olaf estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Anna y ella en su cama, ambos la miraban totalmente estupefactos, completamente quietos con la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo hasta que luego que estaban seguros que Anna había terminado de contar su historia, uno rompió el silencio.

"Cómo es que eso pasó!? Que clase de historia cliché es esa!?" Gritó Ariel alzando las manos aún sin poder procesar del todo y Anna se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama y puso una almohada en el rostro, por lo que tuvo que gritar para que su voz se oyera, aunque ella deseaba gritar de todos modos. "LO SÉ! ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL NO UN LIBRO! ESTAS COSAS NO LE PASAN A LA GENTE NORMAL!" Trató de echarlo todo fuera de su sistema y Olaf empezó a reír volviendo de su letargo y negó con la cabeza " Bueno Anna, si tú crees que entras en la clasificación de 'normal'..." Anna se alzó en sus codos dejando la almohada caer a un lado de la cama y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, el pelinegro sólo volvió a reír "Bueno bueno, no te enojes. Ahora sólo queda una cosa que hacer" Continuó Olaf y Ariel volteo a mirarlo curiosa "Y eso es?" Dijo con curiosidad, pues sabia bien que su amigo tenia las ideas mas descabelladas pero acertadas. Anna asintió ladeando la cabeza dando a entender que también era su misma pregunta.

Olaf sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su mochila su laptop. Solo con verla era claro que no era una simple laptop, sino una de esas que sabes que no importa qué descargues lo va a correr como seda. "Pues hay que empezar a hackear sistemas y averiguar tus verdaderas posibilidades con la profesora claro está, primero hay que saber quién es Elsa Arendelle, y lo mas importante… Si es gay!" Anna se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, no esperaba que su amigo lo tomase tan en serio pero asintió, definitivamente sus amigos eran lo mejor del mundo.

Ariel empezó a reír "Dejémoslo en sus manos, no por nada es un genio informático, tú y yo vamos a estudiar, el primer paso dijiste que era mejorar no es así?" Dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba los cuadernos de su mochila, Anna sonrió y asintió "Claro! Entonces empecemos." Sonrió con energía preparada para todo lo que viniese.

Los tres chicos empezaron a trabajar con dedicación, Anna copiaba todas las clases memorizando, o al menos tratando, los nombres y definiciones, Ariel estaba orgullosa de su amiga, sabía muy bien que era una buena estudiante pero también sabía que era floja si algo no le gustaba. Olaf a veces hacía sonidos de 'descubrimiento' o gritaba 'Aja!' a lo que Anna y Ariel se asustaban a veces y volteaban a verlo enojadas pero el no se inmutaba siquiera ni notaba las miradas. Después de unas largas 3 horas sin parar los tres amigos estaban exhaustos, se acostaron los tres a la vez en la cama de Anna que gracias a Dios era de una plaza y media, los tres de acostados de boca arriba mirando el techo. Ariel cerró los ojos y suspiró "Cielos Anna, te faltaban todas las tres clases de Elsa!" Anna se sonrojó levemente por vergüenza y asintió "En teoría la primera era la última de el profesor Arquímedes." Ariel rió de la pobre excusa de su amiga "Lo que sea, no tenías nada anotado! Excusas excusas!" Anna rio suave sin moverse "Alguna novedad Olaf?" El chico sonrió y asintió un par de veces "Sip, parece que tu querida profesora es alguien interesante… Toda la información de ella en internet se limita a su formación y experiencia académica, pero la laboral… Sólo sale este trabajo..." Anna hizo un sonido de desaprobación "Hmmm….. Raro, ella dijo que esto era una oportunidad que surgió aquí en Corona y que es de Andalásia" Olaf asintió pensativo oyendo a Anna "A eso iba, no encuentro a simple vista esa información, así que estoy hackeando algunos servidores ya que eso solo puede significar que es alguien cuyo rango es alto en algun lado y no puede ir por ahí gritándolo. Tendré toda la información de Elsa Arendelle, incluso su tipo de sangre, para el miércoles, si o si" Anna se sorprendió con la afirmación pero asintió "woooo un genio informático" Dijo Anna alargando la 'o' y Su amiga se estiró un poco en la cama haciendo su espalda sonar "Te lo dije, a veces me asusta dejar mi celular cerca de el y que vea mis vergonzosos recuerdos ocultos en bookface..." Olaf simplemente se encogió de hombros "No es como si necesitase su teléfono para ver eso, pero si te hace sentir mas segura..." Ariel se sentó de golpe y lo miró sorprendida y Olaf empezó a reír "Relajate nunca he visto nada" La chica se dejó caer en la cama y los tres amigos rieron.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Iduna "Chicos, vengan a comeeeer" Anna se sentó en el acto, "Ah si! Olaf, mamá dice que te puedes quedar a comer..." Olaf rió sentándose también "Me lo dijiste algo tarde, pero muchas gracias, claro que me quedo, amo la comida de tu mamá!" Ariel rió mirando a su amiga "Cielos Anna, eres tan olvidadiza... Cuando seas una famosa doctora, por favor no olvides sacar los instrumentos del cuerpo del paciente si?" Anna rió y bajaron juntos a comer, ya en la mesa estaban los 3 chicos y los dos padres de Anna.

"Chicos, tenía tiempo sin verlos!" Dijo Adgar con una sonrisa y Olaf y Ariel le sonrieron "Si, nosotros también Dr. Summers!" Adgar rió suave con una sonrisa "Y que estudiaban?" Ariel sonrió algo traviesa pero no iba a lanzar a su amiga bajo del mar. "Oh Anna esta algo atrasada en literatura y estaba copiando clases viejas" Adgar miró su hija ladeando la cabeza levemente "Si? Hija sé que llevas todas las materias en alto pero no puedes dejar las no obligatorias caer bajo o será malo para tu boletín general" Anna asintió bajando la cabeza levemente "lo sé papi. Pero es que no tenia mucho interés en literatura" Iduna sonrió "Ah y ahora sí?" Olaf sonrió y tragó lo que tenía en la boca "Si, ahora tiene una motivación, no es así Anna?" La mencionada casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo y a cambio se ahogó su mejor amiga como siempre apiadándose de su pobre alma en el acto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "Q-que dices?!" Iduna rió al ver la escena protagonizada por su hijita "Ah, si, impresionar a la profesora nueva no?" La pobre chica empezaba a creer que quizá era un complot para matarla, se sonrojó un poco y lo trató de disimular riendo "Hahahaha claro que no, sólo me da algo de vergüenza que sea nueva y piense que soy tonta o algo así hahaha" Adgar alzó una ceja y miró a su esposa quién le guiñó un ojo y el sonrió, esa era la seña entre padres que dictaba 'dejemos de avergonzarla, te contaré después de la cena' "Ah entiendo, eso pasa a veces, bueno, muchas gracias a los dos por ayudar a Anna" Ambos amigos sonrieron y por debajo de la mesa Anna pateó a Olaf quién sólo rió suave disimulando el dolor.

La cena transcurrió sin mas 'accidentes' ni mas 'avergoncemos a Anna porque es divertido' y cuando ya la mesa estaba recogida Olaf y Ariel se fueron a casa, Adgar se ofreció a llevarlos pero ellos se negaron ya que Olaf había traído el auto de su padre prestado. Anna subió a su habitación después de despedirse y lavar los trastes, en un intento de evitar alguna conversación sobre algo que ella no quisiera escuchar, la mejor decisión pues sus padres habían hablado un poco del tema y de lo que había pasado en la pequeña conversación con Anna en la mañana y su drástico golpe de moralidad al querer mejorar en la materia.

Anna en su habitación empezó a revisar sus apuntes muy satisfecha con todas las paginas llenas, le faltaban sólo dos paginas más pero era lo suficientemente poco para hacerlo el lunes después de clase, total, la clase con la rubia era el martes, y a la ultima hora. Suspiró recordando el incidente en el parque… Cómo estaría la rubia? _-Si al menos tuviese su numero… __B__ueno, no es que fuese posible pedirle su numero… __P__orque bueno ella era una profesora y __yo soy solo...yo-_ Suspiró empezando a quitarse la ropa para ir a tomar un baño rápido y así poder irse a acostar para recuperar horas de sueño.

La rubia por su parte estaba acostada en su cama revisando algunas tareas de otras clases con el pie en alto y una compresa fría en su tobillo, por suerte se había quitado la compresa antes de quedarse dormida o quien sabe que le hubiese pasado a su pie… Hablando de pie, la rubia estaba algo preocupada, no quería tener que faltar cuando llevaba algunos días a penas dando clase por lo que había seguido las instrucciones de Anna realmente al pie de la letra… Se había levantado unicamente para recibir la comida en la puerta de una empresa de envíos y había ido apoyando sólo levemente el pie por lo que en realidad no sabia el real daño que tenía. Suspiró mirando su pie, se había vuelto a poner la venda que le había dado la menor. Sonrió, esta vez teniendo en conciencia que Anna era su -_A-LUM-NA-_ y nada más. Sintió unas pequeñas garritas y volvió en si, había sido Frost, el pequeño hurón estaba hecho un ovillo al lado de ella, la rubia lo miró y sonrió luego siguió corrigiendo mas de la tarea. Ya se había bañado al llegar por lo que de verdad no tenía que moverse más en toda la noche, una hora después se estiró en su cama y miro su pie. _-Hmm… Me pregunto si puedo caminar ahora o debería esperar a mañana. Lástima que no tengo su numero para preguntarle…- _Pensó la rubia y dejo sus hojas en la mesita de al lado para irse a dormir.

Anna se levantó rápidamente al oír la alarma, sería un día tranquilo, odiaba no tener clase con Elsa pero tenía sus clases favoritas, biología, ciencias, química… ah, todas las materias esenciales para su futuro. Se vistió y tomo un rápido desayuno, su madre aun dormía, los lunes dormía hasta tarde, Anna respetaba eso, por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido se fue de la casa, tomó su bicicleta y se apresuró a la secundaria. Al llegar vio a su amiga pelirroja sentada en un banco en el patio, aseguró su bici en el estacionamiento correspondiente y se fue a sentar con ella. Estuvieron hablando un rato y luego sonó la primera campana de la primera clase. Era química, Anna estaba encantada, ese día había un taller en grupo, pero ella era la mejor de la clase por lo que era trampa ponerla con otros alumnos, pues nadie igualaba su nota, efectivamente con una disculpa de parte del profesor la puso a trabajar sola. Suspiró y empezó a llenar las hojas de respuestas, lo bueno de los talleres es que tenía que hacer pequeños experimentos y llenar las preguntas, y eso a ella se le daba genial por lo que terminó aun quedando 10 minutos de clase, como disculpa, el profesor Jumba decidió dejarla salir antes que al resto a receso, total, no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Anna salió a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la secundaria camino a la cafetería, era genial la escuela estando vacíos los pasillos, por lo que caminaba tranquila, de pronto a lo lejos vio al motivo de sus sonrisas bobas y se acercó a ella. La rubia sonrió al verla y en el acto levanto la mano para saludarla.

"Hola Anna, buenos días" Anna aun sonriente se acercó a ella "Buenos días, cómo está su pie?" Preguntó en el acto y Elsa sonrió ante la preocupación de la menor por su bienestar "Pues muy bien, gracias a ti está muy bien, aunque no habrá domingos de trotar por un par de semanas sólo por si las dudas..." Anna rio suave asintiendo comprensiva "Es lo mejor, un par de semanas es más que suficiente, aunque el domingo igual puede ir a caminar, pero sin correr" Elsa la miró y alzó una ceja haciendo que Anna se sonrojara un poco "Suenas como toda una adulta" Anna hizo un puchero mirando a la rubia "B-bueno, ya casi cumplo 18, así que técnicamente soy adulta e incluso tengo experiencia en eh…lo laboral?" Elsa notó su seriedad al asunto y le sonrió disculpándose "oh disculpa, no quise llamarte "niña" es solo que cuando hablas así te ves muy seria." Le sonrió y Anna se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa, era perfecta… completamente perfecta. "A-ah, entiendo, haha." la rubia miro hacia los pasillos notando que de hecho las clases aun no acababan y le pareció entonces extraño ver a la menor ahí "Qué haces en los pasillos? No estarás escapando de clase no?" Anna rió y negó entre risas alzando las manos "Para nada, terminé el taller y el profesor Jookiba me dejó salir primero" Sonrió orgullosa de su hazaña y Elsa se sorprendió un poco "Sola?" A Anna le pareció un poco extraña la pregunta pero asintió frunciendo el ceño "Eh… si? Es que no me ponen con nadie porque… soy eh… la mejor de la case y… eso." La rubia se quedó mirándola un momento, recordaba haber visto las notas de Anna pero parece que no con el suficiente detenimiento "Ah ya veo! Bueno, me quedaría a charlar pero tengo que preparar la clase del grupo B." La pecosa asintió con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja "Claro! Yo iré a la fila de la cafetería antes que alguien llegue primero que yo! Nos vemos mañana Els" Con esa ultima frase Anna retomó camino corriendo sin darse cuenta que había dejado a Elsa completamente clavada en su sitio con un leve sonrojo. _-Els?-_

Ese mismo día durante el receso se podía ver a una Elsa observando a Anna interactuar con sus amigos desde el segundo piso en la sala de profesores mientras revisaba sus notas quedando bastante impresionada pues Anna era realmente la mejor en varias materias teniendo el promedio perfecto para entrar en cualquier carrera medica en la universidad de Corona.

El día lunes terminó sin ninguna eventualidad incluso en la cena o a la hora de dormir y para el martes Anna se había levantado con animo de dar lo mejor de sí. Ese día tenía al fin clases con la rubia, no encontraba cómo hacer para que el día pasara más rápido, estaba ansiosa, pero al fin estaba en el segundo receso, sólo treinta minutos más y eso sería todo! Podría ir a la clase de la rubia y demostrar sus nuevos conocimientos! Seguía leyendo su poemario, mientras Ariel había ido a ver a Olaf un rato ya que Anna estaba muy concentrada.

De pronto una voz la sacó de su lectura, al principió Anna no reconoció la voz del chico por lo que subió la mirada, era bajo y de cabello negro, de pronto logró reconocerlo, él estaba también en su clase de química, era bueno, la segunda nota mas alta del salón de hecho. "E-eh… Hola, me recuerdas? Estamos juntos en química y en literatura..." Anna le sonrió y asintió bajando su libro "Varian no? Sip! Te puedo ayudar con algo?" El joven se veía algo nervioso pero sonrió "Pues… Verás quería saber si… podías ayudarme un poco con algo de literatura?" Anna se sorprendió por aquello pues si alguien necesitaba ayuda lo mas lógico era que le pidieran al mejor del salón, en este caso a Grillo, o mas bien Arturo.

La rubia estaba en camino a la sala de clases bastante antes para preparar algunos papeles cuando de pronto noto que Anna estaba con un chico en el patio trasero, por alguna razón decidió detenerse y retroceder unos pasos quedando oculta a un lado de la pared _-Que estoy haciendo? __Espiar está mal! No debería… __N__o debería...__-_ Se dijo a si misma pero de pronto escucho la voz de Anna.

"Que quieres que que?! Que yo te de trucos para recitar? P-pero yo?" El joven bajó la mirada algo triste y decepcionado pues pensó que Anna le diría que no, y esta al notar aquella mirada se corrigió en el acto "No no, no es que no quiera es que, no deberías pedirle ayuda agrillo?" Varian asintió y la miró "Si, lo intenté pero está muy ocupado..." Anna lo miró y sintió las palabras de su padre, 'Si puedes ayudar a alguien, es tu deber hacerlo!' Asintió suspirando pero esbozó una sonrisa "Está bien, a ver, muéstrame qué sabes hacer" Le dijo en un tono amable y Varian sonrió de oreja a oreja y puso sus cosas en la silla para no tener nada en las manos

"C-claro! eh… Ehem... Tus manos son mi caricia, m-mis acordes cotidianos, te quiero porque tus manos trabajan por la justicia si-" La rubia que había decidido quedarse detrás de esa pared se mordió la lengua, la verdad le faltaban pausas a ese poema y su forma de recitar…Bueno.

Anna se levantó moviendo las manos para que parase "No no no, espera, mira, ve aquí, tienes que respetar las pausas, son mi caricia, pausa, ese está bien, acordes cotidianos, pausa, esa está bien, pero aquí, aunque no haya una coma, mira como la estrofa esta escrita abajo" Le explicaba mostrándole el "cuerpo" del poema mientras Varian prestaba atención "Además, trata de ponerle fuerza, amor, imagina que estás sufriendo de amor, que sientes el pecho apretado. Has énfasis en las palabras, así" Se puso en pie para dar mejor el ejemplo

"Si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos"

Miró a Varian que la observaba fijamente y se sonrojó levemente pues le dio algo de vergüenza "Ejem. V-ves? Tienes que darle vida." Varian asintió y recitó el siguiente verso solo tratando de seguir los consejos de Anna quien asintió "Mejor, pero haz más énfasis, dilo con seguridad, estas recitándole al amor, tu vida depende de ello!

Tu boca que es tuya y mía  
tu boca no se equivoca  
te quiero porque tu boca  
sabe gritar rebeldía"

La rubia mordió su labio inferior sonrojándose y cubrió su boca en el acto, no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño donde había besado esos labios, esa boca que era capaz de recitar los mas hermosos versos _-No es posible!-_ Respiró profundo y lentamente retrocedió para irse de ese lugar en el acto _-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! Ser__á__ posible que __yo__…. Su voz… __T__engo algo con su voz?!-_ Pensaba aterrada mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que su pie le permitía hacia el salón de clase por otra vía.

Varian estaba encantado, comprendía al fin como debía hacerlo, agradeció a Anna y ella sólo le aseguraba que no tenia que preocuparse que solo quería ayudar, de pronto la campana sonó y ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo para llegar al salón.  
Al entrar Anna le sonrió a Varian quien se fue a su asiento sonriéndole agradecido y musitando un 'Gracias' por la ayuda.

Anna buscó la mirada de la rubia pero ella parecía absorta mientras esperaba que los demás entrasen al salóm -L_e habr__á__ pasado algo?-_ Pensó la menor, mientras la cabeza de Elsa Arendelle era un caos dando vueltas en un desenfrenado remolino. _-Que debo hacer? Bueno no es como si estuviese enamorada de una… __A__lumna, s__ó__lo… __S__u voz es algo… __E__special… __T__engo que… __A__segurarme. __H__ar__é__ que recite, pero ser__á__ sospechoso? Que la haga recitar tan seguido… Recitó el viernes, entonces… __Ok__, la pond__ré __a recitar despu__é__s, primero Arturo, y luego __J__ane! Eso es!-_ Alzó la mirada y la mirada de Anna la tomó desprevenida por lo que abrió los ojos sorprendida pero se recompuso en el acto y le sonrió de vuelta. Todos entraron y la clase empezó a transcurrir, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Ariel, no sólo Jane y Grillo respondían las preguntas de Elsa, sino que Anna también alzaba la mano y respondía bien a todo lo que le preguntaban . La clase seguía avanzando y Elsa trataba desesperadamente de prestarle la misma atención a todos, para no levantar sospechas, pero la verdad sólo estaba siendo paranoica pues ni siquiera Anna que la observaba todo lo que podía notaba algo raro en ella. A la hora de recitar la rubia pasó primero a grillo, quien como siempre, lo hizo bien, luego Jane, quien con su dulce voz de soprano le ponía mucha dulzura, Elsa quiso darle la oportunidad a Varian, quien parecía en verdad haber mejorado gracias a los consejos de Anna, Elsa estaba segura que era por eso, sonrió felicitándolo por su participación y notable mejora y sólo le dio algunos tips para seguir mejorando, fue entonces que llego la hora de la verdad.

Elsa tragó pesado y miro a Anna, en el acto sus miradas se cruzaron, como si Anna estuviese esperando que la rubia la mirase, cosa que de hecho no era del todo mentira, pues Anna estaba esperando ese momento, ese momento donde podía lucirse pues era la única que recitaba de memoria.

"Anna, recita el poema que queda..." Dijo preparándose mentalmente la docente pues sabía bien cual era el poema, respiró profundo y Anna se puso en pie.

"Vos Sos así como mis pestañas

ellas están sobre y debajo de mis balcones

No advierto que están allí

sino hasta que las miro y las encuentro

pero es que ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas

aunque no a verte a ti.

A veces una se desliza hasta mi ojo

y tengo que llorar para que salga

algunas veces es por ellas

pero otras es por vos

porque que vos sos así como mis pestañas

no noto que estás allí sino hasta que te encuentro

y te miro."

Anna sonrió satisfecha mientras la rubia sentía de nuevo esa sensación extraña dentro de ella, asintió felicitando a la menor, sus compañeros aun estaban sorprendidos, para ellos era algo totalmente nuevo pues Anna siempre se dispensaba de recitar en clase, y el profesor le permitía hacerlo, por lo que nadie sabía de aquella habilidad oculta. Se sentó en su puesto y la rubia tuvo que darse un momento para calmar sus latidos, respiró profundo y empezó a dictar la tarea para el día siguiente, no era mas que leer algunas definiciones y poemas en prosa.

La rubia mando a finalizar la clase, dando a todos permiso de retirarse Ariel miró a su mejor amiga quien asintió por lo que entendiendo claramente, Ariel sonrió y se fue primero dejando a Anna sola en el salón con la rubia, terminó de guardar sus cosas y pasó frente a la rubia quién la miró y esbozó una sonrisa "Buen trabajo el de hoy, es idea mía o has estudiado?" Anna rio suave sintiendo su corazón saltar porque la rubia lo notó y le sonrió "Quién sabe?" Volvió a dejar salir una risita "Que esté bien profe, nos vemos mañana, saludos a Frost!" Elsa le sonrió y asintió dejando que Anna se fuese. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada la rubia se sentó en su silla cubriendo su boca con su mano mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y ella tragaba pesado tratando de calmarse. _-Dios santo no puede ser… Tengo algo por su voz...-_

Fin del cap 5

El primer poema era "Te quiero" de Mario Benedetti.

El segundo era "mis pestañas y vos" de Dalila Benedetti

Y? que tal? Tuve de pronto un atacazo artístico e hice el script de cada cap, así que ahora es mas que seguro que esto va a tener un fin. Saben? Hoy estaba revisando las estadísticas del fic, han entrado 250 personas de USA al fic… Me pregunto si hablaran español o solo tenían curiosidad…

En fin, insisto, si hay algo que quieran ver o algo que quieran sugerir… sigo abierta a sugerencias :D

Déjenme sus comentarios aquí abajito y nos vemos pronto!


	6. Entonces voy a ser la mejor

Buenas mis queridos lectores, me echaron de menos? Por ahí alguien comentó que ojala no deje esto en un hiatus, no descuiden esta historia esta prácticamente hecha hasta el final solo tengo que escribir los cap pero la idea de cada uno esta listísima y yo volví al trabajo, estaba de reposo y por eso traté de escribir lo mas posible pero ahora volví a la rutina de gente que trabaja. Pero no teman que si o si esto tiene un final!

Pd:Me disculpo de antemano por este cap, no me gustó como quedó siento que está terrible… ojala ustedes no piensen igual.

Cap 6

Después de la productiva clase del día martes Anna estaba sumamente feliz, había conseguido que la rubia se diese cuenta de que ella había mejorado, quizá no era la mejor pero podía mantener el ritmo de la clase, si seguía estudiando podría mejorar lo suficiente para estar al nivel de Grillo o Jane, esa era la meta de la pecosa, sin embargo al llegar a casa se puso a estudiar las demás materias pues no podía dejar caer ninguna de sus notas ya que su futuro cupo en la universidad dependía de ello.

La rubia por su parte se encontraba en su casa hecha un mar de nervios, estaba sentada en su computadora con su pijama puesta, acababa de descubrir que tenia una especie de fetiche extraño por la voz de una de sus estudiantes, sin embargo en medio del pánico trataba de desenmarañar aquel misterio buscando información en internet.

"Dios, será posible que esté padeciendo de melolagnia?! Uuuuh mierda me van a despedir!" Sin embargo su parte racional la hizo volver "Elsa! Controlate! Aunque...La melolagnia es la excitación sexual por música y puede incluir voces pero yo no me éxito hablando con Anna!" Se trató de calmar a sí misma dándose un par de palmaditas en las mejillas para calmarse y empezó a razonar, ella no se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con Anna eso lo había comprobado el sábado, incluso el mismo lunes, pero el día martes… cuando la escuchó recitar… _-Eso es! Esto… me pasa cuando la oigo recitar! El sueño tambi__é__n tuvo que ver con eso...- __N_o pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar el sueño que había tenido hace algunas noches, respiró profundo tomando un poco de su vino, no, Elsa no era una persona que frecuentaba beber alcohol, pero era una adulta y merecía beber algo que le gustase cuando ella quisiera, y éste, oh si, éste era el momento de beber algo de vino. Suspiró pesadamente, su mente había logrado llegar a una conclusión, su problema era solo cuando la menor recitaba poemas, eso era, de alguna forma ese descubrimiento le trajo algo de paz.

Entonces no era algo tan grave, era algo que incluso podría superarse, o simplemente podría no volver a mandar a Anna a recitar.

_-No, eso seria muy cruel de __mi__ parte, en especial ahora que __A__nna est__á__ esforz__á__ndose tanto por la clase…-_ La rubia sabía que la razón de que Anna mejorase en la clase seguramente era ella, tenía algún tipo de… Admiración por ella _-Espero que sea admiración...-_ Pensó y bebió mas de su vino. Ahora empezaba a disminuir la carga de adrenalina en su sangre, por fin sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella, bueno, no sabía exactamente que pasaba pero sabía qué lo provocaba.

Miró a su pequeña mascota quien estaba jugando con un pequeño peluche por el suelo de la habitación.

"Ay Frost..." la pequeña criatura volteo a verla con el peluche en el hocico "Ojalá mi vida fuese tan fácil como la tuya, comer, jugar, dormir y dejar que yo te ame.." Suspiró y se recostó en la silla de la computadora, de pronto sintió las garritas de su hurón por su pierna, el pequeño trepó por su pierna hasta su regazo y Elsa le sonrió mientras empezaba a hacerle cariño "Gracias, siempre sabes como alegrar a mami" Le dijo en un tono tierno y decidió que no tenia caso seguir comiéndose la cabeza, debía dormir un poco y pensaría en lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, total era miércoles y no tenía clases con Anna. Volvió a suspirar nuevamente despues de terminar su copa de vino y se levantó de la silla cargando a su mascota, se acostó en la cama abrazándolo y quedándose al fin dormida.

'Anna banana, adivina que? Tengo toda la información de Elsa Arendelle, es más interesante de lo que creí! Así que dile a Ari que nos veremos a la salida de clase en un café en la plaza que está cerca de tu casa, no podemos hablar de esto en la escuela, te va a encantar.' Ese era el mensaje que Anna había recibido en la mañana del miércoles, muy rara vez Olaf enviaba un mensaje tan largo, lo mas seguro es que realmente fuese algo MUY importante.

"Que crees que sea?" Preguntó su mejor amiga mientras ambas se dirigían al sitio acordado en el mensaje "No lo sé… pero debe ser algo grande para que Olaf haya preferido citarnos fuera de la escuela" Ariel asintió pensativa "Pues si… ni siquiera nos encontramos en la secu… esto de alguna forma es emocionante!" Dijo dando un saltito y sonriendo ampliamente, Anna rió suave pero su expresión cambio a una mas preocupada "Yo mas bien me siento algo nerviosa… Que tal si es algo malo? Y si está comprometida? O peor, y si esta casada?" Ariel ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió tomando su mano "Anna, no seas fatalista, si fuera algo malo estoy segura que Olaf lo hubiese dicho sin reparos, sabes como es él" La pecosa suspiro con una sonrisa sintiéndose algo mas calmada, su Ariel siempre sabía como ayudarla. 

Llegaron al café y al entrar miraron alrededor, no había demasiada gente y Olaf estaba sentado en la parte mas apartada con la laptop en la mesa y vestido de ropa obscura, como si fuese Sherlock Holmes, Ariel y Anna se miraron un momento y compartieron una risilla, definitivamente Olaf era un ser único en el mundo, fueron a la mesa y notaron que incluso tenia lentes negros, Ariel rodó los ojos sentándose

"Olaf en serio? Lentes negros bajo techo?" El chico la miró y puso su dedo sobre sus labios en el acto "Shhhh! las paredes tienen oídos, nadie las siguió?" Anna se sentó al lado de Ariel y ambas rieron "Olaf estas exagerando, para ya" Le dijo Anna y él suspiró quitándose los lentes "Le quitan lo divertido a la vida!" Se quejó guardando los lentes en su chaleco y poniendo la laptop a un lado

"Bueno, están preparadas?" Anna se mordió el labio inferior y asintió "Nací preparada hermano! Venga va! Suéltalo!" Ariel rió por el repentino arranque de emoción de su amiga, pero así era ella, impredecible, Olaf sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, como te dije el domingo, tu querida profesora debe ser alguien importante, y pues lo es. Elsa Arendelle, 24 años, graduada de la secundaria a los 16 gracias a que recibió educación en casa lo que le aseguró entrar en cursos avanzados mucho antes de tiempo" Anna lo miró sorprendida al igual que Ariel pero no se atrevieron a interrumpir, luego de la leve pausa Olaf continuó "Inició la universidad inmediatamente después de graduarse, estudió comunicación social y letras a la vez gracias a que promediaba la mayoría de las materias, pero eso no es todo, a pesar de eso, se graduó en los 5 años reglamentarios, una prodigio. No es para menos siendo que su familia es la dueña nada mas y nada menos que de Arencorp." Anna y Ariel quedaron totalmente paralizadas con las bocas abiertas, Ariel fue la primera en recuperar la capacidad de hablar

"Estamos hablando de Arencorp? La empresa dueña de la revista Odisey Kingdom? La revista mas Famosa del país?" Olaf sonrió cruzando los brazos y asintió despacio. Anna aun estaba con los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada pero había logrado cerrar la boca, miraba a la mesa como si estuviese perdida, Olaf esperó un poco mas a que Anna volviese, la menor subió lentamente la mirada hasta clavar los ojos en Olaf "Y… y Elsa Arendelle es..." Olaf sonrió encogiéndose de hombros como quien le resta importancia al asunto "La CEO de Arencorp" Finalizó y Anna palideció, estaba enamorada de la CEO de una empresa que era dueña de la revista mas famosa del país… Ahora sí que su amor era oficialmente de una liga inalcanzable para ella. Asintió despacio y de pronto Olaf añadió.

"Pero hay buenas noticias! Elsa es gay" Sonrió ladeando la cabeza como si la información que acababa de soltar no fuese la gran cosa, Anna alzó la mirada algo incrédula y Olaf rió.

"Vamos, no te pongas así, no es como si Elsa fuese algún Semi-Dios, por algo esta información es tan privilegiada, ella trabajaba en la revista hasta hace un año y medio ya que es la empresa de sus padres, seguro es lo que se espera de ella, pero estuvo un tiempo con una tal Bella Rose, era una empleada de la revista, una columnista, salieron por un par de meses, parece que ella la engañó y Elsa la terminó, aunque no fue nada escandaloso, decidió darse un descanso de la revista e ir a trabajar a otro lado. Su madre, Alice Winters, quizá les suene el nombre." De pronto la mesera apareció con tres tazas de chocolate caliente haciendo que Olaf se quedase callado un momento para recibir las cosas, las dos chicas estaban confundidas pues ellas no habían ordenado nada pero Olaf se apresuro a explicar, "Lo pedí yo antes que llegasen" Miró a la mesera con una sonrisa y le agradeció, ésta sonrió y asintió para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos. Ariel tomo de su chocolate y de pronto tuvo una epifanía "No era una profesora? Parece que a veces el profesor Arquímedes hablaba de ella" Olaf asintió con una sonrisa "Bingo! Es la madre de Elsa, ella la recomendó y por eso la contrataron en la secundaria." Anna asintió y respiró profundo tratando de digerir toda la información "Entiendo… Por cierto, gracias por el chocolate está rico" Le sonrió bebiendo un poco, la verdad es que por dentro ella no estaba tan pacifica como parecía, el silencio reinaba en esa mesa, las dos chicas estaban algo sorprendidas aún pero Olaf luego de varios minutos habló finalmente

"Por que están tan serias? Qué mas da que haga o hacía Elsa? Lo único importante es que salía con una chica!" Anna alzó una ceja mirando a Olaf.

"Cómo que que más da? Elsa es/era la CEO de una empresa, no es cualquier persona" Olaf la interrumpió

"Ahí es donde te equivocas amiga mía, Elsa quizá tuvo un cargo alto en algún lado, pero sigue siendo una simple persona, que ahora sepas lo que hacia antes de llegar aquí no cambia absolutamente nada de lo que ustedes han hablado o compartido" Anna parpadeó algo sorprendida, su amigo hablaba con mucha sabiduría, era cierto, quizá Elsa era alguien importante pero no dejaba de ser su profesora de literatura de la cual estaba enamorada.

Sonrió empezando a calmarse un poco y a digerir correctamente esa información, ahora estaba más serena y Olaf sonrió al notalo, Ariel miraba atenta a Olaf y de pronto sonrió dejando salir un suspiro y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos.

"Definitivamente eres un genio informático Olaf." El chico infló su pecho orgulloso y luego rió "Se hace lo que se puede" Anna rió suave "Gracias Olaf, al menos ahora sé que la posibilidad es… levemente más alta ahora que sé que si le gustan las chicas" Dijo Anna bebiendo de su chocolate y repasando la información nuevamente.

"Ahora solo falta la parte cumbre, conquistarla, cómo vas a hacerlo? Sabemos que ya tienes puntos a tu favor por haberla salvado el domingo jejeje" Anna y Ariel rieron ante el comentario pero luego se detuvo un momento y bebió de su chocolate.

"Bueno, en primera instancia me volveré buena en la materia, ahora mismo sé del tema que está corriendo, pero tengo que estudiar cosas anteriores para no meter la pata, y en segunda instancia..." Se sonrojó un poco "Los jueves… Ella llega temprano al salón, estoy pensando ir todos los jueves temprano para hablar con ella, solo para conocernos" Sonrió algo tímida y Olaf relamió sus labios y asintió ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno, suena como una buena idea para que desarrollen una amistad" Dijo el joven mirando por un momento a Ariel a ver si ella quería añadir algo más, la pelirroja comprendió la indirecta y asintió.

"La amistad es un primer paso importante, también tienes que demostrarle que no eres un niña." Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anna "Animo!" Anna empezó a reír pero comprendió lo que sus amigos querián decir, no era cuestión de crear un enamoramiento instantáneo, sino de conocerse y lograr acercarse.

Siguieron compartiendo un rato más en el café hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde y todos se fueron a casa. Su plan estaba aun en la primera etapa, y quizá se demoraría en avanzar pero Anna iba a perseverar, así era ella, necia y perseverante.

De esta manera pasaron 4 semanas, en las que Anna iba todos los jueves en la mañana a hablar con la rubia, quien había decidido que si quería superar su extraña obsesión con la menor, quizá hablar más con ella y tratar de 'normalizar' su voz podría ayudarla, los jueves hablaban de cosas simples, nada que tuviese que ver con las clases, a veces solo compartían títulos de libros, a veces competían a ver quien decía más rápido los trabalenguas o quién sabía mas citas de Romeo y Julieta, claro que Anna procuraba citar las frases mas románticas y secretamente se las dedicaba a ella. Todo iba muy bien, Anna seguía mejorando en la materia, estudiaba mas, y leía mas, pero sin dejar abandonada sus demás materia y mucho menos la ayuda que le brindaba a su padre los fines de semana en el hospital o sus obligaciones del hogar.

Al fin era viernes, era la ultima clase de la semana y ademas podía intentar quedase con la rubia un rato más para hablar, ahora que se sentía un poco mas cercana a ella, sentía que fuera de clases eran amigas o al menos empezaban a serlo por lo que no temía arriesgarse.

La clase empezó de forma normal, todos entraban al salón y Anna miraba a la rubia al entrar quien le dedicaba una sonrisa especial, era una sonrisa que solo usaba para ella, era SU sonrisa. La rubia empezó a dictar la clase esta vez estaba explicando los componentes de la literatura, y como siempre al final de la clase habría que recitar, esta vez la rubia había pedido que todos recitasen algo, aun si la clase se iba sólo en oírlos recitar, la rubia trataba usualmente que a Anna no le tocasen poemas de amor para tratar de mejorar las cosas con su descubrimiento sobre lo que sentía por la voz de Anna, sin embargo la menor se las arreglaba para terminar recitando algo romántico siempre.

"muy bien jóvenes, hoy toca leer al autor Rubén Darío. Espero hayan estudiado" Miro de reojo a Anna quien dejó salir una sonrisa confiada pues muchos poemas de Rubén Darío estaban también en su amado poemario "Vamos a repartir al azar los poemas por pareja, espero que hayan practicado la vocalización como mandé la semana pasada, es importante modular al recitar, cada pareja ha de recitar el poema mitad y mitad" Explicó y empezó a hacer las parejas quedando Anna con Jane Porter, la segunda mejor de salón. Anna sonrió ampliamente pues su pareja era muy buena recitando, se acercó a ella cambiando de puesto con quien se sentaba a su lado y empezaron a hablar sobre los posibles poema que podían recitar, Anna propuso un par pero Jane desde un inicio había decidido recitar "Venus" por lo que Anna aceptó pero con la condición de que la dejase recitar la segunda mitad, la joven británica no comprendió la razón tras eso pero estuvo de acuerdo, una vez que todas las parejas estaban listas para empezar la rubia dio inicio.

Las parejas iban pasando poco a poco pero la Elsa no sentía nada en particular por las voces de los chicos o chicas _-Definitivamente tiene que ser __A__nna eh?-_ Durante las ultimas semanas la rubia había hecho muchas cosas para tratar de librarse de lo que sentía cuando Anna recitaba y realmente no ayudaba que siempre que lo hacia era algo muy hermoso y romántico, pero ella debía de ser fuerte, ademas había empezado a conocer mejor a la pecosa, hablaban siempre los jueves y Elsa le contaba también sobre ella, pensando que quizá si se volvían algo más cercanas se acostumbraría a ella y a su voz y podría dejar ir su extraña obsesión, cosa que no parecía estar funcionando aún.

Pareja por pareja iban pasando recitando el poema elegido, mientras Elsa pasaba la mirada por el salón notando que Anna efectivamente parecía concentrada en la clase, aunque a veces la mirase de reojo, le parecía algo tierno.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Jane Porter y Anna Summers, la rubia estaba ansiosa por saber que iban a recitar ese par. Jane se puso en pie para presentar a su grupo "Buenas tardes, nosotras vamos a recitar "Venus" de Rubén Darío" La rubia se mordió la lengua, no recordaba la existencia de ese poema en los que entregó para leer, -P_or favor que __A__nna lea primero… __P__or favor que __A__nna lea primero.-_ Se repetía con una expresión calmada, una expresión tan serena que no levantaba ningún tipo de sospecha, sin embargo tuvo que respirar profundo cuando Jane fue la primera en hablar pues Anna recitaría la segunda parte.

La chica adquirió una postura recta y bastante firme para poder proyectar su voz

"En la tranquila noche, mis nostalgias amargas sufría.  
En busca de quietud, bajé al fresco y callado jardín.  
En el oscuro cielo, Venus bella temblando lucía,  
como incrustado en ébano un dorado y divino jazmín.

A mi alma enamorada, una reina oriental parecía,  
que esperaba a su amante, bajo el techo de su camarín,  
o que, llevada en hombros, la profunda extensión recorría,  
triunfante y luminosa, recostada sobre un palanquín."

La joven había recitado un poco de memoria aunque un par de veces había leído del material de apoyo sin embargo su forma de recitar era muy buena aunque algo rígida a la hora de pronunciar ciertas palabras pero aun así era digno de la segunda de la clase, Elsa asintió y miró a Anna quien se puso en pie cuando jane se sentó, miró a Elsa y la rubia empezó a morderse el labio interno de la mejilla pues sabía lo que estaba por venir

"«¡Oh reina rubia! -dije-, mi alma quiere dejar su crisálida  
y volar hacia ti, y tus labios de fuego besar;  
y flotar en el nimbo que derrama en tu frente luz pálida,

y en siderales éxtasis no dejarte un momento de amar.»  
El aire de la noche, refrescaba la atmósfera cálida.  
Venus, desde el abismo, me miraba con triste mirar."

La menor se aseguró de mirar a la rubia en todo momento a los ojos dedicándole secretamente aquel poema, la rubia sintió como algo de sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas causándole un leve sonrojo, definitivamente estaba condenada por la voz de aquella chica. Respiró profundo y sonrió, Anna le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en su puesto, como siempre lo habiá hecho esplendido y de memoria, de verdad se preguntaba como es que no había sido la mejor de la clase en primer lugar.

La clase llegó a su fin, entonces Anna se quedó sentada esperando que todos los alumnos salieran, no perdería la oportunidad de estar un rato con la rubia, quizá acompañarla a su auto, sin embargo aún no había salido nadie cuando al rubia empezó a juntar muchos papeles uno sobre otro haciendo una gran torre.

"Necesito ayuda con esto" Dijo de pronto y la menor sonrió pensando que quizá se lo pediría a ella por lo que se puso en pie rápidamente para aceptar cuando lo dijese, pero cuando lo hizo, Arturo se puso en pie también y empezó a caminar pasando al lado de Anna y en dirección a la rubia, a la pecosa le pareció extraño y miró a Elsa quien le dedicó una mirada por una fracción de segundo –Lo siento Anna, pero sólo puede hacerlo el asistente de la clase...- La rubia volvió a hablar "Arturo, podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca a dejar esto?" El joven ya estaba de camino por lo que en el acto tomó la mayor parte de los papeles y sonrió "Claro maestra sera un placer" Anna se quedó estática, no podía creer que Elsa la hubiese dejado de lado, por qué él? Por qué no le pidió ayuda a ella? Por qué no la tomó en cuenta? Tomó su bolso y bajó la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amiga "Ann-" La menor se acomodó la mochila "Lo siento Ariel nos vemos el lunes si? disculpa" Dijo con un tono bajo y se puso en marcha aún cabizbaja, la rubia también noto el lenguaje corporal de la menor por lo que le iba a preguntar si estaba todo bien cuando pasó por su mesa la rubia le habló "Todo está bien?" pero Anna no volteó a mirarla tan solo asintió y sonrió forzadamente "Si, gracias, nos vemos el martes." Elsa se sorprendió mientras veía a Anna irse sin más, sin decirle profe, o maestra o… Els.

Trato de contestarle algo pero Anna se había ido. Arturo sin notar nada miró a la rubia "Vamos?" Elsa sacudió un poco la cabeza volviendo en si misma y asintió "Ah, si si, claro vamos..." Tomó otros papeles y se fue del salón.

Anna había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó a dónde iba, ese día ni siquiera había llevado su bicicleta por lo que debía irse en bus o caminando, suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía sus ojos arder, se sentía desplazada, qué había hecho que Elsa no la escogiera a ella? Miró a su alrededor, estaba igualmente encaminada a casa por ese camino, detrás de ella había un pequeño parque con bancos para sentarse, lo pensó un momento y decidió sentarse un rato en un banco a pensar, ademas no podía llegar así a su casa pues tendría que darle explicaciones a su madre, no, no sonaba como algo prometedor, por lo que sería mejor esperar un poco…

La rubia después de dejar las cosas en la biblioteca volvió al salón sintiéndolo algo raro al no estar Anna, quien a veces se quedaba un rato los viernes a hablar con ella. Suspiró y tomó sus cosas para retirarse de la secundaria, una vez afuera subió a su auto y se puso en marcha, iba despacio ya que era una zona residencial y ademas había un parque por ese camino, pero de pronto al pasar al lado del parque vio una melena rojiza _-Es __A__nna…? Que hace ah__í__? Est__á__ sola… __S__e ve algo… __R__ara- __E_n realidad la menor se veía triste pero era tan raro en ella estar triste que la rubia no quizo pensarlo si quiera, pero algo era seguro, no le gustaba verla así, por lo que estacionó el auto y bajó la ventana "Anna?" Llamó y la menor alzó la mirada en el acto sorprendida, cómo es que Elsa estaba ahí con su auto?!_ -__G__racias a dios que no me puse a llorar...-_ Pensó mientras algo dudosa de si era lo correcto, se acercaba al auto. La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa "Te llevo a casa?" Anna negó pero le sonrió fingidamente "No no no, no hace falta gracias." Le aseguró moviendo las manos frente a ella pero Elsa alzó una ceja y negó "Vamos, dejame darte un empujón" Volvió a ofrecer, la rubia quería hablar con ella y preguntarle que pasaba realmente, por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a la menor triste. Anna suspiró pero asintió _-Mejor no, no deber__í__a ir con ella… __E__s mala idea...-_ Se dijo una vez más, sin embargo, de nuevo su corazón tuvo linea directa con su boca "Está bien, gracias" Por dentro se regañó a si misma pero subió al auto poniéndose luego el cinturón, acto seguido la rubia se puso en marcha, Anna estaba en silencio mirando por la ventana algo nerviosa y la rubia la miraba de reojo sin dejar de ver el camino.

"Anna, estás bien? Qué pasó?" Anna se sorprendió que la rubia se diese cuenta de que le pasaba algo pero negó nuevamente "No, nada estoy bien, en serio" Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza rodando los ojos, luego frunciendo un poco el ceño continuó "Te fuiste del salón de forma extraña y ahora te encontré sola en un parque sentada en un banco con una expresión triste. Algo te pasa, a mi nada se me escapa" Le aseguro haciendo el esfuerzo de voltear a verla unos momentos y luego volver la vista al camino. Anna apretó los puños sobre su regazo, realmente era tan fácil de leer? Que caso tenia seguir ocultandole aquello? Seguramente la rubia seguiría preguntando y la verdad Anna quería una respuesta. Suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose algo ridícula por lo que iba a decir

"Yo… Quería ayudarte hoy..." Dijo algo bajito pero la rubia lo escuchó a la perfección miró a la menor y espero un poco aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, Anna aun no abría los ojos pues podía sentir que se le juntaban algunas lagrimas en los bordes, la rubia volvió la vista al frente cuando el semáforo se volvió verde y la joven volvió a hablar "Quería que me dijeras a mí… Y le pediste ayuda a alguien mas..." Las lagrimas se soltaron de sus ojos y Anna los abrió al darse cuenta, cosa que también la hizo sentirse avergonzada, qué iba a pensar la rubia de ella? Elsa notó las lágrimas y de inmediato empezó a buscar un espacio a un lado de una acera para estacionar el auto "Y-yo sé que es una t-tontería, es sólo… No me prestes atención estoy siendo ridícula y-" La rubia estacionó el auto y puso la palanca de freno, interrumpió a Anna en medio de la oración tomando su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos

"Hey, hey, tranquila, no estás siendo ridícula, lo prometo" Anna abrió los ojos en sobremanera y miró a la rubia mientras otras lagrimas caían "Anna, no es que no quería pedirte ayuda, lo que pasa es que ese es el trabajo del mejor de la clase, y no puedo darte privilegios porque seamos amigas..." Anna asintió tratando de entenderlo y a la vez sintiendo un calor en su pecho al oír que la rubia realmente la consideraba una amiga, la rubia la miraba de una manera comprensiva incluso tierna, pero ella aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal

"P-pero yo he mejorado… Intervengo en clase… Respondo p-preguntas s-soy" Su voz se quebraba un poco por la impotencia de pensar que su esfuerzo hasta ahora estaba siendo en vano, ella realmente esta esforzándose mucho y sentía que no servia de nada. "S-soy la única que recita de memoria…!" Elsa la miraba atenta escuchando cada palabra y entendiendo los sentimientos de la pecosa, suspiró y limpió sus lagrimas con sus pulgares "Lo siento Anna, yo sé que has mejorado mucho, sé que puedes mejorar más, pero Arturo es el mejor de la clase… Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto" Le sonrió tratando de calmarla y Anna asintió efectivamente respirando profundo para calmarse un poco, Elsa asintió de nuevo limpiando el rastro que habían dejado sus lagrimas, pensó que Anna no diría más nada pero de pronto esta se puso seria "Entonces voy a ser la mejor" Sentenció alejándose de las manos de la rubia pero poniendo una sonrisa, la rubia comprendió entonces que Anna se había recuperado y asintió con una sonrisa "Voy a ser la mejor y me volveré la asistente de la clase!" Elsa volvió a asentir sintiendo el fuego emanar de la determinación de la menor "Espero que así sea, estoy segura que vas a lograrlo, aunque no va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, para hacerlo tienes que sacar una nota superior a la suya al final del lapso, quedan 3 meses, podrás hacerlo?" Anna sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que tomó a la rubia desprevenida y calentó su corazón, por un momento quedo deslumbrada por Anna "Puedo hacerlo!" volvió a repetir mas animosa. Elsa la observó un momento y rió dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Sé que sí" le aseguró. Ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas entre ellas la rubia volvió a poner en marcha el auto para ir a casa de Anna, ahora el silencio en el auto era bastante cómodo y ambas estaban calladas disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Al llegar a la casa de Anna la rubia se dio cuenta que en realidad la casa de los Summers quedaba de camino entre su apartamento y la secundaria. Una vez que se habían despedido, bajó del auto y la vio irse. Sonrió respirando profundo con un solo pensamiento en su mente _-Voy a ser la mejor Elsa, ya lo veras!-_

Fin del cap 6

No me gustó mucho como quedó pero cumple su cometido, me quedo algo largo, pero ustedes lo valen, espero poder empezar a redactar el próximo pronto!

Ah, quería agregar, como persona que ha pasado por momentos de inseguridad, no Anna no está siendo dramática, imagina que pases un mes entero estudiando mucho una materia, y al mismo tiempo estudiando las demás materias y ademas estudiando full para el examen de la universidad y de la nada sientas que todo tu esfuerzo es en vano? Es frustrante y es normal que una persona al expresar algo así empiece a llorar. Sólo sentí que debía aclarar ese tipo de emociones fuertes.

Como pueden ver, Anna y Elsa tienen un mes conociéndose ya :)

Espero les haya gustado el cap y espero su comentario aquí abajito!

Nos leemos!


	7. Voy a decirle lo que siento!

Buenas chicos! Perdón la tardanza! En este cap no hay poema, Elsa y Anna querían estar lejos del ambiente escolar :P

Es un cap largo, espero lo disfruten.

Aclaración: Nintendo no me pertenece, Los juegos mencionados son Propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo y fueron tomados sin mayores intenciones.

Frozen tampoco me pertenece y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.

Eso es todo, nunca esta de más evitar problemas xD

**Voy a decirle lo que siento!**

Desde esa tarde cargada de fuertes emociones la menor había incrementado el tiempo dedicado a leer y estudiar literatura pero sin dejar de lado sus demás materias, compró un nuevo poemario para seguir teniendo la ventaja de ser la única de la case que recitaba de memoria. Sin importar qué poema la rubia pidiese Anna ya estaba lista para recitar, el tiempo pasaba lento pero seguro para la menor quien seguía llegando los jueves en la mañana para tener largas platicas con la rubia, poco a poco seguían creado confianza entre ellas, Anna no cabía en sí de gozo, incluso casi se puso a llorar cuando un día la rubia le ofreció llevarla a casa, desde entonces algunas veces Elsa le ofrecía llevarla a casa, las notas de Anna seguían mejorando cada vez más al igual que su amistad con la rubia, cada día encontraban mas cosas en común entre ellas, como el amor que tenían por el chocolate, o su gusto por las mismas novelas viejas, incluso Anna descubrió que a la rubia le gustaban los videojuegos aunque en su vida ya no tenia casi tiempo para jugar. Habían pasado dos meses y medio y el fin de lapso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Anna lo sabía.

Durante ese tiempo Anna empezó a sacar mejor nota que los demás, hasta sobrepasó las notas del joven discípulo de Arquímedes, aunque aún no lo sabía pues Elsa no le decía las notas de los demás, usualmente la felicitaba con una gran sonrisa cuando le daba las notas, ese día viernes la rubia se veía excepcionalmente contenta, Anna esperaba paciente la entrega de los exámenes que se habían realizado el martes pues había prometido entregarlos hoy, se sentía nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus dedos sentada en su puesto mientras mordía su labio inferior, su mejor amiga pelirroja solo podía verla y reír por lo bajo sabiendo claramente la razón de sus nervios, la clase estaba por acabar, ese día no habían mandado a recitar puesto que la rubia pasó la mayor parte de la clase explicando los errores comunes de dichos exámenes. Cuando la hora de la salida finalmente se acercaba Elsa empezó a llamar de uno en uno para pasarles sus pruebas y que se retirasen al recibirlo, llamó a todos y cada uno mientras Anna se comía la cabeza preguntándose por qué aún no la llamaba a ella.

-_Qu__é__ tal que me fue tan mal que quiere decirme donde fallé? O qu__é__ tal que me haya ido bien? Me habría llamado de primera o no? Rayos Elsa llamame de una vez! Voy a morir de un paro cardíaco aquí!-_ Pensaba mientras miraba a la rubia con insistencia, y la mencionada cuando se percataba de la mirada sonreía pícaramente, ella sabía bien que Anna era ansiosa, lo había aprendido durante sus tantas charlas y por la manera en que movía los pies y hacia gestos faciales cuando estaban en prueba.

Volvió a mirarla cuando iba a decir otro nombre y tuvo que resistir reírse cuando llamó a otra persona y Anna gruñó notoriamente desde su puesto escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre -_La paciencia es una virtud Anna-_ Pensó sonriendo, incluso Ariel había salido del salón! Finalmente ya no quedaba nadie… Sólo estaban ellas dos _-Cielos… de verdad soy la ultima? Que tan grave habrá sido… -_ Tragó pesado y miró a la rubia quien le sonrió sin necesidad de decir su nombre, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercase a su mesa, Anna tomó su mochila y fue caminando despacio mientras trataba de contar sus respiraciones para no olvidarse de respirar.

Una vez que estuvo al lado de la mesa de la rubia esta se puso en pie y se paró frente a Anna "Hola Anna" Dijo tranquila con una sonrisa amable y la menor respiró profundo "Hola Els…" Hacía algún tiempo que cuando estaban a solas Anna la llamaba por su nombre o por ese diminutivo que según ella sonaba adorable y para su suerte a la rubia no le molestaba "Por favor deja de torturarme… Dame mi examen te lo suplico! Voy a morir de ansiedad!" La rubia dejó salir una melodiosa risa causando que Anna sonriese en respuesta, siempre era un placer poder escucharla reír "Bueno, está bien… Preparate..." Anna tragó pesado sintiendo su estomago apretarse de los nervios y la miró muy fijamente mientras asentía, la rubia tenia un papel entre sus manos pegado a su pecho para que la menor no pudiese verlo aún. Elsa la miró fijo y volteó la hoja con una sonrisa de lado a lado con una nota perfecta, el puntaje máximo. La sonrisa de Anna no se hizo esperar, saltó en su sitio y dejó salir un leve chillido de la emoción "Siiiiii!" De pronto y sin pensarlo saltó hacia la rubia dándole un abrazo fuerte, Elsa se sorprendió pero de inmediato sonrió y correspondió el abrazo "Al fin! al fin saque la misma nota que Grillo!" Decía con emoción aún abrazándola y dando saltitos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y la soltó de inmediato pero sin dejar que su emoción bajase ni un ápice. Elsa por su parte rió y negó "De hecho, pasaste a Arturo, y te repito que se llama Arturo no Grillo" Anna abrió los ojos muy sorprendida "Q-qué?! Lo sobrepasé?! Por primera vez sobrepase a Gr-Arturo!" Volvió a saltar en su lugar y Elsa respiró profundo con su sonrisa aún en su rostro "De hecho… Es la cuarta vez que sobrepasas su nota..." Anna de pronto se quedó congelada, era la cuarta vez?! O sea que había sobrepasado a Arturo tres veces antes de esa! "Q-qué…? La… la cuarta? Es decir que..." Elsa asintió riendo al ver la expresión de Anna parecía que iba a llorar de felicidad en cualquier momento "Así es, oficialmente, eres la mejor nota del salón, felicidades Ann-" La menor volvió a abrazar a la rubia esta vez sin poder contener sus lagrimas "Lo logré! lo logré! Soy la mejor del salón! Podre ser tu asistente!" Decía emocionada, Elsa rió y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con afecto "Bueno, en realidad aún no, tienes que esperar a la semana que viene para que las notas salgan al final del lapso" Le explicó pero Anna rió "No importa! Estoy tan feliz!" Decía aun sin soltar a la rubia, de pronto recordó que los abrazos tan largos no eran tan 'normales' así que decidió que era hora de soltarla. Elsa la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo "También yo, te felicito Anna, y respecto a eso, pues, estaba pensando… Qué te parece si para celebrar vamos mañana al café que está en el parque a tomar un chocolate?" Anna pensó que había oído mal, era en serio? La rubia la había invitado a tomar chocolate? Sonaba casi como una cita! Bueno no es que no hubiese ido con ella al parque antes, hacia algunas semanas que a veces se juntaban a trotar los domingos cuando Anna 'accidentalmente' se encontraba con ella en el parque, pero esta era la primera vez que la rubia la invitaba y esta vez no era a trotar sino a tomar un chocolate "T-tú y yo?" La rubia cubrió su boca riendo un poco ante la pregunta de Anna "Bueno si, y de preferencia en la misma mesa" Bromeo y Anna se sonrojó dándose cuenta de su tonta pregunta "C-claro! digo, si, claro que si acepto! Muchas gracias Elsa!" La rubia asintió y le entrego su hoja de examen "De verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sabia que podrías" Le dijo y Anna recibió la hoja sintiendo una opresión en su pecho por las palabras de la rubia sentía que empezaría a llorar, respiró profundo con sus ojos vidriosos y asintió con entusiasmo "Si! Gracias" Elsa asintió mirándola con una mezcla de felicidad y ternura al ver sus ojos vidriosos "Hoy no puedo llevarte a casa, tengo que pasar por otro lado" Le confesó y Anna negó de inmediato "No te preocupes no es problema! Ya es mucho que me lleves a casa los viernes" Rió suave y la miró fijamente dejando salir un suave suspiro de felicidad "Nos vemos mañana entonces" Dijo la mejor y Elsa asintió "Claro, hasta mañana, a la una de la tarde te parece bien?" Anna asintió "Perfecto!" la rubia dejo salir una leve risilla y de su carpeta sacó una pegatina de estrellita y la puso en su frente juguetonamente "Felicidades alumna estrella" Le sonrió y Anna se sonrió con un leve sonrojo y asintió de nuevo mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del salón, claramente se quitó la estrella y la observo un largo rato mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria con una expresión boba, decidió pegarla detrás de su celular, dentro de su carcasa, para ella esa pequeña estrella simbolizaba muchísimo y no quería perderla.

Al llegar a su casa se acostó sobre su cama dejándose caer de manera exagerada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba el techo sumida en su felicidad y en que al día siguiente tenía una cita con la rubia!_ -Bueno no es una cita… __P__ero… __E__s casi una cita! Y tengo una idea- _ Pensó sonriendo pícaramente mientras en su cabeza desarrollaba un plan maestro para que esa cita fuese perfecta.

Al día siguiente la rubia estaba arreglándose bastante mas temprano de lo necesario después de haberse duchado, se puso un jean blanco y una blusa azul marino con el cuello en 'V' y las mangas un poco mas abajo de los codos, unas zapatillas negras y un collar con un copo de nieve dorado. Estaba trenzando su cabello sentada en su velador mientras su pequeña mascota dormía en su regazo, por qué dormía en su regazo? Pues la rubia tenía sentada mucho más tiempo del necesario en la silla ya que había hecho y desecho su trenza varias veces mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

_-Tengo ya casi cuatro meses conociendo a __A__nna… __H__ablo con ella casi todos los d__í__as, tengo su numero de tel__é__fono, cosa que no est__á__ del todo mal aun para ser profesora, pero… __Aú__n mi __melolagnia no mejora… Aún sigo sintiendo "eso" cuando ella recita los poemas… - __R_espiró profundo volviendo a deshacer su trenza -_Ha empeorado… Ahora en lugar de evitar que recite, selecciono los poemas que me gustaría oírla recitar… Y la invit__é__ a una cita… No es una cita Elsa! Es sólo una salida de amigas para felicitarla por su esfuerzo!-_ Pensó tratando de convencerse a sí misma _-No es que quiera verla o algo así… O sea no es que no quiera verla pero… Debería dejar de acercarme tanto a ella... Ahora cómo se supone que haga eso?! Va a ser mi nueva ayudante ahora va a pasar mas que nunca tiempo conmigo después de clase!-_ Terminó de trenzar su cabello y al fin decidió no volver a deshacer la trenza.

Se miró un largo rato al espejo, ya se había puesto un poco de base con protector solar, un leve delineado en sus ojos y su labial rosado favorito a juego con el rubor, un maquillaje muy ligero, como siempre. Respiró muy profundo dejando salir el aire como un suspiro "De verdad está mal que siendo su profesora me acerque tanto a ella? Sólo… Somos amigas. Está mal?" Dijo en voz alta haciendo que su hurón se removiera en su regazo y bostezara, se bajó y la rubia le sonrió viendo como se iba a su cama y se volvía a acostar para seguir durmiendo. "De verdad quisiera tener tu vida pequeña sabandija…" Rió suave y se puso en pie para ir a la cocina a comer algo antes de salir, pues la idea de la salida era ir por un chocolate, no almorzar.

Por su parte la menor se había cambiado de ropa por lo menos una seis veces mientras mantenía una video llamada con su mejor amiga. "Arieeeel qué me pongo! por Dios no sé que hacer! Por qué toda mi ropa es así?!" Ariel suspiró pesadamente "Anna cariño, eres una chica practica y sencilla que jamas en su jodida vida se ha preocupado demasiado por esa cosa llama "feminidad" Es mas que OBVIO que toda tu ropa iban a ser Vaqueros franelas y camisas a cuadros o sueters!" La menor dejó salir un gruñido dejándose caer en la cama y Ariel que la miraba desde la computadora rió de nuevo "A ver Anna, los jeans están bien, son cómodos y están actualmente de moda, no es terrible, las zapatillas deportivas también están bien! El problema es la parte de arriba! Es demasiado básico!" La menor se levantó de la cama y tomó una jeans rasgados color azul y se los puso, se puso unos calcetines con dibujos de perritos y unas zapatillas negras, ahora sólo tenía puesto arriba un bracier blanco, sin vergüenza alguna de su mejor amiga. "okey, entonces abajo estamos bien, arriba que hago?!" Volvió a repetir angustiada buscando en la cara de su amiga una respuesta, Ariel suspiró y se quedó mirándola un momento tratando de recordar qué era lo que la menor tenía en su guardarropa. "Anna? Aún tienes esa blusa de botones blanca?" Anna miró a su amiga a través de la pantalla un momento "Te refieres a esa que parece una camisa de botones?" Ariel asintió varias veces "Si si! La que las mangas son hasta un poco arriba de la muñeca" Anna asintió y fue a buscarla mostrándosela "No parece un poco como una camisa de colegio?" Ariel rió y se pegó en el rostro con la palma de su mano "Creo que tienes razón… ah! Y la blusa amarilla?! Esa que es como de algodón! Las mangas son cortas y el cuello es ancho, no es en 'V' así que no seria demasiado! Esa seria perfecta!" Anna alzó una ceja y fue a buscarla, se la puso para ver cómo le quedaba, le llegaba exactamente hasta el vientre, le cubría bien pero si alzaba ambos brazos dejaba ver su ombligo, se miró en el espejo, en realidad se veía bien, Ariel sonrió "Es perfecta, ahora termina de arreglarte y ve por ella tigre!" Anna se sonrojó levemente "No hables así!" La regañó inflando las mejillas y su amiga empezó a reír "Esta es la primera casi cita! Puede pasar algo importante que cambie las cosas entre ustedes! Anda y comportate como una adulta que va a cumplir 18 en apenas 3 meses mas!" Anna rió rodando los ojos pero asintió "Gracias Ariel, eres la mejor" Su amiga asintió "Lo sé nena, lo sé" Le sacó la lengua y colgó la video-llamada. Anna rió rodando los ojos y se terminó de arreglar haciéndose dos trenzas. Guardó en su mochila su arma maestra con una sonrisa para después ponerse la mochila "Estoy más que lista!" Se dijo dándose animo a si misma. Al salir le dijo a su madre que iba a salir para recrearse, su madre, como era de esperarse, no puso peros cuando le dijo que solo iría al parque y le dio permiso sin dudar.

-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-

La rubia se encontraba sentada en la mesa del local donde se supone que se iban a encontrar, no seria nada muy planificado, un chocolate caliente y ya está, quizá luego caminarían un poco por el parque y luego ella la llevaría a su casa, nada complicado, si, todo bien, de pronto la puerta se abrió y llegó una Anna muy agitada, al entrar se apoyo en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba un poco para recuperar el aliento, la rubia alzo una ceja mientras la miraba y ascó su celular para ver la hora, bueno, faltaba un minuto, quizá ella no quería llegar tarde, sonrió con ternura pensando en como la menor se esforzaba. Alzó la mano haciéndole señas para que ella la viese, Anna al verla sonrió y se acercó a ella ya mas recompuesta "Elsa, buenas tardes." Se sentó en su puesto y miró a la rubia, se veía hermosa como siempre "Sstas muy linda" dijo la rubia haciéndole un cumplido y Anna se sonrojó y abrió y cerro la boca como un pez dorado un par de veces "G-gracias! Y y tu estás aún mas bella, d-digo! No porque no lo seas ya, sino que estas más hermosa! Qué dije?" Se tapó la boca avergonzada y Elsa rió suave cubriendo su boca "Muchas gracias" le sonrió y Anna asintió nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta para hablar con normalidad "Eh… está muy lindo el clima hoy no crees?" Dijo tratando de crear un tema de conversación genérico y Elsa asintió notando la intención "Si, amaneció soleado, como un buen día de primavera." dijo mirando a la ventana por un momento, luego volvió su mirada a la menor "Espero no te moleste que haya pedido ya los chocolates" Anna sonrió ampliamente negando con la cabeza haciendo que sus trenzas se moviesen con ella "No, claro que no, gracias" Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja ante la atenta mirada de a rubia "De verdad estoy orgullosa de todo lo que mejoraste" Soltó de pronto la mayor y Anna asintió bajando levemente la mirada sintiéndose alagada "Es gracias a ti, por haberme motivado, eres una gran docente" -_Maldita sea no __quería__ tocar el tema de que seamos profesora y alumna...-_ Pensó la menor mordiendo su labio inferior, la rubia por su parte la miró un momento y suspiró mientras sus labios se volvían una fina linea "Lo crees? Es la primera vez que enseño, no sabía si iba a salir bien..." Anna volteó a mirarla algo sorprendida de su confesión pero asintió con una sonrisa cálida "Claro que si, estoy segura que todos en la clase piensan como yo!" Le aseguró ladeando la cabeza con comprensión y puso deliberadamente su mano sobre la de la rubia a penas tocando la punta de sus dedos, la rubia miró sus manos un segundo y alzo la vista al rostro de Anna, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa muy… dulce, la rubia sentía que era como si estuviese viendo al sol.

Se quedaron calladas en esa posición por unos segundos, lo que para ellas fue una eternidad, hasta que de pronto apareció un chico que aparentaba la edad de Anna, esté sonrió al llegar a la mesa por protocolo y entregó las dos tazas de chocolate haciendo que las chicas separasen sus manos en el acto y lo mirasen, el joven de cabellos cobrizos, mas claro que el de Anna asintió "Buenas tardes, mi nombres es Tomás O'maley, O'maley de la rabal, y seré su mesero" Miro a Elsa y luego a Anna, de pronto el juven parecía sorprendido "Woa… Nunca te han dicho que tus ojos son como dos zafiros luminosos?" Sonrió y Anna se sonrojó enormemente, nunca en su vida alguien le había coqueteado de una forma tan abierta y directa, abrió un poco la boca pero no pudo decir nada por un instante y el chico sonrió algo avergonzado, la rubia estaba totalmente petrificada luchando contra unos extraños sentimientos de molestia hacia el joven pero no lograba entender porqué.

"Lo siento, poesía barata" Dijo disculpándose por su arrebato pero Anna volvió en sí y rió suave "Claro, que no, a todas las chicas nos gustan las palabras bonitas, gracias." Le sonrió y el chico asintió con una sonrisa "Aunque no soy la indicada para recibirlos ya que estoy interesada en alguien más." Tomás asintió de nuevo avergonzado, rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Si, lo siento, fue un arrebato disculpe es cosa de familia." Anna rio suave y asintió "Descuida." le quería restar importancia al asunto, el joven hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró. Anna volvió a reír suave y miró a la rubia quien miraba en la dirección del joven que se alejaba con el ceño fruncido, Anna alzó una ceja algo descolocada "Elsa?" La rubia en el acto relajó el semblante y volteo a verla "Si?" La pecosa frunció el ceño extrañada y miró en la dirección que antes miraba la rubia y luego la miró a ella de nuevo "Está todo bien?" La mayor rió algo nerviosa pero asintió "Oh, claro, todo está bien haha descuida." Anna la miró un momento más y luego asintió dejándolo pasar "Debe ser nuevo, nunca lo había visto" Elsa asintió volviendo a fruncir el ceño ligeramente "Si… Tampoco yo" _-No me digas que estaba celosa __Elsa Arendelle__… __Q__u__é__ fue eso? Por que me molestó tanto?! __Por Dios comportate como la adulta responsable que deberías ser!__\- __D_e pronto otra cosa la sacó de sus pensamientos y tomó su taza para acercarla un poco a sus labios, "Oye… Le dijiste al casanova que estabas interesada en alguien, es verdad?" Anna se sonrojó y casi se ahoga con el chocolate que había bebido _-Mierda hablé sin pensar, vamos __A__nna! Inventa algo!-_ Pensó tosiendo un poco para no ahogarse, "Eh, si… hay alguien que… llama mi atención" Dijo sin más y Elsa sonrió un poco -_Podría ser yo? Qué estás pensando Elsa! ella solo te admira, ademas es tu alumna!-_ Se regañó mentalmente "Oh… ya veo, ah, el amor es algo maravilloso." Dijo la rubia y Anna sonrió sintiéndose un poco mal pensando en que la rubia no sentía nada por ella, qué tenía que hacer para llamar su atención un poco…? Suspiró con la taza cerca de sus labios "El amor es sólo una palabra que oyes mencionar en las canciones, hasta que alguien viene y le da un significado cargado de emociones" Dijo recitando la menor sin pensarlo mucho recordando un verso que alguna vez habría leído en una tarjeta de enamorados en una librería, la rubia se sonrojó con violencia y bajó la mirada a su chocolate rogando a todos los Dioses que Anna no se diese cuenta _-Mierda, no esperé algo as__í__! C__ó__mo me va a soltar algo as__í__?! Maldita melolagnia!-_ Pensó en el acto la rubia y trató de regular su respiración para calmarse. Anna alzó un poco la mirada notando el extraño estado de la rubia "Elsa? Estás bien?" La rubia asintió varias veces "Si si estoy bien, sólo … Recordé algo de mi infancia, si, eso." Dijo buscando una excusa rápida pero la manera en que lo dijo no engañó a la menor, algo pasaba.

Anna asintió fingiendo que le creía _-Qu__é__ pasó? De la nada se sonrojó, podr__á__ haber tenido que ver con lo que dije? Pero… __E__s s__ó__lo una simple frase no es como si le hubiese dicho algo… rom__á__ntico o algo as__í__.- __P_ensó la menor mientras trataba de llegar a alguna resolución.

_-__Oh Dios,__ me vi__o__, qu__é__ tal que lo notó? Qu__é__ tal que se di__o__ cuenta que algo me pasa con ella?! No! Con ella no, es su voz, si, eso es…-_ Poco a poco sin darse cuenta la rubia había desarrollado pequeños sentimientos por la menor, simplemente es que ella no lo sabía aún pues lo asociaba con su melolagnia.

La menor siguió pensando un poco más, llegando a la conclusión que eso definitivamente tenía que ver con lo que ella dijo, lo que no lograba descifrar era el porqué. Sin embargo decidió dejar de pensarlo tanto pues aún quería seguir hablando con la rubia y que la situación no se tornase incómoda, terminó su taza de chocolate sin darse cuenta si no hasta que trató de tomar y se percató que ya no había nada en la taza "Oh..."_D_ijo sin más mirando el fondo de la taza, la rubia la miró por un segundo y comprendió lo que había pasado al ver como Anna miraba con algo de desesperanza el fondo de su taza, a ella igualmente le quedaba sólo un poco, significaba aquello que ya era casi tiempo de despedirse? La sola idea le dio un poco de pena pero de pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oye Elsa? Recuerdas que una vez me contaste que te gustaban los videojuegos pero que ya no tenias tiempo para ellos?" La rubia ladeo la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad "Si… Lo recuerdo, pero si tu idea es decirme que vayamos a un arcade olvídalo, no iré nunca a un arcade, odio jugar con mucha gente mirándome." Explicó rápidamente la rubia pues no le gustaba jugar rodeada de gente extraña además de que cuando era niña su madre no le permitía ir y se había metido en problemas por hacerlo de igual manera por lo que al final le terminó desarrollando una adversión. Anna la miró algo descolocada por el comentario y empezó a reír lo que causó que la rubia se sintiera un poco abochornada, miró a la menor frunciendo el ceño esperando que se controlase, una vez que Anna notó la mirada de pocos amigos de la docente se calmó un poco limpiando con su dedo una lagrimita que se había formado por la carcajada "Lo siento, no te enojes, bien, si no te gustan los arcades porque estás con gente extraña, que te parece una partida de Mario Kart conmigo en la comodidad de tu casa?" La rubia parpadeó un par de veces tratando de procesar aquello, la miró un momento esperando que se explicara mejor, Anna sonrió y tomó su mochila, la abrió y sacó una consola mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa, la rubia se sorprendió y una sonrisa se empezó a asomar en su rostro "Es en serio?!" Anna asintió sonriendo volviendo a guardar su consola y Elsa asintió de inmediato con entusiasmo "Me encantaría, hace mucho que no juego una buena partida" Anna rió suave "Una buena partida tendrás Els, espero estés lista para perder." La rubia terminó su chocolate de un solo viaje y rió mientras alzaba la mano pidiendo la cuenta "Oh Anna preparate para que patee tu trasero" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa y Anna se sonrojó levemente, no conocía esa faceta de al rubia, pero ya podía verse amándola también.

"Noooooooooooo~ joder Elsa! un caparazón azul?! De verdad?!" Gritó la menor haciendo que el pequeño hurón que estaba acostado hecho un ovillo a su lado se espantase y se bajase del sofá para meterse bajo la mesa, la rubia rió cruzando los brazos mientras su auto pasaba la meta en el primer lugar "Cuida esa boca, y sí, en la guerra, el amor y Mario Kart todo se vale" Dijo triunfante y Anna empezó a reír "Eres terrible! Perdóname frost, no fue mi intención" Dijo Anna mirando a la pequeña criatura y se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando pesado y Elsa negó y rió inclinándose un poco hacia ella para ver su rostro "No, tú eres terrible, llevo cuatro carreras ganadas de seis, pensé que tenía que prepararme para perder" Anna rió algo avergonzada "Bueno quizá Mario Kart no es lo mio, pero te juro que voy a ganarte en Super Smash Bros Ultimate!" A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos "TIENES EL SMASH NUEVO?!" Anna rió con la reacción de la rubia y asintió "Por quién me tomas? Claro que si" La rubia en el acto le entregó el control "Por favor vamos a jugar!" Suplicó y Anna rió tomando su control y cerrando el juego para poner el otro "vale vale"

La tarde de ambas pasó mas rápido de lo esperado mientras ambas jugaban y reían, la linea de la edad y la de alumna/profesora se había borrado completamente, ambas estaban pasando un buen momento y ninguna había notado lo tarde que se había vuelto hasta que el celular de Anna empezó a sonar, la menor detuvo la partida y sacó su celular poniéndose pálida "Oh por Dios, me van a matar! Aló…? Mami? S-si, estoy bien, es que… no, no estoy ahí, me encontré con..." miró a la rubia quien de pronto también había palidecido, en busca de que palabra usar "una amiga" Terminó de decir la menor, la rubia se veía genuinamente consternada cómo es que no se había dado cuenta que ya pasaban de las ocho?! Se sentía el ser mas irresponsable del mundo y quizá había metido a la menor en problemas "si una amiga, y vine a su casa y … si, iré para la casa, si llegaré a la cena, prometo que te voy a contar y no es lo que crees! está bien, si también te amo, perdón, vale, nos vemos" Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. La rubia en el acto la miró sumamente apenada "Lo siendo Anna, no me di cuenta de la hora" Se disculpó pero Anna sólo sonrió "Descuida tampoco yo, no es tu culpa, en caso tal es mía por no haberlo notado" Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como quien le resta importancia al asunto "Descuida no estoy en problemas si es lo que crees, mi mamá es una persona bastante comprensiva." Le sonrió y Elsa suspiró muy aliviada "Oh gracias a Dios…" Miró a Anna mientras ella reía suave y de pronto sintió algo de curiosidad "Que cosa creyó tu mamá? Es que le dijiste 'no es lo que crees' que cosa?" Anna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada levemente pero rio para tratar de disimular un poco "O-oh! Bueno eh… Cree que tengo una novia" Dijo Anna rascando su cabeza avergonzada y Elsa se sorprendió un poco "O-oh, y-ya veo" _-Le gustan las chicas...-_ Fue el único pensamiento que logró procesarse en su cabeza ante esa oración "Tus padres son bastante abiertos eh?" Anna rió suave "Si, en realidad si, ellos creen en el amor más que en los prejuicios..." Dijo mirando un momento a la rubia y se puso en pie "Bueno, será mejor que vaya guardando las cosas para irme" Dijo apagando las cosas y empezando a juntar los cables, la rubia se puso en pie "Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Se ofreció rápidamente y Anna negó "No, descuida eso sería difícil de explicar, tomaré un Uber no te preocupes" Le sonrió mientras seguía recogiendo todo, Elsa asintió moridendo su labio inferior "Si… Quizá tienes razón." Empezó a ayudarla a guardar las cosas y en cuestión de unos diez minutos ya estaba todo listo. Anna miró la mesita frente a ellas, tenia algunas migas de pan por el sándwich que habían comido a media tarde y algunos snacks "Quieres que te ayude a limpiar aquí? Total en parte es mi culpa que-" La rubia negó rápidamente "Oh no, no te preocupes por eso, lo haré yo ahora, igual no tengo nada más que hacer luego que te vayas" Le sonrió y Anna asintió, ambas caminaron a la puerta del departamento y Anna volteó a verla antes de abrir la puerta "Gracias por todo Els" la rubia le sonrió "no fue nada, gracias a ti por el detalle de invitarme a jugar" Anna se sonrojó un poco "Aunque me haya auto-invitado a tu casa?" Elsa rió cubriendo su boca elegantemente con una mano y asintió "si, a pesar de eso, gracias hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, espero podamos repetirlo" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y a la pecosa se le iluminaron los ojos "Claro! Prometo que volveré a patearte el trasero en Smash" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y Elsa entrecerró los ojos riendo suave "Oh yo prometo barrer el suelo contigo en Mario Kart de nuevo" Anna rió y la miró un momento, se sonrojó un poco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se puso de puntitas y cerrando los ojos le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla sin darse cuenta que la rubia había girado un poco la cabeza y el pequeño beso aterrizo en la comisura de los labios de la rubia "Nos vemos pronto Els, adiós!" Dijo saliendo rápidamente y cerrando tras ella la puerta, la rubia se había quedado totalmente congelada en el lugar y llevó su mano despacio a su mejilla mientras el sonrojo subía y subía.

_-__Qu__é__ fue… esa sensación!?-_ Se preguntó a si misma mientras poco a poco su estomago empezaba a llenarse de mariposas. "P-podría ser que yo… estoy empezando a…. sentir algo por ella?" Se preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada sintiéndose cada vez más roja.

Mientras tanto la menor estaba sonrojada en el ascensor cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos _-oh por __D__ios! De verdad lo hice!- __S_onrió ampliamente riendo sola mientras se dirigía al Uber para ir a su casa. _-Definitivamente lograr__é__ que te enamores de m__í__E__lsa!"_ Pensó la menor con convicción mientras sentía que era imposible enamorarse más de su profesora de literatura, y luego de las cosas que habían pasado en el día, contando con lo que pasó en el café con el extraño sonrojo y comportamiento de la rubia, Anna había tomado una decisión _-Definitivamente…__ Voy a decirle lo que siento!-_

Continuara…

Una pregunta (Por favor dignense a responderla) Están ansiosos por el Smut o les parece un ritmo coherente como va la historia hasta ahora? Tengan en cuenta que tengo que romper las barreras de la edad y de la relación de profesora y alumna si? xD

Si te gustó el cap dejame un mensajito aquí abajo y alegrame el día! Sus comentarios me ayudan a escribir mas motivada xD

Espero poder traerles el siguiente cap en una semana, el trabajo está algo rudo u.u

Pd: Un anónimo me preguntó si me gustaba la poesía y que cuál era mi poema favorito, pues la verdad me parece bonita pero no soy como Anna, y no tengo un poema favorito como tal… he leído muchos que me encantan, pero no como para decir que sea mi favorito o algo así :/ Animo querido anónimo, create una cuenta y la próxima vez te respondo al privado xD


	8. Y todo se volvió negro

Saludos chicos! disculpen la demora, me han pasado mil cosas! Oficialmente su queria autora es una auxiliar de farmacia! Ademas se sumaron las fechas patrias en mi pais y los turnos en la farmacia y pfff pare de contar… lamento haberme demorado, pero recuerden que prometi que esto tendria un final, aun no es aquí, no se asusten.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, de verdad me hacen feliz! Disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

Cap 7

**Y todo se volvió negro.  
**

Definitivamente Anna sentía que había logrado algo muy grande al haberle dado ese beso en la mejilla a la rubia, al menos ella creía que había sido de lleno en la mejilla, por lo que definitivamente iba a confesarse, tenía ciertos indicios de que la rubia le diría que si, o al menos eso quería creer ella, pero en caso de que la rubia la rechazara… Estaba lista Anna para ese rechazo…? Quizá podría solo fingir que estaba bromeando y no arruinar todo con la rubia y no perder su amistad…

Pasaba las noches pensando en cómo poder confesarse, aun así era incapaz de decidir cómo o cuándo se confesaría. Los días transcurrían sin demasiado apuro, después de aquel sábado había sido levemente incómodo para la rubia, pues no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero ya que la pelirroja no tenia idea de lo sucedido trató de dejarlo pasar y de dejar de pensar en ello, sin embargo la semana había iniciado con la revelación del cohorte de notas por lo que Anna pasaría más tiempo con ella.

Un par de días más pasaron y ahora Anna la acompañaba los días que tenían clase aún si la clase era en la mañana, Anna se quedaba hasta tarde en la secundaria para poder ayudarla a la salida a llevar el material de apoyo a la biblioteca, cosa que aunque en parte era trabajo del mejor de la clase o sea ella, en realidad quedarse los días que no tenían clases juntas, como el propio lunes, no era parte de su labor, la rubia había intentado convencerla de no esforzarse demasiado en ello, pero Anna insistía en quedarse igualmente con la escusa de que al esperarla podía estudiar en la biblioteca para hacer tiempo, por ende esa semana transcurrió con Anna quedándose absolutamente todos los días para esperar a la rubia para ir con ella a hacer todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar, aún cuando ella le decía que no necesitaba tanta ayuda, pero Anna se veía tan feliz ayudando y siguiéndola a todas partes, que no tenia el corazón para mandarla a irse por las malas, por lo que usualmente le ofrecía irse luego Anna se negaba y Elsa solo suspiraba y la dejaba quedarse con ella, aunque después del miércoles la rubia empezó a llevarla a su casa para que no llegase tan tarde o tan cansada a casa.

Ese viernes ninguna de las dos habló de verse el fin de semana porque aunque la rubia algo había insinuado Anna comentó que tendría un fin de semana ocupado por lo que no le dijo nada, y es que a pesar de todo lo que ya hacía Anna seguía ayudando a su padre los fines de semana que lo necesitara, aunque no pensó en cuanto le afectaría estar la semana entera sin parar siquiera un domingo.

El lunes de la siguiente semana llegó sin demora y Anna se levantó con algo de dificultad, pero asumió que quizá solo era por tener que pararse temprano ya que el sábado y el domingo se había levantado a las nueve de la mañana y ahora eran las siete, se sentía algo cansada pero de nuevo solo le echo la culpa a que "quizá dormí mal" por ende se levantó de la cama y se preparó para ir a la secundaria, no tendría clases con la rubia pero al menos tendría su tiempo con ella a la salida para ayudarla a llevar o corregir exámenes, se sentía sumamente feliz de poder compartir tanto tiempo con ella y ademas diario, aun no decidía cuando decirle lo que sentía o si quiera cómo lo haría, pero tenía un pequeño plan, y era que procuraba que cuando se encontrase con la rubia esta la encontrase recitando 'Accidentalmente' pequeños fragmentos de poemas románticos. Anna no era tonta, podía notar que la rubia se sonrojaba levemente cuando ella lo hacía, quizá se imaginaba que eran para ella? Quizá sentía algo por ella? Esas eran sus esperanzas. Nuevamente el día volvió a irse tan pronto como llegó y Anna se sentía cansada, cada vez mas cansada, pero con animo volvió a repetir el proceso de ir con la rubia el día martes, y el día miércoles, y el día jueves, incluso la tarde del jueves fue al hospital a darle una mano a su padre junto con Su amigo rubio.

Esa noche se acostó algo tarde mientras decidía que al fin se lo diría a la rubia, le diría al fin lo que sentía el viernes, pues si la rubia la rechazaba ella podría recomponerse el fin de semana y fingir que no pasó nada para el lunes, era brillante!

El viernes en la mañana Anna se levantó aún mas cansada que el día anterior "Ugg… Quizá debería empezar a tomar batidos de proteína..." Dijo en voz alta en su habitación mientras se arreglaba para ir a la secundaria, de pronto escuchó abajo algunos ruidos _-Parece que mam__á__ y pap__á__ est__á__n abajo ya...-_ Pensó con algo de confusión, al bajar encontró la mesa preparada y ademas unas tostadas con jamón y queso y un jugo de naranja para ella. Sonrió feliz y miró a su madre quien estaba lavando las cosas del desayuno y su padre parecía llenar unos papeles en la mesa, se sentó en su puesto y los miró "Buenos días" Su madre volvió la mirada y le sonrió mas luego su sonrisa bajó un poco "Buenos días cariño, cielo, estoy bastante segura que te lo dije el jueves pasado pero… te ves cansada, estás segura que está todo bien?" Anna asintió sonriente "Sip! solo me he estado esforzando" Le aseguró y ella le devolvió una sonrisa quedándose un poco mas tranquila.

Adgar rió suave "Bueno hija eso está bien, pero recuerda que mucho de algo no es bueno" La menor rio suave y asintió, creía recordar haber oído a su madre decir eso hace algún tiempo atrás. "Algún motivo para que estén listos tan temprano?" Preguntó mientras empezaba a desayunar, su padre asintió "Si, olvidaste que nos iremos todo el fin de semana a Andalásia hija? Te lo dije el lunes." Anna parpadeó un par de veces, la verdad no se acordaba, tenía la cabeza en tantas cosas pero asintió "Ahhh si, es verdad, disculpa." Adgar la miró alzando una ceja "Bueno, por favor portate bien mientras no estamos volveremos el lunes en la tarde vale?" Anna asintió "Seguro papá, seguramente descansaré este fin de semana en casa" Le aseguró terminando su pan tostado _-__O__ quiz__á__ salga con __E__lsa a trotar-_ Pensó algo emocionada, quizá podría volver a casa de la rubia y quedarse hasta tarde!

Luego de despedirse de sus padres y desearles un buen viaje la menor se puso en marcha a la secundaria, mientras caminaba escuchó una bocina, sonrió ampliamente pues ya conocía de memoria esa bocina miró hacia un lado viendo a la rubia parar a su lado "Hola señorita, necesita un aventón?" preguntó la rubia juguetonamente y Anna rió suave "oh vaya! Que amable, pues acepto sin duda alguna!" Elsa rió con la respuesta y Anna le sonrió la pelirroja rodeó el auto y subió al puesto del copiloto. Una vez el auto en marcha, Elsa la miró de reojo "Lista para la clase de hoy?" La aludida asintió sonriente "Nací lista Elsa." La rubia rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír "Asumiré que estudiaste?" Anna alzó una ceja divertida "En el invierno viajaremos en un vagón de tren" Se pausó un leve momento "Con asientos azules. Seremos felices." Volvió a hacer una leve pausa y miró la ventana para disimular como si mirase algo afuera ya que lo que seguía era algo sugerente "Habrá un nido de besos oculto en los rincones." Finalizó y miró a la rubia quien, como de costumbre, había tomado un leve sonrojo, tan leve que nadie más que Anna podría notarlo "Claro que si, por quién me tomas Els?" La rubia bufó ante la pregunta y rió suave "Lo siento, a veces olvido que eres la mejor de la clase y la asistente de la profesora" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Anna rió suave y de pronto sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas.

Una vez que habían llegado a la secundaria Anna bajó del auto y se dirigió rápidamente al recinto para que nadie preguntase por qué ellas venían juntas. Olaf y Ariel estaban sentados en una banca en la cafetería haciendo tiempo para entrar a clase. Al ver a la menor ambos sonrieron pero Olaf ladeó la cabeza "Anna? Buenos días, te sientes bien?" La menor, que estaba a punto de saludar lo miró algo confundida, "Eh… Si. Por qué?" preguntó y luego dejó escapar un bostezo. "Hm… Bueno estás algo colorada..." Dijo el pelinegro mirándola atentamente, Anna alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo "Ah… Bueno venía con Elsa y ya saben como me pongo" Ariel rió suave cubriendo su boca con elegancia "Quizá sea eso Olaf, vamos a ponernos en camino antes que se nos haga tarde si?" Olaf decidió dejar el tema pasar y asintió. "Bueno, me parece bien" Los tres amigos empezaron a caminar juntos hasta que Olaf se separó pues iba a otra clase, Ariel y Anna entraron en su primera clase del día, Anna fue a su asiento y decidió ponerse un suéter pues sentía algo de frío, sin embargo Ariel la miró algo extrañada pues según ella no hacia nada de frio, pero cada quién decide lo que siente, por lo que no comentó nada.

Anna empezaba a sentirse un poco rara, ella misma podía decirlo, pero quién no iba a sentirse rara? Había tomado una decisión muy importante, iba a declararse a la rubia ese mismo viernes después de la clase, cuando estuviesen solas sería el gran momento, respiró profundo haciendo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a la clase pues no podía bajar su rendimiento o sus padres no la dejarían seguir quedándose en la secundaria hasta tarde. Cuando la clase estaba por finalizar la menor empezó a sentir algo de cansancio e incluso sus ojos se sentían pesados y amenazaban con bajarse solos _-ugg cielos santos necesito algo que me de energ__í__a y acostarme temprano hoy…-_ Pensó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para tratar de despertar un poco. La clase llego a su fin y Anna se levantó con Ariel para salir del salón "Oye idea mía o la clase estuvo lenta?" Le preguntó a su mejor amiga quien se encogió de hombros "Te parece? Yo pienso que estuvo como de costumbre" Le dijo mirándola con atención, seguía algo colorada, después de todo Olaf tenia razón. Anna hizo una mueca con los labios y se quedó pensativa "Hmm…. Bueno, quizá solo soy yo que estoy algo cansada… De hecho estaba pensando ir a la biblioteca a… Dormir" Ariel la miró algo sorprendida, era algo que a veces Anna hacía cuando eran mas chicas, pero solo cuando pasaba las noches de largo jugando videojuegos, si Anna quería ir a la biblioteca a tomar una siesta en el sofá, quizá estaba realmente cansada "Has seguido quedándote hasta tarde con elsa?" pregunto algo curiosa mientras caminaban por los pasillos Anna miró a los lados rápidamente y sonrió mirando a su amiga "Sip, me he quedado toda la semana pasada y esta, y creo que está funcionando, estamos muy cerca" Le comentó emocionada, pero su amiga la miró algo preocupada "Y sigues yendo los fines de semana a ayudar a tu papá?" Anna alzó una ceja curiosa por las preguntas de su amiga pero asintió "claro, es parte de mi entrenamiento para cuando sea profesional" Ariel entonces asintió aún mirando a Anna "Por eso estás tan cansada tonta, bueno, vamos a la biblioteca, me quedaré cuidándote mientras duermes un poco en el receso" Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida pero sonrió inmediatamente después "Gracias Ariel, no es necesario, pero aceptaré tu generosa oferta porque necesito que alguien me despierte para no llegar tarde a clase" Ariel rió suave y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

La hora transcurrió rápido para la pobre chica quien a penas puso su cabeza en el regazo de su mejor amiga se quedó totalmente dormida sin remedio, Ariel solo estuvo leyendo un libro mientras su amiga dormía, cuando el descanso terminó ella la despertó con calma para que no se asustase pero despues de esas siesta Anna se veía aun peor, quizá dormir no había sido la mejor de las ideas… A pesar de eso, la pecosa hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ver la segunda clase y esperaba con impaciencia el almuerzo para volver a la biblioteca, pero esta vez no le dijo a Ariel pues le dio algo de vergüenza seguir durmiendo y que ella no pudiese aprovechar también su descanso, se separó de ella con la excusa de que iría a estudiar un poco antes de la clase y que necesitaba 'silencio' en general, se aseguró de irse al sofá mas lejano para que nadie la viese y volvió a tomar una siesta sin siquiera almorzar antes para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, igual que la primera vez se quedó dormida de inmediato pero esta vez no fue sino hasta que escuchó el timbre que despertó y eso solo significaba una cosa _-Mierda voy a llegar tarde a la clase de __E__lsa!_\- Se apresuró a correr por los pasillos para llegar al aula, pero ya iba casi 10 minutos atrasada, se detuvo frente a la puerta y miro el pomo un momento mientras tragaba pesado, podía oír al otro lado la voz de Elsa dando la clase, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta despacio, entró algo avergonzada sin embargo la expresión de Elsa no era de enojo sino mas bien de alivio, como si hubiese estado preocupada, la miró y luego alzó una ceja "Bienvenida Anna, se puede saber que pasó?" Anna se sonrojó pues pensó que Elsa la dejaría pasar sin más, pero después de todo, seguía siendo su profesora "Eh… Yo… Tuve un inconveniente de camino para acá… Lo siento mucho" Elsa la miró fijo, tratando de buscar algo más en esa respuesta, de descifrar lo que había pasado pero al no lograrlo solo suspiró y asintió "Toma asiento por favor..." Anna asintió y se fue a su puesto, Ariel la miraba preocupada "Te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca verdad?" Susurró bajo y Anna se sonrojó pero no dijo nada cosa que fue una respuesta mas que suficiente para su amiga quién puso los ojos emblanco y negó suave con la cabeza.

La clase transcurria en calma mientras Anna sentía que le costaba concentrarse pues su cabeza en ese momento era un remolino de pensamientos _-C__ó__mo voy a decirle? Bueno, despu__é__s de la clase me quedaré, esperare un poco…. Hablaremos algunas cosas y entonces le dir__é:__\- __E_mpezó a escribir en su cuaderno a medida que su mente pensaba 'Elsa… Desde que te vi sentí que eras alguien única y mi corazón, sin yo quererlo o poder gobernarlo empezó a latir por ti, cada vez más y más… Me inspiras y me llenas de felicidad, la manera en que ríes, hablas o te enojas me hace sentir como si fuese al espacio sideral y luego bajase despacio, haces que mi cabeza enloquezca y sin embargo la locura solo se calma cuando estoy a tu lado, amo pasar tiempo contigo, he atesorado cada segundo que hemos compartido en todo este tiempo, quizá solo me veas como una niña, sin embargo yo sé lo que quiero y sé muy bien que lo que siento por ti no es una mentira ni un capricho, por eso tomé la decisión de acercarme a ti, de hacer que puedas verme como algo mas que solo una alumna, que me veas como una amiga, y que quizá con el tiempo puedas verme como algo más… Solo quería hacerte saber que me gustas mucho y se que estoy enamorada de ti y por eso quiero preguntarte… Si tú quizá… Sentías lo mismo por mi?'

Respiró profundo y de pronto oyó su nombre "Anna?" Alzó la mirada y todos la estaban mirando, que había pasado? _-Ay no es cierto...-_ Pensó la menor "Que recites la parte que sigue por favor" Insistió la rubia, la pecosa empezó a sentir algo más de frío y palideció, era hora de recitar y no tenía ni la mas remota idea de quién había pasado antes que que ella o qué parrafo del poema seguía, pero su amiga, quién tenía el tiempo suficiente mirándola había notado que ella claramente no estaba tomando apuntes

"Segunda mitad amor de primavera" Susurró sin mover los labios su mejor amiga y Anna al principio no comprendió pero luego empezó a hacer memoria de ese poema mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad "Oh! eh si, claro, amor de primavera si, segunda mitad, claro eh…

En el árbol de grandes frutales se esconde una gracia  
Debajo de sus sombras hay frescura con olor a vida  
Veo en ella la semilla de un romance de colores  
De amor puro, lleno de sentimientos primaverales

De la mano quiero llevarte y de colores llenarte  
Ser el pincel que cambie tu carácter y la brocha de tono suave  
Enjugarme con el néctar de tus caricias quiero mi amor mostrarte  
Para que sientas la primavera de un cálido y sincero romance

Eres mi amor de primavera con lirios deslumbrantes  
Llevas gardenias de mucho aroma, deleite de amantes  
Así como el clavel de rojo penetrante quiero verte  
Mi amor de primavera eres una orquídea elegante"

La rubia se percató en el acto que la voz de Anna tenia algo distinto a lo usual, lo había hecho de maravilla como siempre pero… Que la menor no se diese cuenta de que era su turno? Que no supiera por dónde iban? Si, ella había notado que Ariel le había dicho por donde iban, a Elsa Arendelle nada se le escapa, pero había algo que no terminaba de descubrir y la menor también sintió que algo no había salido como siempre, su voz había variado y había perdido la fuerza un par de veces casi al punto que tuvo que carraspear para seguir, sin embargo no lo hizo y logró finalizar el poema, la rubia estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por los pequeños detalles extraños que encontraba en la menor por lo que asintió y solo respondió "Muy bien, como era de esperarse Anna. La clase ha finalizado jóvenes, ya que el cohorte de notas salió hace muy poco y su desempeño fue muy alto, no dejaré tarea ni trabajos, pero de ser posible traten de leer un poco" El bullicio en celebración ante aquella noticia no se hizo esperar y la rubia sonrió, miró por un momento a Anna que parecía estar feliz con la noticia pero no tanto como el resto. Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir despidiéndose de la rubia y deseándole un buen fin de semana, Ariel se despidió de su mejor amiga pero se notaba que estaba preocupada por la menor pues claramente no era normal lo que había sucedido, mas bien todo lo que había pasado en el día resultaba extraño, pero ya que ese día la menor tenia planeado confesarse, estaba algo urgida por quedarse sola con la rubia de una vez por todas por lo que le sonrió a su amiga y le aseguró que estaba bien y que iría a casa pronto, Ariel algo insegura asintió y se fue dejándolas solas en el salón cerrando la puerta al salir, Anna se acercó a ella y Elsa la miró un momento _-Tenia esas ojeras esta mañana?-_ Se preguntó la rubia pues podía notar unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos "Anna te sientes bien?" La menor suspiró "Todos me han preguntado lo mismo hoy!" Se quejo y sonrió "Estoy bien, solo algo cansada, es todo" Elsa la miró un momento no pasando por alto que tenia un suéter puesto a pesar que el salón estaba temperado "Tienes frío?" Anna se encogió de hombros "Un poco nada más" Le mintió pues la verdad es que tenia mucho frío por alguna razón. Anna tomó una silla y se sentó en un lado de su escritorio "Que haremos hoy?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa y Elsa la miró "Aun no me dices por qué llegaste tarde hoy..." Dijo sin más mientras sacaba de su carpeta varias hojas de un quiz corto de otra clase. Anna se mordió la lengua, ella esperaba que Elsa lo dejase pasar "Em… Porque me quedé en la biblioteca...Estudiando" Mintió y Elsa volvió a mirarla entregándole la mitad de las hojas "Ah si? Y aun así Ariel tuvo que decirte por donde íbamos?" Anna se sonrojó con fuerza, hacía mucho que no le pasaba que la pillaran desprevenida, se quedó callada un momento ante la atenta mirada azul de la mayor quien finalmente suspiro "No seguiré preguntando Anna, pero si pasa algo puedes hablar conmigo, incluso si algo te preocupa puedes irte a casa no voy a enojarme contigo ni a pensar que eres irresponsable o algo asi" Le aseguró y le sonrió dulcemente, Anna dejó salir un suspiro de alivio pero negó "No, no es nada, en serio" Le prometió y Elsa asintió "Está bien, entonces ayudame a corregir estos quiz, son de los de primer año y son cortos, no tardaremos mucho, es lo único que tengo pendiente" Dijo la rubia mientras organizaba en su escritorio los papeles de su lado para poder corregir eficientemente y Anna asintió, el quiz era tan fácil que una vez que corrigió el primero los otros solo tenia que verlos para revisar que estuviesen igual que el primero que por suerte estaba perfecto.

La labor se volvió más mecánica para ella mientras seguía pensando en lo que había escrito en su cuaderno, eso que quería decirle a la rubia, quería decirle cómo se sentía, expresarle todo, quería que ella le dijera que si, que pudiesen pensar en una manera de que pudiesen estar juntas, de que lograsen superar el hecho de que las separaban cinco años y de que eran alumna y profesora quería… Que quería? _-__Q__u__é__ era lo que estaba haciendo?-_ Se preguntó al darse cuenta que no tenia mas hojas en su parte del escritorio y de pronto la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos dispersos.

"Anna… Anna? Planeta tierra llamando?" La menor volteó a mirarla algo confundida y Elsa alzó una ceja "Anna estás bien?" La menor se sonrojó, la rubia podía ver su sonrojo muy notorio "Anna estás muy roja… Ya terminamos, te sientes bien? Te quieres ir? Te llevo a casa?" Preguntó preocupada pues ahora el estado de la menor empezaba a ser mas notorio y la estaba haciendo preocupar ademas que parecía desorientada "No! O sea. Si, pero yo… Elsa hay algo que … Algo que tengo que decirte" La rubia asintió mirándola con preocupación, la menor sentía que la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero quizá eran los nervios o eso se decía ella.

"Está bien, te escucho, que sucede?" Anna asintió y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la rubia, tomó sus manos y la miro a los ojos pero le costaba enfocar del todo, el momento había llegado, era la gran hora, la gran confesión. "Elsa, yo tenía… que decirte lo que… lo que siento ahora y… lo que… lo..." De pronto empezó a sentir que no podía ver a la rubia y que la oscuridad empezaba a nublar su mirada sintió el mareo aumentar por segundos y lo ultimo que escuchó antes de que todo se volviese negro fue su propio nombre en un grito que salió de los labios de la profesora mientras ella se desmayaba y la rubia la atrapaba en sus brazos "ANNA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chan chan.

Si, así es, fin de capitulo, perdón no me odien demasiado si?

Gracias por esperarme, y no teman esta vez el cap saldrá más rápido porque tengo un par de días libres, de hecho mañana mismo empiezo a escribir. Que les pareció?

Por cierto, alguien notó que en el trailer nuevo Anna y Elsa se miran de una manera un tanto…

Bueno, digamos que yo nunca en mi vida he visto a mi hermano con esos ojos y eso que somos unidos, así que solo queda agradecer a Disney por su precioso regalo xD

El poema de este cap es "Amor de primavera" de José Antonio Franco

El próximo cap estará lleno de fluff :3

nos leemos!


	9. Mucho de algo no es bueno

NO ESTOY MUERTA, no, no lo estoy, disculpen la tardanza, pase por un… momento de mas bajos que altos y cuando me pasa eso me pongo estúpida y empiezo a creer que a nadie le importa lo que escribo y ahá… Pero llegaron tres personitas maravillosas a decirme que me leen pero que no dejan review, y ademas de eso dos personitas más me dejaron review y alegraron mi corazoncito, gracias de veras.

Ya, sin más los dejo con el cap. 3

Cap 8- Mucho de algo no es bueno Anna!

Elsa estaba en un momento de mucho pánico con una Anna desmayada entre sus brazos, y para colmo era lo suficientemente tarde para que ni siquiera hubiese una enfermera! Que podía hacer?!

"Anna! Anna por favor no me hagas esto! Despierta por favor Anna te lo ruego" Decía mientras acariciaba su rostro y le daba leves palmaditas tratando de traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos pero nada parecía funcionar "Dios santo está hirviendo! Está enferma, muy enferma!" Respiró profundo y acercó a Anna más hacia su cuerpo mientras en medio de la desesperación se le salieron algunas malcriadas lágrimas por la frustración de no saber que hacer -Elsa Arendelle! Controlate! Piensa por un momento qué debes hacer!- Se regañó mentalmente y con una mano enjugó sus lagrimas y tomó aire pensando -Ok, ok, primero, vamos a la enfermería, la acuesto en la camilla, la abrigo y luego sigo pensando- Asintió para si misma satisfecha con su idea, recostó a Anna en el suelo y como pudo se puso en pie, tomo su cartera y la metió dentro de la mochila de Anna, se puso la dicha mochila en la espalda y cargó a la menor con cuidado y algo de dificultad, agradeciendo mentalmente que ella se ejercitaba a menudo "Ok, aquí vamos" Se dio ánimos y entonces se encaminó a la enfermería, que por suerte quedaba incluso en el mismo piso, y al no haber nadie pues… nadie iba a cuestionar porqué una profesora cargaba a una alumna en lugar de simplemente pedir ayuda al director y dejarla ahí. -Gracias a Dios la enfermería está en el tercer piso… En el primer piso aun deben estar los demás profesores...- Pensó algo preocupada, al llegar empujó la puerta como pudo y tal como sospechaba estaba totalmente vacío, acostó a la menor en una camilla y la arropó con la frazada, la miró un momento, aun estaba sonrojada y respiraba entre jadeos "Dios Anna… por qué te permitiste llegar a este estado?!" Preguntó en voz alta aunque sabia que nadie le iba a responder, tomó una toalla y la mojo un poco para luego ponerla en su frente. Acarició el borde de su rostro con un gesto preocupado "Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?" Suspiró pesadamente -Ok, ahora qué? A ver… No puedo llevarla cargada por el campus y llevármela, eso sería… Secuestro siendo que ella esta inconsciente… Vale…. Piensa Elsa...piensa!- De pronto su celular sonó y la rubia tuvo una idea "Eso es!" destapó a la menor y respiró profundo "Permiso Anna, y perdona si?" Empezó a tocar su pantalón en busca de su celular, al encontrarlo lo revisó y para su suerte se desbloqueaba con la huella digital. "Dios si!" tomó la mano de Anna y empezó a probar con sus dedos de la mano derecha, para su sorpresa no era el indice el que lo desbloqueaba sino el anular. Miro a la pelirroja alzando una ceja "Extraña elección señorita Summers..." Fue rápidamente a los ajustes y añadió su dedo indice al lector ya que aparentemente estaría necesitando ese teléfono un poco más y no iba a usar la mano de Anna cada dos minutos si se apagaba la pantalla. Una vez listo el trámite volvió a arroparla bien y empezó a revisar los contacto "A quien demonios llamo…? A sus padres? Podrían estar trabajando… Y su padre trabaja en el hospital, no parece la idea mas sensata..." Prefería hablar en voz alta pensando que quizá Anna se sentiría acompañada mientras estaba inconsciente, o quizá podría reaccionar al sonido y despertar. Siguió revisando "Sus amigos de la secundaria tampoco son una buena opción que van a pensar? Hmm? Kristofforo veci bff? Anna por Dios, qué edad tenias cuando hiciste este contacto? seis?" Rió suave pero sonrió y decidió llamar una vez que su memoria le aseguro que no había ningún Kristoff entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

El teléfono empezó a marcar y después de dos tonos alguien contestó.

"Eh Anna, sup? Todo bien?" La rubia alzó una ceja pero debía seguir con la idea "Buenas tardes, em… Soy Elsa, la profesora de Anna, quería preguntarte una cosa muy puntual si?" Kristoff quedó un momento en silencio, pero recordó que Anna un día en el taller del hospital le estuvo contando algo de un crush en una hermosa profesora y tal, más nunca le dio el nombre, pero decidió arriesgarse "Vaaale? Ok, y qué seria eso? Está bien Anna?" Elsa suspiró aliviada al ver que el chico estaba dispuesto a contestar "Si, bueno, mas o menos, eres su vecino? Que tal es tu relación con ella? Y perdona la pregunta, pero es urgente" El rubio al otro lado del teléfono frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama con su torso desnudo, pues estaba vistiéndose para salir un rato con Sven, su perro. "Es mi vecina desde que somos pequeños y… Diría que somos buenos amigos, que pasó?" pregunto con seriedad, claramente algo pasaba. Elsa decidió que era ahora o nunca y asintió, volteó a mirar a su alumna y apretó un poco el celular en su mano "Anna, se desmayó en clase, parece que esta enferma, tiene fiebre y no hay forma que me la lleve cargada por todo el campus escolar… Existe la posibilidad de que vengas y nos ayudes?" El rubio se puso en pie en el acto asustando a su pastor alemán quien ladró en reproche, él volteo a verlo y le hizo un gesto para que se callara "Voy para allá." Elsa asintió y una sonrisa se asomo involuntariamente "Excelente! Di que vienes a hablar conmigo, profesora Elsa Arendelle, di mi nombre e inventa algo, te dejarán pasar, estamos en el tercer piso en la enfermería." Kristoff asintió, ya estaba saliendo de la casa pero Sven no estuvo muy de acuerdo en quedarse solo. "Vale, voy en camino".

Elsa colgó el celular y volteó a la camilla nuevamente, cambió la toalla húmeda de la frente de la pecosa "Joder Anna..." Acarició su cabeza con cuidado y suspiró.

De pronto la menor habló "Els...a..." La rubia dio un leve brinco por la sorpresa y creyó que había despertado pero solo hablaba en sueños -oh… ok, está soñando conmigo, lo que sería normal porque tiene bastante tiempo escuchándome hablar inconscientemente- Se dijo a si misma. Siguió acariciando su cabeza suavemente "Aqui estoy, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo" Le dijo y Anna solo tuvo algunos temblores, quizá por el frio y dejó salir un jadeo entremezclado con un quejido, sin embargo el tono fue tal que la hizo sonrojarse pues le trajo un recuerdo a la rubia de aquel sueño en que ellas… -NO! Elsa, no, no puedes siquiera recordar eso en un momento así!- A pesar que trataba de decirse eso a si misma no pudo evitar pensar en el buen trabajo que había hecho su cerebro creando la voz de Anna puesto que ese quejido sólo había confirmado que la pecosa efectivamente gemía así. Tragó pesado y sacudió la cabeza. -Soy lo peor...- Pensó y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado media hora en que ella cambio la toalla al menos unas tres veces más. De pronto se oyeron tres toques en la puerta y la rubia se apresuró a abrir viendo por primera vez al chico que asumió que seria Kristoff "Cómo está?" Dijo rápidamente y Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar "Inconsciente..." Dijo sin más y Kristoff se acerco a su amiga "Por la mierda Anna, por que eres tan imprudente pequeña tarada!" Suspiró y volteó a mirar a la docente "Disculpe, me presento, Kristoff Bjorgman" Le ofreció la mano a lo que Elsa le sonrió y la tomó "Elsa Arendelle, disculpa pero, cómo hiciste para que te dejaran pasar?" Kristoff rió suave y se rascó la nuca "Bueno… yo eh… Quizá ya había oído algo sobre usted y sabia que era rubia así que… hola tía Elsa" Sonrió algo avergonzado y Elsa lo miró con los ojos abriertos por la sorpesa pero luego de un momento llevo una mano a su boca para reír suavemente "Hola sobrino" Asintió -No es el momento de preguntar, pero quisiera saber qué es lo que Anna ha hablado de mí- Pensó la rubia y volteo a ver a Anna y luego miro al grandulón "Ok, que hacemos?" Preguntó el rubio, La mayor asintió pensativa "Bueno, en primer lugar hay que llevárnosla de aquí sin que parezca que la voy a secuestrar o algo así. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, primero, sabes manejar?" El rubio la escuchaba atento mientras miraba a su amiga al igual que ella "Si, tengo licencia incluso" Contestó y la rubia suspiró aliviada de que al menos no haría manejar a un menor sin licencia. "Perfecto" Volteó a verlo y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando las llaves de su auto y entregándoselas "Toma su mochila, cargala y vamos a bajar, yo iré a la sala de profesores a despedirme y así no te verán pasar, ve a mi auto y súbela, luego maneja fuera de aquí hasta el parque que esta a una cuadra de y espérenme ahí" El rubio asintió, no entendía por qué había que complicarse tanto pero necesitaba llevar a anna a otra parte a descansar "Está bien" Tomó las cosas de Anna y se las puso al hombro, luego la cargo con cuidado y asintió dándole a entender a la rubia que estaba listo "Bien, yo tengo el celular de Anna, si pasa algo te escribiré" el Grandulón volvió a asentir y la rubia abrió la puerta, salieron juntos y bajaron al primer piso, la rubia le hizo una seña hacia el pasillo donde estaba la salida y ella fue a la sala de profesores.

Kristoff sentía la respiración agitada de la menor en su pecho mientras caminaba a un paso rápido hacia afuera, no tuvo problema en salir pues no había nadie, una vez en el estacionamiento maldijo por lo bajo "Mierda mierda no se cual es su auto! Mierda!" Miró alrededor viendo varios autos y uno totalmente blanco llamo su atención "No puede ser o si?" Como pudo sostuvo a Anna con una mano y sacó las llaves, le dio al botón de la alarma y el auto emitió un par de pitidos anunciando que se había desbloqueado "Pues si puede ser." Asintio algo sorprendido de el auto de la rubia pero fue hacia él, abrió la puerta de atrás y sentó a Anna, reclinó el asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad "Las cosas en las que te metes feisty pants..." Suspiro y fue hacia el asiento del piloto, movió un poco los ajustes del asiento para caber bien y encendió el auto poniendo la calefacción para Anna, una vez fuera del estacionamiento trató de recordar dónde era que estaba ese susodicho parque. Una vez que lo encontró estaciono al lado de la acera y solo se dedicó a esperar a la rubia "Así que ella es de quien te enamoraste… hm, que buen gusto" Rió suave "Y a la vez, que desafortunado, una profesora…. Mayor que tú!" Decía como si Anna le fuese a responder mientras la miraba por el retrovisor cruzo los brazos y suspiro "Si querías una historia de amor de cuento de hadas o cliché yo también hubiese sido una buena opción sabes?" dijo alzando una ceja, continuó hablando ahora usando un tono de voz de narrador de películas "El amigo de la infancia, que cuando eran chicos se gustaban pero luego descubrieron que eran más como hermanos que otra cosa y así siguieron su vida como buenos hermanos hasta que un día" hizo una pausa dramática "Ella boom, se enamora de él y viven felices por siempre." Rio suave y negó "no es cierto Anna, ni en un millon de años feisty pants, no puedo verte como más que una hermana" Sonrió y de pronto alguien tocó el vidrio y el volteo dando un salto en el asiento, era la rubia, dejo salir un suspiro por e susto y salió del auto "Todo bien?" Preguntó el chico y ella asintió "Si, todo fluyo suave como la seda, ahora sube al auto" Le indicó y el rubio iba a rodear el auto pero de pronto Anna tuvo unos temblores llamativos junto con otro jadeo ambos se miraron preocupados, entonces la rubia habló "Qué tal si yo manejo y tu vas con ella mejor?" Kristoff iba a asentir pero Anna volvió a hablar "E..elsa..." El rubio miro a Anna y luego a ella quien se había sonrojado muy levemente, casi imperceptible "Y si mejor al reves?" Dijo alzando una ceja con una expresión de preocupación y la rubia suspiro "Está bien" Abrió la puerta de atrás y subió al lado de Anna, la rodeó con un brazo para tratar de darle más calor y que quizá con el contacto se sintiese mas protegida.

El rubio en el acto subió al auto y empezó a manejar. Anna pareció sentir la presencia pues se acurrucó un poco mas contra la rubia y Elsa sonrió mirándola un momento, luego miro al rubio quien las veía disimuladamente por el retrovisor "Vamos a su casa y la dejamos en su habitación, sus padres entenderán si te ven a ti con ella y-" Kristoff la interrumpió "No se puede, no hay nadie en su casa, no podemos dejarla sola, sus padres se fueron hasta el lunes." Le explicó mirándola por el retrovisor unos segundos y Elsa se mordió el labio inferior "Y no puede quedarse contigo?" Él apretó los labios un momento y suspiró "Mi casa sólo tiene dos habitaciones, vivo con mi abuelo, un pastor alemán y 3 gatos que son de mi abuelo, no es realmente el lugar para alguien enfermo… Además tengo trabajo, no podría estar atento a ella ni hoy ni mañana..." La rubia se quedó pensativa por un momento "Ok… entonces…" Había pensado en una opción pero le daba algo de vergüenza decirla "No podrías llevarla a tu casa? Digo, si eres profesora no trabajas mañana y… No sé, se puede?" Elsa asintió despacio, era justo lo que iba a ofrecer "Ehmm… Si… Se puede… Entonces vamos a mi depa, podrías ayudarme a subirla a casa y luego yo te paso a dejar a la tuya?" El sonrió ante la consideración de la mayor pero negó "No hay problema, prefiero irme en bus no quiero que Anna esté sola, pero gracias por ser tan considerada" Elsa asintió y sonrió un poco, mas luego volteo a ver a Anna y empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Kristoff las miró por el retrovisor "Es un poco extraña la relación entre ustedes no?" En el acto Elsa dejó de acariciarla y volteo algo alarmada. Alarmada por qué? No es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo o él hubiese descubierto algo no? "P-por que lo dices?" Kristoff rió suave encogiendose de hombros "Bueno, lo digo porque un profesor nunca habría hecho tanto por mí, o sea, quizá llamar a mis padres o una ambulancia como mucho, pero llamar a un amigo al celular para que lo ayudase a sacarme y luego tratar de dejarme en algún sitio seguro? Va un poco mas allá de ser profesor" Le explicó y Elsa se puso algo nerviosa pero asintió "Oh, e-eso es porque Anna y yo s-somos amigas fuera de la secundaria y no dejaría sola a una amiga mía sabiendo que está mal" Le explicó y Kristoff asintió "Oh! Ya veo, eso es otra voz entonces, bueno, entonces me alegra que Anna tenga una amiga como tú que se preocupe, creo que Ariel habría hecho lo mismo" Le sonrió y Elsa asintió sintiendo una leve punzada en el estomago por la mencion de la chica mar, mas no se supo explicar por que. Dejo fluir el tema y al fin fue relajando un poco el semblante y volviendo a acariciar la cabeza de Anna. -Joder Anna, tienes todo mi apoyo moral con tu crush! Creo que… las shipeo- Pensó con una sonrisa burlesca y empezó a pedir las direcciones para llegar al apartamento de la rubia.

En poco tiempo habían llegado al edificio, tal como habían acordado, Kristoff la llevó hasta el depto e incluso la acostó en la cama que la rubia le indicó, la cual de hecho parecía ser la suya. Cerró la puerta para dejarla dormir y miró a la rubia quien lo esperaba en la puerta del depto con lo brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo "Bueno, ahí está. Gracias Elsa" La rubia alzo la cabeza y le sonrió en el acto, nego con sus manos "No para nada, no lo hubiese logrado sin ti, gracias" Kristoff se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido y sonrió "Oh, no es nada. Hehe, bueno, confío en ti y en que Anna está en buenas manos, espero que se recupere pronto… Y si algo pasa solo llama, estaré atento" Elsa le sonrió y le agradeció "De verdad gracias, Anna tiene un muy buen amigo" El rubio sonrió asintiendo "Claro que si! bueno, los amigos de Anna son mis amigos, así que, puedes contar conmigo" le sonrió y le dio un abrazo amistoso, la rubia se sorprendió un poco pero rio pensando en cuanto se parecía a anna, definitivamente habían crecido juntos. Le devolvió el abrazo sin duda "Gracias, entonces lo mismo va para ti" Él asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta para irse. Una vez que el rubio había salido Elsa suspiró y fue a la cocina a buscar unos paños para ponerle en la frente a su nueva inquilina, no podía darle medicina hasta que ella despertase.

Entró al cuarto y la pecosa estaba hecha un ovillo, un ovillo con frío. Se acercó a ella y la destapó un momento encontrando que Frost ya había aceptado a la menor como una invitada y estaba acostado con ella bajo la sabana "Esto explica por que no te vi en la cocina..." le dijo en reproche pero el animalito ni siquiera le puso atención, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a quitarle las zapatillas a la pecosa, mas le dejó las medias puestas, luego fue hacia su pantalón y le soltó la correa y el botón para liberar un poco la presión, ya cuando despertase le daría alguna pijama pero por el momento eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Volvió a taparla y fue hacia su cabeza donde empezó a deshacer sus trenzas en caso de que estuviesen apretadas y le pudiesen causar dolor de cabeza. Una vez lista la miró con detenimiento, se veía muy bien con el cabello suelto, no pudo evitar pensarlo, pero negó para si misma, le puso el paño húmedo y fue a su closet a buscar un par de conjuntos de ropa para la casa, o pijamas. Separó algo para Anna y luego fue al baño a cambiarse, se puso un conjunto violeta que constaba de un pantalon de tela largo y una franelilla de tirantes que tenía una estampado que decía "sweet dreams are made of cheese" con un pequeño ratón durmiendo con un queso, una vez que salió, Anna se había movido un poco y el paño ya no estaba en su cabeza. Suspiro pero sonrió y abrió las sabanas para sentarse a su lado y la movió un poco para volver a poner el paño en su sitio, luego tomó un poemario de su mesa de noche y empezó a leer mientras esperaba que la menor volviese en sí, llevaba inconsciente dos horas, pero por la forma en que respiraba, podía decir que ahora sólo estaba durmiendo por lo que quizá simplemente su cuerpo había colapsado y estaba tratando de recuperarse.

Eventualmente la menor empezó a volver en sí luego de una hora mas -Santa madre, me duele todo el cuerpo, ugg… qué pasó?- Abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo que la luz no le molestaba casi a pesar que veía una ventana en la pared -Debe ser tarde entonces… De dónde es esa ventana?- Se movió un poco mirando hacia el techo, un techo que no tenia posters por ende no era el suyo "Mierda… me morí?" Preguntó con su voz rasposa y en el acto la rubia se inclinó sobre ella para verla "Anna?" La pecosa trató de enfocar su vista en ese hermoso Angel de cabello platinado "Oh no, si me morí, al menos los ángeles lucen como ella..." La rubia rió suave con un leve sonrojo ante el "piropo" inconsciente de la menor "No estas muerta tonta" Le respondió y acarició su cabeza suavemente, la menor registró despacio esas palabras y asintió "Ah no…? Elsa?" Preguntó aun no estando segura y la mayor asintió, entonces Anna parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recuperar del todo la visión, notando entonces que la rubia no tenia su ropa de trabajo, sino una… Franellilla de tiras y que… Estaba… Donde rayos estaba?! "Elsa!? Dónde estoy?" Trato de sentarse pero en el acto la rubia la detuvo poniendo su mano en un hombro "Tranquila, te explicaré pero debes quedarte tranquila si?" Anna se dejó caer en la cama y asintió algo débil "Veras… Te desmayaste cuando estábamos en el salón, ibas a decir algo y de pronto solo te desvaneciste, tu amigo Kristoff me ayudó a traerte a mi casa y me dijo que tus padres no están en casa hasta el lunes… No podía dejarte sola y enferma por lo que todo apunta a que… Te quedaras aquí un día o dos, esta bien?" Anna trataba de entender y procesar sus palabras pero cada vez mas creía que estaba muerta, estar en casa de Elsa? En su cama? Quedarse un par de Días? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pasaron algunos minutos y Anna entonces se dió cuenta que la rubia la miraba preocupada fue entonces que comprendió que no había respondido nada "E-entiendo… de verdad no es… problema?" Se sonrojó y la rubia suspiro aliviada "No es problema, cómo te sientes? Qué sientes?" Anna asintió y con cuidado se sentó con ayuda de la rubia, una vez sentada miró sus manos sobre su regazo concentrada en 'sentir'

"Bueno… me duele la cabeza y tengo algo de nauseas y me duele el cuerpo" Elsa asintió mirándola y suspiró "parecen síntomas de un resfrío pero faltan cosas..." Le respondió y acerco su nívea mano al cuello de la menor tratando de medir su temperatura y se percató de que no tenia fiebre ya. La menor se había tensado ante el delicioso contacto de la mano de la rubia con su cuello pero se controló en no hacer ningún gesto o ruido "Sin fiebre… Pero si fuese gripe o algo así te habrías dado cuenta antes… Anna?" Anna mientras tanto solo podía pensar que ella ya sabia que se sentía mal y por su terquedad no había parado, ella sabía lo que le había pasado. Había colapsado y justo cuando se estaba confesando, siquiera lo había logrado? No… colapsó antes, eso podía recordarlo medianamente… maldición

"No, o sea si… yo..." La rubia la miró notando su nerviosismo algo le estaba ocultando, y claro, Anna no quería decirle que todo el trabajo era demasiado, que tal si la rubia le decía que dejase de ser su ayudante? Que no podía con todo el trabajo y que tenía que dejarlo? No, ella había luchado mucho para llegar aquí! Por lo que no dejaría que esto la detuviese.

"Anna…" la menor tenía la vista desviada con temor a que su mirada la delatase y la rubia poco a poco empezó a atar cabos, Anna le ocultaba algo? Se había dado cuenta antes que se sentía mal, por eso estaba distraída en clase y no se lo dijo antes, ella… ella seguía trabajando los fines de semana? "Anna, sigues trabajando los fines de semana?" La pecosa tragó pesado y asintió despacio la rubia no tuvo reacción "Haciendo las tareas de todas las materias?" Asintió nuevamente sin mirarla "Haciendo las horas extra conmigo?" Asintió de nuevo aterrada, Elsa ya lo sabía, ya había deducido que ella no podía con todo "Estas durmiendo lo suficiente…?" Fue lo ultimo que pregunto con una expresión de pena en su rostro como si algo le causase dolor.

La menor no respondió nada, sólo se quedó callada mirando sus manos mientras sentía el pánico subir por su garganta.

"Anna… tuviste un colapso por sobreesfuerzo?" La menor sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mas no abrió la boca. La rubia estaba totalmente impactada y a la vez dolida, la menor había hecho realmente su mejor esfuerzo, llegando a este punto, cómo es que ella no se dio cuenta en las semanas que ella se veía más cansada? Por qué se dio cuenta cuando era ya muy tarde? Se sentía culpable pues sentía que debió haber sido mas firme con ella.

"Oh Anna..." Susurró la rubia para sorpresa de la menor no se oía enojada, alzó la mirada y fue sorprendida por un abrazo. "Anna… Lamento no haberme dado cuenta que estabas llegando a tu limite! Debí haberte mandado a casa cuando no eran días de ayudantía" La menor sintió las lagrimas correr, oh no, ella iba a decirle que dejase el puesto! No no no no! No lo podía permitir! "E-Elsa por favor no me quites el puesto!" Dijo con la voz rasposa y la abrazó de vuelta con fuerza sujetándose con toda su alma a la ropa de la mayor "Por favor, yo voy a mejorar y conseguiré la manera de hacerlo! Lo juro yo-!" La rubia la interrumpió separando el abrazo y sujetándola por lo hombros "Anna! Tranquilízate… No voy a quitarte nada ok?" La menor la miraba aterrada aun y la rubia suspiró tratando de transmitirle calma "Lo prometo, Elsa Arendelle cumple sus promesas verdad?" Anna asintió mirándola fijamente "Por ahora dejemos eso para después, tenemos que hacernos cargo de tu estado físico..." Anna asintió sintiéndose mareada de nuevo "E-está bien..." Dijo recostándose en la cama y Elsa asintió "Por ahora descansa si? Voy a ir a hacerte algo ligero para que comas" Le sonrió e hizo ademan de pararse de la cama y Anna tomó su mano "Quiero ayudarte" Susurró y Elsa le sonrió con ternura "No te preocupes sólo quedate aquí y esperame" La menor aun tenía algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y Elsa las limpió mirando sus ojos que se veían cansados y apagados "Anna, portate bien y quedate en la cama con Frost si? Volveré antes de lo que crees" La menor soltó su mano y asintió algo triste aún, Elsa se levantó de la cama y la rodeó para acercarse a ella "Mucho de algo no es bueno Anna" besó su frente y luego acaricio su mejilla "Vas a estar bien." Le aseguró y salió de la habitación Anna seguía roja pero ahora no era a causa de su malestar, ahora era a causa del beso en la frente que la rubia le había dado, parecía que ella no la iba a sacar de su puesto, quizá fue una tonta por creer que Elsa tiraría su esfuerzo a la basura de esa manera.

Suspiro y sintió algo moverse contra su viente y alzo la sabana viendo a Frost _-Ah… a eso se refería-_ Sonrió un poco y miro hacia el techo sintiendo la habitación dar vueltas, ahora por su propia necedad le causaría problemas a Elsa… Cerró los ojos y suspiró "perdón Elsa..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia aun sentía lagrimas al borde de sus ojos, no podía creer lo mala profesora y amiga que había resultado, cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Anna ahora estaba totalmente descompensada a causa del excesivo esfuerzo _-No __dormía__ bien, hac__í__a la tarea de todas las materias, me ayudaba hasta tarde, trabajaba los fines de semana y los __días__ que __quizá__podía__ descansar sal__í__a a trotar conmig__o. S__oy una terrible profesora y una terrible amig__a __pero te prometo __Anna__, que te voy a recompensar por esto… __T__e voy a cuidar todo el fin de semana y vas a estar bien para el lunes, ya lo veras!-_ Asintió para si misma mientras seguía cocinando una sopa de verduras para que la menor comiese algo ligero en caso que su estomago no lo soportase.

Elsa Arendelle iba a meterse en el papel, seria la mejor doctora/enfermera que Anna haya visto, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, tendría todo el fin de semana con la menor.

En la habitación, sola, de la nada, Anna abrió los ojos de golpe _-__Tendré__ todo el fin de semana con __E__lsa!?-_

Fin del cap

Ok… no es del todo de mi agrado el final pero conduce a todo el fluff del cap que viene, el cap que viene es solo una parte de Elsa cuidando a Anna, no me extenderé demasiado en eso pero para el siguiente cap… prepárense para lo inesperado!

Also, se que quizá nadie va a responder pero, alguien tiene algún interés en que hiciese un g!p o un Omegaverse elsanna?


	10. Ahora duerme Anna, yo te cuido

Perdón la tardanza! No tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hicieron con sus comentarios! De verdad son lo máximo, muchas muchas gracias, haré lo posible por que esta historia cumpla vuestras expectativas, es genial escribir algo que amas y que ademas la gente te lea y disfrute lo que escribes, así que en verdad gracias!

Este capitulo os va a volar la cabeza :3

Cap 9 -**Ahora duerme Anna, yo te cuido.**

La rubia terminó de cocinar la sopa de verduras de la menor mientras no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Anna, pálida, cansada y sin su usual energía, definitivamente se sentía fatal por ello, ya que si bien no era su culpa como tal, sentía que como su amiga y su profesora debió haberlo notado antes.

Sirvió la sopa y la puso en una bandeja para ir a la habitación al entrar encontró a la menor acostada mirando el techo con los ojos llorosos, se alarmó en el acto y puso la bandeja en la mesa de la computadora

"Anna? Estás bien? Estás llorando? Te sientes muy mal?" Preguntó con su voz una octava más aguda de lo normal a causa de la preocupación creciente mientras se acercaba a ella y hacia ademán de tocarla pero sin saber bien dónde o qué hacer. La menor la miró y parpadeo algo sorprendida por la reacción y negó lento "No, no estoy llorando. Estoy bien" Le aseguró con una débil sonrisa a medias pero Elsa frunció el ceño aun con la clara preocupación en su rostro "Anna, si vas a ser mi paciente necesito que seas sincera conmigo, claramente no estás bien, y-y te agradeceré que no me mientas" Trató de decir con autoridad pero no ayudó mucho que titubease al final, la menor la escuchó atenta y sostuvo su mirada un momento, quiso reír por la forma en que titubeó, Elsa tenia razón, no podía mentirle solo para evitar preocuparla si la rubia iba a cuidarla… suspiro y negó.

"Está bien, disculpa… No estoy llorando. Solo… Estoy mareada." Le dijo con la voz algo carrasposa pero Elsa sintió que aun le faltaba algo más por decir y alzó una ceja esperando que ella continuase "Ok, estoy muy mareada y me duele el estómago..." Elsa asintió y suspiró relajando un poco sus facciones al fin, se inclinó un poco y tocó su frente con la palma de su mano "Ahora sí tienes fiebre…" Dijo algo preocupada -_Antes no tenia...-_ Pensó "Qué almorzaste hoy?" Anna se quedó callada y desvió la mirada, es que ella no había comido más que el desayuno en la mañana ya que la hora del almuerzo la había utilizado para dormir en la biblioteca. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y algo molesta "Anna Summers! No almorzaste?! Por Dios santo! Como p-" Respiró profundo cortando el regaño para evitar alzar la voz al ver la mirada de la menor la cual denotaba culpabilidad ademas del malestar, y ser regañada era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Volvió a respirar profundo mientras pasaba una mano por sus mechones de cabello sueltos haciéndolos hacia atrás y asintió ya calmada "Ok, no es hora de regaños, puedes sentarte?" Anna encontró un poco extraña la pregunta y asintió tratando de sentarse pero realmente la falta de comida la tenía muy débil.

Rápidamente la rubia tomó su mano sosteniéndola un poco y puso su otra mano detrás de su espalda para ayudarla a sentarse, una vez que Anna estaba sentada del todo puso un par de almohadas detrás de ella para que estuviese mas cómoda y fue por el plato de sopa. Anna se sentía avergonzada, ahora le estaba causando problemas a la rubia, no podía evitar sentirse como una niña inmadura, si hubiese sido más cuidadosa, si no hubiese tratado de dárselas de "súper mujer" nada habría pasado. La rubia se sentó al borde de la cama y sacó una cucharada de la sopa y la acerco a la boca de la menor.

Ésta se sonrojó en el acto "Q-qué haces?" Dijo avergonzada y la rubia le sonrió dulcemente "Pues, dándote de comer, venga no te pongas como una niña pequeña y come" Le sonrió tratando de darle confianza para que cooperase. Ante la mención de la frase 'niña pequeña' en el acto decidió comportarse y aceptar el gesto de la rubia, pues en realidad lo necesitaba. Aun sonrojada abrió la boca y la rubia le dio la primera cucharada, la menor la saboreó y sonrió al tragar sintiendo cómo el liquido caliente bajaba por su esófago logrando traerle algo de alivio inmediato a su dolor de estomago que parecía que en realidad era a causa del hambre "Está muy rico Elsa" La rubia asintió dejando salir una leve risilla "Verdad que si? Es una receta de mi madre" Le dio otra cucharada y Anna sin remilgos siguió comiendo hasta vaciar el plato.

La rubia lavó el plato luego de que la menor se repitiese dos veces, volvió a la habitación. Para su paz Anna había recuperado el color en su rostro pero sus ojos aun se veían algo apagados, el pequeño hurón de la rubia estaba sentado en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y parte de su lomo, sonrió ante la vista y se acercó a ella acarició la cabeza del pequeño quien a ver a su 'mamá' se inclinó hacia ella y se levantó en dos patitas, Elsa rió suave "Es raro ver a Frost compartir tan tranquilo con alguien que no sea yo" Miró a Anna quien le sonrió en el acto "Es que ya se acostumbró a mí" Le sonrió triunfante y Elsa rió suave "Por las veces en que has venido a jugar Mario kart? Oh, perdón, quise decir, a que patee tu trasero en Mario Kart" Le guiñó el ojo "Si, lo mas seguro es que si" Anna rio y rodó los ojos volviendo a acariciar al pequeño, Elsa tomo al animalito y lo bajó de las piernas de Anna a lo que ella la miró algo curiosa "Tienes que cambiar tu ropa, en especial porque ya debes haber sudado a causa de la fiebre" Le explicó y Anna la miró algo sorprendida "N-no tengo ropa" Dijo algo avergonzada aunque fuese algo obvio y Elsa rió suave "Lo sé, por eso te prestaré una pijama mía, te quedará un poco grande pero tendrás que resistirlo." Dijo tranquilamente pero por su mente se paseaba la idea de lo íntimo que era compartir pijamas.

Anna se sonrojó en el acto _-Oh Dios mio, voy a usar una pijama de Elsa! Es como cuando usas la ropa de tu pareja! … Anna por favor no digas estupideces...-_ Asintió tanto como para la rubia como para la voz de su cabeza "Oh, está bien. Gracias" Elsa asintió y extendió su mano hacia ella "Crees poder ponerte en pie?" La menor asintió "Si, no creo que esté tan mal." Bajó los pies de la cama sin tomar la mano de Elsa y en cuanto se puso de pie su cabeza se sintió como si hubiese dado una vuelta en una montaña rusa y haciendo que los bordes de su visión se pusieran negros causando que perdiese el equilibrio y se fuese hacia adelante, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que seguramente se daría contra el suelo de bruces, cosa que nunca llegó pues rápidamente la rubia la había atrapado entre sus brazos, al abrir los ojos para ver porqué razón no había caído al suelo vio el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros del suyo, quiso alejarse pero la rubia la tenía bien sujeta, tenía un sonrojo al igual que Anna. "Estás bien?" Susurró a causa de la proximidad, Anna aún sonrojada y sorprendida asintió lento, la rubia la separo poco a poco "No seas tan impulsiva, tu cuerpo aún está débil y tienes fiebre" La menor asintió algo avergonzada por su soberbia al no haber tomado la mano de la rubia, ésta la soltó pero quedó atenta en caso que volviese a perder el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fue a la silla donde había dejado separada la ropa para Anna.

Ésta por su parte sintió que sus pantalones se empezaban a caer, algo curiosa bajó la mirada notando que la razón era que tenía la correa suelta y el botón de jean también, se trató de explicar la razón hasta que comprendió que lo mas seguro es que Elsa le hubiese abierto el pantalón al igual que había deshecho sus trenzas, se sonrojo levemente ante la idea pero no dijo nada, la rubia ya estaba frente a ella con la pijama. La miró un momento y se la entregó "Te daré privacidad un momento, pero por favor póntela sentada si? No quiero entrar y encontrarte en el suelo desmayada" La menor asintió y tomó las prendas, era una franela grande color verde y un short gris claro. La rubia le sonrió y salio de la habitación mientras por dentro se preguntaba si mas bien debió haberse quedado dentro de la habitación por si acaso, pero eso seria demasiado intrusivo… Ver a su alumna… Sin ropa… _-NO! No es sin ropa! en tal caso en ropa … interior. Que es lo que est__á__s pensando __E__lsa...-_ Se reprimió a si misma mientras iba a la cocina a tomar un vaso se agua para tratar de refrescar con eso sus propios pensamientos. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana… Bueno en realidad quizá Anna se sentiría mejor para mañana y podría volver a casa pero no le convencía la idea de dejarla sola recién saliendo de la fiebre y un desmayo, suspiró.

Después de esperar un tiempo prudente volvió a la habitación y la menor ya estaba cambiada y su ropa estaba en la silla donde antes había estado la pijama. Se acerco a ella y Anna le dirigió una sonrisa que por un momento paralizó a la rubia, no estaba preparada para ver a la menor en su propia pijama al parecer.

"En serio lamento mucho todo esto Els..." Dijo la menor acomodándose en las sabanas y ella negó encogiéndose de hombros logrando salir de su estupor. "No te preocupes, yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes..." Suspiró y acarició su cabeza lo que consiguió que la menor se inclinase un poco hacia su man "Cómo sigues del mareo y el dolor de estómago?" La aludida la miró un momento y le sonrió asintiendo "El mareo sigue ahí… pero el dolor de estomago se fue" Dijo con entusiasmo pues lo que mas le molestaba era el dolor de estómago.

Elsa asintió mas tranquila "Excelente, trata de dormir un poco si?" Esa oración hizo que la menor se alarmase un poco "Y-y tu? M-me voy a quedar sola?" Elsa rió suave algo enternecida por la reacción, empezaban a volverse mas frecuentes las veces en que ella veía algo lindo o tierno en ella que la hacia reírse con ternura "Tranquila, solo es mientras voy a cenar y a darle de comer a Frost" En el acto el animalito alzó la cabeza mirando a Elsa y ella rió "Si, a tí enano. Trata de descansar un poco si Anna?" La pecosa mas tranquila asintió, se avergonzó un poco de su comentario pero le sonrió y Elsa se inclino sobre ella y besó su frente para luego salir de la habitación seguida del pequeño hurón.

_-Quiz__á__… __N__o es tan malo todo lo que paso- _Pensó la menor mientras llevaba su mano a su frente donde la rubia la había besado, suspiró feliz y cerró los ojos pues la verdad se sentía muy cansada aún.

Ya fuera de la habitación la rubia no hacía mas que preguntarse por qué había besado su frente! Quién hace eso?! _-Dios mio __E__lsa… t__ú__ estas mal. Entre amigas hacen ese tipo de cosas? O sea… quiz__á__ pero…- __S_acudió la cabeza, que estaba pasando con ella?!

Luego de un rato la rubia había ocupado su cabeza en otras cosas, preparo algo de cenar para ella y le puso su comida a su pequeña mascota. Había cenado tranquila en la mesa, se asomaba de vez en cuando a la habitación viendo que Anna siguiese dormida mientras se preguntaba si dormir con ella o dormir en el sofá, pero entre mas lo pensaba mas difícil era la respuesta pues algo podía pasarle a la menor durante la noche, había revisando hacía poco y la fiebre de la menor no había bajado, de hecho le parecía que había subido un poco pero debía esperar que despertase para medirle la temperatura, suspiró tomando un poco mas de su vino sentada en la sala, miró el reloj en la pared al lado de la ventana, ya eran las 11 de la noche. Anna había comido los dos platos de sopa a las ocho aproximadamente, seguro estaría bien hasta el desayuno, que era lo que debía hacer ahora?

Media hora mas de meditación la hizo llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria dormir con la menor solo si su fiebre seguía siendo alta. Ella quizá no era doctora pero sabía cosas básicas, como por ejemplo lo que sucedía cuando la fiebre llegaba a niveles muy altos. Dejó su copa de vino vacía en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación llevando consigo un termómetro digital para la menor al entrar la vio acurrucada en las sabanas. Sintió en su corazón una sensación extraña y decidió adjudicarla a la "ternura" que le generaba ver a la menor. Con un leve suspiro se acercó a ella y la movió un poco "Anna… psst Anna..." Al tocarla la sintió bastante más caliente que antes haciéndola ponerse algo nerviosa. La menor se removió leve y abrió los ojos algo desorientada "hm… Elsa?" La rubia asintió y acarició su frente limpiando un poco su sudor "Necesito tomar tu temperatura si?" La pecosa dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y asintió, abrió la boca obedientemente cuando la mayor acercó el termómetro y lo puso bajo su lengua. Esperó un poco mientras la estudiaba con la mirada, Anna por su parte no se movía y su respiración sonaba cansada, luego de un minuto el aparato empezó a sonar y la rubia lo retiró para ver el resultado, en el acto cubrió su boca en sorpresa al ver que marcaba 38.8

de pronto la débil voz de la menor se escuchó en la habitación "Es tan malo?"

La rubia la miro notando que ella no la había mirado pues tenia los ojos cerrados "Q-que te hace pensar que es malo?" Anna rió con dificultad "Te quedaste callada. Ademas me siento lo suficientemente caliente para saber que debo estar ardiendo..." Elsa suspiró y puso el termómetro en la mesa de noche "Está bien, si, tienes 38…" Anna asintió aun con los ojos cerrados "No es tan malo… sería grave arriba de los 39, ahí empiezan los delirios a los 40 hay riesgo de-" la rubia cortó su frase "lo sé. yo... Lo sé..." Acomodó las sabanas de Anna y luego rodeó la cama para acostarse bajo las sabanas con ella, Anna se sorprendió un poco, se giró para verla y sonrió "Te vas a quedar conmigo aquí?" Elsa le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla "Temes contagiarme?" Anna negó "Esto es algo que hizo mi propio cuerpo… No es… Contagioso" Le dijo con un bostezo de por medio y respiró profundo "No me dejes sola si…?" Elsa sintió su corazón derretirse con ese comentario "Tranquila… Me voy a quedar contigo está bien?" Anna asintió "Ahora duerme Anna… yo te cuido" la pecosa sonrió sintiendo mucha felicidad en su ser al oír a la persona de quien se había enamorado decirle algo así y asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo y acercándose mas a ella. Elsa sonrió y empezó a acariciar el puente de la nariz de la menor con su meñique mientras empezaba a tararear una canción de cuna para ella haciendo que se quedase dormida de inmediato y luego fue seguida por la rubia.

Empezó a escuchar leves jadeos, al principio pensó que quizá eran parte de un sueño. Pero de nuevo volvió a escucharlo esta vez algo mas fuerte, entonces abrió los ojos la rubia buscando la fuente de esos jadeos recordando de inmediato que estaba en la cama con la menor, se alarmó y la miró, ella se encontraba dormida pero parecía tener alguna clase de pesadilla. Tocó su frente suavemente y no supo si estaba o no más caliente, no podía estar segura. De pronto la menor despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama asustando a la rubia, a penas algo de luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación pero era suficiente para ver levemente su rostro

"Anna? Estás bien?" La aludida volteó en el acto a ver a la rubia y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio "Elsa? Oh élsa..." Se apresuró a abrazarla hundiéndose en su pecho y Elsa algo confundida la rodeó con los brazos "Anna que paso? Tuviste un mal sueño?" La menor asintió "Soñé que te pasaba algo malo..." Susurró entre leves lloriqueos y Elsa suspiró y empezó a acariciar su cabeza "Todo está bien, aquí estoy y no pasó nada..." Anna asintió varias veces "No quiero que te vayas..." Dijo de nuevo entre leves bufidos y Elsa sonrió levemente enternecida, cerró los ojos aún acariciando su cabeza "Ah si? Y eso por qué? A dónde me iría?" Pregunto calmada, solo quería sacarle algo de conversación para que se fuese quedando de nuevo dormida "No sé, pero no quiero que me dejes, me gustas mucho Elsa… No me dejes" La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe _-Que es lo que acaba de decir?!-_ "Q-que…?" Preguntó con suavidad "Yo prometo tener cuidado, nadie va a saberlo… Pero no te vayas, no me dejes..." Sollozó de nuevo y Elsa empezó a sentir algo de pánico _-De qué está hablando? Que rayos habrá soñando?-_ "Anna… T-tu sabes que eres muy… Importante para mí pero, eres mi alumna y" La menor se separó levemente de ella para verla a los ojos y en un rapido movimiento unio sus loabios con los de ella, fue un beso casto, a penas la union de sus labios, se separo en el acto "Lo se señorita Arendelle, pero… Yo no puedo callar lo que siento… Yo… Me gustas mucho y… No quiero alejarme de ti… Por favor Elsa..." La rubia habia quedado en un estado de shock por el beso pero ante la suma de ver el rostro rojo de la menor ya fuese por un sonrojo o la fiebre, acompañado de esa lastimera suplica cargada de dolor y emociones la rubia sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, un palpitar fuerte y acelerado así como también una sensación de vértigo en la boca de su estomago… Podría significar eso… _-siento… algo por ella?- _

"Anna… yo-" "Por favor… No me dejes… Por favor..." La voz de la menor estaba tan quebrada al igual que su expresión totalmente vulnerable que el corazón de la rubia no pudo soportar mas ver a la pecosa en esa condición la abrazó apegándola a su pecho "No te voy a dejar sola… Tranquila… Aquí estoy" Elsa no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo pero no quería que Anna siguiera así, de pronto Anna solo asintió y la abrazó con fuerza quedándose así con ella, juntas abrazadas hasta que Anna se quedó dormida de nuevo. Elsa por su parte estaba totalmente aterrada de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de decirle a su alumna que no iba a dejarla sola, no es que le haya dicho que iba a… tener una relación con ella pero es algo que iba a tener que hablar con ella a la mañana siguiente. Anna tenia que… Tenia que entender que ellas no podían estar juntas de esa manera. Tragó pesado cayendo en cuenta que las sensaciones que había sentido mientras la pecosa lloraba y le rogaba que no la dejase no era mas que su propio corazón anhelando lo mismo… Ella tampoco quería dejarla sola. -_Que sentimientos mas malos… soy una terrible profesora-_ Mientras esos pensamientos difusos y a la vez tan claros como el agua rondaban la cabeza de la mayor se pregunto, realmente eran malos esos sentimientos? El no querer dejarla sola? El querer estar con ella? en un momento sin que ella se diese cuenta el sueño volvió a llevársela lejos quedándose dormida con la menor entre sus brazos.

La luz entraba por la ventana haciendo que la habitación se viese iluminada, cuando un rayo de sol insistentemente empezó a darle en el rostro a la rubia ésta abrió los ojos y dejo salir un bostezo cuando de pronto comprendió que se había quedado dormida en algún momento de la noche. Sintió su brazo algo entumecido sabiendo claramente que Anna aun estaba entre sus brazos. De nuevo el pánico empezó a fluir por sus venas, qué iba a hacer respecto a la situación de anoche? Cómo tomaría Anna la explicación? En qué momento Anna se había enamorado de ella a ese punto? Al punto de llorar por ella y rogar que no la dejase… Quizá era aun peor amiga y profesora de lo que pensaba por no darse cuenta antes que la menor empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella, o sea ella sabía que Anna sentía algo por ella pero a causa de sus propios deseos de que eso fuese solo admiración no se permitió ver la verdad.

De pronto su linea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por la pecosa quien se empezaba a remover entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos despacio y miró hacia arriba notando que estaba entre los brazos de alguien pero… _ -Qu__é__ fue lo que…?-_ Parpadeo un par de veces viendo el rostro de la rubia, y su mirada sobre ella. Se sonrojó en el acto y tragó pesado

"Bu-buenos días Elsa…?" La rubia frunció sus labios en una fina linea y asintió "Buenos días..." Anna se movió despacio retrocediendo para salir de los brazos ya abiertos de a rubia "Como es que… Terminamos así?" preguntó avergonzada y la rubia la miró un largo rato como si esperase que ella dijese algo mas "Qué…? Por qué me miras así…?" Elsa parpadeó un par de veces incrédula _-No se… no se acuerda? Entonces quiz__á__ anoche...__E__staba delirando por la fiebre! Eso es!-_ Pensó la rubia "No te acuerdas?" Anna la miró curiosa aun algo sonrojada "De… De qué debería acordarme?" En el acto Elsa sonrió y negó aprovechando la oportunidad "Oh, no es nada, anoche empezaste a tener una pesadilla y vine a verte a la cama y me pediste que te acompañase" Mintió y Anna abrió la boca incrédula "Y-yo hice eso?! Que vergüenza perdón Elsa yo-" La rubia rió suave "No pasa nada Anna, estabas con fiebre y débil, me quedé porque quise, tranquila" Anna asintió desviando la mirada -_Que vergüenza, __A__nna que fue lo que hiciste? Cielos… __10 puntos para mi yo inconsciente porque parece que algo bien hizo!__\- _

"Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la rubia poniendo su mano en la frente de la menor "Aun tu temperatura no es correcta" Dijo mirándola algo preocupada pero Anna sonrió "Oh! Me siento muy bien, creo que durante la noche se me empezó a pasar" Le sonrió y Elsa asintió mientras aun le parecía un milagro haberse salvado de aquella situación "Me alegra mucho! Bueno, hoy es sábado, por qué no te quedas en mi casa al menos hasta que estemos segura que estás bien? No me sentiría bien mandándote a tu casa tan pronto, ademas que aún tienes algo de fiebre y aunque finjas que no, algo de malestar debes sentir" Le dijo -N_o la puedo mandar a casa as__í,__menos despu__é__s de que anoche __s__u fiebre __la__ hizo delirar- __A_nna asintió agradecida "No es molestia?" Elsa negó, no quería tentar a la suerte pero realmente no tenía opción "No, para nada, descuida" Dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama "Vamos a tomar algo de desayunar?" Anna asintió emocionada saliendo de la cama feliz por no sentirse tan mal al levantarse como el día anterior y fue con la rubia.

Durante la mayor parte del sábado la rubia solo vigilaba el estado de la menor asegurándose que estuviese bien, luego de desayunar habían visto algo de televisión mientras conversaban entre ellas. Una vez que la rubia estuvo convencida de que Anna no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior decidió hacer lo mismo y fingir que tampoco había pasado, aunque no era tarea fácil pues algunas veces la menor decía o hacía accidentalmente algún comentario que hacia que su mente buscase el lado salvaje de el, pero luego se recordaba a si misma que Anna era su alumna y que no debía permitir que eso pasase. A pesar de eso no podía sacar de su mente lo que había pasado, es que no era algo tan fácil de ignorar.

Mientras tanto por su parte Anna procuraba crear la mayor cantidad de momentos comprometedores con su profesora, así como procuraba rozar sus manos o sus piernas cada vez que tenia una oportunidad haciéndole todo mas complicado a la pobre rubia. Su confesión del día anterior había fallado majestuosamente y ya era tarde para hacerlo de nuevo, tendría que esperar, pero no podía negar que pasar el sábado entero en casa de su profesora era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, esa noche volvieron a dormir en la misma cama porque de alguna manera Anna la convenció de que dormir sola en un sofá iba a dañarle la espalda a la rubia, para esto utilizó sus conocimientos médicos, que para su suerte eran convincentes y reales y la verdad Elsa no quería dormir en el sofá, o mejor dicho, no quería dormir sola pues aunque intentase negárlo, había sido muy agradable dormir con Anna, así que para tranquilizar su psiquis se dijo a sí misma que era como una pijamada nada más. Esa noche no hubo ningún suceso mas allá de que Anna a media noche se las arregló para apegarse al cuerpo de la rubia y ella en medio de sus sueños la rodease con los brazos y volvieron adormir abrazadas con la única diferencia de que esta vez fue de cucharita.

El domingo había llegado demasiado rápido para Anna, ya no tenia una excusa para volver a quedarse con la rubia ese día ya que sus padres volvían el lunes en la tarde y ella ya no tenia fiebre, además que tenía clases el lunes como cualquier estudiante, pero eso no evitó que se quedase en casa de la rubia al menos hasta la seis de la tarde, Anna era una chica lista y convencer a Elsa fue bastante sencillo, bastó un viaje rápido de vuelta a casa a buscar su consola en la mañana y estuvieron toda la tarde juntas jugando videojuegos mientras Anna seguía aprovechando cada momento a su lado para procurar miradas entre ellas y casuales toques de manos o roces de rodillas, cualquier cosa que ella notase que ponía nerviosa a la rubia.

Su felicidad estaba al máximo pues desde el sábado en la mañana había notado que se le estaba haciendo bastante fácil lograr poner nerviosa a la mayor, no sabía a que se debía, quizá efectivamente el pasar tanto tiempo juntas lejos del factor 'escuela' había dado resultados mas que prometedores, por su parte, Elsa no tenía idea de qué estaba mal con ella, más de una vez se dijo a sí misma que no debía permitir ese tipo de comportamientos con Anna, que no debía permitir las cercanías, que no debió dormir con ella de nuevo en la cama, que no debió aceptar la tarde de videojuegos con ella, pero es que simplemente actuaba sin pensar, por qué rayos cuando se trataba de Anna tenía que actuar así? Esto no le había pasado antes y empezaba a preguntarse si quizá tendría que ver con la confesión de la menor, aún si fuese algo inducido por su fiebre ella en el fondo sabía que esos sentimientos eran reales y no un producto de un delirio y sabía que en algún momento tendría que tocar ese tema con la menor y detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo y más aún si no quería perder su trabajo… O ir presa.

Ya a las 6 de la tarde, era hora de partir, una vez que Anna se había puesto su ropa del día viernes estaba lista para irse, la rubia la acompañó a la entrada de la casa y se despidió de ella con un abrazo

"Muchas gracias por todo Elsa, de verdad no sé que habría hecho sin ti" La rubia le sonrió dulcemente "De nada, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente de nuevo si? Recuerda que no vas a perder tu puesto como mi ayudante por no estar todos los días ahí, solo… Tómate tus tiempo correctamente" Anna asintió "Lo prometo" la rubia le sonrió "Ah y aprende a ser mejor perdedora en Mario kart, casi matas a Frost de un susto en varias ocasiones con tus gritos!" Anna empezó a reír "no digas eso! No creo que los vecinos piensen nada raro. Además tu también gritabas cuando perdías en Smash" Elsa se sonrojó ante el comentario de los vecinos, eso había sido apropósito si o si. Empezó a reír para disimular y Anna rio por haber logrado su cometido con el comentario. Ambas se miraron un momento a los ojos creando un repentino silencio cuando Elsa se perdió en los preciosos ojos color mar de la menor "Eh… B-bueno, nos vemos el martes si? Tu Uber debe estar abajo, comportate y duerme temprano hoy está bien?" Anna asintió algo sonrojada por la mirada que habían compartido mientras un pensamiento nada puro subía a su mente con la mención de dormir temprano y portarse bien, quizá no dormiría temprano esa noche y lo que haría no sería algo muy puro.

Luego de las despedidas la menor se encaminó a su casa, pagó al conductor, con dinero que Elsa había insistido en darle, y una vez que entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella notó que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas _-Que raro estaba segura que la__s__ hab__í__a apagado-_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y de pronto una voz ronca perforó el silencio

"Se puede saber dónde estabas?!" Anna se puso blanca en el acto ante la voz de su padre y volteó viendo que los dos estaban parados en la sala mirándola fijamente._ -__Oh mierda! __Mierdamierdamierdamierda-_

"Mamá! Papá! Pensé que iban a llegar el lu-"

"DÓNDE ESTUVISTE EL FIN DE SEMANA ANNA" La menor tragó pesado al oir gritar a su padre y sonrió tratando de fingir "D-de que están hablando, estaba afuera salí un rato a pasear, estuve aquí todo el-" Esta vez fue su madre la que la interrumpió su mentira molesta

"Anna te dejé platos de comida en la nevera, la cena del viernes, el almuerzo y la cena del sábado, y el almuerzo y ceja de hoy. No tocaste ninguno, DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA" la menor palideció y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Estaba totalmente atrapada y su cerebro no lograba salir con una excusa creíble

"Y-yo yo… estaba en … en…" Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no sabía qué hacer, qué pasaba si les decía y Elsa terminaba en problemas? O si la sacaban de la escuela? Y si denunciaban a Elsa? Que debía hacer? No quería mentirles a sus padres tampoco. "Anna, cielo, sabes que puedes decirlos lo que sea, no nos vamos a enojar contigo y haremos lo posible por entender..." Dijo su madre al ver las lagrimas pues comprendió en el acto que no sabia que hacer y se encontraba acorralada.

Su padre hablo nuevamente pero esta vez su tono severo no fue tan alto.

"Anda a sentarte en la sala. Tenemos que hablar"

Anna estaba en problemas y no parecía tener escapatoria.

Fin del cap-.

Holiiii ~

Lo crean o no… tuve un bloqueo de autor muy dramático, lo que es divertido porque sabia muy claramente lo que tenia que pasar pero la cosa es que no sabia "como" iba a pasar… divertido verdad…? Haha… perdón :c

No soy fan del drama pero supongo que toda historia la amerita y … el siguiente cap esta lleno entero de drama. Perdón de antemano.

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de verdad me hicieron muy muy feliz y no saben cuanto, espero que me vuelvan a bombardear en este cap también, los amo a todos y si pudiera les daría a cada uno una galletita y un abrazo! 3

Por cierto, alguien más amó que Frozen 2 estuviese tan lleno de material Elsanna? xD


	11. Bendita Biblioteca

Hola que tal? Disculpen la demora, las fechas navideñas siempre son una locura. Estoy de vuelta una vez mas con uno de los caps mas largos de la historia xD espero que lo disfruten, como siempre es un placer leer sus reviews!

Cap 10 Bendita Biblioteca

La menor, con una sensación incómoda en el pecho y aún dando vueltas en su cabeza a la idea de solo decirles todo a sus padres, se sentó en el sofá individual de la sala mientras sus padres se sentaron en el sofá doble que estaba frente a ella, entre ellos tan solo había una mesa bajita, Adgar la miraba esperando a que su hija diera inicio a su explicación pero ella solo bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos aun indecisa de por dónde rayos comenzar.

"Anna cielo" Empezó su madre al ver que Anna aún no decía nada, tratando de calmar un poco la situación pues aunque ella también estaba molesta, apelaba a que Anna tendría una razón lógica para haber hecho lo que hizo. "Alguna vez te hemos negado algún permiso?" Dijo Iduna tomando la mano de su esposo para que se calmase y solo siguiese su idea de hablar tranquilamente con su hija.

Anna alzó levemente la mirada sintiendo algo de culpa y negó despacio con la cabeza e Iduna asintió "Alguna vez te hemos hecho sentir que no puedes contar con nosotros?" Volvió a preguntar con voz calmada haciendo que la culpa de Anna creciera y las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos cayesen a sus mejillas.

Volvió a negar de nuevo e Iduna trató de bajar un poco la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de la pecosa "Entonces qué pasó Anna? Dónde estabas?" Anna respiró profundo, ya había decidido. Debía decirles una mentirilla blanca. Sí, confiaba en sus padres pero… No estaba lista y no quería meter en un problema a Elsa, si todo salia bien entre ellas ya tendría tiempo para pedir perdón.

"No es lo que creen..." Dijo con una voz algo tímida, cosa algo extraña en ella ya que Anna jamás en su vida había podido ser definida por tal palabra, su padre alzó una ceja e iba a gesturizar con sus manos para hablar pero la castaña fue mas rápida y tomó la mano de su esposo y la apretó. Él hombre volteó a mirarla y respiró profundo manteniendo la tranquilidad "Entonces qué es Anna?" Esperó un poco tratando de comprender que era lo que pasaba, lo único que le quedaba completamente claro era que su esposa sabía manejar la situación mejor que él, por lo que sería mejor solo ser como ella "Vamos a escucharte" dijo al fin en la misma sintonía que Idunna

Anna asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquila al ver que sus padres estaban mas calmados y dispuestos a escuchar su mentira, se sentía muy mal por tener que hacerlo pero no tenia opción por el momento, entonces alzó la mirada un poco más.

"Yo… Bueno…. El viernes tuve un" Paró un segundo buscando las palabras "Colapso por sobre-esfuerzo en la escuela y em..." Se sonrojó levemente e Iduna no pasó ese detalle por alto, frunció levemente el ceño con curiosidad.

"Prosigue hija..." La incitó y Anna se mordió la lengua por un segundo y apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas

"Ok, voy desde el inicio, hay una chica que me gusta" Alzó la mirada para ver si había alguna reacción que debiese tomar en cuenta, pero no la hubo, no mas allá de la leve expresión de sorpresa de su madre pero quizá esta era por no haberle dicho antes. "Pues justamente ella era la única persona que quedaba en la secundaria porque esto fue ya a la salida, entonces ella me ayudó, me trató de traer a casa pero antes logró contactar con Kristoff, yo estaba desmayada durante todo ese rato. Ella descubrió que ustedes no estaban aquí entonces junto con Kriss me llevaron a su casa porque… eh… Ella vive sola porque es una estudiante de intercambio" _-__Mierda no había pensado en porqu__é__ ella vive sola! Bueno espero que sea suficiente-_ Ella misma no podía creer las mentiras que estaba lanzando e incluso sonaban convincentes, decidió seguir sin parar para evitar perder su convicción "Al fina el colapso me llevó a una descompensación y me dio fiebre y malestar como si me hubiese enfermado." Respiró profundo para no quedarse sin aire "Ella me cuidó el viernes y el sábado porque es una chica maravillosa, es educada y amable y bella y-" Se detuvo al notar que estaba dando información de más, carraspeó un poco y prosiguió ante la atenta mirada de sus progenitores "El punto es que… Ella me tuvo en su casa el resto de viernes y el sábado y cuido de mí y hoy… llegué a esta hora porque quise quedarme un rato mas con ella porque me gusta... mucho... y quería pasar mas tiempo con ella..." Finalizó y bajó la mirada de nuevo, cerró los ojos apretando sus manos juntas esperando la reacción.

Iduna y Adgar se miraron un momento después de escuchar todo lo que Anna decía. Ambos quedaron algo pasmados en el sitio, no esperaban algo como eso, y menos tanta información de golpe, sabían que Anna era gay, eso estaba hablado hace mucho y no tenían ningún problema siempre y cuando su hija fuese feliz. La primera en hablar fue la castaña volviendo en sí y tomando una bocanada de aire para dejarla salir por la falta de palabras.

"Eso es...wow… ok, no esperaba enterarme que alguien te gustaba de esta… Forma. Muy bien, entonces en resumen… No viniste a casa en todo el fin de semana porque te enfermaste por haberte sobre esforzado y te quedaste en casa de una chica, que te gusta." sintió que le faltaba agregar algo "Mucho" Añadió y ahora sí sintió que estaba correcto.

Anna solo asintió un par de veces e Iduna la imitó y miró a su esposo que se encogió de hombros, la verdad ante esa historia no había una razón para regañarla más que por haber sido imprudente y sobre esforzarse hasta llegar a ese punto tan crítico.

"Bueno hija, la verdad… Agradezco que hayas sido sincera con nosotros al final y" la miró de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros "No tengo realmente algo por lo que regañarte más que por haber sido tan imprudente pero...Es todo. No vuelvas a asustarnos así hija" Dijo su padre e Iduna lo miró y le hizo una seña con los ojos para darle a entender que las dejase solas. Él asintió y miró a Anna, quien recién había alzado la mirada hacia su padre "Está todo bien hija." Dijo sin más y se fue de la sala dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Iduna le sonrió a su hija quien aún se veía algo avergonzada y apenada por el regaño y por su actuar, poco sabía su madre que ella en realidad se sentía culpable por mentirles.

"Ven aquí Anna" Le dijo dando palmaditas a su lado en el sofá y la menor se levantó y se sentó a su lado, Iduna la abrazó y suspiró "Cielo, no era tan grave para haberte puesto así. Hubieses explicado en lugar de haber tratado con la excusa desde un inicio, pero ahora dime… Quién es esta chica y por qué no me habías hablado de ella?" Anna se sonrojó enormemente y su madre separó el abrazo y le sonrió con complicidad. La pelirroja tragó pesado pero dejó salir una sonrisa.

"E-ella…" Miró los ojos de su madre, se veían llenos de amor y comprensión _-Qué mas da? nunca sabrá que hablo de Elsa. Ademas es mi mamá y muero por contarle algo!-_ Pensó y asintió sonriendo mas sincera "Es una compañera de la secundaria… ay mamá, es hermosa, y es tan buena persona, me cuidó tan bien el fin de semana, es maravillosa, amable, dulce y su voz..." Suspiró enamorada sintiéndose como en las nubes por poder hablar así de Elsa con su madre. Iduna solo podía sonreír viendo como sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba de esta misteriosa extraña

"De verdad hija? Me hace feliz verte tan feliz! Te ves muy enamorada de esta chica! y dime, no pasó nada mientras te cuidaba verdad?" Dijo alzando una ceja, después de todo, aún era su madre y no le gustaba la idea de alguien provechándose de su hija mientras estaba enferma. Anna se sonrojó enormemente y la miró sorprendida "Que? Oh Dios no, ella es una persona tan educada y correcta, jamás haría algo como eso." _-Anna! Cuidado, no puedes dejar que se __te__ salga mas información de la cuenta y si sigo hablando, mamá va a querer saber quien es!- _Se quedó callada un momento e Iduna ladeo la cabeza "Que pasa?" Anna negó mientras por dentro volvía a elaborar su plan "No pasa nada, pero la verdad es que no hay posibilidad entre nosotras mamá. No creo que le gusten las chicas, es sólo… Una muy buena amiga" No podía permitir que si su madre escuchaba lo bien que podían estar saliendo las cosas empezara a indagar más en el tema hasta que se diese cuenta quien era. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Iduna la miró un momento y asintió "Oh, lo siento cariño, pero no te desanimes, no estás segura del todo porque dijiste 'creo', solo sigue siendo tú. Si ella es para ti, pues lo será" Le sonrió y Anna miró a su madre sorprendida de como ella podía darle ánimos aun sin saber realmente que eso era lo que necesitaba y quería oír. Sintió una enorme felicidad con esas palabras, tratando de creer en ellas con todo su corazón asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Era cierto, si Elsa era para ella, todo iba a salir bien tarde o temprano.

"Gracias mamá. Tendré eso presente." La abrazó y la mujer en el acto correspondió aquel abrazo, rio suave. Después de un momento Anna se separó del abrazo "Bueno, la verdad estoy algo atrasada con algo de tarea para mañana por haber pasado así mi fin de semana. Así que iré por ahora a resolver eso" Su madre asintió y rió suave "Adelante hija, y Anna? que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo lo del colapso, entendido? Sabía que estabas dando más de lo que podías, te veías muy cansada últimamente, por favor cuidate más" Anna asintió, prometiéndole a su madre que tendría más cuidado, al igual que se lo había prometido a Elsa.

Al dejar a su madre sola, Adgar entró a la sala y la miró curioso, ella le sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y al llegar a su lado besó su mejilla y llevó sus manos a su corbata para arreglarla "Nuestra niña está enamorada de verdad, aunque por su lenguaje corporal, parece un amor complicado, según ella es porque quizá a la chica no le gustan las chicas también" Adgar frunció los labios y asintió rodeando a su esposa por la cintura con ambos brazos "Crees que sea eso en verdad?" Preguntó en voz baja e Iduna negó despacio y besó suave los labios de su esposo, solo un gesto cariñoso "No. La verdad amor, creo que Anna oculta algo más respecto a eso…" Por la mente de Iduna por un momento pasó el recuerdo de Anna queriendo impresionar a su profesora de literatura y lo empeñada que se veía en mejorar en la materia "Bueno, cuando ella esté lista nos lo va a decir, solo debemos confiar en ella" Adgar asintió pensativo y después de un largo rato de estar abrazados comentó "Crees que pueda ser… Que tenga un crush en la profesora de la que me contaste aquella vez? La que Anna quería impresionar? Digo, en su boletín de notas mejoró una barbaridad en literatura..." A la castaña le sorprendió un poco que su esposo pensase lo mismo que ella y sonrió, cuando dos personas se aman, a veces piensan igual. "No lo sé… Tienes razón en eso, subió muchísimo su rendimiento en literatura. Si esto fuese así sería un tema delicado pero por ahora no nos calentemos la cabeza y confiemos en Anna, sé que ella nos lo va a decir cuando sea el momento" El hombre asintió y se separaron para ir a la cocina a hacer la cena juntos aprovechando que estaban los dos al mismo tiempo en la casa tan temprano.

La semana había dado inicio el día lunes, nuevamente Anna pensaba en su confesión, pues que esta hubiese fallado no significaba que iba a darse por vencida, los lunes no tenía clase con Elsa y para su desgracia no había visto a la rubia en toda la mañana por ninguna parte, el ultimo contacto que habían tenido había sido un mensaje de texto de Anna diciéndole que había llegado bien a casa y una respuesta de Elsa deseándole las buenas noches.

"No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta! Soy la peor amiga del mundo!" Dijo Ariel mirando a su mejor amiga mientras Olaf parecía devastado, los amigos se habían juntado en la cafetería en el primer receso para hablar y Anna les contaba lo que había pasado.

"O sea Anna, me alegro que eso te haya servido para acercarte a Elsa, pero me siento muy mal de no haberme dado cuenta! Bueno, siendo justos, si que me di cuenta que algo tenías, pero dijiste que no era nada! Pequeña mentirosa!" Dijo Olaf sintiéndose algo ofendido y Anna lo miró y le sonrió, pero antes que pudiese responder Ariel volvió a hablar

"Que dices! Lo mio es peor! La dejé hasta saltarse el primer periodo para dormir y luego no me di cuenta que no la vi en el comedor" Dijo la chica mar mortificada y Anna suspiró rodando los ojos, antes que Olaf pudiese responder en esta ridícula pelea de 'quién descuidó más a Anna' ella intervino alzando un poco la voz para que ambos la escuchasen.

"Chicos, ya está, basta los dos, miren, yo sabía también que algo tenía y decidí dejarlo pasar, ok? Cálmense, les prometo que no va a volver a pasar y que si me siento mal les diré esta vez" Ambos la miraron algo sorprendidos pero le sonrieron y asintieron ya mas tranquilos, Anna suspiró aliviada "Perfecto, ahora lo que estaba diciendo… Fue maravilloso mi fin de semana! aún si me enfermé, ella fue tan maravillosa y empática y dulce y..."

Los amigos siguieron hablando durante todo el receso, luego de éste Anna intentó ver si podía toparse con Elsa pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, por lo que simplemente su día lunes finalizó sin más.

Se aseguró de decirle a Kristoff cuan agradecida estaba y que no podía decirle a nadie que Elsa la había llevado a su casa, le contó la historia que le dio a sus padres para evitar incongruencias en caso que tocasen el tema en algún momento.

En casa Anna procuraba actuar de lo mas tranquila evitando el tema de la misteriosa chica pues ella estaba bien consciente de que no le había dado un nombre a su madre y que ella en algún momento querría saber mas si la veía muy animada o muy desanimada por lo que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse en un estado neutro.

El día martes Anna estaba más que feliz de volver a ver a Elsa, al entrar al salón, cuando se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, Anna sintió que la manera en que sus miradas conectaban era distinta, poco sabía ella que la rubia cargaba con el pesado secreto de lo que había pasado en la madrugada del sábado, con una Anna llorando y rogando que no se fuera y una Elsa sumida en el pánico por no haber sido capaz de negárselo. La rubia ahora era muy consiente de que Anna sentía algo por ella, y no cualquier algo. El problema estaba en que no sabía qué hacer ahora con esa información y tampoco sabía qué hacer ahora que ella misma se había dado cuenta que también sentía algo por ella, y además por si aún no estaba del todo segura, lo había confirmado en la clase, cuando Anna recitó, como era costumbre y oyó su maravillosa voz en un poema precioso de Rousseau, esa sensación que tenía por su voz prevaleció aun después de recitar. Era un poco menos intensa que cuando lo hacía pero estaba ahí con el solo atisbo de la presencia de la menor, solo mirándola empezaba a sentir un algo extraño en ella. No sabía que hacer, pero sabía que no podía acercarse de esa forma a Anna, era su alumna y era incorrecto, por lo que ella estaba decidida a hacer lo posible para que Anna no supiera que ella sabía lo que sentía y quizá… Solo quizá, Anna olvidaría esos sentimientos con el tiempo y seguiría adelante, era lo que solía pasar cuando un alumno se enamoraba de un profesor, incluso era algo bastante común, lo que no era común era que el profesor o profesora empezara a sentir algo también.

El solo pensamiento de que Anna dejase de sentir algo por ella la hizo sentir una extraña punzada en su pecho, pero sabía que era lo correcto… o no?

Anna había decidido hacer su confesión un viernes, por las mismas razones anteriores, si era rechazada tendría el fin de semana para recuperarse. En la semana aun había hecho su labor como asistente de la clase pero solo el martes y el jueves, pues había prometido tener cuidado con su salud, ademas pudo provechar el tiempo libre para adelantar algunas tareas de otras materias, entonces el viernes finalmente llegó.

Anna estaba lista para enfrentar ese día! Iba a lograrlo, se sentía bien, estaba preparada, mismo plan, después de clase hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía, que Elsa dijese que sí, luego empezar a salir para mas adelante casarse mudarse a una isla desierta y tener tres hijos y más hurones iguales a Frost, vivir felices por siempre y… De nuevo se le había ido la cabeza para variar. Pero el punto era que ella estaba lista para enfrentar lo que fuese! Pero, para lo que ella no estaba lista era para quedar con la rubia encerrada en una habitación…

Luego de la clase, Anna, quien se había puesto nerviosa, decidió esperar a luego de sus deberes como asistente para al menos cumplir con ellos como la persona responsable que era, en realidad era solo una excusa para tomarse mas tiempo para juntar mas valor y poder decirle a la rubia sus sentimientos.

"Bien, vamos a dejar esto en la biblioteca y de ahí nos vamos, te llevo a casa" Le ofreció la rubia y Anna asintió mientras su estomago se sentía como una red llena de mariposas revoloteando "Claro, no hay problema" Ambas tenían varios libros en los brazos que debían regresar a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, la bibliotecaria no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par por lo que sin mas, entraron a ordenar los libros en su lugar, estaban conversando mientras ponían los libros en su lugar cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que ambas chillaran de susto.

"La mère qui m'ennuyait. Quelle frayeur!" Gritó la rubia ante el golpe, las puertas se había cerrado por el viento. Anna quien aún jadeaba por el susto la volteó a ver algo sorprendida "F-frances els?" Preguntó y la rubia respiró profundo poniendo una mano en su pecho para calmar su ritmo cardíaco antes que su corazón se escapase de su pecho "Soy profesora de literatura, estudié varios idiomas" Le explicó y caminó hacia la puerta seguida por la menor. Anna trató de abrir la perilla pero esta no giraba "hm…" Dijo nada más y Elsa frunció el ceño intentado abrir la otra pero casi se rompió una uña en el proceso "Ah! por Dios! Que manera de finalizar una semana!" Dijo algo molesta y Anna rió, Elsa era toda una dama. "Bueno, nada que hacer, llamemos a algu-" Se detuvo al tocar el bolsillo de su falda, llevó su mano a su cadera, luego al otro lado de su cadera y palideció. Volteó a mirar a la rubia quien también tenía una expresión de susto.

"No tengo mi teléfono..." Susurró la pelirroja y Elsa respiró profundo "Dejé la cartera con el mío en el salón..." Anna asintió despacio tratando de pensar en una solución "E-Entonces qué?" Elsa cruzó los brazos y volteó a mirarla encogiéndose de hombros "Estamos encerradas aquí hasta que alguien se acuerde de nosotras…" Dijo tratando de mantener la calma. Cómo era posible que hubiesen quedado encerradas en la biblioteca de todos los lugares! El último lugar donde va cualquier alumno! Suspiró y se dirigió al sofá mas cercano para sentarse mientras miraba a Anna quien estaba arrodillada en la puerta "Qué haces?" Preguntó curiosa mientras ella parecía concentrada en el ojal de la puerta "Bueno Elsa cielo, nos trato de sacar de aquí!" Dijo sin mirarla y entonces la rubia notó que tenía un clip en sus manos e intentaba abrir la puerta con él. Rió suavemente ante la pureza de la menor y ella volteó a verla

"De qué te ríes?" Le preguntó un poco confundida y molesta por su falta de fe.

"Anna, no puedes abrir una puerta con un clip" Le dijo cubriendo su boca para no reír y ésta se sonrojó poniéndose en pie "B-bueno, no lo sabré si no lo intento" Elsa volvió a reír suavemente y negó "No, es que no puedes porque no es posible" Le explicó y Anna alzó una ceja algo curiosa ante aquella afirmación.

"Ah no? No sabía que hablaba con una descendiente de David Copperfield..." Dijo rodando los ojos y Elsa puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

"No tiene nada que ver con eso. En realidad es que necesitas mas de uno porque con uno tienes que girar el tambor mientras el otro tiene que tratar de adivinar el orden en que los pestillos tienen que presionarse. En algún momento perdí la llave de un candado y bueno... Las puertas funcionan medianamente igual pero de igual forma no se puede Anna" Le sonrió y Anna suspiró aceptando su derrota ante la sabia rubia.

Fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado "Bueno, supongo que… Estaremos aquí un rato" Dijo la pelirroja y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola con la rubia. _-Podr__í__a.. bueno, no confesarme __aquí porque si me rechaza va a ser jodidamente incómodo pero quizá __podría__ acercarme m__á__s a__ú__n, __preparar el terreno...__-_ Sonrió con su idea y volteó a mirarla notando que la rubia también la miraba y al cruzar sus miradas Elsa se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado haciendo que la pecosa se sintiese aún más segura respecto a su idea.

"Quieres jugar a algo?" Dijo Anna con una sonrisa traviesa, la rubia volteó a mirarla con algo de curiosidad, alzó una ceja y ladeo la cabeza.

"Define… Algo" Dijo con calma y precaución haciendo que Anna riera suave y se encogiese de hombros "Vamos a ver quien adivina mas autores solo a base de citas. Como hmm…No todos aquellos que viajan sin rumbo están perdidos." Dijo Anna con voz solemne y Elsa rió suave.

"El Señor de los anillos?" Respondió después de pensar un momento y Anna rió mirándola sorprendida "Que nerd eres Elsa!" La rubia se sonrojó sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la menor "Oye! tu fuiste la que-" Anna rió y negó rápidamente para calmar a la rubia "Estoy bromeando, relájate, tu turno" Le sonrió y la rubia hizo un puchero aun algo molesta pero asintió.

"No importa las condiciones en las que uno nace, sino lo que llega a ser cuando crece." Citó y la observó expectante. Anna se quedó pensando un largo rato y de pronto la miró algo sorprendida "J. K. Rowling?" La rubia le sonrió complacida "Quién es la Nerd ahora?" Anna soltó una carcajada y asintió secando la leve lagrimita que se había formado en la comisura de su ojo "Vale, soy yo, ahora vamos en serio." sonrió con autosuficiencia "Sabía yo lo que es amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así." Sonrió y Elsa ladeó la cabeza y presionó los labios en una fina linea

"Romeo y Julieta… Shakespeare" Anna asintió y sonrió dejando el turno a la rubia quién tuvo que morderse un segundo la lengua. Le había gustado esa frase… de la boca de la menor, quizá este juego no era una buena idea si ella iba a estar fantaseando cada vez que Anna hablara de la misma forma en que recitaba poemas.

"Dios sabe que no debemos avergonzarnos nunca de nuestras lágrimas." Dijo la rubia esta vez, tratando de no elegir citas románticas para huir de ese camino que quizá _-Nada de quizá, Anna lo está haciendo a propósito! __Y yo… estoy disfrutando su voz__-_ Anna estaba escogiendo a propósito. 

La pecosa la miró un momento dudando "Hmm… Ghandi? No, espera nonono ya sé! Charls Dickens!" Elsa rió suave y asintió "Es trampa si fallas a la primera, pero sí, tu turno" La menor le sacó la lengua y luego sonrió de vuelta.

"Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro, es mirar juntos en la misma dirección" Dijo Anna en su mejor voz y Elsa tragó tratando de no prestar especial atención al contenido de las citas, ya era suficiente con tratar de no pensar en su voz al hablar "Sería grave de mi parte si no supiera que esa es de Antoine de saint-exupery…" Respondió la rubia sin duda y Anna asintió dándole la razón. Sin demasiado pensamiento siguió con su turno.

"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado" trató de irse por lo cliché lo que arrancó una risa de parte de la pelirroja "Ugg! Ese es tan cliché que no me acuerdo de quién es! No es justo Elsa!" Sin embargo la mayor solo sonrió satisfecha y se encogió de hombros "Voy ganando oficialmente. Alfred Tennyson, espero que no menosprecies las cosas aun si son 'cliché' " Le respondió algo burlona y Anna suspiró y luego le sacó la lengua causando que Elsa riese de nuevo

"Ok, se la pondré mas difícil entonces señorita ganadora, tu siguiente cita tiene que tener medianamente algo que ver con la mia" Le propuso y Elsa algo nerviosa por lo que eso podría implicar asintió viéndose superada por su lado competitivo, Anna estaba segura que la había logrado meter a su juego.

"En asuntos de amor, los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca" La miró fijamente mientras recitaba la frase y la platinada no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna por lo larga de la frase y como con ella pudo poner en uso esa voz que usaba cuando recitaba poemas largos, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar por eso. Buscó un momento en su memoria, recordando dónde había escuchado o leído esa frase "J-jacinto Benavente." Respondió algo insegura y Anna asintió con una sonrisa traviesa ansiando ver como Elsa se las arreglaría para darle una frase similar.

Después de pensar un poco encontró una cita que tenía al menos similitudes con la de Anna, aunque le avergonzaba decirla "En el amor hay siempre algo de locura, pero también hay siempre en la locura algo de razón" Citó la rubia pero mas bien parecía una respuesta a lo que había dicho Anna, quien la miró fijamente y se acercó un poco mas a ella, la rubia había caído en el juego de Anna y no podía detenerse pues ella deseaba seguir escuchándola. -_Ugg! Soy una estúpida y masoquista enferma!__-_

"Friedrich Nietzsche" Respondió la menor sin dejar tiempo a nada para tratar de hacer sonar las citas más como una conversación que otra cosa "_Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer__" __S__usurr__ó__ acerc__á__ndose un poco m__á__s a la rubia que estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la menor y por su voz, por la m__a__n__e__ra en que la miraba y en que la hacia sentir y … pensar._

_"Plutarco..." __Respondi__ó__ bajo sin __dudar y sin__ hacer adem__á__n de alejarse de la menor que parec__í__a que cada segundo que pasaba estaba un mil__í__metro mas cerca. __Sin siquiera pensarlo respondió sin importarle m__á__s el juego, citó lo que le parecía correcto responder a las claras intenciones de su alumna __"Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal..." __Sin darse cuenta había susurrado esta vez._

_A__nna sonri__ó__ ante esa __cita__, __E__lsa estaba habl__á__ndole a trav__é__s de las citas __y __eso era l__o que ella quería lograr, __había__ tenido éxito__. _

"Cuando el amor no es una locura, no es amor." le respondió, aun respetando el juego de las citas pero ahora sin siquiera molestarse en darle la respuesta, la rubia la miraba fijamente con convicción y seguridad.

La manera en que Anna actuaba la hacia sentir curiosidad, algo de asombro y también admiración, cómo es que Anna podía estar tan segura de aquello? Cómo podía estar tan segura de que era amor lo que sentía y cómo era capaz de profesarlo tan abiertamente, cómo era que no tenia ni un atisbo de duda? Cómo no tenía miedo?!

"La principal magia del amor es nuestra ignorancia de que un día puede acabar" Le respondió aun insegura y es que aún si ella decidía ceder ante lo que estaba pasando Anna aún era una chica de 17 años, cómo podía ella estar segura que esto no era mas que un capricho de una adolescente? Que no era ella la adulta estúpida que si seguía cediendo terminaría enamorada de una chica con un capricho?

_Trag__ó__ saliva con dificultad mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia mientras sus rostros estaban m__á__s cerca "__Un cobarde es incapaz de mostrar amor; hacerlo está reservado para los valientes" __D__ijo sin mas y unió sus labios a los de la rubia sintiendo una corriente el__é__ctrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras con algo de temor cerraba los ojos esperando que la rubia no la empujase lejos de ella._

_E__lsa abri__ó__ los ojos sorprendida sintiendo los labios de la menor contra los su__y__os, __su mente estaba__ luchando por procesar lo que pasaba y hacer lo correcto, que… __S__er__í__a… __A__lejar a __A__nna de ella y decirle que no pod__í__an, y que __debían parar._

_P__ero… __P__or qu__é__ sus brazos estaban rodeando a la menor? Por qu__é__ sus ojos se estaba__n__ cerrando? Por qu__é__ no se alejaba de aquel beso? Ah si, era porque… __L__a rubia tambi__é__n lo deseaba… __E__lla tambi__é__n deseaba ese beso, deseaba __sentir nuevamente sus labios, esos labios con los que había soñado hace meses, esos labios que había probado hacia unos días, esos labios __que eran capa__ces__ de recitar los versos mas hermosos, esos labios__ que en el fondo ella deseaba __mas que nada__._

_Anna no pod__í__a creerlo, realmente __estaba pasando.__ Separ__ó__ lentamente sus labios sintiendo los brazos de __E__lsa alrededor de su cintura y abri__ó__ los ojos__ a tiempo para ver que la rubia también abría los suyos causando que se quedasen mirando fijamente.__S__in decir nada __mas __ambas volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso donde esta vez la rubia presion__ó__ mas fuerte sus labio__s contra los de la menor y se afirmase mas a su cintura, como __respuesta la pelirroja dej__ó__ escapar un jadeo __y la__ rubia aprovecho para acariciar su labio inferior con la punta de __su__ lengua causando que __A__nna sintiese un fuerte escalofr__í__o recorrer su cuerpo y centrarse en su intimidad __lo que causo__ un gemido algo agudo __logrando que__E__lsa sintiese una imperativa necesidad de o__í__r mas __de__esa voz por la cual había perdido la razón desde un inicio, esa voz que la enloquecía, con la que soñaba __ú__ltimamente, con la que fantaseaba._

_E__mpuj__ó__ un poco m__á__s su cuerpo hacia el de la pecosa haciendo que ella, para evitar caerse hacia atrás, subiese su rodilla al sof__á__, sin embargo ese precisamente era el movimiento que esperaba la rubia que hiciera la menor, aprovech__ó__ sin mucha dilación de empujar mas el cuerpo de la menor subiendo sobre ella en el proceso y poniendo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la estudiante_

_"E-__elsa" __G__imió algo avergonzada, no esperaba que ella fuese la que __estuviese__ debajo, por alguna razón ella imaginó que si lograba alg__ú__n d__í__a estar con la rubia ella sería la dominante, grave error._

_"__Oh anna hm__" __D__ijo la rubia entre los besos que seguía plantando en los labios de la menor __totalmente extasiada al escuchar la voz de __A__nna pronunciar de esa forma su nombre,__ ella hab__í__a alcanzado su l__í__mite, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que su alma deseaba __y__ no __por __lo que su cabeza y razón dec__í__a__n__. _

_Presionó su rodilla contra el centro de la pe__c__osa arrancando de su labios un vergonzoso gemido, __hacerla gemir se había convertido rápidamente en su nueva adicción__, aprovechó entonces la oportunidad de ingresar su lengua en la cavidad contraria acariciando sua__ve__mente la lengua de la menor, __A__nna se sentía en el cielo, no pod__í__a comprender como es que hab__í__a llegado a ese punto pero no le importaba, __E__lsa estaba bes__á__ndola e incluso… toc__á__ndola, aun si era con la ropa __puesta__ y solo era la presión de su rodilla, movió sus caderas tratando de conseguir presionar __mas firme__ su centro contra la pierna de la rubia, esta entendió la intención de la menor y movió un poco mas arriba la pierna para que __A__nna pudiese estimularse. _

_"ah~ E-elsa hmm" __G__imió suave cuando la rubia mordió delicadamente su labio inferior, dejó escapar un suspiro volviendo a unir sus labios a los de la menor con pasión, de pronto se escuchó un ruido retumbar en la habitación mientras la puerta era empujada. _

_En el acto __Elsa__ se separó de la menor levantándose del sofá y miró a Anna quien jadeaba por la falta de aire y por el momento que habían compartido. Cubrió su boca cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo que había pasado, había perdido el control. Había cedido a su estúpido fetiche por la voz de Anna, estaba realmente decepcionada de s__í__. _

_"E-elsa yo-" La puerta entonces se abri__ó__ del todo dejando ver a la mejor amiga de la menor "Anna? Estas aquí? Oh, profesora __A__rendelle." __D__ij__o__ la pelirroja y logró ver a __A__nna que estaba sentada en el sof__á muy sonrojada__. La rubia r__á__pidamente miro a __la pecosa__ "Lo siento." __S__usurró y se apresuró a la salida._

_A__nna intentó decirle algo, intentó detenerla pero no pudo. "Gracias por venir a sacarnos __A__riel." __L__e agradeció y se apresuro fuera de la biblioteca dejando a una pobre, confundida y excitada __A__nna sentada en el sof__á__. _

_Ariel vio a la rubia irse y volte__ó__ de nuevo a ver a su mejor amiga, se acerco algo confundida "__Q__u__é__...paso? __Tienes labial en toda la cara...__" __A__nna neg__ó__ sintiendo algunas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, c__ó__mo se supone que deb__í__a interpretar lo que hab__í__a pasado? Eso significaba que __E__lsa tambi__é__n sent__í__a algo por ella? O se hab__í__a disculpado porque no sent__í__a nada por ella? Pero entonces por qu__é__ la beso? _

_"No lo s__é__..." __dijo confundida secando las lagrimas que no hab__ían__ alcanzado a correr por sus mejillas "__P__ero tengo unas ganas muy grandes de matarte __A__riel..." _

_Fin del cap_

_Perd__ón por dejarlos colgando… de nuevo xD pero aquí empieza el drama! Me di cuenta que debí catalogar mi fanfic como "slow burn" al menos les di un buen pre-smut o no? Venga que en el cap siguiente seguro se arregla todo. A menos que me lleve mas de uno… no sé. _

_Mas __de 6.000 __pa__labra__s, es el cap mas largo hasta ahora pero es que ustedes lo valen, __Feliz navidad xD _

Les gustó el juego con las citas? Por favor diganme que sí, me costo un mundo hacerlo. Los amo, gracias por todos sus review de verdad me hacen muy muy feliz.

Posdata: Lamento haber puesto a R.K. Rowling justo ahora que hay temas con ella y cuestión, pero esto estaba escrito antes del drama. Sorry not sorry.

Por cierto, están cordialmente invitados a seguirme en mi Tumblr, priscilarte1 subo a diario una cantidad estratosderia de elsanna XD

Hasta pronto!


	12. Fui una estúpida

Buenas! Feliz navidad mis amores! gracias por su review! Me tomaré el tiempo de responderlos uno a uno ok? Sigan dejando reviews y haciéndome feliz! Autor feliz actualización mas rápida xD (En realidad es relativo, pero en verdad me suben en animo)

Cap 11 Fui una estúpida...

Ariel no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta cierto punto tenía una vaga idea pues… Anna tenia labial en todo el rostro y no existen demasiadas explicaciones para tal hecho, mucho menos si ambas estaban en la misma habitación… Solas… Encerradas.

La chica había dado con el paradero de Anna meramente porque fue a buscarla para irse con ella pues quería hablar un poco con su mejor amiga y qué mejor momento que caminando a casa. Pero cuando entró al salón donde se supone que debería haber estado, solo encontró una habitación vacía y silente, con algunos papeles en el escritorio y dos bolsos, uno era una cartera que sabía bien que le pertenecía a la profesora Arendelle y el otro era sin lugar a dudas la mochila de Anna.

Le pareció un poco extraño pues su amiga no iba a ningún lado sin su mochila, simplemente no parecía tener sentido que la mochila estuviese ahí y Anna no. Sacó su celular y decidió marcarle, grande fue su sorpresa (y a la vez no tanto) cuando escuchó un ringtone particular que sabía bien, era el de Anna.

"Dios santo Anna… Dónde te metiste…?" Comentó en voz alta y entonces salió del salón en busca de su pelirroja amiga, después de un rato tuvo un momento de iluminación, si estaba con Elsa, quizá estaban en la biblioteca porque fueron a buscar o dejar algún libro, claro! Sin demora se encaminó a dicho lugar.

Claro que no esperaba nada de lo que pasó a continuación, la puerta, que solo abría por fuera, estaba cerrada, por lo que si ellas estaban dentro… Quizá estarían encerradas.

"Anna? Estás aquí? Oh, profesora Arendelle." Vio a la profesora casi saltar del sitió donde estaba sentada para apresurarse hacia ella y hacia la salida, al pasar a su lado habló "Gracias por venir a sacarnos Ariel."Sin más salió dejándolas solas, vio a la rubia irse y volteó de nuevo a ver a su mejor amiga, se acercó algo confundida "Qué...pasó? Tienes labial en toda la cara..." Anna negó y Ariel pudo notar el atisbo de unas lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

"No lo sé..." Dijo confundida la pecosa secando las lagrimas que no habían alcanzado a correr por sus mejillas "Pero tengo unas ganas muy grandes de matarte Ariel..." La pelirroja parpadeó algo sorprendida pero negó levemente "Oh… Bien… si necesitas hablar… aquí estoy si?" Le dijo con una voz dulce y tomó sus manos, Anna asintió y se puso en pie "Vamonos antes que se vuelva a cerrar la puerta de la bendita biblioteca..." Ariel asintió.

Ambas se encaminaron al salón, la pecosa tenía algo de esperanza de ver a Elsa ahí pero para su pesar tan solo vio su mochila, suspiró y la tomó para ponérsela al hombro, Ariel solo la seguía en silencio pues sabía que Anna iba a hablar cuando estuviese lista. Una vez que ambas se encontraban camino a casa y lejos de la secundaria la menor empezó a contarle lo que había pasado a Ariel, no por nada era su mejor amiga. Sin embargo tenía cuidado de no usar un tono muy alto pues uno nunca está seguro de quién puede estar escuchando. Su amiga solo escuchaba atenta, no pudo evitar emocionarse con la parte del coqueteo entre citas.

"Coqueteo?" preguntóAnna y Ariel rió asintiendo "Anna por favor, me vas a decir que todo eso no fue un juego de coqueteo? Tú le decías frases románticas y ella intentó desviar el juego al principió pero al final cedió y empezó a contestarte como una conversación… De dos personas raras que se saben muchas citas… Pero una conversación al fin!" Anna suspiró y sonrió muy levemente pero sus ojos se veían algo tristes "No séAriel… Es que… Ella se fue y … No me dijo nada más" Desvió la mirada recordando la manera en que Elsa la había besado y cómo la había hecho sentir en el cielo pero antes que el recuerdo fuese placentero, recordó la expresión de su rostro cuando le dijo 'Lo siento'. Apretó los labios en una fina linea, Ariel la miró un largo rato mientras caminaban y negó.

"Bueno… yo creo que si yo fuese una profesora… Y mi alumna estrella me besa, y yo la beso...Luego de lo que pasó el fin de semana anterior... Y además veo la posibilidad de que otra alumna me vea… También saldría huyendo. Piensa que quizá solo se asustó Anna, estoy segura que ella hablará contigo." Le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos pero la cabeza de Anna no era capaz de ver el lado positivo.

"Eso o quizá me pidió disculpas porque no siente nada por mi y huyó antes de que yo pudiese confesarme..." Dijo algo afligida y Ariel frunció el ceño significativamente.

"Espera… No terminaste de confesarte? La besaste y tuvieron una sesión algo subida de tono y tu no le dijiste lo que sentías?" Anna se sonrojó al notarlo pero se apresuró a responder "B-bueno, yo creo que quedó mas que claro okey?" Ariel suspiró pero le encontró la razón, en realidad era bastante obvio por lo que asintió "Bueno, quizá si, hay razón en tu palabra..." Anna asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de cuadras más y Anna volvió a hablar

"Qué debo hacer ahora?" Sonaba genuinamente necesitada de una respuesta, su mejor amiga no era una genio en estas cosas pero algunos conocimientos tenía en el tema del amor.

"Bueno, creo que primero deberías esperar a mañana, quizá intenta escribirle hoy en la noche" Frunció el ceño un momento y corrigió "Escríbele pero no preguntándole por lo que pasó, solo trata de iniciar una conversación normal con ella y deja que las cosas fluyan… Pero sí o sí tienen que hablar de lo que pasó Anna" La pecosa asintió comprensiva sintiéndose ahora algo más tranquila de al menos saber cómo debía proceder.

Ambas siguieron caminando juntas hasta que llegaron al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, la chica mar abrazó a su pecosa amiga y besó su mejilla "Todo va a estar bien" Le sonrió "El amor de verdad, encuentra el camino siempre, y si no lo encuentra es solo que no estaba destinado a ser porque no lo era" Al ver la expresión de su amiga decaer un poco se apresuró en agregar, ya que claramente había metido la pata "Debes ser persistente Anna! desealo! Desealo con todas tus fuerzas, desealo tanto que el destino se canse de ti y diga 'Ah como jodes! Toma! Ya deja de molestar!' " Anna no pudo evitar reír y asintió, su amiga definitivamente sabía como hacerla subir de ánimos.

La pecosa continuó hacia su casa aun pensativa -Desearlo al punto que el destino se canse de ti y te lo de eh?-Sonrió, era realmente un muy buen consejo, un consejo que ella estaba mas que dispuesta a seguir!

El cielo estaba aun de color claro, aun no estaba entrada la tarde, era agradable el calor leve que se sentía y ademas había una suave brisa que mantenía el ambiente fresco, miró al cielo, deseaba que sus problemas pudiesen irse con el viento y dejarla respirar un rato, ante ese pensamiento se dio cuenta que sentía el pecho apretado, sabía que debía ser fuerte y sobreponerse pues la esperanza era lo ultimo en perderse. -A principios del año escolar solo podía pensar que Elsa era inalcanzable y que acercarme no era mas que un sueño...-Sonrió levemente, si, ella iba a seguir insistiendo, ella estaba decidida a someter al destino.

Al llegar a casa puso todo de su parte para aparentar que todo estaba perfectamente normal, no necesitaba que sus padres empezasen a preguntar qué le pasaba o por qué se veía triste, mas allá de que no quería tener que explicarlo, era que no quería tener que mentirles de nuevo, por lo que subió a su habitación después de saludar a su madre que ya estaba en casa.

Se puso ropa cómoda y se dejó caer en la cama, miró su celular y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo ansiedad.

Después de 20 minutos mirando el chat que tenía con la rubia, se armó suficiente de valor para enviarle un mensaje 'Hola Elsa.' tan simple como eso, no se le ocurría que más poner sin que tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido en la biblioteca.

Esperó y esperó y esperó un poco más pero nada pasaba, el mensaje salía como enviado y entregado más no leído… Esperó un poco más… La espera se había convertido en minutos, los minutos eventualmente pasaron a ser horas, sentía ansiedad, revisaba el celular cada 5 minutos pero nada cambiaba, bajó a cenar, habló con sus padres un rato, tratando de ocultar sus ganas por volver a la habitación a revisar el teléfono, logró controlarse lo suficiente, aunque había despertado algo de sospecha en su madre quien le había preguntado si todo estaba bien, pero Anna le aseguró que tan solo estaba algo ansiosa por seguir leyendo una novela que estaba siguiendo, su madre hizo como que le creyó pero en realidad las madres suelen tener este misterioso poder (Diabólico en mi opinión) que hace que puedan ver a través de tus mentiras, y si no logran ver a través de ellas claramente, al menos las hace sospechar.

Luego de lavar los platos la menor se apresuró a su habitación a revisar el celular pero… Nada. No había confirmación de lectura. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió enviar otro mensaje 'Estás ahí?' nuevamente lo mismo, el mensaje fue enviado y recibido mas no fue leído.

Esa noche fue un martirio para la menor, trataba de dormir pero la ansiedad no hacía mas que crecer en su pecho, pero se negaba a creer que debía rendirse, debía hacer lo que había dicho Ariel, desearlo con tanta fuerza que el destino se hartase y le diera lo que ella quería. En algún momento de la madrugada al fin se quedó dormida enredada entre sus sabanas en una posición que no parecía demasiado cómoda y que probablemente haría que su cuello doliese en la mañana.

Durante toda la noche su mente no hizo mas que pasar una cinta en bucle de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, poniendo especial énfasis en las facciones de la rubia, en sus ojos en sus manos y en sus labios… Así como también en el momento en que le pidió disculpas y la dejó en la biblioteca.

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado tarde, eran mas de las diez de la mañana, su primer instinto fue revisar el celular a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuello pero… Aún no había confirmación de lectura, respiró profundo calmando las sensaciones que se aglomeraban en su mente y en su pecho, la hacían sentir una opresión fuerte hacia abajo, como si quisieran que estuviese contra el suelo, pero a pesar de eso decidió ponerse en pie. A pesar de su ansiedad hizo lo posible por llevar una mañana normal, desayunó en casa y luego vio algo de televisión, lavó los platos incluso limpió la maleza del jardín.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por permanecer entretenida en otra cosa, intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el celular lo más posible para no torturarse… Eran ya las 5 de la tarde del día sábado y no tenía siquiera un confirmación de lectura, ni siquiera tenía la confirmación de que la estaban ignorando! Cómo se supone que debía mantenerse cuerda?

Estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio en su habitación con la frente apoyada en la mesa y las manos en sus rodillas mientras el celular reposaba al lado de su cabeza, dejó escapar un gruñido mientras sus pies no dejaban de moverse bajo el escritorio, cerrando y abriendo los dedos de los pies, frotándolos entre ellos, entrelazando los dedos de su manos haciendo sonar sus nudillos de vez en cuando. Qué se supone que debía hacer? Cuánto más tenía que esperar? Y si no esperaba, entonces cuál era el siguiente paso? Se levantó del escritorio y tomó el celular, nada!

"Nada en absoluto… Ella … No quiere hablarme? Siquiera se habrá acordado de mí? Qué habrá sentido cuando..." Llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios y se sonrojó, jamas pensó que lograr lo que tanto deseaba la llevaría un sufrimiento tan intenso. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía esperar a Elsa… Cuando ella estuviese lista… le hablaría… lo haría no es así?

La cena fue tranquila, al menos para los padres de Anna, ella seguía ansiosa y sintiendo la opresión en el pecho, incluso le costaba comer, pero una vez que terminó suspiró y sonrió a sus padres

"Gracias por la comida! Estaba rico. Me voy a mi cuarto" Se excusó y su madre la miró un momento "Tienes prisa?" Anna tragó pesado "Si! Quiero saber que pasa en el libro!" Dijo con una sonrisa, se estaba volviendo buena para mentir?

"Ah sí, anoche también estabas con ese libro, de que trata?" Anna se detuvo un segundo pero no perdió tiempo "Es una historia de horror y romance, la protagonista es una psicópata que de pronto tiene sus arranques de locura y un día contrata a una scort para que sea su modelo porque necesita dibujar algunas cosas del cuerpo humano para sus estudios, y poco a poco ella se va dando cuenta que su contratista es algo extraña, pero a pesar de eso se van enamorando o algo así... La cosa es que la protagonista es una sádica degenerada, incluso tiene a alguien secuestrada en el sótano con quien hace experimentos porque ademas de psicópata es una brillante científica entonces usa a la tipa del sótano para la parte científica biológica, es hasta algo gore pero equis, a la scort que contrató solo la dibuja y estudia sus comportamientos normales, de alguna forma se empieza a enamorar de ella también. Es una locura total. Pero te engancha de inmediato!" Hasta cierto punto no había mentido, había leído esa historia en fanfiction y actualmente la seguía, era una obra maestra a pesar de lo raro que era.

Ambos progenitores la miraron sorprendidos y su padre añadió "No tengo que preocuparme de que quieras hacer algo similar no?" Anna empezó a reír "Claro que no papá, no estudio medicina por algo similar, ademas estoy segura que la chica tiene sus razones… No es que la justifique pero a fin de cuentas es solo ficción." Les sonrió e Iduna asintió riendo un poco "Ya, entonces sube y después nos cuentas las razones de la protagonista cuando lo termines" Anna sonrió y asintió para retirarse a su cuarto, le preocupaba lo buena que se estaba volviendo para mentir…

Se duchó y se puso su pijama, revisó el celular y ahora ya ni le sorprendía ver que no tenía respuesta ni confirmación de lectura. Se dejó caer en la cama y le volvió a escribir 'Podemos hablar Els?' de nuevo llegó el mensaje pero no una confirmación de lectura. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y gruño -Elsa por favor te lo pido dime que estás bien al menos!- Pensó preocupada y se arropó hasta la cabeza mientras se ponía en posición fetal abrazando a una almohada sintiendo algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Le costó un poco quedarse dormida pero no se dio cuenta cuando ya abrió los ojos y la habitación estaba iluminada, ni siquiera había tenido sueños, siquiera había descansado? Sentía que solo había parpadeado. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama se fue a lavar los dientes y bajó a desayunar sin mirar el celular. Su madre estaba sentada en la sala con su computador "Planes para hoy? Es temprano incluso para ti y para ser un día domingo." Anna alzó la cabeza para mirarla con un sandwich en su boca, se apresuró a tragar "Ah. No sé…" respondió volviendo a dar otra mordida a su pan. Iduna volteó a verla "Ah si? Pensé que irías al parque a trotar, como no pudiste la semana pasada..." De pronto Anna abrió los ojos en sobremanera, era una idea brillante! Que tal si Elsa también iba a trotar!? Podía ir a buscarla al parque! "Que buena idea! Aprovecharé que es temprano e iré a trotar!" Respondió enérgica terminando de una mordida el pan y preocupando un poco a su madre "Cielo no te vayas a ahogar por favor" Anna rió suave y tosió pero tomó de su vaso de jugo de naranja y respiró profundo "Estoy bien descuida má" sonrió y dejó su plato y vaso en el lavadero y corrió a su habitación. Se vistió rápido y revisó el celular -Bueno, aun nada, pero al menos voy a intentar hacer algo a respecto!- Se puso su mochila y bajó, se despidió de su madre y se encaminó al parque.

Se puso su audífonos para tratar de distraerse mientras trotaba por el parque recorriendo meticulosamente todos los caminos que seguía la rubia, ya los había recorrido con ella en algunas ocasiones, esperaba poder encontrársela de verdad, y si la veía y la rubia al verla corría? Anna rió suave ante esa idea porque si fuese así ella iba a correr tras ella, no la iba a dejar escapar así como así. Sin embargo después de dos horas de trotar y caminar por todo el parque no la vio por ningún lado, estaba totalmente bañada en sudor, sacó su botella de agua y la bebió entera. Dejó salir un jadeo de placer al satisfacer su sed. Respiró profundo y caminó a un árbol frondoso que estaba cerca del lago. Se sentó y se recostó contra su tronco "Vaya suerte..." Dijo en voz alta y suspiró estirando las piernas y la espalda. Sacó el celular y revisó la conversación de Elsa. Suspiró al ver que seguía igual. "Es que ni siquiera la confirmación! Que tal que le pasó algo? No… No creo..." Tragó pesado, y que tal si si? Se quedó mirando la pantalla un largo rato hasta que eventualmente empezó a ver su propio reflejo en la pantalla cuando ésta se apagó. Se miró en la pantalla un momento encontrando el valor en si misma, encendió la pantalla y escribió 'Elsa, estás bien? De verdad solo quiero hablar contigo… por favor?' Se mordió el labio y presionó 'enviar'.

Sintió la sangre de su cuerpo helarse cuando el mensaje solo fue enviado. No llegaba al celular de la rubia, su primer pensamiento era que la rubia la había bloqueado "Nonono por favor no!" Sin embargo aun podía ver la imagen de perfil de la rubia lo que significaba que no, no la había bloqueado "Entonces por qué no le llegan los mensajes?!" Se puso en pie en el acto y se sacudió un poco el trasero "Bueno, menos mal que he trotado toda la mañana..." Pensó mientras se ponía en marcha a casa de la rubia. No podía quedarse así nada mas, no la había visto en el parque y ahora no le llegaban los mensajes? No, mas allá de querer una respuesta estaba preocupada por ella, preocupada de que le hubiese pasado algo!

Llegó al edificio de la rubia, gracias a Dios no tenían portero, entró calmada, era una muy buena zona por lo que la puerta estaba abierta durante el día. Entró aparentando total calma, como si solo fuese una chica que viene de trotar de regreso a casa, de todas maneras había visto algunos vecinos en algunas ocasiones cuando había venido a casa de Elsa y el fin de semana pasado tambien por lo que no sería tan raro si la veían. Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso de la rubia y fue hasta la puerta. Tragó pesado y tocó el timbre. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos mientas uno de sus pies se movía nervioso, sin embargo nadie venia a abrir. Respiró profundo y volvió a tocar el timbre, no oía nada, ni pasos, ni sonidos… -Vamos Elsa… por favor...- Esperó un poco más pero nada pasaba, tocó esta vez con el con el nudillo "Elsa…? Esás ahí…?" Dijo y suspiró sintiendo su corazón apretarse en su pecho, lentamente apoyó la frente en la puerta sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, apretó el puño contra la puerta. -Quizá… ella después de todo no siente nada por mí… Fui una estúpida...-

Respiró profundo y se secó las lagrimas mientras se separaba de la puerta lentamente, se quedó mirando esa puerta, ahora parecía más que solo una simple puerta de madera, parecía una enorme muralla. Tragó pesado, no estaba segura de como continuar, pero algo tenia claro… Tendría que irse y volver a casa, fingir que todo esta bien con sus padres, esta vez podría decirles que tenia que dormir temprano para ir a clases mañana y… trataría de ver a Elsa, pero ya el lunes pasado le había costado encontrársela y si ella la estaba evitando.. Ahora sería aun más difícil…

Caminaba despacio por la acera con sus audífonos puestos escuchando canciones, viejos rap del dos mil seis pero cuando empezaron a pasar canciones de amores rotos y cuentos de hadas la menor sacudió la cabeza -Por que será que nos gusta torturarnos con música trágica cuando estamos tristes?- Sacó su celular y cambio la canción por una que sabía que siempre le subía el animo, a penas la canción comenzó Anna empezó a mover la cabeza con el ritmo sintiendo la letra en ella y empezando a cantar mientras caminaba a casa.

" Had to have high, high hopes for a living, Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing, didn't have a dime but I always had a vision, Always had high, high hopes, had to have high, high hopes for a living didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million always had high, high hopes" Definitivamente la letra la hacia sentir mucho mejor, Elsa siempre sería la estrella a la que apuntaría, debía mantener el animo y seguir apuntando a esa estrella aun si sentía que no podía alcanzarla. Definitivamente la música era el mejor invento del ser humano, era algo increíble como una canción podía ayudarte a llevar un día aun si estabas teniendo uno terrible o decepcionante.

Cantó la canción durante todo el camino, llegó lo suficientemente animada a casa para mantener su fachada con sus padres de que estaba bien, pasó el resto del día obligándose a estudiar, era lo único que podía hacer, era lo único que podía distraerla junto con la música del horrible hecho de que el mensaje seguía sin llegar al celular de la rubia. Antes de la cena decidió enviar un ultimo mensaje, llegaría en algún momento no? 'Espero que tengas buenas noches Elsa.' respiro profundo y se mordió la lengua para escribir un mensaje mas 'lo siento mucho… Te extraño' Envió el segundo mensaje y dejó el celular en la habitación para irse a la sala para estar lo más lejos de él posible.

..-..-..-..-..-..

"Ahí está de nuevo! no sé que hacer! Que debería hacer?! Yo… quiero responder! de verdad quiero pero yo…" Decía la rubia entre lagrimas oyendo su celular sonar dos veces mas, estaba sentada en el sofá, pero no era su sofá puesto que ella no estaba en su casa, había ido el viernes a casa, pero no podía evitar pensar en Anna, la veía en todas partes de su departamento, sentada en el sofá, en la cocina, la recordaba riendo en la sala, jugando a la consola con ella, fue entonces que decidió que no podía quedarse el fin de semana, necesitaba pensar, y necesitaba hacerlo tranquila. Preparó una mochila con cosas del trabajo ropa extra y su mochila de mascotas para llevarse a Frost, tomó un taxi al aeropuerto y compró impulsivamente un boleto a Andalásia. Llamó a la única persona a la que podía contarle lo que le pasaba, y ahora estaba en su casa.

"Elsa Elsa, hey, respira cielo, todo está bien si? Pensé que habías apagado el celular. No dijiste que no podías soportar saber que estabas ignorándola?" Elsa negó y secó sus lagrimas tratando de calmarse "No, solo… Solo instalé una aplicación para que parezca que no me lleguen los mensajes se me ocurrió en sábado en la noche..." Respiró profundo pero las lagrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, alzó la mirada para mirar a su acompañante, un hombre alto y apuesto, tenia el cabello rojo un poco mas rojo que la propia Anna, y unas patillas ridículamente largas.

"Ok ok, está bien, mira, voy a ir a comprar algo para comer y volveré pronto, tenemos que comer y volver a corona hoy mismo o no vas a poder trabajar mañana Els..." La rubia asintió mirándolo, él le sonrió dulcemente y besó su frente. "No eres una mala persona está bien? No estás enferma y no estás loca." Era lo que él llevaba todo el fin de semana diciéndole una y otra vez para calmar a la rubia "Trata de no pensar tanto cielo" Acarició el borde de su rostro con afecto y la dejó sola en casa. La rubia escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando él salió. Respiro profundo y Frost subió a su regazo y ella lo acarició suavemente.

"Ay Frost… Definitivamente… Aunque él diga que no… Soy una enferma… como puede gustarme mi alumna? Tiene como 6 años menos que yo… Es menor de edad.. Es mi alumna…" Sorbió por la nariz y negó.

Su fin de semana había sido igual de horrible para ella que para Anna, desde que salió no podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba totalmente llena de Anna, era lo único que podía pensar, estaba abrumada, sentía la voz de Anna en su cabeza, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, sus labios, sus caricias… Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal. Cómo es que Anna podía ser tan valiente? Hans había dicho que Anna era o muy valiente o muy tonta y ella no podía negar que estaba parcialmente de acuerdo con eso…

"Hay tantas cosas que me dicen que debería alejarme… Mi trabajo, mis padres, sus padres, la sociedad… La ley..." Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y peinó un poco su cabello hacia atrás tomó a Frost en sus manos y besó su naricita "Te necesito mas que nunca si? Tienes que animar a mami mientras su cabeza no funciona" El pequeño hurón acercó su nariz a la de ella y luego se safó de sus manos para restregarse contra el cuello y el hombro de la rubia, ella sonrió haciéndole cariño.

Cuando Hans volvió ya la rubia había repasado mil y un veces lo que haría el lunes y el resto de la semana respecto al tema. Por lo que ambos se sentaron a comer, definitivamente él conocía sus gustos, estaba delicioso. El pelirrojo la miró un largo rato mientras comían analizando su rostro para ver si podía leerla pero le estaba costando más que de costumbre. "Els?" La rubia alzó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza "Estás mejor?" La rubia suspiró y asintió levemente pero luego se quedó pensativa y él rió suave "La única expresión tuya que puedo leer sin dificultad es cuando estás tramando algo, así que vamos, qué es?" La rubia se sonrojó un poco y rió "Bueno… Quería pedirte dos cosas… Una es… Podrías ademas de llevarme a casa… Quedarte conmigo unos días? Sé que tienes trabajo aquí en Andalásia pero" El pelirrojo alzó la mano para que ella parase de hablar y le sonrió.

"Claro que si, yo te fui a buscar al aeropuerto así que claro que te voy a llevar, y no me molestaría quedarme contigo unos días, se que puedo dejar un rato solo el trabajo, además… De por sí tenía planes de irte a ver a Corona, ya te empezaba a extrañar mucho" Rió suave y Elsa sonrió dulcemente "Gracias, lo otro que te quería pedir..." Él asintió terminando de comer "Si?" Respiró profundo, "Puedes llevarme e irme a buscar al trabajo toda la semana que viene…?" Fue apagando su voz a medida que hablaba y él frunció un poco el ceño "Quieres huir de ella? Elsa, cielo, entre mas pronto hablen esto va a ser mejor, no puedes escapar de esto..." Ella suspiró "Sabía que ibas a decir eso pero… es que quiero… Quiero estar segura sabes? Quiero ver si… Quiero ver que pasa cuando la vea, quiero saber que siento..." Hans suspiró y asintió "Está bien, voy a apoyarte de todas maneras Els, lo sabes, quiero tu felicidad y si tu felicidad está en ella yo soy feliz." Ella asintió y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco "No sé qué hice para merecerte" Le dijo con una sonrisa y el rió suave "No es para tanto Els. Estaré para ti siempre" Ella asintió y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anna se levantó el lunes con algo de cansancio, no sabía en que momento su cerebro había decidido al fin dejarla dormir, pero sabía que no había sido mas de siete horas. Respiró profundo y se metió a duchar rápidamente, sin muchos miramientos se puso el uniforme y mientras aseguraba su corbata verde miro el celular. Los mensajes no llegaron nunca. Respiró profundo, al menos podría saber si la rubia estaba bien al verla llegar hoy a la secundaria. Tomó desayuno sola pues sus padres se habían ido ya, lo que en realidad le fue de maravilla pues estaba algo cansada de fingir y de mentir. Tomó su bicicleta al irse, estaba segura que la posibilidad de volver con Elsa era totalmente tácita por lo que se puso en marcha.

Se encontró con Ariel y Olaf quienes sin decirle nada solo la abrazaron como saludo, Olaf estaba al tanto pues Anna le había dado permiso a Ariel para contarle ciertas cosas pero no con detalles ni mucho menos. Los tres chicos se sentaron en el patio de atrás con la esperanza de ver llegar a la rubia, en ese tiempo ella les contó lo que había hecho todo el fin de semana, pasaban los minutos y no había ni rastro de la rubia, Anna empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, que tal si realmente le había pasado algo? Ya casi era hora de entrar pero Anna no quería entrar a la secundaría aún, quería ver llegar a la rubia. Olaf y Ariel algo preocupados le ofrecieron rodear el edificio para observar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible antes de entrar porque sí o sí tenían que ir a clases. Anna aceptó, tampoco iba a hacer que sus amigos perdiesen clase por ella, y ella misma no podía permitirse perder clases ahora que sus notas debían ser perfectas.

"Miren ese auto" Comentó de pronto Olaf, era un flamante Mustang GT dos mil diecinueve, Anna se sorprendió, con su padre y Kristoff había aprendido a amar un poco los autos, sabía de marcas y algo de funcionamiento de motores. Sonrió viéndolo, era de color amarillo, se veía precioso. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando vieron que estaba entrando a la secundaria. Olaf se apresuró y tomó las manos de Ariel y de Anna y las jaló a la esquina del edificio para esconderse "Qué estás-?" Preguntó Anna pero Olaf la cortó rápido "SHH! Ese auto no es de ningún profesor y no recuerdo jamas haberlo visto" Dijo en un susurro urgido por explicar su punto y Ariel frunció el ceño y volteó a ver el auto "Tienes razón..." Dijo la chica mar "Tendremos algún profesor nuevo? O el director se dio un gusto especial?" Continuó Ariel, Anna estaba también pensativa "bueno, yo definitivamente recordaría haberlo visto..." El auto sin embargo no se estacionó en un puesto sino que paró en la entrada de la secundaria y se bajó un hombre alto, algo fornido y de pelo rojo. Los tres amigos lo miraban sorprendidos, Ariel vociferó el pensamiento de los tres "es guapo" Mientrastanto él rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a una persona, pero no era cualquier persona era…

"Elsa..." Susurró Anna y los dos amigos la miraron algo preocupados, pero volvieron su atención de nuevo a la profesora y a ese misterioso hombre, él la acompaño a la entrada y la abrazó, parecía que le decía algo y luego besó su frente, la rubia parecía muy cómoda con el contacto para la molestia de Anna quien sentía su boca seca y su corazón latir muy fuerte en su pecho como si quisiera romper sus costillas y escapar para huir a algún lado.

El misterioso hombre abrazó a la profesora de nuevo y se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron y Elsa entró al edificio.

Olaf y Ariel intercambiaron una mirada preocupada "Anna" la menor alzó una mano "No. No aquí, no ahora. Vamos a clase si?" Ambos la miraron preocupados pero asintieron y entraron también antes que la campana empezara a sonar.

La menor hizo su mejor esfuerzo durante todo el maldito día por ir a ver a la rubia, pero cuando iba a la sala de maestros no estaba, llegaba exactamente a la hora a su clase y salia con prisa inmediatamente después, no había manera de topársela y no tenía clase con ella para poner alguna excusa para hablarle… Tendría que esperar al martes. Su ultima esperanza era alcanzarla a la salida de su ultima clase, pero Anna salia a la misma hora que Elsa finalizaba la clase, -Quizá si corro podría…- De pronto escuchó voces en el pasillo, eran alumnos de primero, podía saberlo por lo ruidosos que eran mientras corrían a la libertad. -Elsa… Los dejó salir 5 minutos antes? Está realmente evitándome...- Suspiró y unos minutos después la clase dio termino, sabía que no valía la pena correr, Elsa ya debía estar en el primer piso saliendo a … Ella no había traído auto! Entonces…?

Se levantó de su puesto y corrió a la ventana que daba a la parte de al frente de la secundaria y vio una cabellera rubia parada en la entrada -Quizá aun tenga tiempo de-!- El rugido de un motor cortó sus pensamientos, el Mustang amarillo estaba parado ya frente a la rubia, el mismo hombre bajó del auto y recibió a la rubia con un abrazo, el corazón de Anna se encogió en su pecho viendo como la rubia se veía muy contenta con el contacto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas en el acto y su corazón se achicó en su pecho…

"Será ese sujeto el novio de la profesora Arendelle?!" La menor se congeló en su sitió, al haber corrido así a la ventana llamó la atención de algunos alumnos que se asomaron a ver el auto y alguien dijo en voz alta el temor mas grande de la pecosa, pero ella sabía que eso podía ser cierto… Quizá ese hombre era… -el novio de Elsa….-

Fin del cap

Feliz año? No me odien hahahah toda buena historia necesita drama :D

Les deseo lo mejor para este año nuevo, no se preocupen no voy a demorar mucho en actualizar, vamos demoré menos de tres semanas entre capitulo y capitulo no? XD

Aclaraciones: La historia comentada en el fanfic existe, es una maravillosa historia elsanna que se llama "Over thinking and under feeling" es de uno de mis autores favoritos "Escarterror the fallen" si saben ingles vayan a leerla, es maravilloso su fic. A mi me ha quitado el sueño xD

les dejo el link (esperando que ff me deje siendo que es de aquí mismo…)

s/12839297/1/Over-Thinking-and-Under-Feeling

La canción que utilicé en el cap se llama "High hopes" de Panic at the disco. Si no la han oído vayan a oírla, les aseguro que sube el animo! La letras es súper motivadora! La escucho antes de ir al trabajo y ando súper motivada el día entero.

Recuerden dejar algún review contándome que les pareció el capitulo :D y que les pareció la aparición de Hans… Quién es ese Hans? :)


	13. Pelirrojo estúpido

Buenas! Feliz años nuevo! Primer cap de año! no me demoré tanto o si? Muchas gracias por los review, les juro que si pudiera les daría un abrazo a cada uno! Ah, una disculpa a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y alcanzaron a ver que subí accidentalmente el borrador al final xD que vergüenza, en fin, sin más los dejo con el cap nuevo, ah, tienen pañuelitos a mano? Vayan a buscar algunos…

Cap 12 Pelirrojo estúpido.

Los tres amigos caminaban a casa acompañando a Anna quien aún estaba en negación, cómo podía ser ese el novio de Elsa? Cómo era posible? De verdad era su novio? Que tal que no lo era? Pero …Ella nunca vio un anillo en su dedo, no estaban comprometidos, no podía ser. Pero de nuevo, no necesitas estar comprometida para tener novio, por qué Elsa no se lo había dicho?

_-Bueno quizá ella tampoco pensaba que yo sentía algo por ella… Fui una estúpida en pensar que tenía siquiera una mínima oportunidad!-_

"Y no necesariamente es así entiendes? ...Anna? Me estás escuchando?" Dijo Ariel algo molesta a lo que la aludida volteó a verla.

"Ah? Ah si. Claro" Olaf la miró un momento y Ariel suspiró "No me estás escuchando! Quién sabe con qué te estas torturando mentalmente… Anna te estoy diciendo que no necesariamente son pareja, quizá solo es un amigo en el que ella se esta resguardando!" Volvió a repetir la pelirroja y Olaf asintió en el acto dando un par de pasos mas adelante para poder ver mejor a su amiga

"Ariel tiene razón Anna, quizá solo es un amigo! Ademas te dije que ella tuvo una novia no hace demasiado y-" Anna negó interrumpiéndolo.

"Ahá, pero tener una novia no necesariamente te hace lesbiana, quizá ella sea bisexual, caray, con mi suerte quizá sea pansexual incluso! No lo sé Olaf los amigos no se-" El mayor en el acto al interrumpió pues sabía por donde irían sus argumentos.

"No no, nada de que los amigos no se portan así! Sabes bien que cuando tengo el auto de mi padre te busco a tu casa y te dejo en tu casa, y Ariel y yo te damos abrazos largos y llenos de amor! Ambos te podemos decir abiertamente que te amamos. No puedes decir que ellos son pareja hasta que hagan algo realmente de una pareja!" Ambas amigas lo miraron algo sorprendidas de su rápido y conciso discurso y Anna sonrió un poco "Tienes razón Olaf… Quizá tengo que calmarme un poco, quizá ustedes tienen razón y son amigos y Elsa solo está tratando de… No hablar conmigo…" Esta vez fue Ariel la que se apresuró "Aún!" Anna la miró un momento y suspiró asintiendo "Aún" Repitió al igual que ella.

Siguieron hablando cambiando de tema para aliviar el animo de la menor y aliviar también su corazón, parecía funcionar pues ella cada vez parecía más convencida de que debía ser más paciente y esperar un poco. Aún si Elsa la estaba evitando quizá solo era porque no se encontraba lista aun para que hablasen.

Una vez que los amigos se separaron la menor llegó a su casa tranquila tratando de mantener el mismo animo neutro que tuvo el fin de semana. Sus padres parecían creer la mentira de la menor, pero su madre en verdad no estaba creyéndolo del todo, ella sabía que algo le pasaba, quizá tenía que ver con esta chica que le gustaba, o quizá con su profesora.

Aún no tenia pistas reales para creer que su teoría del crush en la profesora de literatura era cierto, por lo que prefirió no presionar.

La cena en familia, para la paz de la menor, fue tranquila, sin novedad ni preguntas incómodas, subió a su habitación para revisar el teléfono, ya no había excusa para que los mensajes estuviesen sin nada y así era, los mensajes ya habían llegado al celular pero no tenían un visto, sin embargo Anna estaba segura que Elsa sí los había leído… De alguna forma.

Suspiró pesadamente, valía la pena enviar un mensaje? Qué podía decirle? Comentarle que le gustó el auto de su 'novio'? De su 'amigo'? Sería patético que después de que no le respondiese en todo el fin de semana ella solo fuese arrastrándose para tratar de conseguir algunas palabras de parte de la rubia. Decidió hablar con ella mañana, total, tenían clases y además ella tenía que cumplir su deber como ayudante, si es que Elsa se lo permitía.

Llegó temprano al salón, aún no era la hora de entrada pero Anna ya estaba sentada en su puesto, esperando paciente a que Elsa llegase temprano como siempre lo hacía para poder organizar las cosas de la clase.

Usualmente Elsa llegaba a las siete en punto a pesar que la clase era a las ocho de la mañana, por lo que ella llegó a las siete justo, esperaba paciente, Elsa tendría que llegar en cualquier momento, por su parte Anna solía llegar a las siete y media, pero ya era pasada esa hora y Elsa aún no hacía acto de presencia, suspiró pesado y siguió esperando mientras veía su celular. Todo estaba en silencio al principio, pero ya se oían algunas voces de 'zombies' en los pasillos quejándose de tener que estar tan temprano en clase y de pronto un sonido que conocía se escuchó fuera del edificio, quién no podía reconocer el rugido de un Mustang? Era el mismo desde el 85… Al menos era lo que su padre decía.

Miró la hora, faltaban cinco para las ocho _-En serio tengo aquí sentada una hora entera…?- _Pensó y fue hacia la ventana y ahí estaba el auto amarillo, Elsa estaba de nuevo abrazando a ese ridículo sujeto con sus ridículas patillas.

Gruñó para si misma mientras veía a la rubia entrar al edificio _-__Ella n__unca había llegado tan tarde...- __S_e sentó en su puesto y Elsa no tardó en aparecer. En el momento en que abrió la puerta volteó en el acto a ver el puesto de Anna, era como si ella en realidad supiese que la pelirroja iba a estar ahí pero quería asegurarse. Anna la miró y le dirigió una leve sonrisa y un saludo con la mano a lo que la rubia le sonrió amablemente "Buenos Días Anna." Dijo sin mucho animo, o quizá así lo sintió ella "B-buenos días E" No, ella no podía llamarla por su nombre, no en la secundaria "Profesora Arendelle" La rubia asintió y se sentó en su escritorio para rápidamente organizar las cosas para la clase. Anna se mordió el labio y respiró profundo, qué diablos podía decirle ahora?

"Ehm… Llegó un poco más tarde que de costumbre hoy… Está todo bien?" Dijo con un tono algo tímido, es que de verdad era todo lo que podía decirle en publico pues poco a poco el salón se llenaba de más y más voces de todos los alumnos entrando. La rubia alzó la mirada un momento "Si, la hora de entrada es a las ocho, yo creo que llegué a la hora. Sin embargo, gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí Anna." Le sonrió y Anna de alguna manera sintió que no solo se refería a eso sino también a los mensajes "El fin de semana..." comenzó a decir la pelirroja y Elsa iba a decirle algo para detener su oración pero sonó el timbre y alumnos empezaron entrar mas apresurados uno tras otro y Anna la miró algo decepcionada. Sin embargo no dijo nada más.

La clase empezó a tomar su curso con bastante normalidad, Anna alzaba la mano con frecuencia para responder a las preguntas y Elsa la felicitaba por responder correctamente pero había un 'algo' en su manera de hablar… Algo que quizá nadie notaría pues parecía que todo estaba bien, pero Anna podía notarlo, podía notar la falta de ciertos detalles en su sonrisa o la manera en que la miraba o mas bien en que no la miraba durante la clase.

No hubo que recitar en esta clase, cosa que le había parecido extraña pero decidió dejarlo de lado, tenía cosas mas importantes en las que fijarse en ese momento.

Cuando la campana sonó y todos empezaron a salir Anna decidió esperar para poder hablar con ella, pero Elsa empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse también, la menor, preocupada de perder su oportunidad, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas e ir hacia ella "Profesora!" Dijo rápido y Elsa volteó a verla, sus ojos conectaron y se quedaron así quizá tres segundos completos antes que Elsa parpadease y cambiase la dirección de su mirada "Si? Está todo bien?" Preguntó tranquilamente y Anna frunció el ceño, cómo iba a preguntar eso? Era una especie de pregunta cruel?

"Ehm… Quería saber si podía hablar con usted después de clase" Dijo obviando la pregunta de la rubia y ella la miró colocándose su cartera "Oh, pues me temo que ésta es la única clase del día para mí y tengo que hacer algunas cosas, por lo que me tengo que ir ahora a casa" Le explicó y Anna sacudió la cabeza algo confundida "Cosas de la secundaría? Pensé que era mi trabajo ayudar con eso no? Haha..." Dijo en un ultimo intento desesperado de hablar con ella "Sí, es cierto, pero la verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, por lo que me tengo que adelantar, no puedo esperar a que salgas para ayudarme, pero gracias de todas maneras Anna, eres muy atenta" Le sonrió y sin más se encaminó a la salida del salón dejando Anna de nuevo sola.

Se quedó estática en el sitio y escuchó un rugido que estaba comenzando a odiar poco a poco. _-Est__ú__pido pelirrojo-_ Pensó mientras dejaba salir un gruñido no muy femenino _-Ah…! Demonios! Olvidé preguntarle por su celular!-_ Chasqueo los dedos con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé cómo definirlo chicos… No es que me esté 'evitando' del todo, porque incluso habló conmigo cuando llegó, y también a la salida. Aunque haya llegado mucho mas tarde que de costumbre... No evitó hablarme en clase ni tampoco evitó hacer participara y me felicitaba cuando respondía bien..." Ariel asintió "Yo solo pude ver que te trató con mucha normalidad en la clase. Pensé que habría algo distinto o complicado, quizá hasta incómodo pero..." Negó con la cabeza y Olaf cruzó los brazos.

"Es lo menos que pueden esperar chicas, Elsa es una mujer adulta. Aún si no es TAN mayor. Es al meno años mayor que nosotros." Ambas asintieron dándole la razón. _-Elsa es __una adulta__… __E__s verdad, ella solo act__ú__a tal __y __como tiene que ser...__pero__\- _

"Y entonces cómo diablos voy a hablar con ella?" Preguntó con una expresión pensativa y Olaf negó "Creo que vas a tener que esperar a la clase que tienen a la salida y decirle que tienen que hablar. No se me ocurre otra forma. Qué ha pasado con su celular?" Alzó una ceja el albino mirándola con curiosidad mientras terminaba su comida, Anna negó encogiéndose de hombros "Decidí dejar de insistir por ahí… Si la voy a estar viendo en persona y ella ignorando mis mensajes, sería un poco… Patético"

"Hm… Quizá… Es un buen punto" Respondió y Ariel asintió. No había nada que hacer por ahora. Aparentemente la rubia seguiría tratándola como si todo fuese normal y aparentemente sus deberes de ayudante estaban revocados al menos por hoy…

El miércoles ni siquiera pudo ubicar a la rubia durante el día lo único que alcanzó a saber u oír de ella era ese maldito motor que la venia a traer y a luego la venía a buscar. Cuando alcanzaba a ver por la ventana siempre era lo mismo, un abrazo y un beso en la frente de parte del estúpido pelirrojo. Incluso el jueves pasó exactamente lo mismo, la clase era en la mañana, Elsa llegó exactamente a la hora de entrada esta vez no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada y no podía preguntarle nada durante la clase, al igual que el martes, la había hecho participar en clase por igual que a los demás y sin tratarla distinto, al menos distinto a los demás, pues sí era distinto a como la trataba antes. Al terminar la clase puso la misma excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer y que no podía esperarla para pedirle ayuda con las cosas de la clase. Y si eso de por sí no estaba rompiendo el espíritu de la menor, los chismes de pasillo no paraban de hablar de Elsa con su nuevo novio, que si quizá era un súper modelo, que si quizá era un empresario famoso, que si quizá era el CEO de alguna compañía, que si cuándo se casarían y cuál era su nombre.

Cuál era su nombre? Quién era ese hombre! Quién era ese estúpido pelirrojo!

Ni siquiera esperó a sus amigos, tan solo les envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que quería ir a caminar sola un rato y que los amaba por siempre estar atentos a ella. Fue a casa y subió directo a su habitación aun cuando su madre intentó decirle algo. Se puso un conjunto deportivo y tomó su mochila, quería salir a despejarse un rato, a tratar de gastar sus energías en otra cosa para distraerse un poco. bajó sin mucha demora y su madre la detuvo en la sala.

"Hija, qué pasa?" Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirándola atenta.

Anna se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió "No pasa nada, es que quiero salir a correr un poco" Respondió con seguridad pero su madre solo ladeó la cabeza, eso no iba a ser suficiente para ella.

"Hm mh, quieres salir a correr un poco un día jueves" Dijo dando a entender que no le creía demasiado y Anna suspiró, qué tanto podía decir sin soltar la sopa?

"Bueno… la verdad estoy algo preocupada por muchas cosas" Iduna asintió "Como la chica que te gusta?" La pecosa se sonrojó. Cómo era que su madre la había atrapado tan rápido?! Se puso nerviosa y abrió la boca un par de veces pero luego solo suspiró "S-si… La verdad si, se me está empezando a hacer difícil verla porque pasó algo incomodo entre nosotras y no sé si ella está molesta conmigo, solo quería salir a despejarme un rato..." Iduna suspiró pero sonrió y la abrazó "Ves? Es mejor que me digas las cosas, aun si no me lo estás diciendo todo. Prefiero saber la historia general a no saber nada cielo, anda a despejarte pero vuelve antes de la cena con tiempo suficiente para un baño si?" Anna asintió hundiéndose en ese abrazo. Definitivamente su madre siempre sabía qué decir para ayudarla.

Una vez en el parque empezó a trotar, a diferencia de la ultima vez que había estado ahí esta vez ella no estaba buscando a la rubia, sólo quería cansarse lo suficiente para volver a casa y poder dormir toda la noche gracias al cansancio. Qué podía hacer con Elsa? Tendría que esperar al viernes para poder hablar con ella a la salida. Qué iba a decir Elsa? Quizá de verdad le iba a decir que tenia una relación con el pelirrojo ese y que no podían estar juntas jamas.

Corrió y corrió por al menos dos horas seguidas, parecía que correr el fin de semana pasado había mejorado su condición física, sonrió para sí misma y se detuvo en el mismo árbol frondoso del domingo, sentándose contra el tronco por la parte de atrás de manera que los arbustos la tapaban lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparse por ningún pervertido queriendo verla con la blusa mojada por el sudor, se acostó en la grama recuperando su ritmo cardíaco

_-Hasta cuando Elsa pretende seguir ignorándome...-_

. .

"Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir ignorándola Elsa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola seriamente mientras caminaban por el parque, habían decidido salir un rato a caminar por el bien mental de Elsa. La rubia solo desvió la mirada y suspiró "No la estoy ignorando… Sigo tratándola igual en clase y haciendo que intervenga y-" El pelirrojo negó "Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero" Dijo con severidad y ella asintió. Se detuvieron un momento y él se paró frente a ella y tomó sus dos manos "Els, entre más rápido hables con ella más rápido se va a resolver esto cielo" La rubia alzó la miraba y se quedaron así un momento, mirándose a los ojos hasta que la rubia perdió el concurso de miradas y negó "Aún no estoy lista. Quiero pensar un poco más" Él suspiró y le sonrió "Yo creo que ya has pensado lo suficiente Els." Se puso a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo "Vamos a casa si? Yo haré la cena." Le ofreció y Elsa sonrió y asintió mientras caminaban claramente hacia el estacionamiento. Incluso a lo lejos se podía ver el maldito auto amarillo.

La menor estaba recostada contra el tronco del árbol abrazando sus piernas haciéndose lo más pequeña posible mientras las lagrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Cielo? Els? Yo te hago la cena? Incluso estaban viviendo juntos! No podía ser cierto… Había sido una estúpida en creer que tenía alguna oportunidad con la rubia en algún momento, qué demonios debía hacer ahora?! Tendría que hablar con la rubia mañana, no había otra alternativa, -_Por lo menos tienes que rechazarme de frente __E__lsa! no voy a ac__e__pt__a__r que tu manera de rechazarme sea evitarme hasta el fin del año escolar!-_ Aunque tal pensamiento la hería enormemente era lo mínimo que la rubia le debía.

Llegó a casa con el rostro algo sucio a causa de la tierra y del sudor, de que secó sus lagrimas con sus manos que antes habían sido apoyadas en la tierra, el lado positivo? El rastro de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas se confundían fácilmente con gotas de sudor. Al entrar a casa su madre la miró algo alarmada "Anna hija estás bien?!" La menor la miró fingiendo no entender su alarmada reacción pero luego puso una cara de comprender y le sonrió "Ahh, si! es solo que me senté en mi árbol favorito y olvidé que tenía las manos con tierra y el sudor y… Mejor me voy a bañar haha" Rió suave e Iduna dio un suspiro de alivió y le sonrió

"Vale amor, anda a bañarte, tu papá está por llegar y trae comida china" Sonrió y Anna asintió y subió a su habitación a ducharse. Estaba de alguna manera orgullosa y a la vez decepcionada de si misma por lo buena que se había vuelto para mentir

Se dio una ducha haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar, tenía que mantenerse firme, tenía que lograr fingir frente a sus padres, tenía que ser una adulta… Como Elsa lo estaba siendo. Ella lo hacía ver tan fácil… Después de todo lo que pasó… Solo ignorarla, tratarla con normalidad en realidad, pero como si nada de eso hubiese pasado… Sacudió la cabeza dejando de pensar en ello. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

La cena nuevamente transcurrió tranquila, pero Anna podía verlo, podía ver las miradas de su madre, la manera en que le enviaba mensajes ocultos a su padre. No sabia que decían esos mensajes pero intuía que quizá era sobre ella. Sin embargo para su calma ninguno de los dos dijo nada, prefirieron quedarse callados, quizá esperando que fuese ella quien dijese algo, pero eso no pasaría, al menos no todavía, Anna aún no se sentía en sus cabales, aun tenía mucho que pensar y no quería iniciar en la mesa.

Al terminar se ofreció a la lavar los platos pero su padre insistió en que ella los había lavado la ultima vez y que debía descansar ya que tenía clases, ademas que había salido a trotar. La menor le agradeció, si no fuese porque ella quería lavar los platos para entretener su mente en otra cosa la verdad esto sería un sueño.

Subió a su habitación y revisó sus libros para ver cuál era el itinerario del mañana, (privilegios de ser la encargada de la clase) de pronto notó algo, en primera, que la rubia se había saltado a drede los recitales del jueves y del martes. Y en segunda… "Mañana todos tienen que recitar algo de su invención…" Susurró y se quedó mirando el papel pero con la mirada vacía. Quizá era el momento de escribir un poema… Ella no solía escribir poemas, usualmente leía y memorizaba y… aparentemente eso iba a cambiar hoy.

Se había acostado algo tarde pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado de su poema. Estaba algo cansada pero no era nada que un cafecito mañanero no fuese a resolver, tomó el desayuno con un café y salió hacia la universidad a pie. Iba temprano por lo que podría caminar tranquila. Las clases le parecían monótonas. Su cabeza repasaba el poema que había escrito la noche anterior, de alguna forma se las arregló para tomar anotaciones en cada clase _-Punto a favor de mi cerebro-_ Pensó con una sonrisa al ver todas las notas, incluso estaban bien hechas.

"Entonces… vas a dedicarle un poema frente a la clase..." Dijo Olaf con una expresión algo preocupada y Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida "Que?! No, claro que no. es un poema nada más, nadie va a darse cuenta que es para ella. Quizá ni ella misma..." Ariel, quien estaba leyendo el poema alzó una ceja "Me parece que estás menospreciando la inteligencia de la profesora Arendelle Anna… ella VA a notar que esto es para ella… Pero, a tu favor, creo que en verdad nadie mas va a notar que es para ella..." Se lo dio a Olaf quien comenzó a leer el poema y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Al terminar miró a Anna, quien se había sonrojado un poco, era en realidad algo vergonzoso crear algo y que alguien que conozcas lo lea y ademas frente a ti.

"Y bien?" preguntó la menor desviando la mirada y Olaf asintió "Es… wow, intenso, pero creo que Ariel tiene razón, Elsa va a darse cuenta que esto es para ella… de verdad que sí Anna." La menor suspiró

"Bueno, indiferente, igual ya lo escribí, ya nada que hacer, no voy a escribir otro y si lo hiciera no me daría tiempo de memorizar nada" Olaf negó "No no, no digo que no lo uses, me parece genial tu poema, ademas que concuerdo con Ariel respecto a que nadie mas que ella se va a dar cuenta." Anna lo miró algo sorprendida y el rió.

"Es algo impresionante que seas tan fanática de los poemas y novelas y estés preparándote para ser doctora" Anna rió suave "La medicina me apasiona, la literatura me fascina como un hobby, si la hiciera mi carrera quizá me dejaría de gustar." Olaf asintió y los amigos siguieron hablando hasta que la campana empezó a sonar, Anna sabía lo que venía, era hora de ver a Elsa luego de haberla visto el día anterior en el parque con su… Con su novio.

Respiró profundo y Ariel iba a su lado dándole apoyo moral. Al entrar, la rubia aún no estaba en el salón _-Quizá pensó que la esperar__í__a __en el salón antes de la hora de entrada__-_ Pensó algo molesta y se fue a sentar.

La rubia entró justo después del ultimo alumno y tenía una expresión algo complicada, como si se debatiera algo internamente, y es que ella lo sabía, ella sabía muy bien el itinerario y sabía que se había saltado los recitales del jueves y del lunes para evitar escuchar la voz de Anna, pero esta vez sería distinto, esta vez Anna no iba a permitir que eso pasase.

"Buenas tardes, hoy tenemos algunas actividades, vamos a revisar algunas figuras literarias así como también autores de otros países que se aventuraron a escribir en español, luego de eso… Si Anna?" Sin mucha expresión en su rostro bajó la mano y habló lo suficientemente fuerte "Con todo eso va a dar tiempo para la actividad de recitar nuestro propio poema? Está escrito en el plan de estudio" Dijo calmada y algunos voltearon a verla algo molestos, pero Anna anticipándose a ello les había enviado un correo a todos en el salón ayer recordándoles esa tarea, por lo que nadie tenia excusa para no tenerla. Elsa se congeló en su sitió por algunos segundos, no sabía que Anna iba a recordar aquello, pero siendo que ella era la asistente de la clase, debió haberlo supuesto. Asintió "Ah, tienes… Tienes razón, quizá podamos posponer-" Esta vez Ariel interrumpió a la rubia "No por favor! Pasé varios días haciendo el mio!" Anna volteó a verla algo sorprendida y ella le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, a su petición se unió también Janne, Arturo y Varian, quienes también tenían entusiasmo por leer su poema.

Anna sonrió y volteó a mirar a Elsa quien estaba acorralada "Oh, ya veo, bueno chicos, no hay problema, pospondremos la lectura de los autores para la semana que viene" Sonrió pero por dentro estaba hecha un caos, la rubia no sabía si estaba realmente lista para volver a oír a la menor recitando, y mucho menos para algo que sería de su creación, tragó pesado y empezó a dictar la clase para luego empezar con los recitales.

Efectivamente todos habían hecho la tarea, cada poema era un mundo, Janne había hablado de la naturaleza e Inglaterra, Arturo había hablado de la época antigua, de caballeros y de la magia, Varian había hecho el suyo en base a la ciencia, de alguna manera eso funcionó perfectamente, Ariel había hablado de las bellezas del mar y… Ahora le tocaba a Anna, que por alguna razón había pedido ir al ultimo, cosa que en verdad la rubia agradecía.

Anna se puso en pie sin papel en mano, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie en el salón pues ella siempre recitaba de memoria. Sus sentimientos estaban mezclados dentro de ella, se sentía dolida porque la rubia no le había dicho nada, porque no la había rechazado, porque no le había dicho que tenía un novio, la dejó sufrir por días sin decirle nada y ahora la trataba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos por ella… Ya era tarde para dejar de sentir algo por ella, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Elsa.

Respiró profundo mirando fijamente a la profesora. Al igual que los demás, tenía que explicar de dónde había salido la inspiración de ese poema.

"Este poema salió de una idea que tuve cuando estaba leyendo una vieja novela romántica, es muy triste porque al final no quedan juntos pues uno de ellos muere… Y eso de alguna forma me dejó marcada, de ahí este poema, se llama, Separación." Explicó mirando al azar al salón y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia para empezar a recitar.

"Me siento lluviosa, exiliada, en ninguna parte.

Vacía, como si me hubieran ido quitando la felicidad a cucharadas.

Estoy fuera de mi contorno, saliéndome al futuro sin ver nada,

bajando hasta el pasado a no ver nada, estoy sin mí,

para encontrarme debería primero saber dónde estoy,

en qué coordenada de mí misma me he quedado

para encontrarme debería aceptar

que hay cosas que no pueden ser ya…" Tragó con fuerza sintiendo un leve nudo en su garganta pero ella no iba a llorar, no frente a todos, no frente a Elsa.

"Aceptar que la vida también es golpe además de caricia

quemadura, cerrojo también

y no solo quietud, llave.

Aceptar también que nos equivocamos

y a veces nos toca pagarlo.

Hoy es ese día." Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos continuó, la rubia cubrió su boca con una mano, sabía que ese poema no era inspirado en una novela romántica, sabía muy bien que Anna había hecho ese poema para ella, que se lo estaba dedicando en esa voz… En esa voz que era su perdición, en esa voz que había causado todo desde un inicio.

"Estoy detenida en la nevada,

no arranca el motor de las ilusiones,

se me han apagado los sueños,

estoy sin pila,

la incertidumbre me está echando a un lado.

Traigo dentro todos los problemas de mi vida,

porque estoy aturdida y nunca he sabido dividir

las tristezas que me vienen,

cuando el corazón se pone a llorar a pie de pagina

estoy sin mí y nada puede ser más triste,

ni siquiera este poema,

que como aprecias, no trae alegría hasta tus manos

nunca va a hacerlo.

Me conformaré con que te hable

y te recuerde algo

o te deje claro que algún día te sentiste igual que yo, o no?" Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a enrojecer y a humedecerse.

"Quizá así te acompañe

y no me veas tan deshecha." Finalizó la menor y se quedó callada mientras sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos y empezaban a aplaudir.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras la rubia se arrodillaba internamente ante los sentimientos de Anna, pues era así, estos eran los sentimientos de la pecosa en su estado más puro, se sentía triste, se sentía en la incertidumbre, y cómo no? Si ella la había ignorado, si se había negado a hablar con ella, de alguna forma ella no había pensado en cuanto dolor le estaba causando a la menor por su absurda indecisión, y ahora ahí estaba, en medió del salón, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas mientras trataba de imaginar cuanto ella habría sufrido.

Claro, no es que la rubia no la hubiese pasado mal también, pero ella al menos tenía los mensajes de Anna, ella _sabía _que Anna estaba preocupada por ella, que estaba atenta, que estaba _ahí_ para ella, en cambio qué fue lo que ella le dio anna? Nada. Nada en absoluto! y al volver, solo fingió que eso no había pasado, cómo había podido ser tan ciega y causarle tanto mal a la pelirroja?

El sonido de los aplausos la trajeron a la realidad y Anna la miraba con los ojos rojos también. Todos iban a sospechar si la veían llorar, tenía que resolverlo ahora mismo.

"Wow, Anna eso fue muy conmovedor" Sonrió y secó sus lagrimas "Cielos, en serio me conmovió." Anna la miró con incredulidad, acaso Elsa no se había dado cuenta que era para ella? Acaso solo había desperdiciado el tiempo escribiendo sus sentimientos para que ella le dijese que era 'conmovedor'

"Conmovedor?!" Dijo con la voz algo alta lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros "Crees que solo fue-"La rubia comprendió en el acto lo que Anna había pensado y se apresuró en hablar, no podía permitir que esto fuese una escena publica!

"Si! Es decir, si, fue muy triste y trágico, y no puedo creer que una historia te haya tocado de esta manera, cuando digo conmovedor me refiero a que me movió como para hacerme llorar, no trataba de decir que no era triste. Me gustaría que hablásemos un poco de ese libro después de clase, te parece bien?" Anna se detuvo con una lagrima bajando por su mejilla pero comprendió, comprendió lo que había pasado y que casi había hecho una escena, asintió y secó su lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

"Si, disculpe pensé que no había… Plasmado bien la idea" Sonrió un poco y se sentó, avergonzada. Ariel le sonrió y acercó su pie al de la menor para llamar su atención y cuando Anna volteó a verla ella movió los labios 'Todo estará bien, tranquila' Anna le sonrió y asintió. La campana sonó y todos empezaron a levantarse, varios al irse pasaron junto a Anna para felicitarla por su poema, algunos le confesaron que también sintieron sus ojos humedecerse imaginando a la trágica pareja, Anna les sonrió y se fue despidiendo, Ariel fue la última en salir, la abrazó y susurró "Voy a estar afuera en el patio, no te puedes ir sin nosotros" Le dijo un poco en tono de amenaza y miró a la profesora antes de salir le dedico una sonrisa leve y cerro la puerta.

Por unos segundos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Anna solo tenía la mirada baja y de pronto Elsa suspiró "Perdón por no haber respondido los mensajes..." Anna alzó la mirada, entonces ella si los había recibido y los había ignorado a propósito…

"Pensé que te había pasado algo..." Susurro suave y Elsa sonrió levemente con algo de tristeza "Lo siento, no estaba lista..." Anna negó y sacudió un poco la cabeza aún sin mirarla "En toda la semana tampoco estuviste lista?" La rubia se quedó callada un momento y asintió "No… No lo estaba, aun no lo estoy, pero estoy segura de lo que tengo que decir… Pero no será aquí." Al fin Anna alzó la mirada conectando con la mirada azul de la rubia "Q...Qué?" Elsa suspiró viendo como la expresión de Anna cambiaba a una de tristeza o quizá era decepción? "No es algo que podamos hablar en el edificio escolar Anna." Ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

"No puedes rechazarme como es debido en el edificio? no puedes decirme aquí que no sientes nada por mí? No puede ser ahora?" La rubia sintió su corazón apretarse, eso era lo que ella pensaba? "Anna… Anna por favor, mañana, ven mañana a mi casa. Tienes que ser cuidadosa… Nadie puede ver que vas a mi casa. Por favor si?" Anna apretó los puños, está bien, un día más un día menos, qué importaba prolongar un poco más su sufrimiento?

"Está bien… Mañana iré a tu casa..." Alzó la mirada un momento y la rubia tenía una expresión dolída "Por favor no me mires así, no me mires con lástima. Has llevado este asunto mucho mejor que yo, quiero probarte que también puedo actuar como una adulta y no puedo hacerlo si me miras con esos ojos de lastima Elsa" La rubia se sorprendió por las palabras de Anna y asintió "Lo siento, no es lástima es solo-" Anna negó "No te preocupes, hablaremos mañana, espero que me lo digas todo entonces." Respiró profundo y llevó sus manos a su rostro secando sus ojos y luego dándose una palmaditas en las mejillas. Miró a la rubia y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo "Hasta mañana Els" Se dio la media vuelta y salió antes que la rubia pudiese decirle algo más.

"Hasta mañana Anna..." Susurró suave en el salón mientras escuchaba el rugido del motor de Hans que indicaba que venía por ella, justo a la hora exacta de salida como ella se lo había pedido.

Sus amigos la habían esperado afuera, ambos la recibieron con un abrazo y ellas les sonrió y les contó lo que había pasado mientras caminaban a casa

"Bueno Anna, todo tiene que pasar de alguna forma, pase lo que pase sabes que vamos a estar aquí para ti si?" Anna asintió mirando a Olaf.

"Pero si Elsa te dice que le gustas quiero reservar mi lugar como madrina de bodas!" Anna rió suave, al menos alguien era positiva por ella. Siguieron caminando hasta que tuvieron que separarse y la menor se fue a casa. Al llegar su madre la miró un momento, tenía algo hinchados los ojos, podía notarlo.

"Buenas tardes hija, cómo te fue en clase hoy?" Anna le sonrió mientras Iduna se acercaba cada vez más a ella "Bueno, tuve una tarea algo emotiva, era hacer un poema y me dio algo de pena, incluso lloré un poco al terminar" Rió suave e Iduna se quedó mirándola con curiosidad ya que Anna había respondido sola la pregunta no formulada. "Oh en serio? Bueno cielo, es normal ser una persona sensible, alguien mas lloró?" Anna se sorprendió un poco y asintió "Si, algunos chicos me dijeron que casi lloran" Sonrió e Iduna asintió "Y tu profesora?" Se sorprendió "Ah eh, s-si… Ella dijo que… Fue conmovedor…" Notó el tono nervioso en su hija y asintió "Me dejarías leerlo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa y Anna se quedó estática un momento. _-Se va a dar cuenta… __S__e va a dar cuenta… mi mam__á __no es tonta. Fijo se va a dar cuenta! Y no hay manera de que le diga que no! Sería aun peor!- __A_sintió "C-claro mamá" Sonrió y sacó el papel de su mochila y se lo entregó. "Em… voy a mi habitación, me da algo de vergüenza ver que lo leas haha." Se rascó la nuca e Iduna rio suave y asintió, la menor escapó en el acto y de pronto ella la llamo "Anna! Hoy voy a salir a cenar con tu papá, pero vamos a volver a las 9, te molestaría cenar sola?" Anna volteó a verla al pie de las escaleras "Estás bromeando!? hace mucho que no tenían un cita tú y papá! por favor vayan y disfruten mucho!" Por fin algo la animaba de verdad y la hacia sonreír en serio, nada la hacía más feliz que la felicidad de sus padres, ademas era el tipo de amor que ella aspiraba tener cuando fuese mayor. El pensamiento bajó un poco su animo, era el tipo de relación que esperaba tener con Elsa algún día… Pero era posible?

No dejó que eso bajase su sonrisa, Iduna le sonrió "Gracias cielo, te amo, te dejé dinero en la mesa y también comida en el refri, elije lo que quieras comer!" Ofreció con una sonrisa y Anna asintió "Gracias mami!" Subió a su habitación sin pensar más en el tema de que su mamá leería su poema, prefería no pensarlo más, se quedó estudiando haciendo lo humanamente posible por no pensar en la rubia ni en lo que tendrían que hablar al día siguiente, de todas maneras ella sabía que la rubia la iba a rechazar.

La noche se sintió eterna, además de que parecía que había demorado una eternidad en llegar, había pedido una pizza haciendo uso del ofrecimiento de su madre y había tomado un té con gotitas de valeriana para poder quedarse dormida sin tener que pensar tanto. Incluso eso la salvó de tener sueños durante la noche.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró cuando oyó la alarma, era sábado, era el día… Se levantó sin demora y se metió a ducha, al salir se miró al espejo y tomó el secador, decidió hacerse una trenza que tomaba el cabello de ambos lados y se unía por la parte de atrás, con un flequillo. Suspiró, se sentía bien con ese peinado, se puso una franelilla amarilla y sobre eso una blusa negra. Un jean azul claro y unos converse rojos. Suspiró y bajó a la sala, encontró a sus padres sentado en el sofá.

Estaban con la tele apagada, conversando… Con una expresión seria, quizá demasiado seria, ambos voltearon a verla cuando habló "Buenos días chicos, la pasaron bien en su cita de anoche?" Dijo algo nerviosa, algo en el ambiente estaba extraño y ella podía sentirlo.

Iduna suspiró y asintió "Si, nos fue bien anoche, hablamos mucho, de muchas cosas, entre esas cosas hablamos de ti. Queremos hablar contigo Anna" la sangre bajó por completo de su rostro y sintió sus manos entumecerse y su estomago dar tres vueltas canela _-Mierda-_ Asintió y se acercó a ellos. Agnarr le sonrió "Siéntate hija, tranquila." Anna asintió y se sentó en el mismo sofá en forma de L en el que estaban sus padres, ambos la miraron un momento y el primero en hablar fue su padre, con un tono suave y calmado "Hija, primero quiero que sepas que somos tus padres y te amamos por sobre todas las cosas está bien?" Anna asintió nerviosa "Bueno, dicho eso, por lo mismo de que somos tus padres, hemos notado que algo ha estado pasando contigo últimamente, si bien esto hace mas de seis meses que empezó, éstas ultimas dos semanas… Definitivamente algo cambió, y lo hizo para mal" Anna tragó pesado y bajó un poco la mirada, ahora fue su madre quien tomó la palabra

"Desde mentir respecto a que estás bien, hasta decir que nada te pasa. Hija, tú y yo sabemos que el viernes de la semana pasada cuando volviste de clase, algo pasó, sé bien que pasaste el sábado con ansiedad esperando algo que no sé que es, el domingo lloraste por alguna razón, en la semana algo te estuvo molestando, y claramente ayer pasó algo más grave. Qué sucede hija? Puedes confiar en nosotros" Anna comprendió que estaba equivocada, no era una buena mentirosa, su madre había visto a través de todo, pero había decidido darle espacio. Sus ojos se empezaron a poner rojos mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y asintió, no se sentía segura para hablar, sentía que si hablaba, todo habría terminado y ella rompería a llorar, pero era difícil escuchar palabras de aliento, de comprensión, escuchar que iban a apoyarla. Asintió de nuevo mientras ambos esperaban pacientes. Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Anna intentaba hablar, pero cada vez que pronunciaba una sílaba, su garganta se cerraba con un nudo haciéndola hipar levemente entonces Iduna sacó un papel que aparentemente tenia a su lado, Anna alzó levemente la mirada notando que era su poema.

"Anna… Esto tiene que ver con la profesora que tratabas de impresionar?" Entonces hasta ahí llegó la fuerza de la menor, alzó la mirada hacia su madre que estaba a su lado y apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas se lanzó a su madre y la abrazó, en el acto la castaña la abrazó con fuerza, esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

"Waaaaaaaa lo siento mucho mama! waaa no quería mentirte pero yo. Tenía m-miedo de lo que fuesen a pensar yo… Mamá estoy enamorada de ella! no solo me gu-gusta yo la, la amo! yo…!" Iduna asintió abrazándola mas fuerte Mientras Anna se hundía en su pecho.

"Ella es la que te llevó a casa el fin de semana pasado?" Anna asintió ocultando su rostro y aferrándose mas a su madre ahogando su llanto en ella "Ella fue la que te cuidó?" Anna volvió a asentir "Con ella has estado saliendo a trotar los domingos?" Volvió a asentir. Iduna asintió y miró a su esposo quien estaba atento a lo que sucedía y su mirada era una de comprensión, se acercó un poco también para abrazar a Anna mientras ella seguía llorando "Le dijiste lo que sentías el viernes pasado verdad?" Anna se quedó quieta mientras sollozaba pero al final asintió "Y qué dijo ella?" Anna negó y se separó un poco "N-nada… Ella solo… No me dio ninguna respuesta pero… Ayer me dijo que… nos viéramos hoy para hablarlo..." Iduna asintió y los tres se quedaron en silencio un poco más.

Finalmente Anna se separó levemente de su madre para mirarlos a ambos "Cómo se llama y que edad tiene?" Anna miró a su padre y se limpió un poco la nariz con el dorso de la mano "Elsa… Tiene… 24 años..." Agnarr la miró algo sorprendido, no era tan mayor, podría incluso ser su hija "Anna…"

"Por favor no me digan que lo deje, por favor, yo de verdad… Yo de verdad siento algo por ella, yo sé que esto no es un capricho, sé que ella es mayor que yo y que aún soy menor de edad, ella nunca me ha hecho nada, y… Y soy yo la que ha intentado acercarse, por favor no piensen mal de Elsa, ella no hizo nada malo, incluso creo que ella me va a rechazar, quién en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien como yo? Digo, soy solo una niña tonta que está complicando su vida, seguramente ella me citó para decirme que no puede corresponder mis sentimientos…!" Se quedó callada de pronto luego de todo el chorro de palabras que había soltado de golpe. Ella sabía lo que venía sabía que sus padres no la iban a dejar estar con la rubia, ademas no era como si Elsa sintiera algo por ella. Estaba jodida… Sus padres iban definitivamente a decirle que debía dejarlo por el bien de ambas… Todo estaba perdido… Ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de evitar meter en problemas a Elsa..

Fin del cap :)

Holis! Yo parece que cada vez hago los capítulos mas largos… aunque dudo que eso los moleste haha. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews, vamos, yo se que quieren, haganme feliz :D

Tengo una buena noticia! ya tengo el plot completo de principio a fin de mi proximo fanfic! es un omegaverse elsanna (obviamente) y empezaré a escribirlo en cuanto terminemos este. Les diría de qué trata pero eso le quitaría lo interesante ;)

nos vemos pronto! les prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a compensar todo el sufrimiento por el que los he hecho pasar xD


	14. Cállate y besame

Bueno bueno bueno… Chicos no tienen una idea, una mínima idea, de cuán feliz me hicieron sus reviews! Dios santo, les juro que me alegraron el mes entero! Casi lloro leyendo, los amo a todos, ojala pudiese darles a cada uno un abrazo y una gallera de chocolate!

Bueno, a cambio de todo el amor que me dieron les traigo el cap mas largo de la historia, quería parar en 6000 palabras pero… Se me fue la mano con el NSFW y no podía parar… Tenía que hacerlo completo, pensé incluso en cortarlo en dos partes pero ustedes no se merecen esa maldad xD

Y si, hay smut aquí, por favor si no quieres leerlo solo corta el cap hasta después que sacan a Frost del cuarto. Guerra avisada no mata soldado dicen en mi tierra. Así que sin más, disfrútenlo y mejor lean donde nadie los vea ;)

(Hay una pregunta importante al final del cap que necesito que respondan)

Cap 13 Callate y besame.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el regaño que ella sabía que estaba por llegar, el grito de su madre o de su padre, de alguno de los dos, ellos definitivamente iban a regañarla por esto.

Sin embargo no parecía oír ningún grito, ni siquiera sentía enojo en el ambiente, abrió los ojos muy despacio y solo pudo ver el rostro de su madre con una amable sonrisa _-No puede ser...- _

Iduna suspiró y la abrazó fuerte "Hija, tienes que entender que," Soltó el abrazo y la separó un poco pero tomó los antebrazos de la menor para mirarla a los ojos "Elsa es mayor que tú, eso significa que ella ha pasado mas cosas que tú, significa también que ella es una mujer adulta y madura que sabe lo que hace, ella debe saber bien que es muy arriesgado, que pone en peligro no solo su trabajo, sino también su reputación, su nombre, quizá el de su familia y podría meterse en un problema legal si alguien llegase a denunciarla" La menor abrió los ojos en sobremanera ante las ultimas palabras de su madre, ¿Acaso ellos estaban pensando en decirle algo a alguien?

Sin embargo antes que Anna abriese la boca para expresar el creciente pánico, la castaña continuó "Si tu amor por ella es capaz de superar los miedos, lucha por ella hija. Pero tienes que entenderla si no es capaz de devolver esos sentimientos, o quizá lo hace, pero entonces su amor por ti tiene que ser mas fuerte que todos esos miedos, el miedo a meterse en problemas, el miedo a perder su trabajo, el miedo al qué dirán. No eres la única que va a decidir que va a pasar." Suspiró pero le sonrió, Anna estaba realmente en shock, su madre no estaba enojada, estaba… Apoyándola, para que ella siguiera adelante, pero también estaba preparándola para entender la decisión de la rubia.

Agnarr tomó la mano de Anna "Entiendo que no nos lo hayas dicho antes por miedo a cómo pudiésemos reaccionar hija, pero te sorprendería. Anda a verla, ve y sé valiente, tienes que ser valiente si dice que si, pero tienes que ser aún más valiente para aceptar su decisión si dice que no, y respetarla también." La boca de Anna estaba un poco abierta mientras las lagrimas solo corrían por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Realmente sus padres no estaban molestos con ella?

"Ah, pero si dice que si, hija, ambas tienen una explicación que darnos." Dijo su madre y Anna cerró la boca, ahora tenía más sentido, había una letra chica en el trato a cambio de la calma que demostraban sus padres, pero si a esta altura estaban tan tranquilos… No podría ser algo malo, eso claro, si en verdad Elsa venía a la casa con ella…

"S-si papá. Si ella… Si ella dice que… Siente algo por mí, prometo que… Vendremos a darles las explicaciones que… Les debo." Iduna asintió y besó su frente para luego asentir, soltó sus manos y Anna se puso en pié pero su padre habló nuevamente antes de que Anna diese siquiera un paso. "Claramente tendremos que poner algunas reglas en ese caso" Anna asintió y su padre le sonrió "Anda ya. Pero, en todo caso hija… Esto es algo delicado y tienes que tener cuidado, no vayas a su casa directamente, rodea, mucho antes de llegar." Le explicó e Iduna asintió y complementó "Si ves a alguien conocido entonces rodea aún más." Anna algo sorprendida por los consejos que en realidad eran mas que lógicos (Eso no significa que ella los había pensado) Asintió y secó sus lagrimas "Si, lo haré. Gracias… Gracias por… Apoyarme mamá, papá. Los amo" Sonrió y se dio media vuelta para apresurarse a salir de la casa.

…...-…..

"Te dije que era eso." Dijo Iduna volteando a ver a su esposo quien suspiró y asintió rodando los ojos, ella siempre tenía razón, incluso cuando no la tenía, siempre la tenía. "Espero que todo salga bien." Dijo nada mas, cruzando los brazos y ella asintió y se recostó en su hombro "Resultó una vez. No veo por qué no lo vuelva a hacer" Él rió suave y besó su mejilla con afecto y ambos sonrieron.

"Ah, no le dimos una hora para regresar..." Dijo pensativo Agnarr, Iduna rió suave y negó poniéndose en pié para dirigirse a la cocina "Estaremos aquí para cuando vuelva, o vuelvan las dos. Démosles tiempo, pase lo que pase van a necesitar un buen tiempo para resolver esto, yo las esperaría aquí para la cena en realidad" Se encogió de hombros y Agnarr rió suave poniéndose en pie para ir tras ella "Ya estas hablando de las dos" Iduna se encogió de hombros y rió suave "Tengo confianza en las técnicas de coqueteo de Anna, ademas, tiene mas de siete meses tras ella, te aseguro que pueden pasar dos cosas, o Elsa esta harta de ella, o esta enamorada, y creo que si la citó para hablar no debe ser para decirle que la tiene harta." Agnarr alzó una ceja pero luego de pensarlo un momento asintió

"Irá a ser muy problemático?" Preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cosas de las alacenas de arriba que su esposa no alcanzaba. Ella recibió dichos recipientes y frunció el ceño pensativa "¿Sabes qué? No creo que tanto. Anna está a nada de cumplir los 18 y a algunos meses de salir de la secundaria. Lo único que podría ser problemático es que Elsa sea solo un capricho de adolescencia de Anna pero… En sus ojos no lo veo así. Cuando me habló de ella aquel día…" Suspiró con una sonrisa y miró a su esposo a los ojos "Está perdida por ella." Agnarr devolvió la sonrisa y asintió pensativo. Ambos sabían que esta no era unas situación que algún padre aceptaría tan tranquilamente sin importar los pros a favor de Anna. Pero todo en la vida tenía un razón de ser, la cual Anna comprendería cuando volviese.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo es que sus padres habían tomado todo tan bien? No podía comprenderlo, definitivamente escapaba a su entendimiento. Suspiró y optó por tomar un Uber, el conductor para su suerte no le era conocido de nada _-__¿__Estoy siendo un poco exagerada…?-_ Se preguntó a sí misma, durante el camino le envió un mensaje a la rubia indicando que iba en camino a su casa.

Bajó del auto varias cuadras antes de la casa de la rubia, empezó a caminar algo nerviosa, las recomendaciones de sus padres la habían puesto algo paranoica, miraba a los lados más veces de lo necesario y procuraba caminar algo más rápido para evitar gente, entró varias veces por callejones entre edificios rodeando varias veces hasta que al fin llegó al edificio de la rubia _-Bien, al menos ya estoy aquí, no vi a nadie conocido en todo el camino, di muchas vueltas, a__u__n si alguien me hubiese visto, los habría despistado por todas las vueltas que di-_ Pensó mientras subía al departamento. Respiró profundo frente a la puerta y recordó cuando había venido a buscarla la semana pasada y ella simplemente… ¿No estaba? Nunca supo la razón -Q_uiz__á__ no estaba… __O__ quiz__á__ me estaba ignorando. __¡__Arg! Maldita sea __¿Q__u__é__ estoy haciendo aquí? __¡¿__Qui__é__n viene voluntariamente la boca del lobo?! Bueno… __C__laramente yo...-_ Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó, oyó pasos aproximándose a la puerta pero parecían pasos… ¿Pesados? Por decirlo de alguna forma.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelirrojo, para la decepción de Anna, sintió su corazón saltarse varios latidos sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, frunció en ceño un momento cuando se miraron. Sin embargo Hans rió suavemente, _-Quizá entonces este pelirrojo estúpido si es su novió...-_ El solo pensamiento agravó en sobremanera el dolor de su pecho pero respiró profundo y decidió que no sería una mocosa grosera.

"B-buenas… Vine a… ¿Hablar con ...Elsa?" Había sonado más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. El pelirrojo asintió dejándola pasar, Anna entró con bastante confianza, había estado en la casa de la rubia varias veces, quería de alguna manera demostrarle...Algo al pelirrojo, pero ¿Qué? Ni ella lo sabía. El pelirrojo mayor se sentó en el sofá y miró a Anna "Adelante siéntate, Elsa no tarda en llegar" Le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa lo que causó un leve sonrojo en ella. _-Por que tenía que ser guapo ademas?! Maldita sea...-_ Pensó algo decepcionada pero asintió y se sentó en el extremo opuesto, ¿Acaso él iba a estar con ellas mientras hablaban? Eso era una señal aún peor… Respiró profundo "Entonces tú eres Anna" Dijo Hans haciendo que ella voltease a verlo "Ah, no me he presentado, que horror, mi nombre es Hans." Dijo y rió suave ante la atenta mirada de la menor "Tú eres la que ha estado pateando en el trasero de Elsa en videojuegos eh?" Rió de nuevo, Anna sintió una pequeña alegría imaginando como ella hablaba sobre sus sesiones de juego, al menos significaba que pensaba en ella "Ella nunca ha sido buena para los juegos de pelea pero para los de carrera… uff… Algún día deberías pedirle que te muestre su partida de NFS tiene todos los autos ediciones limitadas y completó todos los logros" Anna abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida, sabía que conseguir todos los logros en 'Need For Speed' no era cosa de niños "Wow… no lo sabía..." Al darse cuenta que no sabía dicha información se sintió un poco mal, había tantas cosas que no sabía aun de Elsa… Quería saberlas todas pero… "Oh, descuida, eso es secreto de estado, va a golpearme cuando sepa que te dije" Rió suave "Asegurate de mencionárselo en algún momento, su reacción es digna de ser vista" De pronto se escuchó un sonido de algo cayéndose en la cocina "Au!" Se oyó la voz de la rubia y Anna se puso en pie en el acto a diferencia de Hans "¿Estás bien Elsie?" Llamó desde el sofá y ella asintió "Si si! Estoy bien Hans, solo avísame cuando Anna esté por llegar ¿si? ¿Aún no me ha escrito?" Anna volteó a verlo sorprendida y él alzó el celular de Elsa y le sacó la lengua, Anna estaba algo confundida "Quería hablar un poco contigo" Le confesó en voz baja "¡Si claro nena, yo te aviso! ¡Descuida seguro esta por escribirte!" Oyó a Elsa gruñir "¡Odio esa palabra Hans!" Se quejó y él rió "Ok perdón Elsie, yo te aviso" Miró a Anna y alzó una ceja e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá, ella se sentó algo nerviosa "¿Q-Querías hablar conmigo?" ¿En qué se había metido?

Hans asintió y puso el celular de la rubia en la mesita de café "Quería preguntarte un poco sobre ti, tienes 17 ¿no?" Anna asintió algo nerviosa y él asintió "¿Cuándo cumples 18?" Preguntó ladeando la cabeza un poco y Anna se mordió el labio y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, un gesto nervioso de la menor. "En un mes..." Hans sonrió "¿En serio? Magnífico. ¿De verdad te gusta Elsa?" Anna se sonrojó como un tomate "...Y-yo" Hans la interrumpió "Si titubeas mucho no voy a tomar muy en serio tu respuesta porqu-" "Si, Elsa me gusta. Estoy loca por ella." Dijo con firmeza y él sonrió "Eso suena mucho mejor" Miró hacia la cocina "¡Elsa! ¡Anna llegó, está en la sala!" Fue tan repentino que Anna dio un leve brinco y se puso nerviosa, volteó a la cocina escuchando algunas ollas golpear entre ellas "¿¡Por qué no avisaste cuando estaba en camino!?" Escuchó algunas cosas más siendo movidas con prisa y a la rubia diciendo cosas inentendibles, tragó pesado y de pronto vio a la rubia salir de la cocina apresuradamente deteniéndose en seco al ver a la menor, ambas se quedaron mirando completamente quietas ante la divertida mirada de Hans.

Finalmente la rubia reaccionó y le sonrió a la menor, miró entonces al pelirrojo "Hans… ¿Podrías…?" El pelirrojo se puso en pie y se alisó un poco la ropa y asintió "Sip, claro." Fue hacia la rubia y tomó sus dos manos y le sonrió "Piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer con tu vida Els. Ya no hay vuelta atrás después de hoy." Le sonrió y besó su frente. La rubia asintió algo nerviosa y Hans sonrió para soltarla y encaminarse a la puerta, no sin antes mirar a la pelirroja que lo miraba con algo de dolor en su rostro, él solo sonrió "Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Anna, espero verte pronto" Le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para irse sin más. Al oír la puerta cerrarse. La rubia caminó despacio hacia el sofá pero sin sentarse. Anna la miraba atenta sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pecho, al fin estaba sola con Elsa, al fin podía verla de cerca… Al fin ella no podía huir…

"E-elsa yo..." La rubia en el acto bajó la mirada para ver a la menor y habló haciendo callar a Anna

"Me gustas Anna." Dijo con firmeza, Anna sintió de pronto toda la habitación detenerse en el tiempo, sintió que su corazón había parado de latir y que su cuerpo entero estaba suspendido en el espació, ¿De verdad la rubia había dicho esas palabras? "Me gustas Desde..." respiró profundo, no sabía exactamente desde cuando por lo que pensó que quizá sería mejor empezar desde el principio "Bueno, desde un inicio me sentí de alguna forma atraída por... Tu voz." Apretó la mandíbula y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella mirándola algo nerviosa. Anna estaba tan impactada que lo único que podía hace abrir y cerrar la boca, encontró algo de coraje en ella para lograr hablar "¿M-mi voz…?" Preguntó en un tono débil. La rubia se sonrojó un poco y asintió "S-Si… Al principio… Era cuando recitabas. Algo pasa conmigo cuando te escucho recitar. Decidí ignorarlo los primeros meses pero… Fue haciéndose más fuerte y… Empezaste a mejorar en la clase, a recitar mas seguido y a pasar mas tiempo conmigo y… En algún momento no fue solo tu voz lo que… me atraía, solo que no me había dado cuenta y…Caí por ti, por todo lo que tú eres… Claro que no ayudó mucho que tú 'accidentalmente' empezaras a salir conmigo todos los domingos y venir a mi casa a jugar y..." Recordó lo que pasó cuando Anna se enfermó y se quedó en su casa por lo que decidió detenerse un momento para recuperar el control de sus pensamientos.

Anna sentía sus ojos humedecerse, la rubia estaba confesándole todo… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pensado en las palabras que estaba diciendo? ¿De verdad era real? ¿Estaba pasando? La rubia respiró profundo y continuó "Lo que paso en la… Biblioteca no hizo más que confundirme… O más bien me hizo darme cuenta realmente de lo que… Sentía, siento, por ti." Tragó pesado y bajó la mirada Anna asintió despacio y se quedó callada un momento, pero tomó ambas manos de la rubia mientras algunas lagrimas aun corrían por su rostro "Es… Mucha información todavía pero… Necesito saber… ¿Quién es Hans?" Su voz se quebró un poco, y es que, que la rubia sintiese algo por ella no significaba nada si ella iba a decirle después de eso que estaba con Hans y que no podían estar juntas. Pero la rubia alzó la mirada quedándose en los ojos de la pecosa y puso una expresión algo confundida

"Hans? Es mi hermano..." Aclaró la rubia haciendo que Anna sintiese como si le hubiesen quitado de encima un yunque de dos toneladas que oprimía su pecho. "Entonces… ¿Tú y él no…?" Su pregunta era bastante estúpida en realidad, si eran hermanos, claramente ella y él no estaban juntos pero es que Anna un no podía creerlo "¿Nosotros no que…?" De pronto la rubia comprendió lo que ella quería decir "Oh, ¿Creíste que … ? Oh no, soy muy gay para tener un novio Anna." Rió suave y llevó una mano al rostro de la menor limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla "Cuando… salí el viernes de la biblioteca no sabía que hacer porque todo en mi casa me" Hizo una leve pausa y tomó aire para continuar "Me hacía pensar en ti. Así que volví a mi ciudad natal pero… Esto no es algo que... Pueda conversar con mis padres, Hans es la persona en quien más confío en este mundo y él accedió a venir a ayudarme a… " Se sonrojó y desvió un poco la mirada "¿Evitarte? Mientras trataba de poner en orden mi mente y mis sentimientos." Le explicó y la miró. Anna asintió, ahora tenía más sentido, entonces el día que ella había venido a la casa de la rubia ella estaba en casa de Hans en Andalásia, y ahora entendía por qué él la llevaba y la traía a casa.

"yo…" Anna respiró profundo si Elsa iba a decir todos sus sentimientos pues ella también lo haría como era debido. "Estoy perdida por ti Elsa… Desde el primer día que te vi, se que suena algo superficial al inicio pero … Mientras más te veía mas me gustabas, tu forma de ser, de pensar, de hablar. Incluso mejoré en la clase solo porque quería que me notaras más… Que no pensaras que era solo una torpe que no podía llevar una conversación inteligente contigo." Respiró profundo "Tengo semanas tratando de confesarme" Rio suave sintiendo que la presión de su pecho se liberaba más y más sabiendo la respuesta de la rubia. Elsa asintió "Lo suponía desde hace algún tiempo, pero no lo quería aceptar, me engañaba diciéndome que era admiración" Rió suave y miró a la menor, con su otra mano limpió el rastro de lágrimas y dejó su mano acunando el rostro pecoso de la menor, ella la miró a los ojos y sonrió completamente enamorada.

"Me gustaría que fuera así siempre..." Dijo suave refiriéndose al momento que estaban compartiendo y Elsa asintió pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y soltó su rostro mientras su expresión se tornaba algo triste "Pero no será..." Anna sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones como si la hubiesen golpeado en la boca del estomago "¿...Qué? ¿P-Por qué no? Si tú me gustas y yo te gusto a ti… ¿Cuál es el problema?" Su respiración empezó a acelerarse por la sensación de miedo, ¡¿Acaso Elsa la iba a rechazar de todas formas?!

La rubia alzó la mirada y aún con una expresión triste "Hay que ser racionales Anna… mas allá de que seas ocho años menor que yo, eres mi alumna, eres menor de edad, no podemos estar juntas… Esa es la realidad" Dijo desviando la mirada sintiendo su pecho oprimido por tener que ser la persona realista de la situación

"P-pero…Yo voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad en un mes! Y y ademas

¡Q-Queda solo un trimestre para terminar la secundaria y ya no serías mi profesora!" Dijo con un deje de desesperación en su voz. La rubia apretó sus puños y volteo a verla analizando lo que ella decía "Pero..." Anna negó "No hay peros… No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos una relación ahora ya… Yo… Quiero estar contigo Elsa… No me importa si tengo que esperar… Te esperaría el tiempo que fuera! yo..." La rubia la miró sorprendida y sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco, de todas maneras Anna tenía razón… Si ella cumpliría la mayoría de edad en un mes, entonces bastaría con no tener una relación con ella hasta dentro de un mes, y quedaban solo 4 meses para terminar la secundaría y Anna no sería su alumna… Podía esperar esos meses también, esperar 3 meses... Tenía razón … Pero ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando supiesen que estaba en una relación con una ex-alumna? ¿Qué tal si hablaban de ellas a sus espaldas? ¿O eso le costaba a Anna que se le abrieran puertas para entrar a la universidad? ¿Qué tal si por eso ella perdía credibilidad como profesora? ¿O si afectaba su posición como CEO de la empresa de sus padres? ¡¿Y si manchaba el nombre de la empresa de sus padres?!

De pronto la voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos "Ah?" dijo al darse cuenta que no la había oído y Anna suspiró. Tomó sus manos y la miró fijo.

"¿Entonces no me quieres? ¿No quieres que estemos juntas?" Ante las palabras dolídas de Anna sintió una especie de urgencia por aclarar que eso no era verdad! "¡N-no! No es eso… Yo… Te quiero… Quisiera que estuviésemos juntas pero y-" Anna sonrió dulcemente y se inclinó hacia el frente para alzarse un poco y unir sus labios contra los de la mayor, cortando sus palabras, pues ya había oído lo que quería oír. Elsa la quería y quería estar con ella y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

El beso era solo la unión de sus labios mientras la rubia salía de su sorpresa, solo entonces Elsa empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de la pecosa haciendo que un suspiro se escapase de entre sus rosados labios, cosa que satisfajo a la rubia mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado. Se separó despacio pero dejando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, Anna sonrió dulcemente "Deseaba mucho poder hacer eso de nuevo..." Confesó algo avergonzada pero la rubia rió suave y asintió "Yo también..." Sin más, volvió a unir sus labios a los de la menor haciendo que ella recordase aquella vez en la biblioteca donde ilusamente pensó que ella sería la que estaría a cargo. Ilusa.

La rubia subió su mano lentamente al rostro de la menor y acunó su mejilla suavemente mientras sus labios no paraban de moverse sobre los de ella con delicadeza no queriendo ir muy aprisa. Su mano viajó despacio a la parte de atrás de su cabeza donde se afirmó un poco y la hizo apegarse más a ella, su lengua se atrevió a salir levemente y acarició el labio inferior de la menor a la vez que jalaba un poco su cabello para hacer que subiese un poco la mirada haciendo que Anna dejase escapar un suave gemido involuntario separando sus labios, la rubia lo tomó como una 'invitación' para ingresar su lengua al interior de la boca contraria, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja "hmm!" Gimió leve pero aceptó la intrusión gozosamente mientras sus manos rodeaban en torso de la rubia sin saber realmente qué hacer, ¿Por qué pensó que con solo leer literatura erótica sería suficiente para saber que hacer cuando llegase el momento? ¿Qué clase de idiota era?

La rubia acarició suavemente la lengua de la pecosa llevando un ritmo suave y tranquilo. Lentamente se separó de nuevo cuando sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Se encontró con los ojos de la pecosa que denotaban una especie de … ¿Admiración? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? Quizá todos a la vez.

"Elsa Hmnn-" No esperó nada para volver a unir sus labios a los de la rubia, ahora que los había probado sentía que sería muy fácil volverse adicta a ellos, empezaba a sentir calor en su entrepierna, definitivamente estaba empezando a excitarse, y es que ¿Quién podría mantenerse tranquilo besando a semejante Diosa? La rubia correspondió el beso sin demora esta vez ingresando su lengua sin dilación a la boca de la menor, esta vez ella estaba un poco más preparada y su lengua empezó un baile erótico, se atrevió a empujar un poco la lengua de la rubia ingresando esta vez ella en la boca contraria, Elsa sin duda permitió que la menor explorase su boca con su lengua, empezaba a sentir que el aire se volvía mas pesado, de pronto sin ella darse cuenta su mano libre viajó al torso de la menor por encima de la ropa y apretó suavemente el pecho de la menor arrancando en el acto un gemido más agudo y cargado de placer, al escuchar esa voz que la enloquecía, separó el beso tratando de controlarse y parar aquello, no podía permitirse llegar tan lejos con la pecosa.

"Anna..." Dijo en un suspiro mientras los ojos de la menor brillaban mirándola "No podemos hacer esto" Dijo en recuperando el aliento. La menor la miró algo sorprendida pero en el acto se recompuso "Elsa..." Sus piernas se juntaron tratando de calmar un poco el calor que sentía pero lo que logró fue darse cuenta que estaba bastante mojada. Tragó pesado "¿Por favor?" La rubia tragó pesado reconociendo el movimiento de sus piernas, sabía que Anna estaba excitada, y era su culpa. Pero ¡Quizá ella era virgen! "Anna… Es que..." Seguía siendo menor de edad, no era correcto, podría esperar un mes mas si-

De pronto la voz de la menor la sacó de sus pensamientos "Me siento muy caliente ahí y… No sé que hacer, solo sé que quiero seguir besándote… ¿Por favor?" La rubia tragó pesado y mordió su lengua, ella también estaba excitada pero podía controlarse y seguramente si hablaba con Anna lograría controlarla. Pero los planes de Anna eran diferentes.

Recordó lo que había dicho la rubia respecto a sentirse atraída por su voz al recitar, quizá podía usarlo a su favor esta vez…

"Solo en mi mente y solo aquí, podría combinar mi pasión contigo.  
con un sentimiento que en la realidad no puedo decir,  
solo en esta realidad no duele tenerlo todo, el deseo, el amor y a ti" Recitó en su mejor voz, o al menos eso pensaba, no estaba segura que voz usaba para recitar, solo trataba de hablar claro y alto con un tono algo...¿Poético? Sin embargo eso pareció funcionar pues la rubia en el acto se sonrojó enormemente. Anna sonrió y se inclinó para besar sus labios siendo correspondida en el acto por los labios de la rubia, se separó de nuevo y la rubia tragó pesado dejando salir un jadeo y negó de nuevo "No debemos..." Repitió tratando de mantenerse firme, pero Anna relamió sus labios y volvió a recitar

"No temas. Ante tu fuego vivo. Mi carne se deslumbra, y surge castamente entre el temblor rosado, de mi liviano traje, para poder ser tuya." Sonrió mirando sus labios y volvió a besarla, esta vez Elsa trató de separarse pero su intento duró con suerte unos segundos pues correspondió el beso hambrienta, ¡Era trampa! ¡Anna sabía ya su debilidad! Ella no tenía realmente ni la más mínima idea de lo que la hacía sentir solo con su voz y ni hablar de sus labios. Se separó del beso y esta vez fue Anna la que dejó salir un jadeo y tragó pesado inclinándose a los labios de la rubia pero no para besarla esta vez

"Quiero ser tuya Elsa..." Ronroneó contra sus labios y le dio un casto beso "La verdad de este cuerpo. Mi más honda verdad." Besó sus labios de nuevo "Invadirlo," Y de nuevo "apresarlo," y de nuevo "hasta sentir su carne." Y otra vez mas "Prolongada en la mía," Jadeó ansiosa moviendo un poco sus piernas tratando de calmar el calor "Integrada en mi sangre, y sentir por la tuya. Esa lava ya fría del ardor del placer." Esta vez fue la rubia la que se lanzó a besar los labios de la menor con un poco mas de desesperación. Se separó "Aquí no. vamos a mi cuarto" Dijo con una voz ronca, se había rendido ante ella, desde que le confesó su debilidad la verdad no había oportunidad de que ella pudiese ganar.

Se levantó del sofá y cuando Anna iba a hacer lo mismo la rubia fue mas rápida y la tomó en brazos haciendo que Anna dejase salir un leve chillido por la sorpresa pero en el acto la rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos. La rubia empezó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras plantaba cientos de besos en sus labios, pateó la puerta para abrirla lo que causo que el pequeño hurón que estaba durmiendo en la cama se levantase y las mirase curioso. Elsa lo ignoró por un momento y llevó a la menor a la cama y la acostó "Frost, fuera." Le ordenó y el pequeño hurón ladeó la cabeza, Elsa respiró profundo y Anna rió suave "Anda a comer, comida" El pequeño alzó la cabeza en el acto y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, la rubia en el acto cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama, donde Anna acostada la miraba acusatoria "Le mentiste..." La rubia rió suave mientras subía a la cama a gatas quedando sobre la menor aprisionándola en la cama "No es cierto, Alexa, Dale comida a Frost." De pronto se escuchó un pequeño pitido y una voz "De acuerdo, le daré comida a Frost" La rubia sonrió y Anna la miró sorprendida "¿Es en serio? ¿Puede hacerlo?" Elsa rió suave, Anna se distraía con cualquier banalidad… "Si, compré un dispensador inteligente que se puede conectar con Alexa. Pero eso no importa ahora ¿O si?" Sonrió y Anna se sonrojó comprendiendo en la posición en la que estaba, asintió y la rubia se inclinó sobre sus labios y le dio un beso "¿Estás segura de esto Anna?" La menor sin pensarlo asintió en el acto "Totalmente… Quiero… Ser tuya Elsa" Dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente la rubia dejó salir un suspiro y asintió.

Acarició su rostro con suavidad y bajó lentamente acariciando el torso de la menor, esta se estremeció ante el contacto, la mano de la rubia llegó al inicio de la ropa de la menor y lentamente metió la mano por debajo acariciando su abdomen suavemente pasando la punta de sus uñas, Anna se estremeció y dejó salir un leve gemido algo agudo a lo que la rubia sonrió. Sacó su mano haciendo que Anna la mirase con algo de curiosidad e inseguridad. Elsa solo le sonrió para calmarla "Relajate..." Susurró y alzó su prenda superior, en el acto Anna comprendió que iba a quitársela, algo nerviosa subió los brazos y la rubia quitó la prenda quedando ahora solo en bra y su jean azul. Elsa sonrió al ver que las pecas de la menor no se limitaban a existir solo en su rostro sino que seguían por sus hombros y su pecho. Se sentó un poco mas abajo de la cadera de la menor para empezar a soltar su pantalón, Anna se sonrojó enormemente pero era mas que todo porque estaba nerviosa, la rubia se retiró de encima de ella y quitó por completo la prenda dejándola en el piso. Anna la miró un momento notando que ella era la única que estaba en ropa interior "N-no es muy justo que solo yo-" Elsa rió suave "Que ansiosa eres" Le dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa frente a ella, Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y sentir los nervios subir en ella.

Una vez que ambas estaban en ropa interior Elsa se acercó a ella aun sin subir a la cama "Anna… esta… ¿Es tu primera vez?" La menor no podía sonrojarse mas por lo que solo miró a la rubia a los ojos y asintió " S-si…" Elsa asintió "seré gentil, pero si pasa algo, o algo duele, solo dímelo ¿Si?" Le sonrió y Anna asintió nerviosa, Elsa subió nuevamente para dejar a la menor entre sus brazos y piernas, se inclinó y empezó a besar sus labios, rápidamente Anna la rodeó por el cuello devolviendo aquel beso, esta vez la rubia introdujo su lengua sin pedir permiso, no era como si lo necesitase de todas maneras, Anna dejó salir un jadeó y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la rubia le causaba, sintió la mano de Elsa bajando lentamente por su torso, la sensación de las manos frías de la rubia por su torso desnudo y tibio era indescriptible, se removió levemente mientras sentía su piel erizarse ante el delicado toque, su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al espacio entre los pechos de la menor, descubriendo entonces que era un bra que se abría por el frente, sonrió y separó el beso levemente, miro los ojos de la menor y sonrió cuando soltó el seguro del bra dejando libres las dos montañas de la menor, Anna en el acto y por reflejo iba a cubrirse con sus manos pero Elsa fue mas rápida y atrapó sus muñecas "No te tapes, eres hermosa..." Dijo admirando sus pechos, no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, tenían el tamaño exacto, Anna sonrojada asintió nerviosa y dejó suaves las manos por lo que la rubia la soltó para que ambas manos acunasen cada una un pecho de la menor, en el acto la menor dejó escapar un gemido ante la sensación, nunca había probado complacerse a sí misma tocando sus pechos, simplemente le parecía que no la satisfacía, pero las manos de Elsa… Eran un tema completamente aparte, la manera en que masajeaba sus senos y como apretaba suavemente y luego un poco más fuerte la estaba enloqueciendo y la hacía suspirar de placer y rodar los ojos hacia atrás haciendo que tuviese que cerrarlos, de pronto sintió una sensación totalmente nueva, sintió su pecho caliente y húmedo, fue cuando sintió la lengua de la rubia jugar con su rosado botón que comprendió lo que hacía, en el acto arqueó la espalda dejando salir un gemido mas fuerte "Ahmm Elsa hm" La rubia se sintió sumamente complacida al oír su nombre en los gemidos de la menor, sonrió y siguió suministrando atención con su boca al pecho de la menor mientras su mano acariciaba el otro, después de asegurarse de haber sacado suficientes gemidos de sus labios subió hacia su cuello y empezó a lamérlo y a besarlo "Eres muy hermosa" Susurró contra su pulso y Anna, quien tenía a la rubia abrazada por el torso, pasó sus uñas suavemente sacando un gemido de la rubia que la hizo sentirse mas mojada "Y-y tú eres aún más hermosa hmmm" Gimió al final pues sintió que la rubia mordía su cuello, ¿Acaso iba a dejarle una marca?

"No voy a dejarte una marca, tranquila" Susurró suave respondiendo la pregunta no formulada, Anna asintió sintiéndose mas tranquila pero a la vez algo desilusionada "No donde alguien pueda verla..." Completó mientras bajaba a su pecho de nuevo y empezaba a succionar suavemente un poco más arriba de su seno "Ahn! Elsa ah! hmmm" La rubia se separó y observó la marca que había dejado con una sonrisa "Me gusta como se ve..." Dijo y rió suave volviendo a besar los labios de la menor mientras su mano bajaba lentamente llegando a su panty, pasó por arriba y fue directo a su centro por encima de la tela encontrándose con que estaba totalmente mojada, ante el contacto Anna se estremeció y su cuerpo tuvo un leve temblor, Elsa subió su mano al borde de la panty y besó los labios de la menor para luego mirarla a los ojos "¿Puedo?" Anna asintió nerviosa pero perdida en la mirada azul de la mayor, confiaba plenamente en la rubia y la amaba lo suficiente para regalarle su primera vez.

La rubia bajó la panty hasta donde el largo de su brazo le permitió "Sabía que eras pelirroja natural, pero admito que en algún momento me pregunté por esta parte de aquí." Rió suave haciendo que la menor riera suave algo avergonzada. La rubia beso la mandíbula de la menor empezando a bajar de nuevo a su pecho, se las arregló para poder quitar la prenda del todo y empezó a bajar lentamente por el torso de la menor plantando suaves besos, de pronto Anna se alarmó y llevó rápido sus dos manos a la cabeza de la rubia deteniéndola "¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!" Elsa alzó la mirada algo divertida "¿A que te refieres? Pues voy a-" Anna negó "¡Si! ¡Claramente! Pero ¡E-es que no puedes!" La rubia alzó una ceja mirando aun a la menor desde su vientre "¿Por qué no?" Anna negó de nuevo nerviosa "P-porque ¿Qué tal si es raro? ¿O si no es bonito? ¿O si-" La rubia rió suave haciendo que la menor se sintiera aún más avergonzada, nunca había hecho algo así claramente, y aunque ella sabía que estaba totalmente limpia, le avergonzaba.

La rubia negó "¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó en un tono calmado haciendo que Anna aflojase su agarre en los mechones de la rubia, tragó pesado y asintió "C-claro que si..." Elsa asintió "Entonces confía, te prometo que se va a sentir bien y que todo estará bien, no hay una sola parte de ti que no sea hermosa" Anna tragó pesado y asintió soltando a la rubia. Elsa sonrió y tomó una de las piernas de Anna para moverla hacia un lado, "¿Podrías separar tus piernas para mi?" Al principio puso algo de resistencia pero la pelirroja cubrió su rostro y asintió separando sus piernas, la rubia sonrió y se acomodó en medio de estas haciendo que las separase un poco más, lentamente bajó su rostro a la intimidad de la menor y pasó su lengua por sus húmedos pliegues arrancando en el acto un gemido fuerte y agudo por parte de la menor "ahhmmm elsaaa~" La aludida solo sonrió disfrutando de los gemidos de la menor así como su sabor mientras ella seguía estimulándola, cada vez gemía más fuerte, en algún momento quitó sus manos de su rostro para sujetarse de las sabanas o tratar de entretenerlas en algo, Los gemidos de la menor aumentaban el líbido de la rubia y sus ganas de seguir escuchando su voz gimiendo y gritando su nombre. La menor bajó las manos a la cabeza de su amante por instinto para acercarla a la zona exacta donde se sentía mejor, la rubia le permitió guiarla, memorizando bien ese punto que parecía ser el punto mas sensible en la menor, se enfocó en pasar su lengua en mociones circulares y de arriba a abajo, en el acto la menor arqueó la espalda y se sujetó de las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de eso, apretó los dedos de los pies "Ahhh E-Elsa hmm Elsa Elsa a-ahí hmm se siente m-muy bien voy a hmmm" La rubia aumentó la velocidad de su lengua contra la intimidad de la menor, sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

"oh Dios oh DiosDiosDiosDios Elsaaaaaa" Dio un ultimo gemido mientras su espalda se arqueaba aún más y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la sabana mientras su cuerpo tenía varios espasmos "Hnnmmmm" La rubia siguió lamiendo pero mas lentamente para alargar el orgasmo de la menor y ayudarla a bajar despacio de su nube. Anna lentamente empezó a bajar de su orgasmo a la vez que sus manos soltaban la sábana y su espalda volvía a una posición recta, la pelirroja jadeaba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aire "Eh… Elsa..." La rubia se separó de la intimidad de la menor con una sonrisa mientras relamía sus labios limpiando la humedad de la menor de ellos. "¿Si?" Preguntó con inocencia y Anna rió suave y estiró los brazos hacia ella "Ven aquí y bésame" Demandó y la rubia la miró algo insegura "Eh… no preferirías que fuese primero a-"Dijo señalando el baño y Anna rodó los ojos "Callate y bésame" Elsa rió suave y asintió subiendo en el acto a devorar los labios de la menor haciéndola probar su propia esencia, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto "hmm Elsa… eso fue increíble…" la rubia sonrió contra sus labios mientras su mano bajaba lentamente por su torso "Aún no he terminado contigo" Ronroneó contras sus labios y Anna jadeó al sentir los dedos de Elsa pasear por su humedad.

"E-espera, ahmn no se si pueda volver a ¡hmmm-!" La rubia rió suave y mordió su cuello con suavidad "Te aseguro que si puedes" Dijo más bajo y Anna, jadeando una y otra vez cada vez que sentía los dedos de la rubia pasear por su sensible botón, asintió. "Hmm Dios Anna estas tan mojada… ¿Estas así por mi?" La menor asintió algo avergonzada y volvió a dejar escapar otro gemido cargado de placer, la rubia sonrió y siguió moviendo sus dedos con experticie por la intimidad de la menor, una vez que estaba completamente segura de que sus dedos estaban lubricados y la menor estaba completamente mojada empezó a bajar despacio a su entrada bordeándola con su dedo medio lo que causó que la menor tuviese un espasmo involuntario "¡hmm!" La rubia no pudo evitar sentir que su libido subía solo por ver a la menor tan excitada, con la punta de su lengua lamió la distancia desde su cuello hasta la oreja de la pecosa y presionó sus labios "Voy a entrar ¿ok?" Susurró suave y Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo pudo asentir nerviosa, ¿Dolería? Elsa le dijo que le avisara si dolía… Se estremeció y dejó salir un leve quejido al sentir el digito ingresando en ella.

No sentía dolor como tal, si no mas bien una especie de intromisión, sin embargo empezó a doler un poco en cuanto su dedo ingresó mas profundo "Ahmm" La rubia besó su mejilla "Tranquila" Volvió a susurrar e ingresó un segundo dedo, ante la intromisión la menor arqueó la espalda sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su intimidad, en el acto la rubia beso sus labios para distraerla, cosa que funcinó inmediatamente pues empezó a corresponder el beso sin demora, la rubia sonrió y separó levemente sus labios "Eres muy hermosa Anna..." Susurró mirando sus preciosos ojos azulados y Anna se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de responder pero la rubia empezó a mover sus dedos acariciando sus paredes lo que causó un gemido mas agudo "ahmm E-Elsmnnns" la rubia sonrió "Dejará de doler enseguida y se va a sentir bien, confía en mi ¿Si?" La menor asintió varias veces sin poder dejar de gemir. La rubia rió suave "Solo relajate y deja que me encargue de ti princesa" ante el sobrenombre la menor sintió su vientre contraerse y la rubia aumentó la velocidad de sus administraciones. "aah hmm E-Elsa hmm hm!" de pronto la menor tuvo un espasmo más fuerte y la rubia sonrió traviesa, había encontrado el punto exacto, relamió sus labios y empezó a empujar contra el mismo punto varias veces asegurandose de rozar su pared superior haciendo que la menor empezase a cerrar las piernas involuntariamente "No cierres..." Advirtió la rubia mientras besaba y lamía el cuello de la menor, ella negó "N-No puedo hmmm e evitarloohmm" Dijo la pecosa entre gemidos haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus piernas separadas para la rubia pero a medida que sus movimientos aumentaban las contracciones la seguían y sus piernas empezaban de nuevo a cerrarse con cada gemido.

"Entonces yo me encargaré..." Susurró y movió uno de sus pies para empujar la pierna derecha de la menor manteniéndolas así separadas mientras con su otra pierna sostenía la izquierda en su sitio, ante la privación del movimiento la menor se retorció de placer arqueando su espalda "Ah ah E-Elsa mmm p-para hmmm p-por favor" Rogó la menor, sin embargo su amante no se detuvo "¿Por que?" ronroneo contra su oreja con una sonrisa traviesa "E-Es que se hmm se siente e extraño hmmm a-algo v-viene, espera Elsa mmm voy a ah ah mm" Su cuerpo se contrajo y empezó a tener temblores, se abrazó con fuerza a la rubia y dejó salir un ultimo gemido agudo y largo entremezclado con el nombre de la rubia mientras su intimidad liberaba una pequeña cantidad de liquido "ahhhelsaaaaaahhnnnn" La rubia estaba maravillada con las reacciones de la menor, se mantuvo firme sin dejar que cerrase las piernas hasta el final así como tampoco había cesado sus administraciones hacia la intimidad de la pecosa, una vez que el orgasmo había llegado, lentamente fue bajando la velocidad hasta que Anna solo jadeaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía ocasionales temblores, sonrió ampliamente mientras retiraba sus dedos, haciendo que ella dejase salir un pequeño quejido por la perdida de contacto.

La rubia se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho (que aun tenia bra) la menor respiraba un poco irregular, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sonrojó en sobremanera y escondió su rostro en el escote de Elsa avergonzada "¿Anna?" Preguntó con una pequeña risita. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza "Vamos, ¿qué pasa?" volvió a preguntar con una risilla y ella volvió a negar hundiéndose más en su pecho, esta vez la rubia se preocupó un poco "Anna ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Hice algo que no te gustó?" La menor se apresuró en negar y separó levemente su rostro extremadamente sonrojada "N-no, ¡No hiciste nada mal! Eso fue… fue increíble pero y-yo…" Sonaba avergonzada y algo consternada. Elsa frunció el ceño aún sin entender que pasaba "¿Tú que? ¿Qué pasa princesa?" La menor se tragó pesado "Y-yo… p-perdon, yo… m-mojé tu cama…" Susurró sumamente avergonzada y la rubia dejó salir un suspiro aliviada entendiendo lo que pasaba de inmediato. "¡Oh! Oh Anna" Rió suave y la abrazó empezando a acariciar su cabeza con cariño "No cielo, no pasó lo que tu crees, eso que pasó se llama '_Squirt_' y es completamente normal" Le explicó y la menor alzó la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba entendiendo "¿'Squirt'? ¿Qué es… eso? ¿Qué significa?" La rubia le sonrió y besó sus labios dulcemente "Es una especie de eyaculación femenina, y significa que te hice sentir tan bien que tu cuerpo no pudo resistirlo" Sonrió y volvió a besarla, ella se sonrojó sorprendida "No muchas mujeres pueden tener uno de hecho, así que me hace muy feliz haberte hecho sentir tan bien" Celebró la rubia y Anna sonrió tímida sintiéndose más aliviada de que no había pasado lo que ella creía.

Se quedaron acostadas en la cama un largo rato sin hacer nada mas que acariciarse y besarse cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, fue entonces que Anna empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia haciendo que esta dejase escapar un suspiro un poco mas alto, casi llegando a ser un gemido, Anna sonrió y siguió besando el cuello de la rubia, explorando su cuerpo, había fantaseado tanto con esto… Bajó despacio y empezó a besar sus pechos, o al menos lo que podía con el bra puesto, llevó su mano a la espalda de la rubia y empezó a tratar de soltarlo, sin éxito…

La rubia rió suave "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó y besó su frente, la pelirroja solo infló las mejillas y la miró "yo también quiero verlas" Dijo con un puchero y la rubia sonrió con ternura "Está bien está bien" Rió suave y se sentó un segundo para quitar el bra y dejarlo a un lado.

Anna quedó totalmente de piedra, también había soñado con los pechos de la rubia, pero ahora verlos… wow, eran mas grandes de lo que ella creía ahora que estaban libres. Tragó pesado sintiendo su boca hacerse agua, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer pero decidió dejar que su instinto fuese el que la guiase. Se acercó a ellos y beso la punta de su rosado botón, la rubia dejó salir un leve gemido que calló llevando el dorso de su mano a su boca, Anna sonrió y la empujó a la cama de nuevo, abrió tímidamente la boca y empezó a succionar tímidamente, esta vez el gemido fue más notorio, la rubia estaba sensible, bastante más que de costumbre a causa de lo mojada y excitada que estaba por los gemidos previos de la menor, por lo que sentir ahora la boca de la pelirroja era como estar en el cielo.

"oh Anna hmm" Dijo en un suave gemido. La menor sonrió y con su otra mano empezó a masajear el otro seno "Ah hmm si… Sigue así, se siente bien" Dijo entre suspiros. Anna sentía curiosidad, pues los gemidos de la rubia en comparación a los de ella, era muy suaves y controlados, aunque no dejaban de ser eróticos. Entonces se preguntó… ¿Cómo sería escuchar gemir a la señorita Arendelle sin control? ¿Sería ella capaz de hacerla sentir tan bien como Elsa lo había hecho con ella? Mientra su mente se enfocaba en esas preguntas empezó a succionar un poco mas fuerte haciendo gemir a la rubia un poco mas alto "Ah! A-anna, no tan fuerte hmm" Pidió, aunque de igual manera se sentía bien, de pronto la menor mordió su botón haciendo que la rubia diese un leve brinco pero el gemido que dejó escapar fue de puro éxtasis. Entonces la menor detuvo sus administraciones y alzo la cabeza para mirar a la rubia "Elsa, yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien" Soltó de pronto sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor

"M-me estás haciendo sentir bien Anna n-" La menor negó "Quiero hacerte el amor también" Entonces la rubia comprendió a lo que se refería y sonrió "No tienes que hacerlo, esta bien, pode-" "No, no esta bién que solo yo haya llegado al….o-orgasmo, quiero hacerse sentir igual..." Dijo un poco avergonzada, más la rubia sabía que Anna era totalmente nueva en el tema, sonrió con dulzura "¿Estas segura?" Anna asintió sin un ápice de duda en su rostro y Elsa esbozó una sonrisa "Está bien" dijo al fin, sabía que cuando a Anna se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había caso en tratar de sacársela. Se sentó en la cama para moverse un poco mas al centro "¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó mirándola con bastante calma para no ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. La menor tragó pesado no podía creer que iba a hacerle el amor a esta maravillosa Diosa "Q-Quiero hacerte lo mismo que me hiciste…" Elsa asintió algo sorprendida de que estuviese dispuesta a hacer lo mismo siendo que es su primera vez. "Está bien, soy toda tuya" Se acostó en la cama más al centro, Anna miró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y sus ojos se detuvieron en su panty, que era la única prenda que tenía la rubia "Yo… No se muy bien que hac-" La rubia negó "Descuida, tu solo haz lo que creas correcto y yo te iré diciendo si algo se siente bien" La menor asintió nerviosa y se puso encima de la rubia, había soñado con estar arriba y ahora que lo estaba estaba bastante aterrada de no saber que hacer y no lograr hacerla sentir bien "Relajate" susurró la rubia y ella sonrió calmando un poco sus latidos, se inclinó y beso sus labios manteniendo un beso con movimientos tímidos y a la vez llenos de pasión mientras su mano bajaba lentamente acariciando el torso de la rubia, sin demasiados miramientos introdujo su mano por debajo de la prenda, sorprendiéndose de que a rubia estaba totalmente depilada, mordió suavemente su labio superior en medio del beso mientras su mano exploraba la intimidad, bajó un poco mas sintiendo los pliegues de la rubia, estaba húmedo y se sentía agradable al tacto, la rubia dejó escapar un jadeo dentro del beso, cosa que satisfajo mucho a la pelirroja, empezó a mover sus dedos buscando ese punto que ella sabía bien que existía, solo que nunca lo había buscado en alguien más, de pronto pasó su dedo por un pequeño 'bulto' haciendo que la rubia diese un vuelco, sonrió "Hmm a-ahí Anna hmm" Gimió suave y ella asintió empezando a acariciar el pequeño bulto

"Ah hm oh a-nna hnn no lo hagas t-tan directo, t-trata de hacerlo alrededor en ahhnmm!" la menor comprendió rápido el consejo y empezó a rodear su punto mas sensible con su dedo medio arrancando un gemido mas agudo de parte de su pareja, bajó al cuello de la rubia y la empezó a morder con cuidado de no dejar marcas, los gemidos de la rubia iban aumentando en cantidad e intensidad lo que no hacía mas que emocionar a la pecosa, ella estaba haciendo a la rubia sentirse así, la estaba haciendo gemir, estaba complaciendo a Elsa. De pronto sintió curiosidad nuevamente ¿Cómo sería Elsa ahí abajo? ¿Conseguiría hacerla gemir más si la atendía como ella lo había hecho? Ella misma no estaba segura de qué se había sentido mejor, de ambas formas le había gustado mucho, pero ¿cómo le gustaría más a Elsa? La curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de sí y entonces decidió saciarla.

Detuvo sus administraciones ganándose una mirada algo confundida y levemente de reproche de parte de la rubia, ¡¿por qué se había detenido?! La pregunta se respondió sola cuando Anna sin aviso alguno empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su ultima prenda y sin dilación la bajó por completo deshaciéndose de ella. Por un momento sintió algo de vergüenza pero fue mas que todo por lo repentino que fue, dejó escapar un leve chillido y juntó las piernas con fuerza haciendo que Anna riese suave "¿Qué fue lo que me habías dicho antes? ¿No cierres…?" La rubia no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la expresión zocarrona de la menor y rodó los ojos, respiró profundo y separó sus piernas para Anna.

Ante tal vista ella solo relamió sus labios, todo se veía tan… pulcro y perfecto. No sabía ni como describirlo "No te quedes mirando tanto..." Se quejó la rubia y Anna sacudió un poco la cabeza saliendo de su trance "L-lo siento." Dijo algo avergonzada y sonrió levemente. De pronto miro a la rubia "Me pasarías una almohada?" La rubia alzó una ceja pero asintió, ¡¿Por qué Anna era tan dispersa de pronto?! ¡Y en un momento asi! Pensó la rubia pasándole dicho objeto "¿Alza un poco la cadera?" Pidió y Elsa parpadeó un par de veces pero asintió, la menor posicionó la almohada bajo su trasero y sonrió, ahora la intimidad de Elsa estaba un poco más arriba… Y un poco más expuesta, la rubia se sonrojo _-__¿Dó__nde diablos aprendi__ó__ eso?-_ Pensó la rubia y Anna sonrió acercándose a la intimidad de la rubia lamiendo despacio su sexo. Los pensamientos de Elsa desaparecieron en el acto en medio de un gemido, hacía mucho que no había estado con nadie y ahora estar así… Con la persona que le gustaba… wow.

"¡Dios hmm Anna!" La menor sonrió y volvió a pasar su lengua lentamente, no era como imaginaba, de alguna forma pensó que tendría un sabor desagradable pero no era así, era algo extraño pero no era malo ni desagradable, de alguna forma era algo dulce, era simplemente… Elsa.

Siguió explorando cada pliegue de la rubia cada centímetro de su intimidad hasta que bajó un poco más y con la punta de su lengua exploró un poco su entrada arrancando un fuerte jadeo por parte de la rubia, sonrió ante la reacción y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez ingresando un poco su lengua, nuevamente la rubia dejó escapar un jadeo esta vez con un gemido, sentía que tenia a la rubia en la palma de su mano, empezó a ingresar y sacar su lengua a un ritmo mas rápido y la rubia empezó a jadear una y otra vez.

"Anna hmm oh Anna hnn asi ah ah" De pronto la menor se detuvo y volvió a subir a su botón empezando a succionarlo suavemente, Elsa arqueó la espalda por el placer proporcionado a su clit, pero su entrada demandaba atención tambíen "ahmmm ¡Anna! Anna, dedo, adentro, AHORA" Demandó entre jadeos y la menor rió suave "Eres muy ansiosa mi Reina" Dijo la menor y un poco tímida al principió, ingresó lentamente su dedo escuchando como la rubia gemía con deleite. Sintiéndose un poco más segura empezó a mover su dedo al igual que la rubia lo había hecho con ella y retomó los movimientos de su lengua

"Oh dios hmm Anna ah s-si m-más, d-dame más" Rogó entre gemidos y ella comprendió a lo que se refería, ingreso un segundo dedo en ella y empezó a moverlos más rápido sin detener su lengua. Podía sentir las paredes de la rubia contraerse, podía notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus gemidos se volvían mas erráticos, notó también que la rubia estaba más mojada que antes.

"Anna hmm Anna estoy cerca hmmm no pares ahh" Gimió la rubia y Anna por supuesto estaba más que dispuesta a obedecer, sentía que su brazo se entumecía y sentía algo cansada la lengua, pero no se detendría, no hasta oír a la rubia gritar de placer máximo, y entonces sucedió, la rubia arqueó la espalda con fuerza y un grito agudo llenó la habitación seguido de su nombre "Anna hmm ah m-me aaaaaaaaaaahhhh annaaaaah" Entonces comprendió que había hecho a Elsa llegar al orgasmo.

"ah… ah… D-Dios… Anna… eso fue..." Respiro profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba totalmente extasiada, cerró los ojos mientras la menor con una sonria relamía sus labios limpiando la esencia de Elsa de ellos. Sonrió y subió a los brazos de Elsa que en el acto la rodearon apegándola a su pecho. Respiró profundo y abrió los ojos. Ambas rieron suave y se quedaron así un largo tiempo disfrutando del momento.

"Hola..." dijo Anna algo tímida después de muchos minutos y varios besos, Elsa rió suave "Hola tú, hermosa." Susurró y Anna se sonrojó y sonrió sumamente feliz.

"Bueno… Ahora mismo podría ir presa por abusar de mi alumna… Una menor..." Anna rodó los ojos y suspiró "Elsa… Por favor, nadie va a enterarse que esto pasó justamente hoy… Ademas estoy loca por ti, eso tiene que servir de algo ¿no?" La rubia rió suave y besó su frente "Bueno, sirve para aliviar mi espíritu..." Anna rodó los ojos entre risitas y besó sus labios "Gracias..." Susurró la pelirroja, Elsa solo ladeó la cabeza "¿Por qué?" Anna sonrió y se acurrucó más contra ella "Por corresponderme… " Elsa asintió y se quedó callada pero empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de su amante "Tengo que ir a hablar con tus padres apropiadamente..." Anna, quien había cerrado los ojos asintió "ah si, mamá nos espera para hablar con las dos y papá quería poner reglas si decías que si." La rubia se congeló en su sitio y se puso pálida "Me estas….diciendo que ellos...¡¿Saben?!" Anna asintió despreocupada "Saben que me gustas y que venía a confesarme, no saben lo que pasó en la biblioteca." Le aclaró y Elsa dejó salir el aire que tenía contenido, se quedó callada por un largo rato analizando lo que Anna había dicho.

Ella pretendía decirle a sus padres, y pedirles perdón y permiso pero ¿Saber que dos personas adultas y pensantes sabían que la maestra de su hija estaba con ella y que su hija estaba enamorada, así como también sabían que quizá ella también lo estaba? Era realmente aterrador aunque por la calma de Anna, daba toda la impresión de que… De alguna forma todo estaría bien.

"¿A qué hora te estaban esperando? Oh por Dios, ¿vamos tarde ya?" Anna rió suave y se acurrucó más en ella "Seguramente nos esperan para la cena, relajate un poco y ámame..." Dijo lo ultimo con un tono un poco más bajo y algo mas tímida. Elsa bajó la cabeza un poco para mirar a su … Su… ¿Su que? Aún no eran nada oficial, eran amantes…

"¿Anna…?" La menor abrió los ojos al notar que el tono de Elsa sonaba algo preocupado o urgido, no estaba segura, "¿S-Si?" la rubia respiró profundo antes de hablar "Creo que nos saltamos un paso pequeñito, pequeñito pero que es muy, muy importantito..." Dijo la rubia con un tono ya más tranquilo y Anna alzó una ceja "¿Y qué sería?" Elsa sonrió y tomó el rostro de la menor entre sus manos y besó suavemente sus labios.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" La pecosa sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de felicidad, no podía creer que había oído esas palabras, de verdad la rubia había dicho esas palabras. Sonrió emocionada y la besó con torpeza y al separarse asintió varias veces "¡Si!" La abrazó hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos y Elsa rió suave y la abrazó también.

Hans tenia razón, después de esta punto, ella ya había entendido sus sentimientos por Anna y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora solo quedaba ir a hablar con los padres de Anna… _-Ojala todo salga bien...-_ Pensó la rubia sin soltar a su novia ni por un segundo.

Fin de cap

¿Que les dije? Les dije que los iba a recompensar! Espero que les haya gustado el smut mis pequeños pervertidos, los amo a todos.

Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, de verdad me llenaron de alegria el alma, hubo uno que me hizo reírme en medio del trabajo porque yo (Bien irresponsablemente) abrí el hotmail en el trabajo y leí un review que decía "Actualiza por favor ARGENTINA ESPERA" me reí quizá un poquito muy fuerte y me pillaron :') valió la pena.

Cumplí un año mas que Elsa hace unos días, demonios soy mayor que Elsa (Elsa/Canon tiene 24) de alguna forma estoy en shock… pero en fin xD Tengan una bonita semana, me voy a tomar unas vacaciones ( 7 días hábiles, no entren en pánico.) y dejaré mi pc en casa por precaución, así que cuando vuelva empezaré el cap aunque ya esta técnicamente hecho el borrador así que todo cool.

Nos leemos pronto! No olviden dejar un review con amor como solo ustedes saben hacerlo!

(Pregunta importante aquí)

Ok, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque vas a responder esto, mientras escribía este cap pensé varias veces en hacer a Elsa G!P pero cambie de opinion todas las veces porque jamas advertí algo así y no necesariamente a todos les gusta, por lo que al final llegué a una idea si hay varías personas a favor podría hacer un spin-off de este mismo cap donde Elsa resulte ser G!P, pero sería básicamente solo este cap y lo único que cambiaría sería el smut y en el resto de los caps que le siguen serían iguales para ambas versiones no se haría mención del G!P sino que los que eligieron la opción G!P sabrán que lo es y los que eligieron la opción original sabrán que no lo es.

De alguna manera seria como:

_ Versión A, Normal

historia_/ _ \ _Historia_Fin

\ /

_Versión B, G!P

(Espero que FF mantenga el formato de mi explicación porque si no se va a ver ridiculo… )

Eso… que… opinan?


	15. El amor es sacrificio

Buenas… lamento mucho mi ausencia, a pesar que sus reviews me hicieron tan pero tan feliz… 120 reviews wow… Ve verdad me llenan el alma chicos. ¡Sé que Argentina Chile y Mexico me estaban esperando! Bueno aquí estoy.

Soy parte de esa gente que trabaja para que ustedes se queden en casa, (farmacéutica) esta situación, como a muchos, me tiene estresada… Al punto que no he podido leer mas fanfics elsanna, porque para leer necesito paz y créanme que es lo que menos tengo, pero quizá… Solo quizá… Mi fanfic pueda hacerle mas llevadera la cuarentena a algunos, espero que lo disfruten y… quédense en casa si?

Cap 14 El amor es sacrificio.

Ambas se habían levantado de la cama y se habían dado una ducha juntas que quizá se extendió un poco mas de lo presupuestado porque aparentemente ninguna de las dos podía tener las manos lejos de la otra y estar desnudas y mojadas en un sitio de espacio reducido… bueno.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Anna? No puedo tener mis manos quietas cerca de ti, ¿qué me hiciste?" Bromeó y Anna rió suave rodando los ojos divertida por el comentario de la rubia "Hmm… Nada que yo recuerde, ademas de por supuesto insistir muchísimo para llamar tu atención y volverme la mejor de tu clase, ah y quizá también tenga un punto a favor porque mi voz te excita." Dijo de lo mas normal y la rubia se sonrojó y volteó a verla sorprendida mientras se ponía el bracier, desvió la mirada y tomó su siguiente prenda.

"O-oye no lo digas así… Suena mucho peor de lo que es..." Respondió la rubia abotonando su camisa celeste, se había puesto una falda lisa apegada a sus piernas hasta sus rodillas. Anna rió suave "Está bien, está bien, disculpa, solo bromeo, se que te asusta un poco" La rubia bufo y asintió volviendo a poner atención a sus acciones "Me aterra saber que tengo algo así por tu voz, ¿qué tal si soy una enferma?" Dijo con tono preocupado mientras empezaba a trenzar su cabello, Anna la miró un momento y rodó los ojos "¿Y si mejor te apresuras y nos vamos en lugar de pensar tonterías?" La rubia alzo una ceja "Oye… Que ahora seas mi pareja no significa que puedas hablarme en ese tonito, sigo siendo mayor que tú y tu profesora"

La menor se sorprendió un poco y tragó pesado asintiendo "P-perdon..." La rubia rió suave con algo de malicia "Estaba bromeando Anna" Dijo aún entre risitas terminando de arreglar su cabello y la pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "¡No hagas eso! Me asustaste genuinamente..." Elsa volvió a reír suave y ambas quedaron en silencio, Anna solo había tenido que volver a ponerse su misma ropa por lo que ella estaba lista para volver mientras la rubia había demorado mas en escoger algo 'decente' para dar una buena impresión a los padres de la menor.

El silencio no era incómodo como tal pero había durado un poco mas de lo que ella se sentía cómoda, aún así siguió en silencio pues Anna sentía que la rubia quería decir algo, hasta que finalmente habló.

"Esto realmente tiene que ser un secreto..." Soltó de pronto como si pensase en voz alta, Anna alzó la mirada y asintió "Lo sé..." susurró

"Nadie puede enterarse..."

"Lo sé..."

"Nadie debe sospecharlo siquiera..."

"Elsa, lo sé… Tranquila, te prometo que todo va a salir bien ¿si? Estamos juntas en esto" Le sonrió y se levanto de la cama para acercarse a ella y la abrazó por detrás _-__A__unque la que mas curre el riesgo aquí eres tú… __T__e juro por Todo lo que es bueno, que no voy a permitir que te pase algo por mi culpa...-_ Pensó y suspiró, la rubia pareció sentir las energías de la pecosa pues se calmó y sonrió mirándose a sí misma y Anna en el espejo "Nos vemos bien juntas..." Comentó ladeando la cabeza Anna la miró en el reflejo y asintió "Es verdad… De alguna manera combinamos muy bien, como si… Estuviésemos hechas la una para la otra" La rubia asintió, era como si las hubiesen diseñado para estar juntas "¿Crees en el destino?" preguntó y Anna lo pensó un momento y luego asintió "Solo si tú eres parte del mio..." La rubia sonrió dulcemente. "Es lo mas cursi que has dicho hasta ahora..." La pecosa rodó los ojos y la miró de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios "Y es un Summers original, patentado por mí" la rubia rió y negó entre risas, volteó y tomó el rostro de la menor y beso sus labios. " Ya estoy lista… Vamos a ver a tus padres" A pesar que había sonado segura la verdad era que estaba totalmente ATERRADA.

-...-

"Elsa por Dios ¿podrías parar de mover la pierna?" Preguntó en voz baja la menor mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala de los padres de Anna esperandolos para tener la no tan ansiada 'charla'

"No puedo, es un tic nervioso, estoy ansiosa" Susurró la rubia abrazándose a sí misma mientras tenía la mirada clavada en dirección a la entrada de la sala esperando que los padres de Anna llegasen. Las habían recibido muy bien, tan solo un saludo amable y la invitaron a pasar sin mas, desde entonces estaban esperando en la sala…

Anna suspiró, tomó su mano y la apretó poniéndolas entre ellas "Todo va a estar bien Elsa, así que para ya o mis padres van a darnos la charla con mi mano en tu pierna" Le advirtió y la rubia volteo preocupada a verla pero asintió y dejó de mover su pierna pero a cambio apretó mas firme la mano de la menor.

Después de algunos minutos más los padres de Anna entraron a la sala con una expresión seria pero serena. Ambos se sentaron en frente y suspiraron "Bien...henos aquí" Dijo Agnarr calmado y miró a la rubia "Siendo que estamos aquí, significa que Anna habló contigo y tú aceptaste sus sentimientos. Espero que sea porque los correspondes" Añadió ademas. "Papá-" Iba a hablar Anna pero el hombre la miró y negó dándole a entender que no era con ella y que se quedase callada, Anna asintió y bajó un poco la mirada.

La rubia en el acto asintió "Así es… Yo… Correspondo los sentimientos de su hija. P-pero señor primero que nada quería pedirle disculpas, sé que esta situación debe ser algo incomoda para ustedes siendo que… No solo soy mayor que ella sino que ademas soy su profesora yo-" Iduna alzó una mano cortando en el acto las palabras de la rubia que empezaban a tomar un tono de desesperación y suplica "Cariño, tranquila, mi esposo solo está siendo un poco duro porque le preocupa su nena" Agnarr miró a su esposa con una expresión que decía claramente '¡Acabas de asesinar toda mi fachada mujer!' Iduna rió suave y miró a Elsa.

"Dime cielo, ¿Realmente amas a mi hija?" La rubia tragó pesado pero asintió sin duda alguna en sus acciones "¿Y estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu trabajo, tu imagen publica y tu carrera por ella?" Esta vez Elsa bajó un poco la mirada y miro de reojo a la menor quien en respuesta apretó suave su mano, la rubia sonrió levemente y alzó la mirada "Si, estoy dispuesta arriesgarlo..." Iduna sonrió y asintió "Entonces está bien, yo ya sé lo que Anna siente por ti, y si tú sientes lo mismo… Está bien" Sentenció y ambos progenitores sonrieron, cosa que dejó sumamente descolocada a la rubia quien los miró sorprendida.

"¿E-está bien?" Preguntó incrédula, claro que le alegraba que no pusiesen mayor problema pero se le hacia sumamente extraño. "N-no es que no me haga infinitamente feliz vuestra postura pero… ¿cómo es que… están aceptando esto tan bien?" Dijo con algo de temor ante la respuesta. Iduna rió suave y tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

"Bueno… verán..." Miro a su esposo "Nosotros fuimos igual a ustedes…" Suspiro enamorada viendo al amor de su vida a los ojos, este le sonrió y miró a las chicas.

"¡Ya va! Tú me dijiste que se conocieron en la universidad papá" dijo Anna interviniendo por primera vez confundida, el hombre rió suave y asintió.

"Bueno, no es mentira Anna, nos conocimos en la universidad, pero yo era profesor de tu madre, y cuando ella ingresó a la universidad tenia 17 años" Dijo e Iduna sonrió enamorada como el primer día.

"Cuando lo vi por primera vez… Supe que quería que él fuese mi compañero de vida… de por vida, quizá lo terca lo sacaste de mí cielo." Rió suave y miró a las chicas "Sería como si tu hubieses conocido a Elsa en un año mas, aunque yo entré algo antes a la universidad" Le explicó y ambas chicas estaban sumamente sorprendidas de aquella confesión.

Agnarr asintió "Por eso es que… No tomamos a la ligera tus sentimientos Anna, claro que los de Elsa tampoco, sabemos bien que el corazón sabe lo que quiere y si ustedes se quieren..."

"Sería hipócrita de nuestra parte no apoyarlas" Sonrió la mujer y ambas chicas se miraron con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos

"Sin embargo..." Continuó el hombre y ambas voltearon en el acto algo preocupadas con el cambio de tono en su voz "Me temo que hay algunas cosas que… Tendremos que controlar…" Dijo serio y ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas, Iduna asintió "Si quieren que esto funcione… Van a tener que seguir nuestras indicaciones..." Explicó y Elsa asintió cautelosa "Entiendo… Claro que quiero que funcione..." Miró a Anna y le sonrió apretando suave su mano "Haremos que funcione" Dijo la pelirroja y miró a sus padres "¿Cúales son las indicaciones?"

Agnarr asintió y tomó aire "Bueno, en primer lugar, ustedes no pueden tener una relación aún." Anna abrió en el acto la boca para objetar pero Agnarr alzó la mano para que no lo interrumpiese "La relación entre ustedes puede empezar recién cuando Anna cumpla 18 años y se gradúe, no falta mucho para eso, estoy seguro que puedes aguantar Anna, y tambien tú Elsa" La menor suspiro pero asintió y también lo hizo la rubia. "Muy bien, segundo, sólo cuando vuestra relación empiece realmente pueden hacerla publica, mas no anunciarla, hasta entonces no pueden salir en publico juntas como pareja hasta que te gradúes Anna, cuando no seas alumna de la secundaría, ahí recién puedes salir con Elsa públicamente tomadas de manos. Elsa, no puedes llevar a Anna en tu auto, un comentario una foto, podría ser suficiente para inculparte de algo." La rubia lo miró algo sorprendida de lo que decía el hombre, realmente sabía de lo que hablaba. "Entiendo…" Susurró con un tono algo afligido.

Anna suspiró algo angustiada por lo que decía su padre, ¿no podía salir con Elsa? Así… ¿Nada? "¿Aún… Podemos hacer ejercicio los domingos en el parque?" Iduna rió suave y asintió "Si Anna, pueden, pero no pueden tomarse las manos ni compartir cubiertos" Aclaró y Anna asintió pensativa "¿Puedo ir a jugar videojuegos a su casa?" Pregunto ilusionada y Agnarr alzó una ceja "¿Y jugarían videojuegos?" Preguntó y Elsa se sonrojó, mas no dijo nada, pero Anna asintió sin darse cuenta de la intención de la pregunta "¡Claro que si! ¡Elsa es terrible en Super Smash!" Dijo emocionada y Elsa la miró aun algo sonrojada pues sus padres ya estaban sugiriendo saber que ellas tenían o tendrían intimidad "Y tú eres terrible en Mario kart..." Se defendió e Iduna rió viéndolas. "Quizá podrían, pero tendrías que ir de incógnito, que nadie te vea, no es tan difícil de explicar que fueses a su casa en caso que pasase algo pero de todas formas hay que ser cuidadosos." Anna asintió feliz y Elsa los miro _-__Perdónenme__ por llevarme la inocencia de vuestra hija...- _Pensó la rubia aún su mente rondando la pregunta de Agnarr

Anna tenia una sonrisa e Iduna poco a poco bajó la suya mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que se vendrían para su hija y su pareja.

"Chicas… Si de verdad van a seguir adelante… En serio tienen que tener cuidado, no más tomarse de manos, salir juntas, no mas besos… Aún cuando crean que están solas. No se arriesguen" La rubia miró a la mujer y asintió para luego mirar a Anna "Tiene razón Anna… No podemos tener una relación aún..." La menor la miró sintiendo una opresión en su pecho "¿Estás…Terminando conmigo?" La rubia suspiró pues la elección de palabras de Anna había sido algo exagerada "Si y no… Sabes bien que quiero estar contigo, pero porque quiero estar contigo, no puedo estar contigo... Aún…" Acunó su rostro "Solo son unos meses ¿si?" Dijo con dulzura ante la atenta mirada de los padres de la pecosa.

Anna lo sabía, sabía bien que no estaban terminando y que ambas estarían juntas, incluso podrían salir los domingos… Pero ahora tendría que dejar de coquetearle, dejar de tratar de hacer que se fije en ella… Tenía que tener cuidado si quería estar con ella en un futuro. Asintió sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos. "S-si… Está bien" Elsa le sonrió y enjugó la traviesa lagrima antes que esta bajase por su mejilla.

"Hay… Algo mas..." Dijo Agnarr viendo la escena. Ambas voltearon a verlo y él suspiró "Anna… Tienes que dejar de ser la mejor de la clase." Ambas se sorprendieron ante eso

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz e Iduna se apresuró a intervenir "Cielo… Es por dos razones. Una, cuando se sepa que ustedes son pareja en un futuro, no van a faltar quienes dirán que conseguiste ese titulo por preferencia con Elsa aún si sabemos bien que te esforzaste por ello..." La menor ahora si sentía lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, la rubia suspiró pero estaba de acuerdo con aquello… Era cierto, Anna había conseguido ese puesto por merito propio pero en el futuro nadie vería eso. Apretó suave la mano de Anna y abrió sus brazos, en el acto Anna la abrazó, se sentía terriblemente devastada por aquello… Ella realmente se había esforzado por conseguir ese titulo, y ¡¿Ahora tenía que abandonarlo así como así?! Elsa la abrazó y empezó a sobar su espalda "¿Cuál es la otra razón?" Preguntó mirando a los padres de Anna y el Agnarr asintió.

"Bueno… ¿Recuerdas el colapso de Anna? Si bien es cierto que Anna ganó ese titulo… ella se esforzó demasiado y sin dejar caer sus notas ni un poco y… Por favor no me malentiendas y es sin animo a ofensa, pero Anna va a optar por una beca en medicina… Necesita centrarse más en las materias que van a entrar al examen." Se explicó tratando de dejar en claro que no menospreciaba la materia y Elsa asintió "No me ofende, lo comprendo muy bien" Miró a Anna quién se aferraba a ella y habló desde su pecho "¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejar caer la materia?" Agnarr negó rápidamente "Oh cielos no Anna, claro que no… No digo que abandones la clase… Solo que… No te sobre esfuerces en ella. Permite que alguien más tome ese puesto y tú utiliza ese tiempo para descansar o estudiar tus otras asignaciones." Le explicó y Elsa suspiró.

"Anna, tu papá tiene razón… No vas a estudiar algo del lado de humanidades si no de ciencias, tienes que poner tus esfuerzos a ese lado" Le explicó y Anna sollozó pero asintió quedándose callada. Sin embargo Elsa notó que algo más quería decir pero por alguna razón no se decidía a decirlo.

Ambos padres de la pecosa las miraron "Eso es todo chicas… Se que van a poder sacar esto adelante… Van a tener nuestro apoyo y todo va a salir bien" Dijo Agnarr e Iduna asintió "Ahora las dejaremos un momento a solas, Anna parece querer hablar contigo sin nosotros aquí" La rubia volteó a mirar a Iduna sorprendida de que ella también lo hubiese notado y la castaña solo le guiñó un ojo y se levantó tomándo el brazo de su marido para salir de la sala.

Una vez que ambos estaban fuera Elsa suspiró y miró a la menor "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó dulce y Anna se separó levemente para poder verla a los ojos "Yo… Es muy tonto lo que quiero decir… No importa..." Dijo la menor desviando la mirada y Elsa rió suave y negó "anna… Nada que te haga sentir triste es tonto, dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" la menor suspiró con angustia y asintió.

"¿Qué tal si… Te desenamoras de mí mientras esperamos…? Ya no vamos a pasar mas tiempo juntas, no tanto como antes y…" Se quedó callada un momento como organizando sus ideas y tomó aire "Ademas ahora ya no voy a ser la mejor de tu clase… Y si… ¿Y si dejo de gustarte?" La miró con los ojos llorosos mientras la rubia le prestaba su total atención, sonrió al final y tomó su rostro "Anna… Me gustas tú… Te quiero solo a ti… Podría pasar el tiempo que sea y nada va a cambiar jamas todo lo que hemos pasado… Nunca. Te lo prometo ¿si?" Le dijo dulcemente y tomó su rostro y secó sus lagrimas "Ahora ya no llores más, has pasado casi todo el día llorando" Le sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz "Tú misma me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Que todo iba a salir bien." Sonrió y Anna respiró profundo pero asintió "Tienes razón…" Sonrió un poco y asintió, Elsa rió suave "Soy la profesora, usualmente suelo tenerla descuida" Anna rió suave y de pronto oyeron la voz de Iduna llamándolas para ir a cenar.

Los cuatro estaban en la mesa cenando y la rubia estaba totalmente maravillada de la comida de su futura suegra "Ghm… Está realmente exquisito sra Summers" Dijo la rubia e Iduna rió suave "Por favor cielo sólo llamame Iduna, o en un futuro no muy lejano puedes llamarme mamá" Sonrió y Anna se sonrojó al oír a su madre "¡Mama! ¡por Dios!" Elsa rió ante la reacción de Anna "¿Qué pasa Anna? No veo nada de malo en llamarle quizá mamá a mi futura suegra" Dijo Elsa para molestarla y Agnarr al notar la intención decidió participar "Entonce a mi podrías llamarme papá" Dijo el hombre y Elsa asintió y Anna gruñó "Por favor no se unan para molestarme… ¡Elsa se supone que tú deberías estar de mi lado!" Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido, la rubia rió suave y se encogió de hombros " estaré por siempre de tu lado si aprendes a cocinar como tu mamá, hasta entonces, estoy del lado de la chef" Le sonrió y Anna abrió la boca incrédula, Iduna rio "Bueno Anna, ya lo oíste, tendrás que empezar a aprender" Anna rodó los ojos "Oye yo puedo cocinar bastante bien, gracias" Dijo la pelirroja inflando las mejillas e Iduna rió suave "¿ah si? Ah bueno, pensé que sería buena idea invitar a Elsa de vez en cuando a casa a comer para que viese como ibas mejorando, pero si ya sabes cocinar tan bien..." Anna negó rápidamente jactandose "¡No, no, espera! Por favor mamá ¡Seré una buena alumna!" Los tres rieron y siguieron comiendo y hablando amenamente, la rubia se sentía ya aceptada en la casa, definitivamente todo iría bien… Aunque ahora la victoria fuese agridulce.

-….-...-...-...-

"Ten una linda noche Amor… nos vemos el martes en clase...Anna" Dijo la rubia despidiéndose antes de salir de la casa, la menor bajó la mirada y la abrazó fuerte "Cuando salgas por esa puerta… Tenemos que fingir que no estamos juntas… No quiero que te vayas..." Susurró algo dolida y Elsa suspiró "No será por mucho amor… Todo va a ir bien… Te lo prometo" Tomó su barbilla para hacer que la mirase "Lo prometo Anna" Besó sus labios suavemente y Anna correspondió aquel suave y agridulce beso… Sin saber cuando podría volver a tener oportunidad de volver a besarla.

La menor la soltó al fin y Elsa sonrió "Vamos… Dame una sonrisa antes de irme a dormir ¿si?" La menor sintió lagrimas correr por su rostro y asintió, se limpió con el dorso del brazo rápidamente y alzó la mirada con una amplia sonrisa "Te amo" Le dijo genuinamente feliz y la rubia asintió también con una sonrisa "También te amo." Le sonrió y besó su frente para luego darse la vuelta y salir, si no salia ahora sabía que no iba a lograrlo luego. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y corrió a su auto, subió y lo encendió rápidamente y salió del porche de la casa para ir a su apartamento mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro y ella hacia lo posible por parpadear con fuerza para quitarse las lagrimas y poder ver bien el camino, lo que menos quería ahora era morir estrellada contra un árbol.

A penas la puerta se cerró, Anna se quedó petrificada y en cuanto sintió el motor del auto de Elsa alejarse la menor empezó a llorar, detrás de ella ya se encontraba su madre con los brazos abiertos para recibirla, la pelirroja la embistió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre llorando con pena.

"Elsaaaa" Lloraba y su madre suspiró y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura "Está bien amor… Llora lo que necesites… El amor son sacrificios. Pero tienes que entender que esta es la única manera de hacer esto..." Anna asintió "¡Lo sé! Pero duele tanto..." Iduna asintió "Lo sé pequeña... Así es el amor… pero tienes que estar feliz Anna, ella está dispuesta a tomar este camino contigo, por como te miraba cuando hablabas y por como hablaba de ti… sé que ella te ama...Van a ser felices juntas Anna… Solo tienes que ser paciente..." Dijo su madre con un tono dulce tratando de contener las emociones de su pequeña hija quien a penas estaba aprendiendo del amor.

Luego de varios minutos Iduna la llevó su habitación donde siguió llorando un poco más, estaba tan exhausta que se quedó dormida llorando en el abrazo, su madre secó sus lagrimas y la acomodó en la cama y la arropó bien, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, Agnarr estaba afuera con los brazos cruzados esperando paciente.

"¿Se durmió?" Preguntó preocupado y ella asintió con la mirada afligida "Si… Se durmió al fin amor" Él asintió y ambos bajaron a la sala "Ellas van a estar bien." Dijo al fin el hombre "No falta demasiado tiempo, Anna va a cumplir años en unas pocas semanas y falta un solo lapso para que se gradúe… Elsa parece una buena chica… Sabran lograrlo" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa e Iduna sonrió, lo abrazó y beso suave sus labios "¿Como nosotros?" Él rió suave y asintió mirándola a los ojos "Como nosotros amor" Ambos sonrieron y bajaron a la sala a seguir conversando un poco mas con una taza de café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rubia por su parte había llegado a su casa y estaba bebiendo una copa de vino mientras estaba con Hans, la rubia parecía totalmente ida, miraba su copa y luego miraba a su pequeña mascota durmiendo al otro lado de la sala en un cojín, luego miraba el suelo y luego la ventana.

"Elsa, tenemos aquí ya veinte minutos… Necesito saber qué pasó o voy a enloquecer… ¿por favor?" Rogó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana con preocupación la rubia por su parte suspiró.

"Terminé con Anna" Soltó sin mas y el pelirrojo casi se ahoga con el oxigeno que estaba inhalando y abrió la boca alarmado pero la rubia continuó antes que él hablase "Porque no podemos estar juntas hasta que ella se gradúe..." Le explicó y Hans suspiró aliviado "Sus padres… Están de acuerdo con nuestra relación, resulta que él es siete años mayor que ella y se conocieron en circunstancias parecidas" Rió suave y bebió mas de su copa mientras su mirada seguía perdida y pensativa.

"Eso… Suena bastante bien" Le dijo sin comprender bien cual era entonces el problema y ella asintió "Si… Suena bien, a lo lejos pero… No lo entiendes Hans. Ya la probé, ya probé sus labios y su cuerpo… ¡Estoy loca por ella y ahora tengo que evitarla por cinco meses hasta que se gradúe! ¡¿Cómo voy a mantenerme a margen?!" Respiró profundo y bajo la mirada "Pero tengo que hacerlo ¿Aabes? Si no lo logro… No podremos volver a estar juntas… Ella tiene que seguir adelante con sus estudios y yo no puedo abandonar el puesto en la secundaria… Mamá enloquecería..." Él asintió de acuerdo con aquella afirmación.

" Elsa… No es tan grave, si, ok, entiendo que ves difícil controlarte pero… Es por un bien mayor, sin embargo eso no debería ser en estos momentos la mayor de tus preocupaciones..." La rubia terminó su segunda copa y lo miró curiosa y él suspiró "¿Has pensado un poco en qué va a pasar cuando termines tu tiempo en la secundaria? Recuerda que te mandaron aquí por un tiempo específico Elsa… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando eso termine y tengas que volver a Andalásia? ¿Qué vas a decirle a papá?" La rubia empezó a pensar en ello y empezó a sentir ansiedad y a respirar un poco mas agitada que antes.

"Hans… Te llamé a la casa para que me ayudaras no para que terminaras de matarme..." Él soltó una carcajada "Ay hermanita… Sabes bien que yo no te diría este tipo de cosas que pueden dejarte mal si no tuviese ya una idea" La rubia se sirvió otra copa y le sirvió una Hans mientras lo miraba con sospecha "continua..." Lo invitó y le entregó la copa. Él rió suave y asintió "Te explicaré todo mi plan maestro y vas a amarme" La rubia rodó los ojos pero dejo salir una suave risilla.

"Ya te amo hans, pero me intriga lo que dices… Tienes una idea brillante lo sé... conozco esa mirada..." Hans alzó ambas cejas un par de veces y asintió sacando un cuaderno y acercándose más a ella para empezar a contarle "Esto te va a encantar, en especia porque está pensado en ustedes dos ya que…" Miró a Elsa y rió "Si te soy sincero… yo ya las shipeo."

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Bueno bueno bueno, que tal? Os gusto? Os dio ansiedad? Espero que no, no era la idea xD pensé en meterle mas drama pero dije, ya va, esto es una historia y no tiene que ser tan "real" y "trágica" como lo es la vida, vasta de hacerlas sufrir! Así que aquí está… Admito que igual está algo sufrido pero vamos, es lo mejor que se podía hacer en esta situación, ¿o no? ¡Elsa no va a ir presa si yo puedo evitarlo!

el cap que viene va a ser interesante! Espero que aun sigan conmigo, quedan unos 3 caps mas. Les prometí que esto tendría final, yo no miento, o al menos trato de no hacerlo!

Quédense a salvo para que puedan leer el priximo cap si?

Los amo y los quiero sanos! Animo que de esta vamos a salir todos juntos!

Nos veremos pronto!


	16. Dile a tu hermano que es lo máximo

Buenas! Tengo una excusa real, verán… hubo un review… que me hizo darme cuenta que iba a cometer un error terrible, iba a saltarme todo el drama y el desarrollo de la relación secreta de Elsa y Anna, y me di cuenta que no podía hacerles algo así! Y bueno, no suena como una razón para demorar tanto no? Pero la cosa es que ahora faltan mas que 3 caps para llegar al fin de esta historia, y los siguientes… 2 o 3 capitulos no tienen un borrador por ende tengo que crearlos de cero. Por eso me tardé tanto, me bloquee terriblemente porque no sabía que rayos hacer ni como hacerlo, por suerte me libré de ese bloqueo y aquí está vuestro premio de seis mil palabras! Porque los amo!

Ya les dije, no voy a abandonar esto, la única forma de que esto no tenga fin es que muera, solo roguemos porque eso no pase, xD ahora sin mas excusas, lean y dejenme un review al final si? Los amo

**Dile a tu hermano que es lo máximo**

La menor despertó luego de haberse quedo dormida en brazos de su madre llorando, le dolía el cuerpo, ¿O quizá más bien el alma? No estaba segura… Quizá un poco de los dos. Se levantó tratando de mantener el animo y los pensamientos positivos pero siendo sincera… No sentía ninguno ahora mismo, es que, habían sido demasiadas cosas demasiado rápido para asimilarlas así como así, había hecho el amor con la persona por la cual estaba loca, había empezado una relación con ella, sus padres aprobaban esa relación, y ese mismo día, ese mismo misero día… Había terminado su relación con la rubia, en el fondo ella entendía, y es que tenía que entender, tenía que ser madura y comprender lo que pasaba, no podía ser para siempre una niña inmadura, mucho menos si quería estar con Elsa, ella sabía bien que esto era para bien, y por el bien de Elsa, de las dos.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera difícil, ¿Cómo siquiera iba a ver a la rubia? ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar alrededor de ella? Tenía que tratar de no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha, tal y como había dicho su padre, una foto, un video, una frase, un error… Y todo podría acabar.

Suspiró pesadamente sentada en su peinadora, se miró al espejo un momento viendo sus ojos y su cabello desordenado "maldición parezco una loca… Y no de las lindas..." Dijo en un susurro para sí misma, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello estaba desordenado, suspiró con pesadez y empezó a peinarse, optó por hacerse dos trenzas, no sentía mucho animo para hacer nada mas. Una vez que su cabello estuvo listo y peinado correctamente se dirigió al baño para lavar su rostro, para su suerte el agua caliente del grifo disminuyo notoriamente lo hinchado de sus parpados, agradeció internamente que fuera domingo y que aún tuviese un día entero para recomponerse pues la gente iba a mirarla mucho e iba a preguntar y no estaba segura de que su creatividad estuviese lo suficientemente lista para inventar de la nada una historia creíble, se puso un poco de crema humectante para disimular la rojez de sus mejillas y se dignó a bajar a la cocina para hacerse algo de desayunar, sin embargo su madre ya estaba abajo encargándose de ese tema.

"Buenos días cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la castaña al notar que su hija había aparecido en la cocina, estaba peinada y recompuesta a pesar de estar en pijama y eso la tranquilizó "¿Cuándo te pusiste pijama?" Preguntó algo curiosa y Anna le sonrió como pudo mientras se acercaba a una de las sillas de la cocina "Me desperté en la madrugada porque me dio frío y me cambié" Le explicó tranquila e Iduna asintió "Oh, ya veo, ¿Y mi primera pregunta?" Dijo su madre perspicaz mientras freía un poco de tocino y huevos para la menor. Ella se encogió de hombros "No tan... Terrible como pensé… Pero si te soy sincera, mamá… No sé cómo voy a hacer para mirarla ahora… ¿Cómo… Cómo mirarla en clase y en los pasillos y…" Suspiró gesticulando con sus manos "Actuar normal?" Dijo apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, su madre volteó unos escasos segundos y sonrió de lado

"Bueno, sólo tienes que mantener una distancia saludable cielo, no es que no le hables, sería raro para todos si no lo hicieras, solo… Mantente igual, pero sin coquetear. Puedes perfectamente ser una persona educada y amable con ella, hablarle, sonreír y mirarla. Pero eso si, la misma cantidad de tiempo que mirarías a otro profesor eh" Agregó rápidamente y Anna rió suave, su madre la conocía, claramente era su madre "Aún falta tanto..." Dijo en un suspiro e Iduna sirvió la comida en el plato y la miró "Amor te ahogas en un vasito de agua, y ademas en uno pequeño... En pocas semanas cumples 18 y en tres... ¿o cuatro? meses te gradúas, puedes resistirlo. No son años Anna. Tu padre tuvo que dejar de dar clases en el piso de mi facultad y yo tuve que des-inscribir la materia porque íbamos a estar varios años ahí. Hasta que tu padre no se pasó a otra facultad a dar clases no pudimos estar juntos, y tenía que terminar el semestre mínimo, y luego mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto un tiempo. Igual, no te mortifiques, te prometo que vas a aguantarlo y Elsa también" Su madre sabía que decirle para ayudarla a sobrellevar el sentimiento de perdida que le generaba toda la situación, y Anna esta sorprendida y agradecida por ello. Iduna le sonrió y puso el plato con comida frente a Anna, quien la miraba sorprendida.

"Oye…. ¿Cómo es que nunca me habías contado todo esto?" Iduna se sonrojó un poco y rió suave mientras se sentaba a su lado y Anna empezaba a comer manteniendo en su rostro una perfecta expresión de interés "Bueno… No estaba segura que estuvieses lista, ya sabes… No quería meter ideas en tu cabeza, claro que no me imaginé que tú solíta caerías en la misma situación." Le explicó y Anna rió suave y asintió "Bueno… ¡Soy tu hija!" Ambas rieron y la mujer empezó a acariciar su cabeza mientras ella comía en silencio, sentía bastante hambre la verdad.

Al terminar de comer fue a lavar su plato "¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? Dudo que vayan a ir a correr..." Anna negó, la verdad no creía que Elsa se sintiese mucho mejor que ella para ir a trotar ese domingo pero tampoco quería quedarse todo el día en la casa parasitándo y sintiéndose miserable, de pronto recordó que ella tenía una vida antes de que Elsa fuese el centro de su universo estos últimos meses. "Bueno... Quizá llame a Ariel y a Olaf y nos juntemos a comer o algo… Quisiera distraerme un poco." Le comento y se secó las manos volteando a ver a su madre quien la miraba seria y con una ceja arqueada "¿Anna… ellos saben?" Preguntó seria y la menor comprendió que quizá ellos no deberían saber y que había metido la pata pero… Aunque era algo tarde para negarlo ella era necia y lo iba a intentar… Aunque fuese un poco " Ah… ¿no?" Dijo algo nerviosa y su madre llevó de inmediato su mano a su rostro y se apretó el puente de la nariz "Anna… bien, ¿Quiénes saben?" La menor bajó la mirada algo avergonzada "Olaf...Ariel…y Kristoff… ¡Pero te juro que nadie mas lo sabe y ellos son muy cuidadosos y son mis mejores amigos, te aseguro que no van a decir nada! A-a-ademas no saben que-" Casi…..Casi metía la pata y decía que habían hecho cosas! La rápida mente de la menor a veces podía jugarle en contra de una manera muy cruel "Que ella me dijo que si..." dijo la pelirroja apresuradamente. De lo que más estaba segura era de que su secreto estaba a salvo con ellos, Sus amigos la amaban y solo querían su felicidad.

Al verla tan segura de aquello asintió y suspiró "Bueno… Está bien pero no hablen del tema en el campo escolar… Nunca... Jamás." Anna asintió de inmediato. Hubo un momento de silencio y ella suspiro "bueno, está bien, respecto a lo de salir, es una sabia decisión tratar de distraerte con algo más en todo caso, así que ve con ellos un rato. Si quieres puedes traerlos a cenar." Anna sonrió y asintió más tranquila, "Gracias mamá" _-Aunque ni loca los voy a juntar a todos ustedes en una sala sabiendo que todos saben mi situación-_ Pensó manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

Un par de horas después luego de un mensaje que decía **[****meeting importante =C****]** Sí, con todo y una caríta triste, la menor y sus amigos se encontraba sentados en un café un poco mas lejano de lo común para ellos tres, ya que quería ser precavida, absurdamente precavida si era posible, se negaba a cometer algún error que la alejase de Elsa. Suspiró apoyando su rostro en una mano mientras tenia al frente un chocolate caliente y tenía una sonrisa triste mientras pensaba en ella. Elsa… su Elsa.

"¿Lo ves? Está pirdida… Totalmente perdida. Es más, Anna no está aquí..." Dijo Olaf algo preocupado mirando como Anna tenía la mirada perdida. Ariel asintió pero rió suave "Anna, amiga… vuelve. ¿Anna? Vuelve" Anna sacudió la cabeza levemente "¿Ah?" Preguntó desorientada y Ariel bufó negando con la cabeza "Alóo ¿Meeting importante? ¿Qué pasó? Por esa sonrisa pasó algo… Algo" dijo confundida Ariel tomando de su piña colada sin alcohol, Olaf asintió esperando paciente, sin embargo la sonrisa de Anna se cambió por una expresión algo triste. Y Olaf ladeo la cabeza "¿Un algo malo?" Preguntó ahora el joven y Anna negó despacio pero luego asintió levemente un par de veces para justo después asentir varias veces alzando los hombros y luego moviendo la cabeza con mas ahínco.

"Fui… Novia de Elsa por unas horas. Eso es bueno supongo..." Ambos amigos se miraron sin saber reaccionar a esa afirmación. "Fuiste… ¡¿Pero ya no?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!" Preguntó Ariel alzando un poco la voz ya harta de aquella incertidumbre, Anna la miró en el acto algo alarmada "¡shhh! ¡No grites!" Dijo abochornada y asintió "Verán… El sábado…"

La menor empezó a contarles lo que había pasado, que Hans era el hermano de Elsa, que la rubia había aceptado sus sentimientos, que incluso le había confirmado que tenía sentimientos por ella también, sin embargo decidió saltarse lo de la extraña fijación que tenía la rubia por su voz desde un inicio, también excluyó el hecho de que había perdido su preciada virginidad con la rubia, ya que eso no necesitaban saberlo, solo les dijo que tuvieron una pequeña sesión de besos y hasta ahí, lo que hizo de hecho que Olaf se sonrojase al igual que Ariel, pero ambos estaban sumamente felices por ella, sin embargo luego les empezó a explicar que sus padres no estaban en contra de su relación, que al contrarió la apoyaban, y que también abrieron los ojos de ambas, haciéndoles entender realmente los peligros y riesgos de aquella relación, así como también los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante y… Las reglas, las malditas pero necesarias reglas.

"Wow..." Dijo Ariel sin aliento y Anna solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros y mezclando su chocolate caliente con una cuchara "Sep..." Dijo sin más y dio un sorbo de este, Olaf la miraba con detenimiento "Bueno… Realmente es magnífico… No niego que tenía mis dudas al respecto, obviamente quería que ustedes tuviesen algo pero no sabía si ese algo iba a pasar, pero ¡Mírate Anna! ¡Ella está enamorada de ti! ¡Y va a arriesgarlo todo por ti! Debes ser cuidadosa de no meter la pata en estos meses eh" Anna lo miró unos segundos "Sí, lo sé, créeme que lo sé Olaf… No se cómo haré para verla en clase de ahora en ad" Olaf alzo una ceja y la interrumpió "¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que no habías pensado en esto antes?" Anna se sonrojó un poco y negó despacio "¿No esperabas que pasara algo entre ustedes o qué?" ella negó "¡No es eso! Es solo que… no sé… yo..." Olaf rió suave "Anna… Solo tienes que seguir igual, solo que ya no tienes que coquetearle" Le sonrió y Ariel asintió hablando al fin "¡Claro! No es tan difícil, En clase solo pareces una sabelotodo, No se nota que es porque te guste" Le aseguró y Anna la miró unos segundos "¿En serio?" Ariel asintió con convicción "En serio, te lo prometo, eres muy respetuosa en su clase, y sí, a veces te quedas mirándola como una idiota y me provoca lanzarte la goma de borrar pero, ¡Todos a veces se le quedan mirando!" Aquello no le agradó demasiado pero era un punto a su favor.

"Pero de todas maneras la voy a extrañar… mi papá dijo que debía dejar de ser la ayudante de la clase porque tenia que concentrarme mas en mis estudios, y sí, es verdad pero… Me de algo de rabia dejarlo así… en especial porque me esforcé tanto..." dijo algo decaída y Olaf la miró un momento pensativo "Pero… bueno, yo no veo las mismas clases que ustedes por lo que no sé cómo es el comportamiento de Anna en la clase, pero… Si ella efectivamente ahora que tiene que 'cambiar' tiene un cambio notorio y sumado a eso deja la ayudantía… ¿No sería sospechoso?" Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad dándole a entender que querían que explicase mejor su punto "Me refiero, La señorita Arendelle de pronto deja de tratar a Anna como su favorita" Ariel iba a interrumpir para decir que no la trataba así pero Olaf alzó la mano para que lo dejase terminar "Alguien en la clase tiene que pensarlo, lo siento mucho" Aclaró y continuó sin mas "Decía, deja de tratarla como su favorita, Anna deja de intentar ser la nerd del salón y de pronto le quitan el puesto que, te aseguro que todos notaron, luchaste varios meses por conseguir." Ambas permanecieron en silencio y Olaf continuó ahora haciendo una voz actuada y bastante ridícula. "Me gusta la profesora Arendelle porque es sexy y me cae mal Anna porque se lleva su atención y por culpa de ella Elsa no tiene ojos para mí, y de la nada ¿Ambas se empiezan a tratar raro y Anna deja el puesto? Aquí hay gato encerrado y voy a investigarlo…" Cambió de nuevo a su tono de voz habitual "O algo así. No creen?" al principio Anna pensó que aquello era algo ridículo pero… En realidad tenia sentido. Mucho sentido

"Olaf tiene razón..." Dijo de pronto Ariel mirando a Anna "Alguien podría creer algo…" Anna suspiró y miró a sus dos amigos "Pero ¿Qué hago? Elsa va a bajarme del puesto de todos modos y tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios para cuando tenga que dar la prueba de ingreso de la universidad y" Olaf rió de pronto

"Anna, Dios, aun no nos graduamos, no tienes que estudiar ambas cosas a la vez tendrás bastante tiempo luego que te gradúes, las pruebas no son sino algunos meses después del final de las clases a causa de los estudiantes que tienen que dar pruebas extra por haber pedido materias, eso no debería preocuparte aún, ademas si eres la mejor de la clase, solo debes continuar siéndolo, Elsa no puede bajarte del puesto de la nada porque la van a cuestionar en el aula de profesores, todos los profes tienen acceso a nuestras notas… Yo creo que solo tienes que dejar de quedarte después de clase para que te de el tiempo de tomar tus demás materias, es todo." Anna asintió escuchando cada palabra de Olaf ya que en realidad… Tenia razón en todo.

"De nuevo creo que él tiene razón… Bueno Anna, no creo que mi mejor amiga se deje quitar ese puesto así como así ¿No?" Anna sonrió "No… ¡Tienes razón! ¡No dejaré mi puesto así como así! Aunque Elsa se va a enojar cuando le diga mi plan" Dijo algo preocupada y ahora fue Ariel la que sonrió con malicia "¿Qué plan? ¿De qué hablas? Solo le tienes que decir lo que dijo Olaf sobre que sería raro que de la noche a la mañana te baje del puesto… No tiene que enterarse que vas a seguir siendo la mejor, tan solo… Ups, lo siento, sigo siendo la mejor nota" Dijo en un tono burlesco encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de lado y Anna empezó a reír "Eres malévola, no se que haría sin ustedes. Entonces al menos podré hablar con Elsa a solas en las ayudantías, claramente serán solo conversaciones amigables… Nada de meter la pata..." Ariel notó la expresión algo triste, algo claramente le afectaba aún

"Pero ¿No puedes escribirle por mensaje y ya?" Preguntó la chica mar algo curiosa y Anna negó en un suspiro "No… Papá dijo que había que ser cuidadosas y enviarle mensajes de amor a mi profesora es exactamente lo opuesto..." Terminó su taza de chocolate y Ariel asintió "Oh… Si… Creo que es verdad, si alguien llega a leer algo… De hecho deberías borrar las conversaciones..." Comentó Ariel y Olaf asintió ante aquella idea "Sería lo mas prudente." Anna asintió "Si… Lo haré hoy luego que le escriba para decirle lo de puesto."

Los amigos siguieron hablando un rato mas pero ya no del tema, pues Anna realmente ya quería dejarlo un rato por el bien de su psiquis, ademas… Sentía que últimamente todo era sobre ella y no había escuchado a sus amigos hablar de ellos, eso la hacia sentir un poco egoísta, sin embargo sus amigos le aseguraron que no lo era para nada, por ende las próximas horas se la pasaron hablando de la vida amorosa aún sin éxito de la chica mar y el brillante futuro que Olaf se tenía planteado como informático.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La rubia por su parte se había levantado temprano luego de una noche larga en la que había pasado la mayor parte de esta hablando con Hans de su fantástica idea, la que en realidad era brillante, tanto como él mismo lo había dicho anoche, sin embargo su mal humor no le permitía regodearse lo suficiente con la idea. Le había puesto a Frost su comida en el plato y ahora estaba haciendo el desayuno con algo de pereza y sueño. Escucho un ruido de pasos, sabía bien quien era.

"Buenos días nena" Dijo la voz medio dormida de Hans y Elsa rodó los ojos con vehemencia "¿Qué te he dicho de ese apodo?" Dijo casi en un gruñido y Hans rió "vamos, no te pongas así tan temprano, ¿Qué tienes?" La rubia volteó a verlo algo incrédula "¿Qué tengo? Nada, eso tengo. Tuve una novia durante tres horas y ahora no la tengo, y lo que sí tengo, es un maldito dolor de cabeza, sueño y la obligación de hacer un desayuno a las 9 en punto de la mañana porque mi hermano es un maniático del orden" Dijo volteando para seguir haciendo el desayuno y Hans rió "¿Sabes qué también tienes? Un hermano con hambre, apurate con el desayuno" Le dijo tranquilo en un tono claramente de broma y Elsa respiró profundo suprimiendo las ganas de pegarle en la cara con la sartén "Otro comentario como ese y te voy a echar el aceite caliente en tu preciado cabello..." El pelirrojo se alarmó "¡No mi cabello no! Elsa, es solo una broma, ve el lado amable. Anna y tú serán una linda pareja pronto, no te amargues o te pondrás vieja antes de tiempo, además, no tienes por que pagar tu mal humor mañanero conmigo" La rubia suspiró pero no dijo nada, Hans tenia razón, su mala actitud solo era debido a que había amanecido de mal humor a causa del dolor de cabeza que de seguro se debía a trasnochar y beber tanto vino. "Lo siento… Tienes razón." Le dijo tratando de calmarse un poco y Hans sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina y cruzaba los brazos "Claro que la tengo, además no estás obligada a hacerme comida… Lo haces porque me amas" Le aseguró y la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "Bueno sí, tienes razón, te amo" Dijo la profesora empezando a servir las tostadas francesas para los dos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te ha escrito? ¿Le has escrito?" Pregunto con la boca llena, ahora ambos estaban en la mesa de la sala desayunando, Elsa negó pero no dijo nada mas "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Si ella no te escribe ¡Escríbele! ¿O cómo pretendes mantener a la llama viva mientras pasan estos meses?" La rubia alzó la mirada hacia su hermano con una ceja alzada y este tenía en alto su celular y en la pantalla había una foto de, LITERALMENTE, una llama acostada en la cama de un hospital y la leyenda de la foto decía 'manteniendo a la llama viva' No pudo evitar ahogarse con lo que tenía en la boca y en el acto tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no escupir y empezó a toser a lo que Hans se empezó a partir de la risa, una vez que la pobre rubia se hubiese recuperado de su ataque de risa y tos lo miró "Eres un ridículo hahaha" volvió a reír "Y no Hans, no le he escrito porque no creo que sea prudente que tenga mensajes de su profesora recordándole que la extraña y que espera que los meses pasen mas rápido..." Hans ladeó la cabeza "Hm… si, es verdad, pensaré un poco en ello. Por cierto…" Dijo cambiando el tono de su voz "Dijiste que tenías que bajar a Anna de su puesto ¿No?" La rubia lo miró pero solo asintió "Sí. Para evitar que en un futuro piensen que la subí por otras razones..." Hans asintió "Y ¿Será prudente Elsa?" La rubia ladeó la cabeza sin entender "¿Por qué lo dices?" Hans asintió para luego explicarse "Bueno, ella demoró meses en conseguir aquello ¿No? No creo que a nadie le vaya a parecer normal que de la noche a la mañana lo pierda todo..." La rubia, después de unos segundos de analizar aquello, bajo la atenta mirada de Hans, asintió "Si. Supongo, pero aun así debo hacerlo, ya pensaré en una forma" Hans asintió pensativo y de pronto sonrió poniéndose de pie para llevar su plato y tomó el plato vacío de la rubia, ésta no pasó por alto la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y alzó una ceja "Esa mirada de nuevo, ¿Qué piensas?" Él rió suave dirigiéndose a la cocina "Ah, mi dulce hermana, amo que me conozcas tan bien, no tengo aún la idea para bajar a Anna de su puesto de manera menos sospechosa si es lo que piensas, pero lo que sí tengo es la respuesta a otra cosa, ahora deja de lamentarte por la vida y anda a vestirte mujer, vamos al centro comercial a comprar algo" La rubia lo miró mientras volvía de la cocina ya sin los platos en sus manos, con la curiosidad dibujada en su rostro, pero sin pensarlo demasiado, fue a su habitación a vestirse, de todas maneras no quería pasar el día sintiéndose miserable en su cama, ademas que no podía negar que le causaba curiosidad saber cual era la nueva idea de Hans.

La rubia estaba realmente feliz de que él fuese su hermano, desde muy pequeños habían tenido una muy buena relación, es el hermano mayor que cualquiera querría tener, era protector, un bromista nato y era guapo, lo que hacía que la rubia fuese celosa con él ya que para ella, nadie era digna de su hermano. Hans había demostrado ser un chico brillante, siempre tenía ideas alocadas que de alguna forma eran buenas, aunque sonasen descabelladas en un inicio, con el tiempo la rubia había aprendido que valía siempre la pena escuchar las ideas de su hermano así que lo hacía sin dudar, en especial las ideas espontaneas, esas solían ser las mejores, como ahora mismo.

Se encontraban ya en el auto camino al centro comercial, ¿Por qué? La rubia no tenia idea y Hans se negaba a decirle o siquiera darle una pista, lo único que se dignó a decirle fue que le iba a gustar, y tratándose de él… Seguro que así sería.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirroja llegó a casa a eso de las 7 de la tarde/noche y su madre, quien estaba sentada en la sala de estar, volteo a verla y sonrió "Hija, al final viniste sola?" Preguntó algo curiosa y Anna sonrió nerviosa pero asintió "Si, los chicos ya tenían la cena comprometida en sus casas pero dicen que muchas gracias mami" Sonrió, sin embargo Anna seguía sosteniendo con convicción que no podía meter a sus amigos a la casa con sus padres mientras todos sabían la situación _-El bullying hubiese sido legendario...-_ Pensó algo consternada y miró las escaleras un momento y luego a su madre "Voy a cambiarme y leeré un poco para las clases de mañana" Le comentó a su madre y ella asintió comprensiva "Vale cielo, una pena que los chicos no pudieran venir, será para otra vez y descuida, te llamaré para la cena, tu papá viene en un rato más" La menor asintió y subió a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda, entro a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio donde estaba la computadora

"Bueno… Es hora de escribirle a Elsa… Por ultima vez en… Un largo tiempo" Dijo en voz baja algo afligida, no le cabía en la cabeza el tener que dejar de escribirle a Elsa pero era arriesgado efectivamente… Miró la pantalla de su celular y empezó a escribir.

[Hola Els… ¿Cómo estas? Te extraño mucho… Sé que no debería hablarte por mensajes por lo que dijo papá pero tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo]

Envió el mensaje y volvió a escribir 

[Hablé con los chicos y Olaf me aconsejo...] Parpadeó un par de veces y borro lo que había escrito _-__N__o creo que deba preocup__á__rla dici__é__ndole que los chicos saben de nosotras… __E__so podría ponerla nerviosa...-_ Pensó y corrigió el texto [Estuve pensando en que debo dejar de ser tu asistente en la clase pero, se me ocurrió que hacerlo de golpe sería raro no crees? Quizá a alguien le pueda parecer muy raro y quiera investigar, porque como yo tardé en conseguir ese puesto perderlo de la noche a la mañana…. Esop…..jeje…. qué quizá no debería perder tan rápido el puesto… que dices…? uff perdón por escribir tanto…] Envió el mensaje y se sonrojó un poco

"Dios, hasta escribiendo balbuceo tonterías..." Suspiró y esperó una respuesta dando vueltas en su silla de la computadora, de pronto su celular vibró y ella dejó salir una sonrisa en el acto

{¡Anna! Bien… Pensando en ti un montón… También te extraño...}

{¡que curioso! Justo hablé algo similar con Hans hoy… Pero no te preocupes, tú déjalo en mis manos :)}

[¿En serio? Haha yo también pasé el día pensando en ti… Bueno, está bien, ¡Confío en usted señorita Arendelle!]

[y… bueno…] respiró profundo la menor y mordió su labio inferior

[Supongo que después de esto deberé borrar todo y no escribirte más para evitar problemas y eso…]

{Si… quizá sea lo mejor… yo haré lo mismo…}

La menor esperó un poco… Y un poco mas, pero Elsa no dijo mas nada, una parte de ella esperaba que la rubia se negara que dejasen de hablar o que sugiriese cambiarse los nombres pero en realidad eso era algo tonto e infantil… Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Entonces esta sería la ultima vez que le escribiría?

[Bueno, nos vemos el lunes o el martes… y Els…? Me gustas mucho… espero que este tiempo pase rápido para poder estar contigo de nuevo…]

Sus ojos se vidriaron un poco mientras enviaba el mensaje, le dolía que no tendría forma siquiera de hablar con ella, ok no es como si no pudiesen hablar mas, pero no era igual estar al nivel de los demás. Tendría que hablarle como el resto, pero ella no quería ser como el resto, ella era distinta para Elsa, ella era de Elsa y Elsa era suya, por mas posesivo que pudiese sonar, de verdad le aterraba la idea de que por falta de contacto la rubia se desenamorase de ella.

{ / No digas esas cosas Anna… Tu también me gustas, tranquila estoy segura que esto pasara rápido hermosa… más de lo que crees, nos vemos el lunes, te quiero.}

"Y con eso todo acabo..." Dijo la menor secando algunas lagrimas, su corazón latió con fuerza al leer el 'te quiero' de parte de la rubia. "Tooodo se derrumbó, dentro de mi… dentro de mi…!" Canturreó para tratar de reírse un poco al hacer un chiste de su desgracia, pero no funcionó como quería, tan solo solto una pequeña risa amarga y suspiró. Leyó una y otra vez el mensaje, tratando que este quedase grabado con fuerza en sus retinas y en su cerebro. Finalmente luego de varios minutos borró toda la conversación con la rubia. Dejó el teléfono a un lado, cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en ellos sintiéndose afligida desde el fondo se su corazón.

Pasaron uno….

Dos…

tres…

cuatro…

cinco minutos y entonces…

DING

Sonó el celular de la menor, ella alzó la cabeza curiosa y respiró profundo, tomó su celular, era un numero extraño, ladeó la cabeza y leyó el mensaje

+Hola, soy Alice, un placer conocerte, Anna ¿no?+

La menor se quedó varios minutos viendo el mensaje curiosa "Ok… ¿Quién podría ser esta chica? No conozco a ninguna Alice… A excepción de la chica que se la pasa en la biblioteca leyendo libros raros… Pero claramente no puede ser ella..." Tardó un poco en responder el mensaje pero finalmente decidió que sería grosero no hacerlo en especial porque claramente no era un numero equivocado.

[Eh… Si, un placer, ¿Te conozco de algún lado Alice?]

+¡Sip! ¡Me conoces muy bien Anna! ¡Estás enamorada de mi! Y yo de ti, ¡Será un placer entablar conversaciones contigo a través de este medio hermosa!+

[Eh? No no, creo que después de todo si es el numero equivocado amiga, no estoy enamorada de ti. Me gusta alguien mas, lo siento…]

+¡No! Estoy más que segura que no es el numero equivocado y que tú estás enamorada de mí, me lo dejaste muy claro en tus poemas+

"Ay no es cierto… ¡¿Esta loca escuchó mis poemas y pensó que eran para ella?!" Dijo en voz alta alarmada y miró hacía la puerta que estaba cerrada gracias a Dios, sino su madre la habría oido.

[No… Debe ser un malentendido, sé bien para quién iban dirigidos mis poemas, lamento que se haya creado un malentendido pero no eran para ti, creo que de hecho jamas te he hablado en persona Alice… No es que me parezcas mala persona ni nada pero te vez muy metida en tus cosas cuando estas en la biblioteca y no me parecía correcto molestarte…]

[Y eso…]

[Lo siento]

La menor iba a dejar el celular a un lado ahora que creía haber aclarado el asunto con la extraña chica pero recibió una respuesta de inmediato

+Oh… Rayos no esperaba que hubiese una 'yo' en la escuela… Pero en fin, Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer, tu misma me lo dijiste en la biblioteca… ¿Lo recuerdas?+

La menor palideció, sintió su boca secarse "¿¡E...Ella estaba en la biblioteca ese día…?!" Pensó alarmada y algo asustada pero su parte racional empezó a analizar la situación de manera mas minuciosa, no había nadie en la biblioteca ese día, ellas mismas revisaron los alrededores, estaban solas. Pero entonces… "No puede ser..." Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a extenderse en su rostro

[¿Eres… tú?]

{Dios Anna… Te tardaste mucho tiempo en darte cuenta… De verdad}

La menor empezó a reír, ¡¿Elsa había cambiado su numero y su nombre para poder seguir hablando con ella en secreto?!

{Fue idea de mi hermano, es un pequeño celular con buena seguridad, se borra el historial todos los días así que aún si lograsen robarlo o lo perdiese no pasaría nada… no quería aceptar estar sin hablarte tantos meses…}

Anna sintió algunas lagrimas de felicidad rodar por su rostro y asintió como si la mayor pudiese verla

[¡Tampoco yo! Dile a tu hermano que es lo máximo Alice, yo había pensado en algo similar ¡Pero esto es brillante!]

+¿Verdad que si? Haha igualmente no uses el celular en clase eh, mira que la profesora se puede enojar+

[Si si, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.]

La menor no podía estar mas emocionada, definitivamente su mundo acababa de volverse mas feliz ahora que sabía que por lo menos podría hablar con Elsa de esta forma, ¡Tendría una conexión con la rubia mas allá de la secundaria!

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hahahahaha" El pelirrojo rodaba de la risa en el sofá "¡No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en entender que eras tu!" Se reía en la sala mientras Elsa chateaba alegremente con la menor

"Hans deja de reírte de ella, no tenía idea de que había una chica que se llamaba Alice en la secundaría, piensa en el susto que tuvo que haberse llevado al pensar que quizá esa chica nos había visto en la biblioteca..." Le dijo alzando la mirada del celular y Hans rió aún mas "¡Me habría encantado ver su cara! ¡No me niegues que a ti también!" La rubia contuvo una leve risa pero no dijo nada, la verdad es que imaginaba a Anna hablando sola en la habitación en medio del pánico de haber sido descubierta, no era algo de lo que debiese reírse porque era algo serio, pero vamos, la imagen era chistosa.

"Ahhh… Dios mio... en fin, pero ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué no solo un anagrama de tu nombre? Como… Ales, o Elas ¿hm? - La rubia desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, volvió a mirar su celular para seguir hablando con la menor y murmuró "Porque me gusta Crepúsculo ¿Está bien? Dejalo ir..." Hans se quedó callado solo unos segundos mientras procesaba aquello para luego estallar de risa nuevamente

la rubia solo suspiró y sonrió, no importaba que Hans se riera un poco de ella, estaba realmente feliz y agradecida de que hubiese tenido esa idea y de que hubiese configurado ese teléfono para que se le borrase el historial cada 24 horas. Ahora estaba segura que los siguientes meses serían mas llevaderos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahaha….. Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, trate de hacerlo serio pero que a la vez pudiesen reírse un poco, tengan por seguro que el día que haga un libro va a ser de Elsa y Anna bajo nombres distintos y Elsa sí o sí será Alice xD hahahaha la que ama crepúsculo soy yo. Soy única que shippeaba a Bella con Alice? La escena del segundo libro donde Alice va a ver si Bella esta viva y se quedan abrazadas y Bella le huele el cuello es muy gay perdonenme xD

En fin, como saben tengo la historia hecha en un borrador… menos estos caps… Todo esto es nuevo, es algo que tuve que pensar mucho y muy bien y por eso me tardé tanto… el que viene tampoco tiene un borrador y debo esforzarme por hacer algo lógico que no desconfigure lo que ya estaba escrito, los quiero, tratare de no demorarme tanto, los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, manténganse a salvo y laven sus manos!

Hasta pronto!


End file.
